Lembranças? Não, obrigado!
by Triele
Summary: Dean não se apega a ninguém,Sam tenta entender como ele pode ser assim. wincest!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Não! Eles não são meus!**

**Título: ** Lembranças? Não, obrigado!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

Ops: Two Boys? Yeh! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

De leve, mas é wincest. Ou não.

Cê que sabe!

Detalhe importante:

**Empty, a culpa é toda sua! (espero que goste) **

**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd**sd******************************************************************************************************************************************

_ Meu Deus! eu não ligo, não sou assim igual a você!

Torcia a cara em desagrado.

_Como assim igual a mim? Não é mesmo, você parece mais uma virgenzinha puritana isso sim...

Andavam lado a lado, as mochilas jogadas nas costas, em direção ao quarto barato de mais um motel vagabundo de beira de estrada. Cansados, doloridos, machucados e com fome. Tensos pela caçada recente, puro modo Winchester de viver.

Sam estava irritado, mas Dean parecia se divertir com a irritação do irmão.

"Como sempre, aliás ". – pensou Sam.

_ O que eu tô dizendo é que eu não vou transar com uma mulher por transar, só isso. Já você parece um cachorro em perna de mesa! – "ponto pra mim" – sorriu de lado quando viu a cara indignada do irmão.

_ Meu Deus Sam... você é um pé no meu rabo sabia!

Sam rolou os olhos e pôs as duas mão sobre o peito suspirando teatralmente.

_Ah Dean! Que fofo você!

Foi a vezes de Dean rolar os olhos.

_ Não tô falando pra casar com ela, só que a mulher era gostosa pacas e tava te dando o maior mole, se fosse comigo eu pegava ... bonita pra cacete, mas de um mal gosto...

Falava e ria aquele seu sorriso cafajeste que fazia a maioria mulheres , das vagabundas até as doces donas de casa suspirarem.

_ Tá, você pegava! Tô sabendo. Qual era o nome dela?

Sam perguntou virando-se para o irmão que já entrava no quarto e jogava as coisas em cima da cama, com cara de ponto de interrogação.

_O que?

_ Você ouviu. O nome dela? Qual era a porra do nome da moça, Dean? – Mãos na cintura, cara de superior. Dean começou a se irritar.

_ Sei lá cara. Deb? Donna? Quem se importa?

_Denise ... o nome é Denise!

_Huuu! Ele saaaaabe! ! Que bom pra você! - Dean debochou mais um pouco gesticulando, jogando as mãos para o alto e balançando o corpo.

Deu de ombros e continuou fingindo arrumar as roupas na mochila, aquilo começava a perder a graça.

_ É disso que eu tô falando, você não se liga a ninguém, se mete com essas suas mulheres de uma noite só e se acha o máximo... "_ O conquistador!". _ "_O pegador Dean Winchester!_ " Pois eu não sou assim! Eu quero ter algum ...sei lá, uma ligação, empatia, tem que rolar alguma coisa, entendeu, não dá pra ser só sexo.

Dean finalmente se irritou! De verdade! Assumiu aquela pose de galo de briga, peito de pomba, como Sam chamava secretamente, aquela que dizia" vem que tem! "

"Pronto", Sam pensou, "vai virar briga, uma simples conversa vai virar briga, de novo!"

Porque eles brigavam tanto? Tá certo que eles sempre brigaram muito, mas ultimamente tava insuportável, nada passava batido!

Uma piada nunca era só uma piada, parece que sempre tinha alguma coisa nas entrelinhas, uma provocação, uma disputa, um desaforo. Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos naquele gesto de resignação tão dele que só serviu pra esquentar mais a raiva do mais velho.

_ O que você quer Samantha? Romance? – Dean falava com desdém como se fosse a cosia mais ridícula do mundo.

_ Não Dean, mas lembranças é uma boa sabe? Tipo ...bons momentos pra recordar, uma conversa boa, um cheiro bom...você não sabe nem o nome dessas mulheres que você pega cara, pelo amor de Deus! Aposto que não reconheceria metade delas se encontrasse de novo.

Olhou pra Dean esperando ele revidar com algum comentário machista mas o que viu o surpreendeu.

Dean tinha parado de fingir que estava ocupado com alguma coisa e o olhava sério, e Sam que conhecia tão bem o irmão, não reconheceu a expressão que ele tinha, nunca tinha visto aquele olhar em Dean.

_ Lembranças Sam? ...Sério? Lembrar pra que? Pra sentir falta? Porque lembrar pra mim é sentir falta... sentir falta do que eu perdi e não vai voltar. Do que eu pensei que fosse meu mas não era! É disso que você tá falando Sam?...De sofrer porque não pode mais sentir o calor, o cheiro, o gosto de alguém que se quer bem? – estava nervoso, falando alto, gesticulando muito, trêmulo, e Sam não entendeu o motivo de tanta comoção. Dean se concentrou na mochila novamente.

_ Não obrigada, dispenso! Mesmo! ...prefiro minhas gatas de uma noite só, pura diversão...zero complicação!

Sam sentou-se na cama com um baque.

De repente ele entendeu muita coisa do irmão que ele amava tanto mas que as vezes parecia que era só um casca grossa, um cafajeste com uma puta habilidade pra caçar e pra se meter em encrencas.

__Quem você perdeu Dean? De quem você tá falando? Da Lisa?_

Dean bufou e resolveu ignorar o irmão, indo até o frigobar e pegando uma cerveja.

Sam não se deu por vencido. Foi atrás dele, sentia que aquilo era importante.

-Não... não foi a Lisa! Você já era assim antes dela... eu lembro!

Dean fugiu para o outro lado do quarto olhando Sam de esgueio com cara de " chega, tá indo longe demais!"

_ Fala comigo Dean, porque eu me lembro que você não era assim tão... - não encontrava as palavras. _ Sei lá, eu ia dizer cafajeste,mas não é isso, é mais como se você tivesse mantendo uma pose sabe, tivesse fazendo tipo. Agora eu entendo. Mas antes você não era assim!

_ Olha Sam, eu não sei mesmo aonde você quer chegar então me deixa em paz tá! Cansei de brincar disso. Vou tomar um banho.

_Você não era assim, tinha suas garotas... você sempre foi metido a conquistador! – Sam riu ternamente pra ele. Dean estava parado na porta do banheiro, se sentindo assustado e vulnerável como poucas vezes na vida. Queria que Sam calasse a boca por tudo no mundo. Pensava "cala a boca, cala a boca!" sem saber o que fazer pra desviar o irmão daquela linha de pensamento.

- Você não era assim! – Sam repetiu de novo. _ Antes de Stanford você não er...

_ Cala a boca, Sam! Cala a porra da sua boca!

Dean deu dois passos ameaçadores em direção a Sam, gritando, fazendo Sam se assustar e recuar até bater com as pernas na cama e cair sentado. A boca aberta, a realização rasgando seu cérebro.

_Oh Deus Dean!

Sam levou a mão em punho fechado à boca, assustado demais pra verbalizar qualquer outra coisa.

_Não Sam, não... fica quieto, cala a boca! Você não pode, não pode ..."_Deus me ajuda, me ajuda!"_

Dean passou as mãos pelo cabelos os puxando em desespero, os olhos arregalados, aquilo que sempre esteve presente entre eles, os cuidados, a proteção, a abnegação...

"_você fez um pacto por mim Dean?"_

" _Eu morreria por você!"_

Tudo estava escrito na sua face, a máscara construída durante anos, a personalidade moldada em noites insones, ouvindo a respiração de Sam na cama ao lado, o cheiro bom dos cabelos dele, o calor do corpo quente que se esgueirava pra sua cama em noites de pesadelo, mesmo quando ele já era grande demais pra caber no seu abraço, mas se encolhia e se enrolava e ficava pequenininho aninhado contra seu peito.

Parecia sempre tão certo que ele procurasse o calor dos seus braços pra se proteger dos medos que a noite trazia. E ele se sentia forte e bom e completo, porque Sam precisava dele e ele estava ali pra Sam e sempre estaria.

...E então ele foi embora, assim fácil! Como se fosse fácil simplesmente respirar longe de Dean...e pra Sam era!

_... _ Sam conseguia respirar, conseguia andar, comer, amar, viver longe dele, enquanto ele simplesmente queira morrer.

Oh,Deus! Todo o auto-controle que ele precisou pra simplesmente não desistir de respirar quando Sam foi embora , deixando um buraco tão grande no seu peito que nada podia preencher!

Nem comida, nem bebida, nem sexo, essa falta desgraçada que ele sentia de Sam foi o que moldou quem ele era hoje.

Um buraco causado pelo conhecido de que _"ele não é meu, nunca vai ser!"_

- Fui eu Dean? - Sam estava apavorado porque Dean parecia que ia chorar..._ Fui eu que você perdeu, não foi?

_Sam , por favor...

Cabeça baixa, destruído, arrasado.

_Você me ama tanto assim, Dean?

Dean virou-se de costas, andou até a porta do banheiro, parou. Sam viu os ombros dele tremerem.

Sam viu Dean encostar a testa no batente da porta.

Sam viu Dean fechar os olhos e respirar fundo.

Sam ouviu sua resposta antes da porta bater e o barulho da chave sendo passada chegar aos seus ouvidos.

_- Sempre!_

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Sabe oque andam dizendo por aí?

Dizem que se você deixar uma review sonha com Sam e Dean se pegando, ou pegando você!

Então, vamos arriscar?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Não! Eles não são meus! Tudo ficção, bla bla bla bla...**

**Título: **Lembranças? Não, obrigado!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

Ops: Two Boys? Yeh! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se você não gosta, dá no pé.

Agora é wincest. Pelo menos tá começando...

Detalhe importante:

**Empty, a culpa continua sendo sua! (espero que goste) **

**SD**

CAPÍTULO DOIS

LEMBRANDO

Dean entrou no banheiro e passou a chave na porta. Ficou em pé, parado, apenas olhando seu reflexo no espelho. Não entendia como as coisas tinham fugido ao seu controle tão rapidamente assim. De uma simples brincadeira com o irmão à uma quase confissão.

Sentiu uma vertigem ao pensar que chegou a passar pela sua cabeça a idéia de apenas dizer a Sam que não se apegava a ninguém porque não havia espaço no seu coração, porque ele já pertencia a Sam de corpo e alma. Pra sempre, mesmo que ele só recebesse em troca abandono encima de abandono, e que era isso que doía nele como o diabo, e o transformava em alguém de quem ele não gostava. Nem um pouco.

Simples assim, apenas dizer que o amava, com cada fibra do seu ser.

Dizer que tudo o que ele era, tudo o que ele pensava, tudo o que ele fazia, era por Sam.

Seu melhor e seu pior.

Por ele.

Apenas por ele.

Dizer que não podia evitar sentir o que sentia, não conseguia fugir desse sentimento. Dizer que tentou e muito, e continuava tentando. Tentava esquecer se afogando em cada corpo quente que encontrava que estivesse disposto a lhe dar um pouco de carinho, breves momentos de esquecimento. Tentava esquecer em cada copo de bebida, em cada garrafa, em cada caçada, em cada briga que provocava. A cada vez que enfrentava a morte, se doando mais do que o racional, se arriscando mais do que a "mera coragem" podia justificar.

Se o irmão descobrisse aquele amor doentio, aquela paixão obsessiva, aí sim, lhe daria as costas pra nunca mais voltar.

Talvez fosse o melhor, porque estava cansado de se esconder. Estava cansado de sentir medo de ser deixado pra trás. De vez.

Ele _realmente _pensou por meros segundos que talvez fosse melhor e quase falou tudo. Ele quase falou que não agüentava mais olhar para Sam e sentir tudo que ele sentia, porque ele sabia que era errado, torto e sujo, e se Sam soubesse...

Ele sabia que não valia pra Sam nem um terço do que Sam valia pra ele.

Aliás, ele não valia nada pra ninguém. Era só um soldadinho doente, descartável, transbordando de sentimentos errados, que só continuava de pé depois de ser usado e manipulado por anjos, demônios e pelo destino, porque o bem estar de Sam era a única coisa que importava e a única coisa boa que ele sabia fazer bem na vida era cuidar de Sam. Nisso ele era bom, não que isso fosse o suficiente, porque ele já falhara algumas vezes, mas sempre tinha tido uma segunda chance.

E foi isso que o impediu de falar tudo, agüentar o tranco quando Sam despejasse todo o ódio que certamente viria, e depois vê-lo simplesmente ir embora.

"_Quem iria cuidar dele?"_

"_Como ele podia sequer ter pensado nisso. Estava enlouquecendo?"_

O que ele tinha que fazer era contornar a situação. E ficar trancado a noite inteira no banheiro não ia ajudá-lo nisso.

Deu descarga apenas pra Sam ouvir e não pensar que ele estava todo aquele tempo parado ali dentro. Ligou o chuveiro e ensaboou-se, tomando banho rápido, enquanto se preparava mentalmente para enfrentá-lo. O que ele deveria fazer era tentar adiar aquela conversa para um momento em que estivesse menos vulnerável. Estava exausto da caçada, emocionalmente esgotado e só isso poderia justificar ter baixado a guarda daquele jeito. Por Deus, ele quase chorara na frente de Sam! Era só o que faltava, se descontrolar na frente do irmão e acabar confessando aos prantos que o amava!

Que piegas! Que ridículo!

Se tivesse alguma possibilidade de Sam não socar a cara dele na hora, com certeza passaria o resto da vida chamando- o de veadinho chorão.

O que levantava a outra questão.

O que exatamente ele era? Isso vinha confundido sua cabeça desde sempre, por que ele não se sentia nem minimamente atraído por outros homens. Seus sentimentos pelo irmão e sua sexualidade eram duas coisas diferentes pra ele. Era até meio machista, tinha que admitir. Embora Sam zoasse com ele e dissesse que parecia que ele estava compensando, ele não estava. Sentia-se sexualmente atraído por mulheres, e sem nenhuma modéstia, era muito bom de cama. Nenhuma reclamação nesse departamento. Não senhor! Gostava de peitos e bundas. De cabelos longos e lábios macios.

E gostava de Sam.

Da sua pele e dos seus pêlos.

Gostava do seu cheiro e sentia ímpetos de morder sua nuca, beijar sua boca, lamber seu peito e se esfregar na sua bunda.

Mais de uma vez se pegou olhando para o volume na frente das calças dele e sentiu vontade de encher a mão ali.

E estava divagando de novo... Desligou o chuveiro, pegou a toalha e começou a se secar enquanto os pensamentos corriam soltos e voltavam para Sam.

_**SD**_

_**Dean sabia dizer o exato momento em que ele amou Sammy.**_

_**O exato segundo gravado no tempo em que o amor aconteceu.**_

_**SD**_

Amou-o no momento em que o viu. Pequeno, enrugado, macio e todo cheirosinho enrolado na manta azul com desenhos de bichinhos.

Amou-o porque sua mãe lhe disse:

_Dean, esse é Sammy! Seu irmãozinho! – mas o que ele ouviu foi:

_ S_eu_ irmãozinho!_ Seu! _

Naquele momento, com a toda a lógica infantil dos seus pouco mais de quatro anos, ele entendeu que aquele pequenino pedacinho de gente era seu! Seu mesmo! Seu para amar, proteger, brincar. Seu pra sempre. Seu coração generoso o acolheu como se ele fosse parte de si mesmo, e foi isso que Sam passou a ser daquele segundo em diante, e seria pra sempre.

E depois, na noite terrível em que o fogo veio e levou sua mamãe, ele correu com Sam nos braços para longe do perigo, e o único pensamento que ele tinha enquanto fugia era que não ia deixar nada de mal acontecer com seu pequeno Sammy, nunca.

Porque Dean amava Sam desde sempre!

_**SD**_

_**Dean sabia dizer o exato momento em que se descobriu apaixonado por Sammy.**_

_**O exato segundo gravado no tempo em que a paixão se revelou.**_

_**SD**_

Sam corria pelo campo, gargalhando, jogando os braços para o alto e gritando excitado por causa dos fogos de artifício que Dean tinha arranjado para ele, em comemoração ao Quatro de Julho.

__ Dean, olha o vermelho! Dean, olha o azul, olha aquele lá! Olha Dean, olha! _

Sam corria e gritava, ria e apontava. E Dean apenas sorria olhando pra ele, vendo as luzes coloridas derramarem-se nas suas covinhas, vendo seus cabelos balançarem conforme ele pulava com os braços pra cima.

Seus pensamentos corriam soltos e leves. Ele estava feliz, Sam estava feliz. Ele estava feliz por que Sam estava feliz. E ele daria qualquer coisa para aquele momento durar pra sempre.

Daria qualquer coisa para poder ficar ali em pé, naquele campo deserto ouvindo as gargalhadas de Sam, e vendo seus cabelos macios ondularem ao vento, e seu nariz perfeitamente empinado, e sua boca sorrindo seu lindo sorriso de covinhas nas bochechas.

Queria apenas ficar ali, por que ficar ali, olhando Sam, era a melhor coisa que existia no mundo.

E quando Sam correu pra ele e o abraçou e disse que ele era o melhor irmão do mundo, ele quis beijá-lo.

Simples assim!

Ele apenas quis tocar no seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e encostar seus lábios nos dele.

Não foi assustador. Foi doce.

E ele já sabia.

De alguma forma ele já sabia. Seu coração acelerou , claro. Mas não mais do que acelerava quando Sam acordava no meio da noite pedindo pra dormir com ele por que tinha tido um pesadelo. Acelerou do mesmo jeito que acelerava quando ia buscá-lo na escola, ficava encostado ao carro olhando para a saída, buscando no meio daquela leva de adolescentes um vislumbre dos seus cabelos, e quando o via, seu coração falhava uma batida, e quando ele sorria de volta em reconhecimento seu coração acelerava pra ele.

Por ele.

Sempre.

Dean colocou a mão na maçaneta e girou-a devagar, abrindo a porta.

Era hora de encarar a fera.

Saiu do banheiro e viu a cama vazia, percorreu o quarto com os olhos, Sam não estava lá.

**SD **

N.A: Alguém aí já leu Reunion de Janedavitt? Pos é, essa fic tem o título de 1ª Wincest Fic postada apenas poucas horas do piloto de Supernatural ir ao ar em 14/09/2005. É curtinha, mas é muito bonita. Tem um momento em que Dean sai de toalha do banheiro e se oferece para Sam, com a seguinte frase: "All yours, if you want it,"

Pela tradução literal seria: tudo seu, se você quiser isto!

Essa frase mexeu comigo., porque o "se você quiser isto" é tão doído, dá a idéia de um Dean tão sem valor, que não se acha digno, merecedor, sei lá.

Não dá pra não encarar falar sobre isso ... porque eu acho mesmo que ele tem esse problema de auto-estima, essa paranóia dele de auto-sacrifício não é normal. Então eu quis focar esse capítulo um pouquinho nele. No que ele pensa, em como ele se sente.

**Então é isso!**

**Se estiver agradando, por favor me diga. Preciso mesmo saber!**

**Se não estiver agradando me diga também, mas com jeitinho tá!**

Até o próximo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Não! Eles não são meus! Tudo ficção, bla bla bla bla...**

**Título: **Lembranças? Não, obrigado!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **HOXHO - Sacou? Não? Olha só o casal.

Ops: Percebeu que eu chamei dois caras de casal?

Óia! Né que é messssm?

É isso aí! É o tal do Wincest! Entendeu? Que bom. Se você gosta, divirta-se. Se não conhece e tá a fim de experimentar, fique a vontade...

_**Olha, a verdade é que a gente que escreve vive pedindo review, ao mesmo tempo que fica avisando que o gênero é esse ou aquele, e portanto estejam avisados pra não encher o saco se ficarem chocados e blablabla.**_

_**Andei pensando e cheguei a conclusão de que isso é contraditório.**__**Se a gente quer review e você, apesar dos avisos resolveu ler, é sinal que quer conhecer, certo? Talvez você goste, talvez não, mas como leitor você tem o direito de expressar sua opinião, então...eu aceito qualquer opinião ou crítica que quiser fazer, até por que se eu não quiser ouvir os motivos que te fazem detestar o gênero ou o casal ou o estilo, ou seja lá o que for que você por ventura venha a não gostar, vou perder a oportunidade de argumentar e quem sabe te trazer pro lado slash da força. kkkk**_

_**Então é isso, manda bala nas reviews que eu sou toda orelhas pra vocês. Só não vou aceitar falta de educação, falou? Quer dizer, até vou, mas vou responder a altura!**_

_**Se quiser curtir, fique à vontade.**_

_**Pra quem já curti, divirta-se!**_

-W-

Por mais de uma vez Dean escolheu não continuar vivendo sem ele.

Pensando bem no assunto Sam chegou a conclusão que isso era um fato incontestável na relação deles.

Dean sempre escolheu não seguir sem ele.

Podia se lembrar de tantas situações...

A primeira vez que se depararam com a possibilidade de um vírus demoníaco num lugarejo chamado Crater Lake.

Sam tinha sido diagnosticado como contaminado pela Dra Lee, a médica local. Quando traçaram um plano de fuga para tirar os sobreviventes sitiados na pequena clinica, Sam não poderia ir com eles e Dean se recusou a deixá-lo.

Mesmo sabendo que Sam estava contaminado e que logo ficaria violento e perigoso, ainda assim Dean escolheu ficar com ele. Nada do que Sam fez ou falou foi capaz de dissuadi-lo.

Quando Jake o apunhalou pelas costas e o matou, Dean simplesmente se recusou a aceitar o fato de que Sam estava morto. Simplesmente não aceitou, apenas isso. Dean não aceitou perdê-lo, escolheu enfrentar o inferno por toda a eternidade a viver sem Sam.

Quando Sam se recusou a ouvir a voz da razão e partiu para matar Lilith, Dean foi atrás dele, mesmo acreditando que tudo não passava de uma armadilha e que provavelmente iriam morrer, o que só não aconteceu por interferência divina. Mesmo assim Dean foi atrás dele.

Quando ele resolveu enfrentar Lucifer naquele velho cemitério, Dean estava lá.

No pior momento da sua vida, Sam via através da prisão que era seu corpo, Lucifer surrar Dean quase até a morte, e mesmo assim Dean falava amorosamente com ele. Dean falava que ia ficar tudo bem, porque ele estava ali e não ia abandoná-lo.

Que tipo de sentimento movia Dean?

O que ele pensava quando se dirigiu ao lugar onde Lucifer e Michael iriam duelar, quando ele sabia que Lucifer já havia dominado completamente Sam?

Até onde Dean sabia, Sam não existia mais, mas mesmo assim ele estava lá, servindo de saco de pancada para aquele desgraçado daquele anjo maldito.

Recitando seu amor a cada porrada que levava na cara.

Sam só pôde chegar a conclusão novamente, de que Dean foi lá pra morrer.

Junto com ele.

-W-

Sam podia continuar vagando a noite inteira até o dia amanhecer, até seus pés doerem, mas não encontraria respostas às suas perguntas sozinho.

Por que por mais voltas que desse na sua mente, sempre chegava a mesma conclusão absurda.

Toda aquela pose de Dean, o cara que não se ligava a ninguém, que não dependia de ninguém.

Tudo fachada!

Dean tinha criado uma casca grossa em volta de si e Sam via com clareza que era o grande culpado por aquilo.

Quantas vezes ele abandonou Dean?

Provavelmente mais do que poderia contar.

Sempre deixou claro que seu lugar não era com ele. Com ele e com o pai, até finalmente criar asas e se mandar para Stanford pra viver sua vidinha longe do irmão que morreria por ele, mas que para ele era só uma cópia mal riscada do próprio pai.

E ele fez questão de jogar isso na cara de Dean.

Tantas vezes ele jogou na cara do irmão que daria no pé na primeira oportunidade, e foi o que ele fez.

E fez de novo e de novo e de novo.

Cada vez de maneira mais requintada e cruel do que a anterior.

Quando Dean matou Emmy, sua amiga, ele se mandou. Abandonou Dean, se sentindo cheio de razão por que Dean tinha matado a amiga dele.

Amiga? Que amiga?

A garota era um monstro que ele conheceu na adolescência e depois tornou a ver anos depois. Tudo bem que ele não queria que ela morresse, por que no mínimo devia sua vida a ela, mas daí a preferir ela à Dean? Falar pra Dean que ia embora porque não aguentava mais olhar na cara dele...

Quando se meteu com Ruby, então...foi como cuspir na cara do irmão. Dean tinha acabado de voltar do inferno onde foi parar por sua causa, mas Sam não achou isso importante, certo?

Não! O que importava que Dean conhecesse aquelas criaturas de trás pra frente, conhecesse suas artimanhas e trapaças!

Sam Winchester estava vazando arrogância pelos ouvidos. Se sentia tão poderoso que achava que podia brilhar no escuro se tentasse.

E Dean? Coitadinho do Dean!

Tão quebrado, tão arrasado, acovardado e enfraquecido pela estadia lá embaixo

Sam não daria ouvidos àquele arremedo de Dean Winchester nem ferrando.

E foi esse arremedo que entrou naquele convento atrás dele, depois de tudo que ele fez.

Quantas vezes ele desprezou Dean? Enxotou Dean ou fugiu dele?

E Dean sempre foi atrás dele, ou o aceitou de volta.

Sempre perdoou, sempre o acolheu, apesar da mágoa que ficava, apesar da dor que sempre causava.

Dean tinha aquela ferida no peito e Sam fazia questão de passar as unhas nela cada vez que ela começava a cicatrizar.

-W-

Andando pela madrugada fria Sam remoia todos esses pensamentos tentando entender Dean.

Não estava sendo fácil fazer aquele "mea culpa".

Ele amava Dean, mas aos poucos ia tomando consciência que seu amor era egoísta, ao contrário do amor do irmão que era incondicional. Sam se comportava como se tivesse certeza que não importava o que fizesse, Dean sempre estaria lá pra ele. E era verdade, com tudo que ele já tinha aprontado Dean continuava firme feito uma rocha ao seu lado.

Ele sabia que Dean estaria lá, como também sabia que sempre voltaria para o seu lado. Por mais que desse voltas pela vida só se sentia ele mesmo ao lado do irmão. Seu lugar era com Dean, e por ter certeza de que Dean era dele, se sentia livre para ir e voltar. Dean sempre estaria lá pra ele.

Mas e ele? Quando ele tinha estado lá para Dean? O que ele trazia de bem pra Dean?

Qual era a paga que Dean recebia para sempre estar disposto a aceitá-lo e ser o irmão que ele precisava?

Por que mais uma vez, olhando o relacionamento deles de fora, com olhos críticos, Dean certamente era quem levava a pior.

Não recebia nada em troca. O que levava à questão principal novamente.

Que sentimentos moviam Dean a ponto de Sam ser tão importante em sua vida que influenciou até a maneira com que ele se relacionava com as pessoas, com as mulheres, com o mundo.

Sam tinha caminhado até uma praça e estava sentado em um dos bancos tentando ordenar os pensamentos.

Era hora de voltar e fazer aquelas perguntas à única pessoa que teria as respostas certas.

Era hora de ter uma conversa franca com Dean Wenchester.

-W-

_Seres humanos e afins, desculpa pela demora em atualizar, é que essa fic tá me fazendo arrancar os cabelos. _

_Eu sei também que quem está acompanhando esperava o confronto entre os irmãos já nesse capítulo, mas não deu. Ficou parecendo que eu tinha acelerado a rotação, então achei melhor refazer e ir mais devagar._

Mas, e aí?

Reviews?

Mereço?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus, estou descaradamente utilizando a criação de outras pessoas e construindo minha própria fantasia com ela. Faço para o meu prazer e satisfação e também para agradar a quem queira me acompanhar e sonhar um pouco. Não rola um puto, embora eu economize uma grana em terapia!

**Título: **Lembranças? Não, obrigado!

**Casal:** Dean X Sam

**Avisos: **MachoxMacho!

_**Se quiser ler, entenda esse aviso: **_

É o tal do Wincest! É diferente porque é um puta de um tabu, mas se você der uma chance pra história talvez até consiga gostar!

Ou não!

_De qualquer forma, se você resolver ler, eu gostaria de saber sua opinião. _

_Mesmo que você não goste, mesmo que você não entenda como alguém pode gostar disso, ou ainda goste de tudo, mas não goste do meu jeito de escrever! ...eu aceito qualquer opinião ou crítica que quiser fazer, até por que se eu não quiser ouvir os motivos que te fazem detestar o gênero ou o casal ou o estilo, ou seja lá o que for que você por ventura venha a não gostar, vou perder a oportunidade de argumentar ou até de melhorar, ou ainda quem sabe, te trazer pro lado slash da força! kkkk_

_Então é isso, manda bala nas reviews que eu sou toda orelhas pra vocês. Só não vou aceitar falta de educação, falou? Quer dizer, até vou, mas vou responder a altura!Se quiser me sacanear nas reviews... tá liberado! Mas seja corajoso(a)! Não mande review anônima._

_Se quiser curtir fique à vontade. Pra quem já curti, divirta-se!_

_**-W-**_

"_Meu Deus, eu vou enfartar!"_

Dean ouviu o barulho da chave na porta, correu e pulou na cama se cobrindo. Antes de Sam acender a luz ele já estava teatralmente capotado no segundo sono.

Sam fechou a porta passando a chave, virou-se e olhou o irmão deitado de lado, de costas para ele, ressonando suavemente. Deu a volta na cama e parou de frente para ele, chegou a sorrir antes de sentar-se na beirada do colchão e chamá-lo.

_Dean!

Nada.

_Dean, deixa de ser tonto! Eu sei que você tá acordado!

Cara de pau...chegou a se remexer na cama e se ajeitar no travesseiro.

_Dean, o seu olho fica mexendo quando você tá fingindo que tá dormindo! Para de frescura e vamos conversar.

"_Touché!"_

_Merda! Você me acordou com essa luz! Apaga isso!

Sam bufou sem acreditar no descaramento dele enquanto Dean resmungava e virava pro outro lado, de costas de novo, socando o travesseiro.

_Seu mentiroso fingido! Bancar o avestruz não vai te ajudar!

_Esse avestruz quer dormir, Sam!

_Nós temos que conversar!

_ Eu não tenho que conversar, eu tenho que dormir! Dorme também e vê se não me enche!

Sam ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para as costas do irmão decidindo o que fazer. Chegou a conclusão que não ia adiantar tentar apertar Dean agora, ele era bem capaz de começar uma briga àquela hora da madrugada só para escapar da conversa.

_Tá bom, Dean! Boa noite!

Nem resposta.

Sam não resistiu e deu um peteleco bem dado na orelha do irmão.

_Ai!

_Eu disse boa noite, seu dissimulado!

_Vai tomar no cu!

-W-

Sam acordou mais cedo que o normal no dia seguinte, não tinha dormido nada bem.

Se ele não tinha dormido bem, Dean não devia nem ter dormido, pois àquela hora já estava lavado, barbeado, vestido e com a mochila arrumada, não que fosse necessário nenhuma dessas observações para deduzir que sua noite não tinha sido das melhores. As olheiras escuras e a aparência abatida eram indícios mais do que óbvios da noite passada em claro. Sem falar no olhar doído dele e no sorriso falso que ele lançou quando Sam se levantou da cama.

Aquele sorriso chegou a arder no coração de Sam e o bom humor com que ele o cumprimentou lhe deu vontade de pedir para que ele parasse de fingir.

_Ei bela adormecida, achei um caso pra nós!

_Como assim achou um caso? Que horas? Onde?

_Calma, ôh!

Sam se aproximou do laptop aberto sobre a mesa, numa página que mostrava uma foto de um jovem moreno segurando um violino. A manchete do jornal eletrônico falava sobre mortes misteriosas de jovens músicos de uma orquestra.

_Que horas que você viu isso, Dean?

_Ah! O casal do quarto aqui do lado é meio animado de manhã, acabou me acordando! Dá uma olhada nisso, eu vou buscar nosso café! O que você quer?

Toda aquela animação estava irritando Sam que sentia ganas de sacudir Dean e berrar que não queria café, nem queria outro trabalho. Queria era saber que porra que ele estava fazendo fingindo estar tudo bem entre eles quando nada estava bem e os dois sabiam disso!

Virou-se pronto para despejar sua raiva no irmão, mas o sorriso rasgado na cara dele, aquele esforço desesperado que ele estava fazendo para manter as aparências, o medo que ele viu embaçando os olhos verdes, as olheiras, a tristeza, tudo isso o atingiu como um soco no estômago.

Junto veio a culpa.

Por que não era a primeira vez que ele via aquela expressão na sua face ao longo dos anos! Só agora se dava conta de como ela era falsa.

Depois do que tinham dito, ou melhor, ele tinha deduzido e meio que jogado na sua na noite anterior, Dean estava ali olhando para ele com aquele sorriso ensaiado, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para convencê-lo que estava tudo bem, que nada tinha mudado.

Será mesmo que ele achava que Sam não tinha chegado às suas próprias conclusões? Não tinha suas suspeitas? Será que ele estava achando que se continuassem fingindo, por alguma mágica de esquecimento, Sam não ia querer ir fundo naquele assunto?

E Sam? Será mesmo que ele nunca tinha reparado naquele teatro mal feito? Quantas vezes ele escondeu o que estava sentindo, quantas vezes ele mascarou a raiva, o medo, a incerteza, e até o amor, por baixo daquele sorriso?

Sam reconheceu aquela expressão de tantos outros tempos, tantos outros problemas, tantas outras dores.

Como ele pode fechar os olhos e fingir não ver a mentira daquele sorriso, a tristeza impondo uma nota quebrada na voz grossa?

Tantas vezes! Ele apenas aceitava comodamente aquela mentira.

O sorriso falso, as palavras de conforto para ele.

Quando seu pai demorava demais para voltar de uma caçada e Sam começava a preocupar-se, ele sorria aquele mesmo sorriso e usava aquela voz para lhe dizer que estava tudo bem! Que tudo ia ficar bem! Quando ele gastava os últimos trocados para lhe comprar uma refeição, ele usava aquele mesmo sorriso e dizia que já tinha comido.

Mesmo que o mundo estivesse desabando na cabeça dele, ele sorriria e diria que estava tudo bem!

Quando Sam brigava com ele, dizia que ele era fútil e superficial. Um mulherengo safado, que não respeitava ninguém, só pensava no seu prazer, ele também sorria daquele jeito e brincava dizendo que não podia ser de uma mulher só, seria uma injustiça com o resto.

Dean sempre se escondia atrás daquele sorriso falso. Sempre com suas piadas sacanas, seu jeito sem-vergonha de conquistador barato que não liga pra nada nem ninguém.

Sempre fingindo e tentando esconder o mundo de sentimentos que brilhavam por trás dos seus olhos.

Sam teve vontade de chorar.

Virou rápido em direção ao banheiro para Dean não ver sua expressão.

_Hei! O que você quer comer?

_Qualquer coisa Dean!

Falou e bateu a porta, se encostando nela, apertando os olhos com força sentindo a garganta arder.

Ferrado! Ferrado!

Os dois! Ferrados!

Porque agora mais do que nunca, ele tinha certeza do sofrimento do irmão. Ele estava escolado demais em mascarar as emoções. Calejado, isso sim.

Dean estava calejado de tanto sentir e sofrer.

O que ele devia fazer? Apertar Dean e arrancar dele todas as respostas que ele precisava? Que bem traria aos dois confrontá-lo? Em que isso os ajudaria? Só o faria sofrer, isso sim. E depois, se ele colocasse suas suspeitas em palavras estava preparado para ouvir o que ele poderia ter para lhe dizer?

Será que ele estava realmente preparado para ouvi-lo dar a resposta completa àquela pergunta que estava berrando em sua mente desde à noite passada?

"Como você me ama, Dean?

Porque definitivamente tudo remetia àquela única questão. A resposta àquela pergunta era a resposta à todas as perguntas que ele tinha sobre o irmão.

A chave para entender Dean Winchester.

**-W-**

"_Ele sabe!"_

Essas palavras estavam martelando sua cabeça desde a noite anterior quando ele conseguiu fugir de Sam e do seu maldito "momento mocinha" que quer discutir a relação.

"_Ele sabe, ele sabe, ele sabe!"_

Palavras girando, dando voltas e voltas e criando ondas de pânico que não o deixavam pensar racionalmente.

"_Ele sabe! E agora?"_

Com ele ia conseguir escapar do confronto, reverter a situação? Aquele segredo enorme que maculava sua alma, fazia ele se sentir sujo. Ele não ia conseguir suportar ver o desprezo no olhar do irmão. Sam ia sentir nojo dele, raiva, ódio. Ele mesmo sentia nojo, se sentia sujo, traidor. Como ele podia sentir aquilo pelo próprio irmão. Quão doente alguém tinha que ser para alimentar uma paixão assim durante anos?

Nojento! Imundo!

Isso é que ele era, e para ser bem franco, se ele tivesse um pingo de caráter teria era ido embora pra longe de Sam a muito tempo atrás. Nunca devia ter ido buscá-lo em Stanford. Essa que era a verdade, mas sozinho, sem o pai, sem ninguém, a necessidade, a saudade era tanta, que tinha dias que ele pensava que ia enlouquecer.

Por isso foi buscar Sam. Se iludiu na época dizendo que era só porque precisava de ajuda para encontrar o pai.

Será mesmo?

Ou foi porque não conseguia nem respirar longe dele, precisava pelo menos poder olhar pra ele, ouvir sua voz pra não enlouquecer de saudade.

_Prontinho Sr. !

A garçonete sorridente entregou o saco com os pedidos para Dean fazendo questão de roçar os dedos na sua mão na hora de passar o pacote. Dean sequer notou, nem percebeu que continuou ali parado em pé olhando a moça sem realmente vê-la.

_Posso ajudar em mais alguma coisa, querido?

_Ah, não. Obrigada!

Dean saiu da lanchonete totalmente aéreo, deixando uma garota muito desapontada pra trás.

Quando chegou ao quarto que ocupavam, Sam já tinha terminado seu banho e estudava o caso dos músicos, já tinha até levantado mais informações pela internet.

Dean estava tentando se manter calmo, mas a certeza de que Sam ia tentar dar-lhe outra prensa não ajudava muito, porém ao chegar ao motel Sam o recebeu normalmente, tomou seu café, reclamou com Dean que rosquinhas cobertas de açúcar não eram muito diferentes de hamburgers, profetizou que ele ia acabar morrendo mais cedo por conta das porcarias que comia enquanto Dean torcia a cara dizendo que preferia morrer antes da hora do que comer aquelas suas "barras de cereal sabor merda com gergelim". Sam ainda reclamou da bagunça que ele deixara no quarto, da toalha molha em cima da cama de Sam !

"_Como se ele fosse dormir nela de novo!" _

___Fresco!

Enfim, tudo absolutamente normal.

Normal até Sam se levantar calmamente da cadeira, encostar o quadril na pequena mesa e cruzar os braços.

_Dean, nós precisamos conversar.

**-W-**

Sam odiou fazer isso com ele. Odiou ver o sorriso rasgando seu rosto, odiou as ruginhas que se formaram em volta dos olhos, odiou a expressão de normalidade dele.

Odiou.

Porque o pânico estava logo em baixo, no brilho desesperado dos olhos, na palidez da face, nos gestos nervosos da mão mexendo aqui e ali, fuçando bolsos em busca de nada, os olhos correndo rápidos pelo quarto, pra porta, a mente buscando uma saída, o sorriso que não era um sorriso e sim uma careta.

Raspou a garganta, virou de costas, fez de conta que não tinha ouvido nada.

_Se a gente sair agora, capaz que chega antes do almoço em River Drive, hein?

_Dean!

Um tenso momento de silêncio.

_Por favor, Sam!

As palavras saíram baixas, suplicantes.

_Não posso, Dean. Desculpa.

Os ombros dele se curvaram, toda a pose, todo o teatro perdido. Ele se virou lentamente e Sam sentiu um arrependimento enorme, porque a dor no seu rosto superava tudo que ele já tinha visto em matéria de sofrimento. Se tivesse como voltar atrás, ele voltaria, mas o tempo do não saber tinha ficado pra trás. Não dava mais pra voltar.

_Certo. O que você quer saber Sam?

Naquele momento Sam teve a louca esperança de que podia estar errado!De que talvez ele pudesse explicar, e a explicação não tivesse nada haver com aquela coisa insana que ficava martelando sua cabeça.

Uma explicação lógica, normal, pra toda aquela dedicação, todo aquele sentimento, toda aquela dor.

Sam abriu a boca mas fechou de novo meio surpreso.

Não soube o que perguntar.

_Vamos lá Sam! Desembucha de uma vez! A voz dele era amarga, azeda, e Sam ficou com raiva, porque era como se _ele_ tivesse metido os dois nessa encrenca.

_Olha Dean, eu nem sei como conversar mas eu tenho que falar, porque tá tudo estranho demais, cara.

Sam andou pelo quarto, a esperança de que as coisas fossem menos complicadas do que ele imaginava se esvaindo conforme a expressão de Dean ia ficando mais carregada.

_Eu não entendo, Dean.

_Oque Sam? Oque você não entende?

_Você!

E Sam pôs para fora, tudo que estava entalado na sua garganta, todas as dúvidas desde que se deu conta do quanto a vida, as atitudes, as opções de Dean giravam em torno dele.

_Dean, porque você foi me buscar em Stanford para começar. Você não precisava de mim. Você nunca precisou de mim. – Sam andava pelo quarto nervoso, correndo as mãos pelos cabelos, falando exaltado – Você é um caçador melhor do que eu, sempre foi.

_Não é bem assim...

_Não me interrompe Dean, eu preciso falar, tá bom?

_Tá.

_ Eu olho pra você e só vejo tristeza, Dean! Eu te conheço, você tenta disfarçar mas as vezes você olha pra mim de um jeito...é tão triste, eu vejo seu sofrimento.

Ele parou de falar para encarar os olhos do irmão do outro lado do quarto, Dean tinha os lábios apertados e olhava para o nada, não enfrentando seu olhar.

_Olha pra mim Dean!

Seus olhos se encontraram, Dean ainda tentava manter um ar de indiferença apesar da angústia derramada na sua face.

_Eu te abandonei tantas vezes. Tantas! Mas você sempre me aceitou de volta. Eu menti, te enganei, te trai. E você continuou indo atrás de mim, me salvando, me perdoando, me aceitando. Porque? – Sam perguntou gesticulando as mãos – Porque Dean? _O que eu te dei em troca? Nada, eu nunca te dei nada, você só perde comigo. Você não precisa de mim, eu que sempre precisei de você, e eu nunca fui metade do irmão que você é pra mim.

Dean andou até metade do quarto, vencendo parte da distância entre eles, esquecido do seu segredo, preocupado com Sam.

_Não é nada disso Sam, nada disso é verdade! Eu preciso de você, sempre precisei. Você errou, eu errei, mas a gente é irmão, fazer o que? A gente tem que se aguentar né?

Dean ainda tentou gracejar com ele.

_Nenhuma cagada sua, nada do que você faça vai me afastar de você, porque você é meu irmão e eu nunca vou te abandonar.

_Eu sei Dean! Eu sei disso! Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

Velhas palavras, novas dores.

Foi como se uma mão fria apertasse seu coração, a lembrança de muitos anos atrás, um momento especial, um sentimento revelado. Naquele momento, naquela primeira vez que ele registrou essas palavras, sentiu o peito inundar de felicidade. Talvez aquela não tivesse sido a primeira vez que Sam havia dito aquelas palavras, que ele era o melhor irmão do mundo, mas foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu o doce peso delas.

_É tudo que eu sempre quis Sam! Ser o melhor irmão do mundo pra você!

Aquilo saiu tão doído, tão sofrido, quase como se ele estivesse implorando alguma coisa para Sam.

_Dean, porque você sofre tanto por minha causa?

Sam se aproximou mais dele, tentando ler no seu olhar, por baixo da sua tristeza.

_O que eu quero dizer, é que, sei lá. Parece que tudo que você faz...eu sinto que é por minha causa. Esse seu jeito de "não tô nem ai pra nada!", esse jeito que você tem com as mulheres, quer dizer...não é possível que você nunca tenha...assim...gostado de ninguém. Não tem como, Dean! Nem da Lisa você fala! Você viveu com ela um ano, cara!

_Você pediu!

_Oque?

_Você pediu, antes de encontrar Lucifer...você pediu pra eu tentar...-deu de ombros, abaixou a cabeça - você me fez prometer...

_Dean, pelo amor de Deus!

Os dois falavam em voz baixa, tensos, Sam sentou-se na cama, fez sinal para Dean sentar na cama em frente, apoio os cotovelos nos joelhos, esfregou a mão no rosto, pelos olhos, pelos cabelos. Dean sentou a sua frente, tenso, os ombros caídos, as mãos juntas sobre o colo, os olhos baixos, parecendo um menininho culpado por alguma coisa grave, esperando o castigo que viria.

_ Oque significa tudo isso? Me fala.

_Você sabe...eu sei que você sabe.

_Não Dean! Oque eu sei é que você tem vivido num mar de sofrimento e culpa, e que isso tudo tem haver comigo, de alguma forma eu sou o responsável, todo esse...essa dor sua é culpa minha.

_Não é sua culpa. –sua voz era baixa, quase sussurrante

_Então me explica!...me explica Dean, porque eu juro, se você não disser, eu digo por você! Eu falo tudo o que eu tô pensando por mais...estranho e doente que possa parecer! Eu falo o que eu acho que é e Deus! tomara que eu esteja errado, mas se eu estiver certo, olha, é uma puta de uma merda isso, porque a gente tá ferrado! Eu nem sei o que fazer!

Dean se levantou e andou pelo quarto, agitado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, assumindo uma postura agressiva, intimidante, se escondendo atrás da postura de briga, as palavras de Sam ardendo no ouvido.

"Estranho, doente"

Preferia brigar com Sam, virar a cara, até sair na mão com ele se fosse preciso, mas nunca, jamais deixaria ele saber. Ele podia ter suas desconfianças, que se foda.

Com o tempo ele ia esquecer, porque na cabeça de qualquer um era loucura demais para ser verdade.

Não podia se entregar assim, não ia se entregar. Lutou tanto para manter aquele sentimento escondido, embaixo de camadas e mais camadas de verniz. Tantos anos de treino.

Esconda seu sofrimento. Esconda seu amor.

Não olhe.

Não peça.

Não toque.

Não deseje.

Não sonhe.

Não ame.

Durante todos esses anos Dean não se permitiu sequer a pensar em Sam em suas fantasias. Quando o desejo era grande demais e ele não podia suportar vê-lo, sentir seu cheiro, ouvir sua voz, ele fugia pro seus romances de uma noite só, suas garotas sem nome, seus corpos sem história, seus carinhos sem amor.

Ele lutou tanto, se privou tanto até de imaginar, até de sonhar. Era como passar a vida no deserto. Morrendo de sede, desesperado, bebendo aqui e ali pequenas gotas de ilusão só para não enlouquecer de sede.

Sede de Sam.

Tanto força de vontade, tanta privação, tanto sofrimento, pra nada!

Ele explodiu.

_**_É problema meu! Não se mete! Não se mete, não é da sua conta!**_

Ele perdeu todo o auto controle, seu corpo tremia enquanto ele andava pelo quarto esbravejando.

_**_Você não tem o direito, você não pode! Eu nunca te pedi nada! Nada Sam! Eu sempre fiquei quieto no meu canto! Sempre cuidei de você, a minha vida inteiro. É só o que eu sempre quis, cuidar de você! Porque você tá fazendo isso comigo?**_

_Dean...

Dean andava pelo quarto e Sam percebeu horrorizado que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

_**_Cala a boca, cala a porra da sua boca! **_– os gritos dele poderiam ser ouvidos do corredor - _**Porque você não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, Sam, por que? Toda vez que você me chutou eu voltei pra você, sempre. Eu sempre estive lá pra você, eu sempre te aceitei! Porque você não pode fazer isso por mim? Só aceitar que eu estou aqui? **_

Quando seus olhos se cruzaram qualquer dúvida que Sam tivesse se esvaiu. Dean era um livro aberto, bastava ter prestado atenção, se ele tivesse prestado um pingo de atenção em Dean teria notado à muito tempo. Mas ele não ligava pra ele, não se importava. Dean era como uma fortaleza, uma rocha, era tão confortável receber toda a atenção, só aceitar ter alguém que faria tudo por você, se dedicaria à você incondicionalmente, perdoaria todas as suas cagadas. Tão bom ter alguém assim que faria tudo por você sem pedir nada em troca.

_Eu sinto muito Dean!

As lágrimas finalmente escorreram grossas pelo rosto dele, a cabeça baixa, a voz quebrada, a vergonha, o medo, tudo transparecendo nas palavras gritadas e depois sussurradas em sofrimento.

_Não é sua culpa, não sinta. – ele não ousava encarar o irmão.

_Dean...

_Olha Sam, é melhor eu sair um pouco, tá. Eu...eu preciso só sair daqui um pouco.

_Não! Pra onde você vai? – Sam levantou e andou até ele, fez menção de tocá-lo mas Dean impediu, colocou as mãos na frente do corpo num gesto de proteção, deu alguns passos pra trás ainda sem o olhar.

_Eu não vou fugir, Sam. Eu juro. Nós vamos terminar essa conversa, tá. Eu vou te contar tudo, vou responder todas as suas perguntas, mas agora eu preciso de um tempo, ok.

_Dean, não! Não quero mais saber. Não quero! Vamos esquecer isso!

Dean riu, olhou pra ele e sorriu, o sorriso mais doce, amoroso e sofrido que Sam poderia ter visto no rosto dele.

_Acho que não dá mais tempo pra isso, né?

Sam voltou a sentar-se agora na ponta da cama, Dean fungou, limpou os olhos na manga da jaqueta. Sam ouviu o barulho das chaves do impala tilintando na mão dele, ouviu os passos se arrastando, viu a silhueta tão conhecida, com os ombros caídos caminhar até a porta e abri-la. Ouviu sua voz quebrada mais uma vez.

_Eu volto pra gente acabar isso!

**-W-**

As horas da manhã se arrastaram, Sam não conseguia organizar os pensamentos, por mais que tentasse. Via e revia os acontecimentos em sua mente buscando uma saída para aquela situação mas o pânico não o estava deixando pensar racionalmente.

Em alguns momentos sentia raiva de Dean, que escondeu aquilo dele, em outros sentia raiva de si mesmo por nunca ter desconfiado, e depois sentia raiva de novo por ter finalmente desconfiado.

No momento seguinte, incredulidade. Não podiam estar falando da mesma coisa, não era possível. Não era amor, não podia ser porque eles eram irmãos.

Era tão errado! Não podia ser verdade.

Mas que merda de situação desgraçada, e Dean era um filho da puta sujo e descarado por sentir isso!

Mas ele não era!

E Sam sabia disso! Dean era a pessoa mais integra, mais justa e mais generosa que Sam conhecia.

Ele podia fazer de pose de bad-boy, podia beber feito um gambá as vezes, podia xingar feito uma puta, se fazer de durão, de bronco e arrogante, mas no fundo ele era doce e amoroso. Gentil e generoso. Ele era a pessoa menos egoísta que Sam conhecia, a mais limpa e corajosa.

Aquilo era tão errado! Não podia ser verdade. Mas era tão claro, os olhares, o sofrimento, as máscaras. Até o ciúme que Dean sentia. Porque se ele se acabava de preocupação por causa da sua relação com Ruby, também se mordia de ciúmes dela.

Tão na cara!

Finalmente Sam foi vencido pela fome, pelo cansaço e pela sua própria cabeça que não parava de dar voltas, resolveu sair daquele quarto também e andar um pouco, arejar, talvez comer alguma coisa. Quem sabe as ideias clareassem um pouco.

Se forçou a se distrair pela cidade, olhando uma coisa ou outra, tentando não pensar em Dean, onde ele estaria ou o que estaria pensando.

A tarde já ia pela metade quando resolveu que era hora de voltar pro motel e aguardar. Fosse o que fosse que o destino reservava para eles, o primeiro passo seria dado esta tarde.

Quando finalmente voltou ao quarto , se deparou com Dean sentado na cama, a mochila arrumada ao lado. Sobre a cama de Sam algumas das armas que eles carregavam, bem como parte dos suprimentos. Sal, balas e cartuchos, os livros de exorcismo de Sam e um ou outro objeto que eles costumavam usar nos rituais.

Sam ficou parado no meio do quarto olhando para as coisas dispostas sobre o lençol, sem pensar em nada para articular.

_Senta aqui, Sam! – Dessa vez foi Dean quem fez um gesto convidando-o a sentar-se a sua frente. Sam o fez com gestos suaves e apreensivos.

_Dean, oque são essas coisas? Porque você trouxe isso para cá.

Dean levou as mãos ao rosto, esfregou os olhos, escorregando os dedos pelos cabelos em um gesto cansado.

_Eu te amo Sam.

Sua voz era baixa, calma e controlada. Ele havia pensado muito nisso e já que o momento que ele temeu por sua vida inteira tinha chegado ele não ia mais fugir nem se esconder.

_Dean...

_Só me escute, por favor.

Sam se remexeu desconfortável e concordou com gesto de cabeça, não conseguiria falar, não tinha voz.

_Eu te amo como irmão acima de tudo. Eu quero que isso fique claro para você. Você entende isso?

_Eu entendo Dean.

_Ótimo. Porque você pode pensar o que quiser Sam, é direito seu, mas acredite quando eu te digo que acima de tudo você é meu irmão e eu te amo. Eu faço qualquer coisa por você.

_Eu sei Dean, eu sei disso.

Dan fez um gesto pedindo para ele se calar.

_Se você não quiser me ver nunca mais, eu vou aceitar, se quiser me odiar, tudo bem. Eu mereço. Mas se você precisar de mim pra qualquer coisa e quiser minha ajuda, sempre vai poder contar comigo. Sempre Sam.

_Dean, para com isso. Está me assustando.

Dean sorriu para ele novamente.

_Eu te amo.

Sam sentia seu coração batendo nos ouvidos, um ruído alto tinindo na sua cabeça, as palmas da sua mão estavam úmidas de nervoso, viu que Dean também não estava lá muito calmo, apesar da voz suave e do olhar decidido, porque ele também ficava esfregando as palmas das mãos no jeans para cima e pra baixo.

_Eu estou...não! _eu sou,_ essa é a palavra certa. – suspirou fundo, se remexeu, pareceu buscar coragem em algum ponto perdido na parede.

"_Meu Deus, como isso é difícil!" _

___A verdade é que eu sou apaixonado por você Sam! Muito apaixonado!

Sam respirou fundo, pensar aquilo era uma coisa, mas ouvir com todas as letras era muito diferente. A sensação era de ter tomado um murro no estômago, levantou-se indo e voltando pelo quarto.

-Dean, não pode! Você é meu irmão.

"_Ah! Que idiotice pra dizer!"_ Sam pensou.

Dean pareceu achar graça.

_É cara, nem me diga!

_Oh merda! Não é isso que eu quero dizer, é que Dean! Não pode ser verdade. Você...sei lá, você tá confuso! É isso! Você tá confundindo as coisas!

Dessa vez Dean chegou mesmo a sorrir aquele seu sorriso cheio de dor.

_Sério Sam? Então eu acho que eu tô confuso a anos!

_Anos? – Sam voltou a sentar-se. _Desde quando?

_Sei lá...desde sempre eu acho. Mas eu percebi mesmo naquele quatro de julho dos fogos, lembra?

A expressão de Sam ficou confusa, ele franziu as sobrancelhas, se esforçando para lembrar do que Dean estava falando.

_Quatro de Julho?

_É! Você queria ver os fogos, papai não deixou a gente ir pra cidade, então eu saí e comprei uma monte deles, te levei pro campo perto do lago. Você quase enlouqueceu de felicidade.

Aquela lembrança tão doce arrancou outro sorriso de Dean.

_Meu Deus Dean, eu tinha oque treze, quatorze?

_É! Por aí!

Sam levantou se sentindo incomodado, como eles podiam estar tendo aquela conversa assim tão calmamente, como se falassem do tempo. Todo o estranho, todo o errado daquilo o atingiu tirando-o do torpor momentâneo.

_Porra Dean, eu era só uma criança! Como você pode?

Dean também se levantou sentindo o peso da acusação implícita naquela pergunta.

__Como eu pude o que, Sam?_

Não teve a intenção de soar acusador, mas era muito com que para lidar. Pensou em todos os momentos de intimidade juntos, nas vezes que ele se esgueirava para cama do irmão para dormir com ele porque estava com frio ou com medo. Pensou em quantas vezes deitou a cabeça no colo dele e ficou ali curtindo o carinho gostoso que ele fazia nos seus cabelos, quando ele era moleque.

__Eu não sei Dean, isso não tá certo. Quer dizer, você se sentindo assim e eu nem fazia ideia. Eu ia dormir na sua cama, porra!_

Dean finalmente se exaltou.

_**_Escuta aqui Sam, você tá insinuando alguma coisa? Eu alguma vez te toquei do jeito errado? Hein? Você lembra de eu ter me aproveitado de você por acaso? **_

Merda de situação. Sam estava sendo injusto por conta do choque, falando essas coisas. Tudo que ele não queria era magoar mais Dean, mas não tinha jeito, e ver que Dean deixava as lágrimas caírem novamente só o deixou mais confuso e irritado. Assustado e com medo.

_Olha, não...desculpa, tá. É que isso é muito estranho, Dean. Quer dizer, eu sempre confiei em você, eu dormia na sua cama, eu te abraçava toda hora. Cara, você vivia me chamando de viadinho pegajoso! E agora isso?

A sensação de pânico crescente dentro de Sam não o deixava raciocinar, sua vontade era sair correndo pra longe do irmão, bem longe até não ouvir mais sua vez, não lembrar do seu rosto, esquecer aquela confissão. Esquecer quem ele era, esquecer seu nome, sua voz, sua tristeza, seu amor.

__Você me comprou minha primeira camisinha, me explicou como por! Eu me trocava na sua frente, que merda, eu me troco ainda. E agora você vem com essa bomba! Quer dizer, que merda é essa? Você é afim de mim? Isso tá errado! Eu sou homem, caralho! Você também. __**Eu sou a porra do seu irmão, seu desgraçado!**_ _**Eu sou seu irmão!**_

Sam estava começando a se apavorar, e sua reação quando ficava assim com medo era sempre agredir, partir pra cima. Todo o torpor do choque ficando para trás dando lugar à raiva, bem que Dean achou que ele estava meio calmo demais pra situação mesmo.

_-Sam, tenta se controlar! Olha, o que eu sinto não muda os nossos momentos como irmãos Sam. Eu juro por Deus! Eu preferiria cortar minhas mãos fora Sam, se eu não pudesse me controlar com você. Eu nunca cheguei perto de você assim, eu juro, nem nunca te toquei que não fosse como seu irmão mais velho. Nunca. Eu daria um tiro na minha cabeça antes de fazer alguma coisa suja contra você. Pelo amor de Deus, acredita! _

_**_Eu não sei Dean! Olha, eu não sei oque fazer nem o que pensar agora. Eu preciso de um tempo.**_

Dean abaixou a cabeça, o momento que ele tanto temia finalmente havia chegado. Ele abriu sua mochila, tirou a carteira, pegou a maior parte do dinheiro que havia lá e estendeu na direção de Sam.

_Oque é isso?

_Tem quase seis mil!

_Seis? É toda a nossa grana!

_Pega!

_Não! Você vai ficar sem nada!

_Eu me viro.

_Não.

Dean contou e separou metade. Deu metade para Sam e enfiou a outra metade no bolso da calça, se levantou puxou a mochila enganchando a alça no ombro.

_Eu vou indo então.

Sam se assustou, não tinha pensado realmente em se separar dele, não a sério, apesar de tudo.

_Aonde você vai?

_Eu vou embora Sam. É melhor.

_Não, Dean. Não precisa, a gente enfrenta isso junto, tá. A gente vai dar um jeito.

Sam finalmente entendeu que desde o momento em que Dean se rendeu, ele tinha planejado aquilo. Contar toda a verdade, aguentar o tranco e depois ir embora, carregando o peso da culpa nas costas.

_Dean, não vai!

_Não dá Sam. Não vai dar pra gente conviver com isso.

_A gente pode tentar. A gente esquece isso, vai ser como se essa conversa não tivesse existido. Eu posso fazer isso.

_Mas eu não Sam. Desculpa.

_Dean...

_Olha, vamos dar um tempo tá, você sabe que é o melhor agora.

_Quanto tempo?

_Não sei Sam. Vamos deixar rolar e ver o que acontece, tá?

_A gente vai se falar?

Sam parecia tão frágil, tão assustado, Dean sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, mas não o fez. Ficou com medo de como ele poderia reagir.

_Todo dia...se você quiser.

_Todo dia.

_Tá! Se cuida.

_Você também.

Sair por aquela porta foi a decisão mais difícil que Dean tomou na vida e pra Sam, deixar Dean sair também foi.

**-W-**

**Reviews?**

**Rola?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lembranças? Não, obrigado!**

Se você chegou até aqui provavelmente já leu os avisos, então não vou perder tempo escrevendo tudo de novo, tá?

Divirta-se.

**-W-**

Enquanto Sam permanecia sentado sobre a cama que tinha sido ocupada por Dean, com as mãos encaixadas por baixo do corpo e as pernas balançando pra cima e pra baixo, pra cima e pra baixo num movimento repetitivo, Dean dirigia.

Sem rumo, sem destino, sem consciência do que estava fazendo.

Enquanto Sam pensava incrédulo "ele foi embora, ele foi mesmo embora!", Dean pensava "Ele vai me odiar, quando o susto passar e ele conseguir pensar no assunto, ele vai ter nojo de mim!"

Não havia nada que pudessem fazer além de enfrentar cada um a seu modo, a situação desesperadora e os sentimentos de medo, raiva, culpa e vergonha que tomavam conta de cada um dos irmãos Winchester.

Sam pensava, balançando as pernas freneticamente.

Dean corria para longe, acelerando o Impala.

Horas e quilômetros foram colocados entre Sam e Dean e aquela revelação angustiante.

Dean atravessou paisagens, fazendas e lagos, asfalto e poeira, só parando para abastecer, sem beber ou comer nada, apenas sentindo o peso daquele segredo revelado na alma, antes do cansaço vencer o desespero e ele finalmente parar.

**-W-**

A agonia das paredes nuas, do silêncio, e da solidão finalmente venceram a apatia de Sam e ele resolveu se por em movimento. Sair daquele quarto em primeiro lugar. Arrumar um carro, roubar um, alugar, qualquer coisa e sair daquela cidade.

Enquanto Dean sentava-se na cama de solteiro de um quarto de motel com uma cama só, vivendo a realização daquele medo secreto que permeou toda sua vida, sentindo a tristeza de ser só, depois de tanto tempo sendo dois com Sam, Sam se levantava de uma outra cama a muitas milhas de distância tendo a mesma tristeza confusa na alma.

**-W-**

"_Quase uma semana sem se falarem e Sam tinha dito que iam se falar todos os dias."_

Dean olhava para o visor do celular vendo o numero de Sam na tela e correndo o polegar sobre a tecla de discagem. Acariciando a tecla, louco para apertar, mas sem coragem.

Não devia ligar pra ele, não devia impor sua presença, nem mesmo sua voz.

Se Sam quisesse falar com ele, ele ligaria. Se não tinha ligado era porque não queria saber dele.

Simples e óbvio.

Doloroso pra cacete, mas Dean tinha obrigação de respeitar porque Sam tinha o direito de não querer falar com ele nunca mais.

Ele bem que merecia.

Jogou o celular sobre a cama, afivelou sua melhor cara de "a vida continua", fingindo que o peito não estava doendo e que aquilo queimando na sua garganta não era vontade de chorar.

Fez o que sempre fazia, empurrou tudo bem pra dentro do coração, bem no fundo mesmo, ajudado por uma boa meia garrafa de whisky, aliada a mais ou menos uma meia hora de conversa fútil e um belo par de seios.

Usufruiu de tudo, da bebida às calcinhas de renda por baixo da minissaia apertada.

Tudo bem e tudo bom.

Até ele encontrar uma camiseta de Sam embolada no meio da sua roupa suja.

Uma camiseta de algodão, branca, simples.

Meio suja no peito.

Cheirando a perfume e suor.

De Sam.

Dean sentou no chão do quarto, encostado à parede, as pernas dobradas, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos apoiando o queixo.

Olhando a camiseta branca, de algodão simples, cheirando a perfume e suor, jogada no chão.

Olhou por muito tempo.

Apenas uma camiseta branca igual a um milhão de outras.

De algodão, bem simples.

Com cheiro de perfume misturado com suor.

Estendeu a mão e puxou a peça do montinho de roupas, segurou entre os dedos, passou de uma mão para a outra. Depois de muito tempo só sentindo o tecido entre as mãos e captando a suave fragrância, finalmente levou até o rosto, enfiou o nariz, aspirou o perfume, esfregou o rosto sentindo o cheiro dele.

Finalmente chorou.

Chorou muito, desesperado, soluçando e chamando seu nome.

**-W-**

Sam havia se decidido por assumir o caso dos jovens músicos mortos misteriosamente e durante aquela primeira semana as pesquisas e entrevistas conseguiram ocupar seu tempo e sua mente, quase o fazendo esquecer.

Quase.

Porque checava o celular de meia em meia hora.

Não achava que ele fosse ligar, mas esperava que ligasse.

Toda vez que pensava no assunto era assaltado por aquela sensação confusa de novo.

Incredulidade, raiva, medo, saudade e culpa.

Mais uma vez Dean sofria por causa dele. Mas não era sua culpa, era culpa de Dean mesmo.

Ele não tinha feito nada para aquilo acontecer, ele não era culpado, se Dean estava apaixonado por ele, era problema dele.

Só dele!

É. Mas ele o amava. Do jeito certo ou do jeito errado, a verdade era que Dean o amava e tinha feito tudo por ele a vida inteira.

Tinha sido um bom irmão e um bom companheiro. O melhor que um cara podia querer.

Tinha se dedicado, se arriscado, confortado, alimentado e cuidado de Sam a vida inteira. Dean era só dedicação pra ele. Tinha vivido os melhores e os piores momentos da sua vida ao lado dele e muito mais de uma vez ele tinha sido o pilar que o sustentava.

Tinha um milhão de boas lembranças de infância que Dean, e só Dean proporcionou.

E outras nem tão infantis assim.

Dean todo enrolado explicando pra ele como usar uma camisinha, e porque era tão importante que ele nunca, nunca, não importa o quanto estivesse empolgado, esquecesse disso.

Tinha lembranças dos dois tocando o terror em Vegas naquela semana de férias que Dean fez tanta questão. Bem, os dois não, na verdade ele passou a maior parte do tempo arrancando Dean das mesas de baralho e das máquinas caça-níqueis...e dos bares.

Dean podia ser um bêbado bem divertido, sem contar que era um imã pra mulheres. Era inacreditável a quantidade de números de telefones de coristas, dançarinas e barwomens que ele tinha anotado em papeizinhos enfiados nos fundos dos bolsos no fim da noite.

E o tempo todo ele carregava aquela dor com ele, aquele amor desmedido, sem nunca deixar Sam perceber.

O que aquilo tinha custado pra ele? Fingir e se esconder por tantos anos, com Sam logo ali, na cama ao lado, tão perto e tão distante. O que aquilo tinha feito na cabeça dele?

Sam sabia que apesar da aparente frivolidade, Dean era intenso e amava intensamente. E Sam não conhecia pessoa mais fiel no mundo do que Dean Winchester.

Com o passar dos dias, com o pouco de isenção que o tempo proporcionou a ele, Sam finalmente chegou a conclusão que de um modo ou de outro Dean o fazia feliz.

Ele era feliz com Dean e se sentia seguro com ele.

Sem ele estava perdido, triste e solitário.

**-W-**

Alguém devia atender a porta. A campainha não parava de tocar mas ele não podia atender porque estava ocupado fazendo a merda do macarrão com queijo pro Sam.

Se revirou na cama resmungando pra Sam atender logo a porra da porta, se embolou nos cobertores e se sentou assustado.

Estava sonhando que estavam na casa de Bobby enquanto ele fazia macarrão pro chatinho do seu irmãozinho caçula que não queria comer outra coisa.

Olhou em volta procurando por Sammy. Não viu a outra cama, não viu o irmão, nem suas coisas ou sua mochila.

Lembrou-se que Sam não estava mais com ele. Quis voltar pro sonho e pro pirralho chato grudado na barra das suas calças e dizer pra ele que cozinharia uma tonelada do que ele quisesse comer. Quis voltar pro sonho e abraçar o menino magricela que o seguia com os olhos aonde quer que ele fosse, mas a campainha continuava a tocar.

Dean levantou correndo meio tonto de sono e confusão localizando o telefone sobre a mesa.

_Dean?

_Sam!

Uma longa pausa, Dean travou os dentes tentando se controlar e não despejar sua preocupação e sua saudade logo de cara. Um mês sem notícia nenhuma. Era muita coisa pra aguentar.

Ouviu Sam suspirar do outro lado da linha.

_Oi Dean.

_Oi Sammy.

Nova pausa cheia de tensão de ambos os lados.

_Eu te acordei?

_Não...não...

_Tem certeza, tá com voz de sono...

_É, mas tudo bem.

_Desculpa.

_Tudo bem, Sam. Não tem problema.

Dean cutucava um buraquinho no tampo da mesa sem saber que do outro lado do telefone, a milhas de distância Sam fazia o mesmo, sem saber o que falar.

Sam fez um som que poderia ser um sorriso. Dean permaneceu calado e tenso.

_Eu liguei pra...isso é estranho cara! – Dean ainda não sabia o que falar então continuou no seu silêncio angustiado – Tá tudo bem Dean?

_Tá, tá sim. Tudo ótimo e você? – resposta errada. Ele percebeu porque o tom de voz de Sam mudou, mais frio, mais magoado, mais distante.

_Que bom.

Não era mais preciso mentir nem fingir. A verdade já tinha sido dita, qualquer outro mal que pudesse vir disso seria apenas um incomodo menor.

_Não Sam...eu não to bem. Eu...pra falar a verdade eu nem sei...

_É...

_Você tá bem Sammy? Tá precisando de alguma coisa?

Dessa vez Sam riu mesmo, apesar de não ser um riso feliz, ainda assim o som era maravilhoso.

A resposta dele veio mais doce, menos tensa, mais Sam.

_Não Dean, eu to legal. Não precisa se preocupar.

_Certo.

Era estranho falar com Sam e não saber o que dizer, não poder usar nenhuma de suas piadas idiotas, fazer nenhuma de suas perguntas de fachada, não poder por a máscara. Agir sem precisar medir as palavras pela primeira vez pra não se trair era estranho, mas Sam tinha ligado, então talvez ele pudesse se mostrar. Só um pouquinho, talvez ele pudesse ser ele mesmo.

_Sammy...

_Oi?

_Você tá com raiva? ...quer dizer, você tá com muita raiva de mim?

Aquela conversa estava ficando cheia de pausas dramáticas que não estavam fazendo nada bem pra nenhum dos dois.

_Eu não to com raiva, Dean. É só que...eu não sei cara! Ainda é estranho demais!

_Desculpa.

Sam se irritou um pouco.

_Para de se desculpar, porra!

Dean quase se desculpou de novo por se desculpar.

_Olha Dean, isso é estranho, mas eu não vejo como...sei lá, eu não te culpo, tá?

_Sam, não tem jeito...é tudo culpa minha.

_Eu ainda não entendo isso. Como isso pode acontecer Dean? Não faz sentido.

Sam andava pelo quarto erguendo e colocando coisas no lugar a esmo, tentando se acalmar.

_Eu não sei Sam. Só aconteceu...

Não estava dando certo, era melhor não ter ligado, não estava preparado para conversar com Dean sem se exaltar.

_Tem um monte de coisa que eu não entendo, Dean!

_O que Sam? Pode perguntar.

_Não.

_Tudo bem Sam, pode perguntar, você tem direito de saber tudo.

_Não. Não dá... eu nem sei se eu quero saber, tá!

_Certo. Mas se você quiser... sei lá! Eu mesmo não entendo direito, eu só tenho certeza do que eu sinto, só isso.

_Eu vou desligar, tá?

_Tá bom Sammy.

_Se cuida.

_Ok.

Dean ficou olhando pro telefone mudo se sentindo muito pior do que antes.

Sam desligou mas não guardou o telefone, não era nada daquilo que ele queria ter dito, mas na hora os pensamentos se perderam, a cabeça dele ficou embaralhada e confusa.

Abriu o celular e ligou de novo, Dean que ainda estava com o telefone nas mãos atendeu no primeiro toque.

_Sam?

_Olha cara, não era nada disso que ia dizer...- Sam falava rápido e descompassado. – O que eu queria te dizer é que eu to sentindo sua falta, to com saudade e to preocupado com você. Eu quero que você se cuide, tá?

Dean ficou tão surpreso com o rápido discurso de Sam que apenas respondeu em voz baixa e assustada.

_Tá bom!

_Certo, eu te ligo...

_Tá bom, Sammy.

Dean queria dizer que ia esperar até o inferno congelar por Sam, até Sam esquecer aquilo e perdoar ou conseguir apenas conversar com ele normalmente, mas tudo o que saiu da sua boca foi um "tá bom, Sammy."

"_Articulado pra caralho eu!"_

Voltou a tentar dormir, se sentindo um pouquinho menos pesado pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

**-W-**

**Tá curtinho, mas tá aí!**

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Considerações para entender o capítulo.

Se passa em algum momento da sexta temporada depois do episódio 6x11. Sam tem sua alma no lugarzinho certo, Cas tá enrolado com a guerra no céu e tem anjos, demônios e criaturas correndo por todo lado, ok?

Capítulo VI

Dean caçava sem parar. Feroz, obstinado, quase suicida.

Quando era inevitável parar, quando nada aparecia para ele poder enfiar toda a sua alma, ele se trancava em algum quarto de motel obscuro munido de algumas garrafas de whisky e uma vontade imensa de usar o telefone.

Passava muito tempo bebendo e pensando, geralmente quando a garrafa estava lá pela metade, ele começava a olhar para sua grande mochila cheia de bolsos laterais.

Grandes bolsos laterais fechados a zíper onde você poderia esconder uma camiseta por dias e fingir que esqueceu que ela existia e que o dono dela existia e que você não queria mais existir se tivesse que ficar longe dele mais um minuto da sua maldita vida.

Grandes bolsos laterais que ajudavam a manter longe dos olhos uma simples camiseta branca.

Uma camiseta e seu cheiro que tinham o poder de encher o peito de um homem de tristeza e saudade.

Numa dessas noites solitárias, regadas a whisky e desespero, Bobby ligou.

Estava a tempos sem notícias, e embora as coisas estivessem complicadas com a quantidade de criaturas pôs-apocalipse, circulando soltas, Sam e Dean nunca haviam passado tanto tempo sem dar notícias.

O velho caçador estava visivelmente preocupado.

_Dean?

_Bobby!

_Hei, garoto! Por onde vocês têm andado.

Bobby ficou escutando o silêncio tenso. Seu sexto sentido em alerta lhe dizia que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo do outro lado da linha.

_Por aí Bobby, resolvendo umas coisas.

_Resolvendo umas coisas, Dean?

_É! Isso.

_Que tipo de coisas?

_Coisas, você sabe.

_Caçando?

_É.

_Certo. Dean ... – Bobby chamou com jeito - você tá bêbado, filho?

Dean demorou para responder e quando o fez não se importou em disfarçar e tentar parecer sóbrio.

_É Bobby, quer saber? Eu estou bêbado, mas...não o suficiente, se é que você me entende! – completou com uma risadinha

_Sam tá por aí? Põe no viva-voz, tenho um trabalho pra vocês.

_Ahn, Sam...ele não tá aqui não.

Uma campainha tocou no cérebro do velho caçador.

_Dean...Sam não está com você agora, ou...Sam não está com você.

Dean fungou no telefone, pigarreou e finalmente respondeu, a voz mais pastosa ainda.

_Jesus, Bobby! Você é bom!

_Dean, onde está seu irmão?

_Meu irmão? Meu irmão...eu não faço ideia Bobby. – respondeu com sua voz engrolada de bêbado.

Bobby bufou no telefone, esfregou o rosto, não era possível que eles tivessem brigado de novo. O mundo estava um caos e eles brigando igual a dois pirralhos de jardim de infância.

_Dean...quanto tempo as princesas vão ficar de mal, por que eu estou com uma situação aqui e vou precisar de vocês.

Quando Dean não respondeu Bobby começou a se preocupar de verdade.

_Hei, o que está acontecendo?

A resposta de Dean e seu tom de voz arrasado fez Bobby ter certeza que dessa vez seus garotos não tinham tido só um desentendimento normal de irmãos. A coisa era mais séria do que isso.

_Bobby, eu acho que...sei lá, acabou pra nós. Sam e eu, você sabe. Nada de Batmam e Robin pra nós. Nunca mais.

_Dean, não importa o que tenha acontecido filho, vocês vão resolver isso.

_Não Bobby, não dá. Já era. Não vai dar pra resolver isso, cara. Acredite!

_Dean, para com isso! Depois de tudo o que vocês já passaram! O que Sam pode ter feito que você não possa perdoar?

_Não foi ele Bobby, fui eu.

Isso era novidade, geralmente quando Dean dava alguma mancada ele era o primeiro a correr atrás do irmão e se desculpar. Ou apenas se explicar e deixar o tempo resolver.

_Dean, oque você fez?

Dean soltou o ar pelo nariz, resmungou um pouco, Bobby pode ouvir pelo telefone que ele deu uma grande golada no que quer que fosse que ele estava usando para afogar as mágoas.

_Você não vai querer saber, Bobby. Então, do que você precisa?

_Esquece.

_Como assim esquece?

_Não é trabalho para um cara sozinho. Tem uma matilha de lobisomens se movimentando, um alfa e quatro fêmeas.

_Coisa grande.

_É. Vou falar com o Tompson e o Smith.

_Certo.

_Certo.

_Até Bobby.

Dean desligou sem dar tempo do outro caçador de despedir.

Assim que desligou Bobby ligou para Sam.

Já que Dean não falava, Bobby faria Sam cantar feito um canarinho.

Ah, e como faria!

**-W-**

Depois de quase meia hora de conversa Bobby desligou o telefone, cansado, irritado e dez vezes mais preocupado do que quando ligou.

Bobby questionou Sam com diplomacia, depois brigou, ameaçou, adulou e brigou de novo com ele, mas não conseguiu arrancar nada além da promessa de que ia manter contato e também ia ligar para Dean.

Promessa que não teve o poder de tranquilizá-lo.

Bobby sabia que falar grosso ou falar macio não adiantava com aqueles dois burros chucros quando empacavam com alguma coisa, mas Sam sempre fora mais susceptível à argumentação, entretanto o garoto estava fechado em copas. Nada do que Bobby falou foi capaz de convencê-lo a se abrir e embora Sam não negasse que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo, em nenhum momento insinuou que Dean tinha feito algo de errado.

Só ficava repetindo irritantemente "só estamos com alguns problemas Bobby" ou "vamos resolver, não se preocupe".

O fato de nenhum dos dois ficar esbravejando no telefone contra o outro era indicativo mais do que suficiente que o assunto dessa vez era sério. Muito sério.

Por fim teve que aceitar que não conseguiria arrancar nada de Sam também, mas isso não significava que tivesse desistido, ou que fosse deixar aqueles dois continuarem de cara virada um com o outro sem tentar interceder.

**-W-**

Sam não sabia o que fazer, estava preocupado com Dean depois da conversa com Bobby, já que Bobby não poupou detalhes, inclusive a parte de Dean estar muito bêbado, afundado num daqueles períodos de surto alcoólico que Bobby e Sam conheciam tão bem.

E já fazia quase duas semanas que tinham se falado pela última vez.

Voltou a ligar para Dean, ficou ouvindo o telefone tocar cheio de apreensão, sem perceber que estava segurando o ar até ouvir a voz do irmão do outro lado da linha.

_Hei Sammy.

_Hei, Dean.

_Bobby te ligou?

_É.

_Ele te encheu muito?

_Muito, cara.

_E você...

_Não Dean! Eu não falei nada.

_Certo.

_Dean...ele tá preocupado, você sabe.

Dean pigarreou.

_Tá tudo bem Sam, pode dizer pra ele que tá tudo bem.

_Eu também tô preocupado...

Mais daquele silêncio constrangedor ao telefone. Sam pensou que aquilo era uma merda, quando você não conseguia falar com a pessoa que você mais amava e confiava no mundo, era mesmo uma grande merda.

_Dean, você pode me ligar se quiser, você sabe, né?

_Claro, Sam. Eu ligo.

_Certo.

Dean desligou sem dar tempo para ele dizer mais nada.

**-W-**

De um jeito ou de outro o tempo acabou passando.

Sam e Dean se falavam eventualmente, embora fosse sempre Sam quem ligasse, nunca deixava passar mais que dois ou três dias entre uma ligação e outra. Conversam sobre as caçadas e a estranheza dos acontecimentos sobrenaturais mais recentes, trocavam informações e teorias, falavam sobre o sumiço de Castiel, sobre a barreira que a "Morte" tinha colocado em Sam, Dean se preocupava imensamente sobre isso, mas Sam o tranquilizava dizendo que estava bem.

Quase três meses de separação e a confusão tinha minimizado um pouco dentro de Sam, que não deixava de se surpreender com sua própria capacidade de adaptação.

Nos primeiros dias, quase tinha um troço toda vez que lembrava de Dean dizendo que estava apaixonado por ele, mas ultimamente esse pensamento não soava mais tão assustador e ele se pegava rememorando aquele momento um número cada vez maior de vezes.

"____A verdade é que eu sou apaixonado por você Sam! Muito apaixonado!"_

E a cada vez, a sensação de estranheza ia ficando mais para trás.

Ultimamente Sam vinha tocando cada vez mais no assunto sobre quando poderiam se encontrar, mas Dean desconversava. Sam não insistia, mas deixava claro que queria vê-lo, que estava com saudades e que bastava Dean dizer sim e ele correria para onde quer que ele estivesse, o mais rápido que pudesse.

Essas conversas sempre terminavam com Sam dizendo que Dean podia ligar pra ele a qualquer hora, por qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Dean respondia que sim, ligaria sim, claro.

Mas nunca ligava.

E Sam sentia-se cada vez mais angustiado com a distância entre eles, não tinha paz e pensava em Dean todos os minutos do dia.

Pegava-se lembrando do tom da sua voz, do seu papo idiota, das piadas rudes e machistas, do som da sua risada, do seu sorriso de cantinho de boca, quando ele prendia o lábio inferior com os dentes e ia soltando devagar ao mesmo tempo em que ia abrindo aquele sorriso.

Quando ele fazia isso Sam sempre pensava que ele ficava parecendo um moleque, um moleque safado que tinha conseguido olhar por baixo da saia da garota mais bonita da rua.

As vezes lhe dizia que ele ficava parecendo com o "gato que comeu o passarinho", então Dean começava a imitar aquele gato do desenho que tinha a língua presa e só se ferrava, falando "paschaaaarinho, vem paschaaaarinho!" chamando Sam com a mão.

Sam sempre rachava de rir com isso.

**-W-**

Sam tinha se envolvido em um caso de espírito vingativo e acabou por salvar a mocinha bonita, inteligente e espirituosa, de uma morte trágica no final.

Quando Evelyn, a mocinha bonita, bateu na porta do quarto de motel que ele ocupava, usando um vestido preto simples, mas muito sensual, Sam não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo também não deixava de ser a porra de um maldito clichê na vida dele.

O herói ia transar com a mocinha no final da aventura.

Foi seu pensamento quando a convidou para entrar.

E se a vida parecia mesmo feita de clichês, porque não seguir o roteiro afinal?

**-W-**

Sam estava deitado na cama, esparramado, sexualmente satisfeito, mas com a sensação de que cometera um erro.

Sensação que agravou quando seu celular tocou e ele viu o nome no visor.

A primeira vez que Dean ligava para ele e ele tinha uma mulher nua deitada ao seu lado, aninhada na curva do seu braço. Ficou tenso e nervoso, teve vontade de jogar o lençol e cobrir o corpo nu da moça.

"Pego no flagra" foi o pensamento incoerente que invadiu sua mente enquanto ele tentava se desvencilhar discretamente de Evelyn para atender ao telefone.

_Dean!

_Sammy!

_Oi, Dean.

_Pode falar?

_É, posso. Claro!

_E aí, tá tudo bem?

Sam não conseguiu responder por que a doce, sexy e espirituosa Evelyn resolveu que era uma boa hora para iniciar as preliminares de mais uma rodada, cochichando com a boca no seu ouvido que ia tomar um banho e que ele estava convidado.

Sam tentou tapar o bocal do telefone, mas a falta de resposta de Dean quando ele disse que estava sim tudo bem, foi indicativo mais do que suficiente de que ele tinha ouvido o convite de Evelyn.

_Você está ocupado.

_Não...Dean, não é ninguém. – se sentiu meio canalha falando isso, mas Dean era mais importante naquele momento e Evelyn bem que podia parar de cantarolar no banheiro.

_Sammy ... isso é uma coisa que eu diria.

_Dean, olha...- Sam baixou a voz, não precisava ferir os sentimentos de Evelyn também - É só alguém que eu conheci, tá? Não significa nada.

_Não, Sam... pra você sempre significa!

O telefone ficou mudo.

Sam teve certeza do que Dean estava falando, por que se lembrou na hora das suas próprias palavras.

"__ ... eu não sou assim! Eu quero ter algum ...sei lá, uma ligação, empatia, tem que rolar alguma coisa, entendeu, não dá pra ser só sexo."_

Ótimo.

Outro maldito clichê, ser pego numa mentira, desmascarado pelas suas próprias palavras.

E de novo ele magoava quem mais amava, ainda que fosse sem querer.

Se tivesse como, teria mandado Evelyn ir embora na hora.

Muito embora se vestir e ficar sentado na cama esperando a moça sair do banheiro não tenha sido exatamente sutil ou cavalheiresco de sua parte, funcionou a titulo de dispensa. Sam não queria ser rude e esforçou-se em desculpar-se com ela, dizendo que tinha surgido uma emergência, mesmo não se importando realmente com seus sentimentos.

Naquele momento os únicos sentimentos que contavam para ele, eram os de Dean.

E no que lhe dizia respeito, ela podia sumir no mundo sem olhar para trás, que ele não estava nem aí.

Voltou a pegar o telefone, mas não discou. Decidiu que o melhor era dar um tempo. Dean não deveria estar querendo falar com ele naquele momento, ou talvez fosse Sam que não quisesse falar com ele.

Mas apenas porque não saberia o que dizer.

Sua vontade era de ligar e se desculpar. Dizer que estava arrependido, como se tivesse sido pego fazendo algo errado.

Era ridículo, mas ele não conseguia se livrar do sentimento de culpa, como se tivesse cometido uma traição ou algo assim.

E queria vê-lo. Deus, como queria vê-lo.

Estava com tanta saudade.

-W-

Sam simplesmente não conseguia esquecer o tom da voz dele, a maneira magoada quando disse aquela última frase antes de desligar.

Conseguiu se segurar por um dia inteiro, mas ao começo da noite pegou-se agarrado ao telefone, sentindo-se ansioso como na primeira vez que ligara pra ele depois que tinham se separado.

Dean deixou o telefone tocar várias vezes antes de se obrigar a atendê-lo. Não queria falar com ele, não estava preparado, não devia ter falado aquilo e desligado. Aliás, não devia nem ter ligado.

Não tinha direito nenhum de ficar magoado e muito menos demonstrar, só não conseguiu segurar a onda quando ouviu os sussurros femininos do outro lado do telefone.

Não segurou a onda e teve vontade de gritar com ele de raiva e frustração.

Ainda tremia de ciúmes ao lembrar do tom sussurrante, a imaginação correndo solta, pensando em quem poderia ser a moça, qual sua aparência, o que eles tinham feito...

Imaginando _ele _na cama_ com ela._

Mas e daí, era só Sam tocando a vida.

Dean não podia e não tinha o direito de se incomodar com isso, e se por acaso ele tocasse no assunto da garota, Dean iria responder normalmente.

Finalmente juntou coragem e apertou a tecla para receber a ligação.

_Hei Sam.

_Dean...achei que não fosse atender.

Dean demorou um pouco pra responder, o que não passou despercebido por Sam.

_Eu...estava no banho.

_Ah...

Sam se perguntou se era realmente uma boa ideia ter ligado, quer dizer, talvez devesse ter dado um pouco mais de tempo. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

_Tudo bem, Sammy?

_É, tá sim. E você?

_Tudo.

Mais silêncio embaraçoso quebrado novamente por Dean.

_Você ligou por... – Dean gesticulou dando andamento ao próprio pensamento sem perceber que Sam não podia vê-lo, portanto não podia interpretar seus gestos, Sam ficou confuso por um momento.

_Ah, é. Eu...Dean? Onde você está?

_Longe, Sam.

Sam riu soltando o ar pelo nariz.

_Não tem como você saber se você tá longe, seu tonto. Você não sabe aonde eu estou!

_ E onde você está sabichão? – A conversa fluíu com naturalidade e Dean se sentiu feliz por isso.

_Ohio.

_Viu só? Longe!

_Espertinho!

Dean sorriu "_se pudesse ser sempre assim, seria tão bom_" , foi seu pensamento momentâneo. Sam pigarreou do outro lado da linha e Dean tencionou.

"_Lá vem."_

_Dean...?

_Oi Sammy. –

_A gente não pode, sei lá, se ver? Você acha que já não tá na hora da gente se encontrar? Quer dizer, já faz um tempo desde...bom, já faz tempo, né?

Dean estava temendo aquele momento, desde que "aquilo" aconteceu.

Foi difícil voltarem a se falar, ouve muita tensão dos dois lados e Sam se empenhou ao máximo para minimizar o constrangimento de Dean, finalmente aquelas conversas voltaram a ser quase normais, o clima entre eles tinha melhorado um pouco, bem, apesar da última ligação de Dean, mas Sam estava deliberadamente ignorando o último contato deles.

_Sam, eu acho melhor não.

_Por que Dean? – Sam falava baixo e parecia magoado, isso entristeceu Dean.

_Ainda é cedo eu acho, é melhor para gente. Vamos dar mais um tempo, tá?

_Você não sabe isso. Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim! – Sam não tinha intenção, mas estava começando a se exaltar.

_Sam, por favor...

_Não! Não é melhor para mim ficar longe de você, eu não entendo como pode ser melhor para nós ficar longe assim.

_Sam, só mais um tempo... – Dean não queria brigar com ele, nem que Sam ficasse com raiva, queria que ele entendesse que era melhor que ele ficasse longe de Sam, não saberia nem como olhar para ele caso se encontrassem – Sam, não vai ser uma boa nem pra mim nem pra você, acredite! - mas Sam já tinha esquentado, e quando voltou a falar estava irritado e com raiva.

_Quer saber, eu acho que você não liga, isso sim! Eu sinto a sua falta, mas você tá bem assim, longe!

Dean explodiu.

_Eu tô bem? – ele devolveu de volta com raiva e mágoa – você acha que eu tô bem, Sam? **Me diz como eu posso estar bem quando eu tenho que me obrigar a ficar longe de você?**– Dean sentou na cama com um baque batendo a cabeça contra parede, fechando os olhos em frustração, segurou o telefone contra o peito.

"Merda!"

Que ótimo, quando as coisas começavam a esfriar ele ia e fazia uma dessas.

Voltou o telefone no ouvido, sofrendo com o silêncio tenso do outro lado da linha.

_Sam...desculpa. Eu não devia ter falado isso, eu não...me desculpa. – Estava com vontade de bater a cabeça na parede de novo, dessa vez com muita força, fechou os olhos suspirando inconformado com sua falta de controle. Parecia que depois que abriu o jogo com Sam, não conseguia mais se controlar, as palavras vinham direto, não passavam mais pelo crivo da sua consciência culpada. Não que não sentisse mais culpa. Não, ainda se culpava por todos os sentimentos que carregava pelo irmão, mas não tinha mais aquele freio que o fazia se esconder e disfarçar.

_Dean...

_Oque Sammy?

_Não quero mais ouvir você se desculpando por...não se desculpe mais pelos seus sentimentos, tá bom? Você não precisa se desculpar pra mim, Dean. – Sam fez uma longa pausa, respirando fundo, nem ele mesmo sabia o que queria dizer, apenas deixou as palavras fluírem numa voz baixa, emocionada, cheio de cuidado e bem querer – ...você pode me falar tudo que quiser, tá? Sem ter que pedir desculpas depois...eu quero ouvir... – fez mais uma longa pausa – ...eu quero ouvir tudo o que você tiver pra me dizer, tá bom Dean?.

Sam ouviu Dean engolir em seco e puxar o ar com força, numa demonstração de surpresa. Ele mesmo estava nervoso, segurando o telefone com força, sentindo as mãos suarem, a garganta seca e o coração batendo tão forte a ponto de sentir as pulsações nos ouvidos.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se acalmar o suficiente para organizar as palavras e fazer Dean entender o que ele queria. Do que ele precisava.

"_Não vá se atrapalhar agora!"- _ pensava - _"e não o assuste"._

Se fosse precipitado Dean ia fugir igual a um coelho de uma armadilha, e não queria que ele fugisse de novo.

Não queria que ele fugisse nunca mais, voltou a falar com voz baixa e calma.

_Dean, ficar longe não tá fazendo bem nem pra mim nem pra você. Eu quero te ver... por favor!

Dean não respondeu e Sam pensou que aquela era sua deixa para continuar, muito suavemente.

_Eu sei que você tá no meio de um trabalho agora, eu podia ir e sei lá, te ajudar. O que você acha? Te dou uma mão.

Dean se remexeu do outro lado da linha.

_Sam, não sei cara, não é uma boa ideia.

"_Calma, não pressiona" _Sam pensava.

_Onde você tá? – Sam falava baixo e com voz tranquila aparentando uma calma que não sentia.

_Iowa.

_Nem tá tão longe, eu posso chegar aí amanhã, só tenho uns detalhes pra resolver. O que você acha?

Apenas silêncio do outro lado da linha, enquanto Dean pensava se os tais detalhes teriam a ver com a voz sussurrante da noite anterior.

Sam resolveu continuar argumentando com ele e apelar pro seu senso de proteção.

_Eu posso me hospedar em algum hotel perto de você, nem precisa ser o mesmo. Isso...eu fico em outro lugar, a gente vai se falando por telefone, eu te ajudo nas pesquisas e quando você terminar a gente pode se encontrar para uns drinques. Só...conversar um pouco. O que você acha?

Dean ia responder mas Sam cortou-o.

_Seria bom pra mim, eu aproveito e descanso um pouco. Tô saindo de um trabalho complicado.

_Você tá bem Sammy, aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sam sorriu do outro lado da linha, tentando não se deixar levar pela empolgação – _"bingo" – _continuou a falar sem mudar o tom calmo.

_É, tô. Cansado só...e eu tô com a mão quebrada, também! – dessa vez deixou a risada sair, como se fosse uma coisa engraçada. Nem era grande coisa na verdade, tinha só uma pequena fratura num dos ossinhos da mão, mas Dean não precisava saber que não era nada. Certo?

_O que aconteceu? Como você quebrou?

_Ah, me distrai no último trabalho e o fantasma que estava despachando conseguiu prender minha mão numa porta.

_Sammy, tem que tomar cuidado cara! – Sam percebeu a velha preocupação falar mais alto na voz de Dean. Sam não queria deixá-lo preocupado, mas essa era uma arma para conseguir atraí-lo e ele ia usar tudo que tivesse ao alcance.

_É. O que me diz, posso ir?

_Tá ok, eu estou em uma cidadezinha chamada West Liberty. Quando você chegar você me liga.

_Certo.

_Certo.

_Dean?

_Oi, Sammy.

_Nada...até amanhã então.

_Até Sam.

Dean desligou o telefone pensando que poderia ver Sam amanhã.

Pensou e pensou oscilando entre a vontade de vê-lo e o medo de finalmente reencontrá-lo.

Pensou de novo nas palavras de Lisa para ele a séculos atrás, no que parecia outra vida. Aliás, vinha pensando muito nisso ultimamente.

"_Vocês têm a coisa mais doentia, complicada e maluca que já vi. Enquanto estiverem juntos, você não será feliz." *_

Lisa tinha uma intuição muito boa e embora não soubesse o que estava errado no relacionamento deles, ela sabia que havia algo errado, muito errado.

E tinha razão ao dizer que Dean nuca seria feliz enquanto estivesse com Sam. O que ela não sabia é que ele jamais seria feliz sem ele também.

Sam enfiou o telefone dentro do bolso da jaqueta e puxou a mochila encaixando a alça no ombro. Não ia esperar, se partisse agora, chegaria antes de meia noite em West Liberty.

Quanto aos detalhes a resolver, bem, despedir-se de Evelyn não chegava nem a ser um detalhe, não se comparado a Dean.

Não ia dar tempo para ele se arrepender do combinado e se mandar antes que Sam pudesse chegar.

Encontrar Dean seria fácil.

Encarar Dean, definitivamente não.

**-W-**

**Oi!**

**Compensou o capítulo minúsculo da semana passada?**

**Er...**

**Reviews? **


	7. Chapter 7

_Se você chegou até aqui já leu os avisos, certo? Não vamos perder tempo então._

_Vamos ao que interessa: estou liberando os capítulos VII (sexta)e VIII (domingo) porque semana que vem não haverá atualização. _

_Volto depois da Páscoa._

_Pra quem curti, divirta-se!_

**-W-**

Sam cobriu 616 quilômetros de Payne, Ohio até West Liberty em Iowa em quatro horas e vinte minutos, dirigindo a maior parte do tempo muito acima do limite de velocidade, ao chegar circulou pela pequena cidade até localizar um motel onde possivelmente ele estaria. Seu instinto lhe dizia onde procurar.

Estacionou o carro roubado algumas horas atrás no centro da cidade, e fez o caminho até o motel escolhido a pé. Apesar de não ver o Impala estacionado, tinha certeza que dos três motéis por que passou aquele seria o escolhido por Dean. Meio decrépito, sem sistema de segurança, recepção afastada. O esconderijo ideal.

Cansado e irritado da viagem, rezando para seu instinto tê-lo levado ao lugar certo, Sam se dirigiu à recepção onde tocou a campainha, uma mocinha de não mais de uns dezoito anos veio atendê-lo, toda sorridente dentro do jeans apertado, mascando chicletes e jogando os cabelos para lá e pra cá, piscando os olhos feito uma boneca quebrada.

Sam retribuiu os sorrisos se debruçando sobre o balcão e lançando olhares insinuantes pelo decote dela. Explicou todo sedutor, que estava com uma emergência de família e precisava localizar o irmão, e ela seria realmente um amor se o deixasse dar uma olhada nos livros de registro.

Lá estava, quarto quatorze, John Smith. Sam bateu com dedo sobre o registro.

_Esse aqui, meu bem.

"_Fala sério, Dean! João Ninguém? Você já fez melhor!"_

A garota se debruçou sobre o registro virando o livro para ler o nome.

_John Smith?

_É. Louro, alto, jeito invocado, jaqueta...

_Isso mesmo –respondeu a mascadora - É seu irmão?

_É. É o John.

_Vocês não se parecem muito. Você é moreno. – A garota observou lançando um olhar de cabo a rabo em Sam, sorrindo e piscando mais ainda, batendo os cílios, insinuante , como se tivesse dito a coisa mais espirituosa do mundo.

A mocinha mascadora de chicletes continuava jogando os cabelos para um lado e para o outro enquanto Sam pedia por um quarto próximo ao quarto quatorze.

_Pode ser o dezenove? É bem perto, no final do corredor.

Ploc!

Sam teve que se esforçar para manter o sorriso olhando para sua boca ruminando e estourando bolas de chiclete cor de rosa.

_Dezenove está ótimo.

_Certo – Ploc! – tá aqui as chaves – Ploc!

"_Que nojo!"_

_Obrigada.

_Ahn, ei! o cara que você procura não tá aí não!

Sam já sabia, pois o Impala não estava em nenhum lugar no estacionamento, mas talvez estivesse com sorte.

_E você saberia dizer onde ele foi?

Ploc!

Tome balançada de cabelo, masca-masca-masca, sorriso e mais balançada de cabelo.

Ploc!

_É!

Sam sorriu de volta pra sua bolha de chicletes enquanto pensava que adoraria grudar a goma no seu cabelo, bem junto da raiz, na parte de traz da cabeça. Se imaginou esfregando o chiclete entre os cabelos dela, apertando com os dedos até virar uma bola grudenta de goma e fios emaranhados.

Abriu mais ainda o sorriso quando imaginou o caminho de rato que ela teria que fazer na cabeça para conseguir desgrudar a goma.

_E ele estaria onde mesmo, princesa?

Ploc!

A princesa voltou a sorrir e se debruçar com os peitos no balcão oferecendo-lhe uma ampla visão de sua versão do "paraíso".

_Ele perguntou se tinha algum bar descente por aqui, gato. Eu falei pra ele ir no Shark's

_Shark's?

_É. – ploc! – duas quadras para frente, vire a direita, ande mais três quadras, direita de novo. Segue reto até o fim da rua, é longe, mas é só seguir reto. Shark's. Não tem erro, gatinho. Diz pro Shark que foi a Lucy que te indicou. Assim eu ganho uma rodada de graça, da próxima vez que eu for lá.

Cacarejou uma risada pra Sam.

_Claro, digo sim. Obrigada.

Ploc!

Sam pegou as chaves do quarto, ia deixar suas coisas e sair em busca do irmão imediatamente.

**-W-**

Depois de se instalar aproveitou para ligar para Bobby, e informá-lo onde estava e que ia se encontrar com Dean. O velho caçador andava bastante preocupado e cada vez mais insistente em descobrir o motivo do afastamento dos irmãos.

Bobby era família, merecia saber que ele e Dean estavam se entendendo e que podia parar de se preocupar.

Aproveitou também para dar uma conferida no quarto quatorze só para ter certeza. Ficou puto da vida quando viu que as coisas de Dean já estavam arrumadas, o safado tinha intenção de se mandar. Até sua escova de dentes já estava dentro da mochila.

"_Você não vai escapar tão fácil, Dean!"_

Resolveu que esperaria por ele ali mesmo.

Sentado comodamente na cama, esperou no escuro, mas não precisou esperar muito.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois, ouviu a chave virar na fechadura e a luz ser acesa cegando-o momentaneamente.

_Puta merda! Calma Dean, sou eu!

Dean estava branco, com a arma em punho apontando para a cara de Sam.

_Porra Sam, quer me matar! Quase meti uma bala na sua cara!

_Calma cara! Sou eu.

Dean jogou a arma na cama e passou a mão pelo cabelo num gesto nervoso.

_Oque você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou bravo já se dirigindo ao frigobar e pegando uma cerveja. – você disse que chegava amanhã.

_Ainda bem que eu resolvi vir antes, né? – Sam respondeu com raiva também, lançando olhares acusadores para a mochila arrumada a um canto. - Ia a algum lugar, Dean?

Dean ignorou a pergunta.

_A sua mão? Como tá? –Dean perguntou olhando para a tala de gesso envolvendo a mão esquerda dele.

_Tá bem, não foi nada.

_Tem que tomar mais cuidado, Sam. Isso podia ser mais grave. – Dean disse segurando a mão dele pelo gesso e virando de um lado pro outro analisando a firmeza e extensão da tala – quebrou onde?

_Aqui. – Sam indicou o lugar na outra mão – foi só um ossinho pequeno que trincou. Dean, eu pensei que você também queria me ver.

Dean soltou a mão dele e se afastou alguns passos.

_Sam, não é isso... é só que ainda tá cedo pra gente!

_Cedo é o caralho, você ia fugir de novo. Por que? Por causa de ontem?

_Olha, não vamos falar disso, tá...

_Você falou que isso era temporário, que a gente não ia se afastar, você só queria dar um tempo. Falou que a gente podia conversar o que eu quisesse, mas era tudo mentira. Você nem fala comigo direito nem por telefone, e agora ia se mandar e me deixar na mão de novo.

Dean suspirou resignado, Sam tinha razão. Ele estava fugindo, mas não poderia fugir para sempre, não dava pra ficar enganando Sam, enrolando como fazia quando ele era criança.

_Você tá certo. Eu ia mesmo me mandar e largar você pra traz.

_Por que, Dean?

Dean sentou-se na beirada da cama, falando calmamente como se ele fosse uma criança.

_A gente tem que encarar os fatos. Nunca mais vai ser a mesma coisa. Não dá mais pra gente ficar junto.

_Não! Não! Eu não aceito isso, não é só você que decide.

_Sou sim, Sam. E você sabe por que? Porque sou eu que sofro.

_Dean...

_Escuta, é difícil pra mim ficar perto de você, ainda mais agora. Parece que tudo mudou, sei lá, parece que eu não mando mais em mim – deu uma risadinha sem graça para ele – tá difícil.

Sam puxou uma cadeira para perto dele e sentou-se, disposto a ouvi-lo com tranquilidade, sem interrupções, e só depois que ele falasse tudo Sam ia argumentar com ele.

_Tenta entender. Eu não sei, eu acho que por que agora você sabe, eu não consigo mais fingir, eu não me seguro, igual ontem. Eu ...olha, me desculpa ter desligado na sua cara, daquele jeito, tá?

Dean levantou-se, passeou pelo quarto, encostou no batente da janela olhando o estacionamento lá fora pelo vão da cortina.

_Imagina como ia ser se eu visse você com alguém... – deu uma risada curta com um fundo de tristeza – ontem eu quase tive um ataque quando eu percebi que você estava com alguém.

Dean falava baixo e contrariado.

_Dean, não significou nada, eu juro.

_Não precisa se explicar. Eu não tenho o direito, o errado sou eu! É isso que estou tentando te dizer, você não merece que eu faça você passar por isso.

Dean esfregou os olhos parecendo cansado e chateado.

_Isso é tão idiota...depois de tanto tempo...quer dizer, eu já te vi com um monte de mulher – deu uma risadinha – bom, quer dizer, um monte não, mas ...você entendeu.

_Você não ligava antes? – Sam perguntou. Dean pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_Não é que eu não ligava, eu só...conseguia lidar melhor, sabe? Acho que eu vivia meio no piloto automático. Eu só guardava para mim e tentava não pensar nisso. – deu de ombros, e seu sorriso fingido voltou, como se não fosse grande coisa aqueles anos todos sofrimento.

_Você não...o merda! – Sam queria dizer para ele que ele não tinha motivos pra ter ciúmes. De ninguém, mas não sabia como dizer isso e muito menos exatamente _o que_ queria dizer com isso. Só não queria que ele sofresse mais. Não queria mais ver aquela expressão nos olhos dele.

_Dean, essas garotas que você fica, essas suas _"garotas- diversão"_ o que elas significam para você? – não era isso que ele queria dizer, mas foi o que saiu e Sam percebeu que estava muito curioso. Era exatamente isso que ele queria saber. O que aquelas mulheres todas significavam.

Dean virou-se surpreso, não esperava aquela pergunta.

_Sei lá. Nada, eu acho. É só sexo.

_Mas você gosta de mulher?

Ele achou o jeito de Sam engraçado apesar da tensão do momento. Estava com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, olhando para o chão e cutucando o tapete velho com o bico do sapato.

_Você quer saber se eu sou gay? – devolveu incisivo e com uma pontinha de desafio, o tom de voz deixando claro que aquele ainda era Dean Winchester.

_Não!

Sam respondeu rápido demais, mas diante das sobrancelhas arqueadas de Dean complementou.

_É. Sei lá...você é?

Dean pensou um pouco, aquela era uma pergunta que ele mesmo já havia se feito várias vezes, a resposta era sempre a mesma.

_Não sei.

_Como assim não sabe?

_Não sabendo. – deu de ombros

_Dean, mas se você diz que...sente essas coisas por mim...eu sou homem.

_Acredite, eu sei que você é homem.

Sam piscou diante da declaração fácil de Dean e do tom malicioso que ele usou.

_Mas você nunca... – Sam gesticulou com a mão para dar andamento a pergunta sem ter que completa-la exatamente.

_Se eu já – Dean repetiu o gesto de Sam – com um homem? Não cara! Deus me livre!

Sam ergueu os olhos para ele curioso.

"_Como assim, Deus me livre?"_

_Então isso que você sente por mim é... totalmente platônico?

Dean pensou nas noites em que ele acordava suando, sentindo todo o equipamento que Deus lhe deu pegando fogo, da raiz do cabelo até o dedo do pé, com ênfase lá pelo meio, e o nome de Sam na ponta da língua. Noites em que ele corria para o banheiro, se encolhendo todo debaixo do jato de água gelada, se sentindo sujo e cheio de culpa.

As vezes chorava.

_Não Sam, não tem nada de platônico!

Foi a resposta envergonhada dele.

Se tinha alguma pontinha de descontração naquela conversa, desceu pelo ralo naquele momento.

Dean teve que se controlar para não sair correndo, sua vontade era de se esconder embaixo da cama.

_Olha, teve uma vez, com um cara, mas não rolou nada!

Sam arregalou um pouco os olhos pra ele, coçou o nariz, olhou de um lado para o lado, fixando um ponto qualquer com o olhar, tentado decidir se queria mesmo saber.

_Como assim, não rolou nada?

Dean deu de ombros.

_Era um caçador, o cara era mais velho e tava muito afim de mim, saca? Foi uns meses depois daquele quatro de Julho, você tinha uns treze,quatorze então eu tinha sei lá, uns dezenove, talvez. E cara, como eu tava confuso! Eu não entendia bem o que tava rolando comigo, _eu tava tão doido por você_... eu não conseguia parar de pensar... – Dean engasgou, raspou a garganta, virou o rosto pro outro lado –...bom, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você.

Sam se remexeu incomodado.

_A questão é que esse cara apareceu.

_Quem era?

_Um caçador, só um cara que caçava com o pai às vezes.

_Quem, eu conheço?

_Acho que não, você sabe, o pai só pedia ajuda quando a coisa era grande, e esse lance foi coisa grande mesmo. Você era muito pivete, não ia com a gente nessas. Geralmente você ficava de fora. – Dean fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – O nome dele era Terry. Uma noite nós precisávamos de suprimentos, estávamos numa cabana de tocaia, esperando o dia amanhecer para atacar. Vampiros, sabe, um ninho grande. Precisávamos de sangue de homem morto, muito sangue. Eu me ofereci para ir buscar, mas o pai falou que era pra eu ficar e descansar um pouco. O cara também se ofereceu, mas o pai disse que não precisava, então ele foi sozinho atrás do sangue.

Dean fez uma longa pausa e Sam achou que ele não ia mais contar o resto.

_E aí Dean, o que aconteceu.

Dean soprou o ar com força pela boca antes de continuar, se sentindo muito, mas muito envergonhado.

_Bom, acontece que o cara me beijou.

__Como? - _Sam perguntou rápido meio indignado – Como assim, ele simplesmente te beijou?

_Mais ou menos. Eu já tinha sacado que tinha alguma coisa, tipo ele tinha falado umas coisas, meio dado em cima, saca. Mas de leve, sem pressão, então a gente tava conversando e ele falando aquelas coisas e disse que queria me beijar. – Dean raspou a garganta de novo – eu deixei.

__Você deixou um cara te beijar? – _o tom de Sam era de total incredulidade e Dean se sentiu intimidado.

_Olha, eu sei que é estranho falando assim, tá? Mas eu tava confuso, cara.

Sam balançou a cabeça de um lado por outro.

"_confuso estou eu, isso sim!"_

_Ok, e daí, o que mais aconteceu?

_Como assim o que mais? Mais nada! Eu falei que não queria, não gostei. O cara não forçou a barra. Eu fiquei com nojo, sei lá. Eu não queria...

_Dean, eu não tô entendendo, se você não gostou... – havia uma pergunta implícita ali.

_A verdade Sam, é que eu nunca senti nada assim por ninguém, só você.

Dean voltou a caminhar pelo quarto, pegou outra cerveja, ofereceu para Sam.

_Se você não sente atração, não tem... sabe...por homens? ...como você sabe que é isso que você quer? Quer dizer, como você...e se você não gostasse?

"_Ô pergunta difíci!l" _

Sam pensou, mas tinha que perguntar porque ele mesmo não estava entendendo muito bem o que estava sentindo parado ali olhando Dean andando de lá para cá, aparentando estar todo nervoso e tímido, e olha se isso não era o inferno, achando que ele estava era uma graça todo vermelho e gaguejante.

E bem, _"sentindo uma pontinha de ciúmes"_, pra ser franco.

_Sam - Dean chamou baixo, com os olhos pregados no chão, as bochechas vermelhas – Eu ia gostar de qualquer coisa com você!

Por alguns segundos Sam achou que respirar era uma coisa totalmente desnecessária para o ser humano, necessário mesmo era chegar perto dele, por que tinha uma coisa quente correndo por dentro que estava fazendo seu coração pular e suas mãos tremerem, e ele precisava chegar bem perto de Dean e pedir pra ele repetir aquilo, só pra ter certeza que tinha ouvido certo.

Mas Dean voltou a excursionar pelo quarto, fugindo dele, de novo todo nervoso e angustiado.

"_Puta merda, dá onde tá saindo essas coisas?"_ - Dean se perguntava, parecia que o cara da censura mental dele tinha simplesmente se demitido.

_Olha Sam, desculpa. Eu não sei dá onde tá saindo isso, eu não tive a intenção, eu juro!

_Não Dean, eu te disse, você pode falar o que quiser porque eu quero te ouvir. Não tem nada que você não possa me falar, tá bom?

_É, mais acho que isso não inclui ficar te passando cantada.

Sam riu pra ele, achando aquela conversa estranha e confusa, mas se sentindo bem com isso. Estava nervoso, mas não sentia nada daquele pânico agressivo de antes.

_Isso foi uma cantada? – Sam perguntou meio risonho, o nervoso estava fazendo ele sorrir, em vez de ficar bravo, e isso era uma boa coisa, pelo menos foi o que pensou por alguns segundos.

__Você tá levando na brincadeira?Qual é? Tá de sacanagem comigo?_

Sam não entendeu o tom magoado dele, nem o poruqe da irritação e da raiva.

_Oque? Não!

_Você fica aí parado rindo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, cara! Você devia é...devia...sei lá! Quebrar minha cara! Isso sim! É isso que eu merecia!

_Eu não acho isso Dean!

_Então você é mais doente que eu.

_Dean, para com isso!

_Oque? Você acha isso normal? – Dean estava se exaltando e a tranquilidade de Sam só o deixava mais irritado – você é meu irmão Sam, _meu irmão! _Eu devia era cuidar de você, e não querer...transar com você! Me diz como isso pode ser normal, hein? Isso tudo é nojento Sam, isso sim. Você não pode querer ficar perto de mim.

Sam não sabia o que fazer, não era o que esperava daquela conversa. Num minuto estavam conversando, Sam tinha muitas perguntas e Dean estava aceitando respondê-las quase numa boa, e no minuto seguinte aquela explosão. Sam não sabia como reagir a toda aquela angústia culpada dele.

_Dean, para com isso. Para de falar assim – tentou alcançar Dean que rodava pelo quarto passando as mãos pelo rosto, esfregando a boca com a palma da mão pra lá e pra cá. – Para, Dean!

_Eu não mereço você, Sam.

Sam segurou-o pelo pulso o puxou para si, apertando-o contra o peito. Teve que fazer força para mantê-lo ali, Dean tentou se libertar empurrando Sam com as duas mãos,mas Sam só apertou o abraço, sussurrando contra seus cabelos.

_Shiii! Para, fica quieto...tá tudo bem.

**-W-**

Dean se encolheu dentro do abraço de Sam, encostou o rosto no peito dele, sentiu seu calor, aspirou seu cheiro. Se ele pudesse ficar ali...

Se permitiu só mais um minuto de aconchego, só um minuto longe do frio e da solidão, no calor do corpo dele, depois se empurrou suavemente para longe do seu peito. Sam permitiu que ele se afastasse um pouco, mas não liberou o abraço.

_Não Sammy. Não tem nada bem, nem nunca mais vai ter. Não pra mim. – Dean mantinha as mãos no seu peito tocando de leve, e pela primeira vez encarava Sam direto nos olhos – Eu tenho que ficar longe, Sam. Juro que é melhor assim.

_Não!

Foi a resposta sofrida de Sam. Ele não sabia se estava dizendo não para a tristeza no olhar de Dean, ou para seus braços que afrouxam em torno dele, ou para a distância que teimava em tentar se impor entre eles novamente, ou para o frio que se infiltrou no vão dos seus corpos afastados, gelando seu peito e apertando seu coração.

Talvez estivesse dizendo não para tudo isso junto.

**-W-**

_Dean, eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim de novo. Entende isso.

Dean se afastou suavemente, voltando a se sentar na cama de cabeça baixa.

_Olha, eu não entendo o que tá acontecendo direito, mas ficar sem você foi a pior coisa que podia me acontecer. Sei lá, foi como quando você foi pro inferno, só que diferente. Eu penso em você o tempo inteiro, Dean. Sonho com você, vejo você pra todo lugar que eu olho. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta... - Disse sorrindo meio sem graça.

_Qual é Sam? Tá tentando me dizer o que? Que também tá apaixonado? – o tom dele era de escárnio. - Foi dormir normal e acordou gamado?

__Eu não sei Dean!O que eu sei é que agora mesmo eu queria era ter te beijado, isso é o que eu queria ter feito de verdade!_

_Sam, tá confundindo as coisas, cara. – Dean respondeu assustado.

_Por que? Por que que eu tenho que acreditar nos seus sentimentos e você não pode acreditar nos meus?

Dean se levantou.

_**_Por que não é assim que as coisas acontecem, porra!**_ Você tá romantizando. Eu acredito que você sente minha falta, mas é só isso. Não complica, Sam!

Sam se aproximou dele e tentou tocá-lo, mas Dean o empurrou e fugiu pelo quarto.

_**_Oque você acha que tá fazendo? Você acha que eu não queria acreditar nisso? Hein? – **_Dean passava as mãos pelo cabelo, sua expressão era meio apavorada, andando pelo quarto fugindo de Sam que tentava aproximar-se, fazê-lo se acalmar, ele estava claramente em pânico _**– Não dá! Não dá, Sam! nem que fosse verdade! o que você quer? quer experimentar? quer fazer um teste? ver como se sente?hum?...é isso, quer fazer um teste drive na cama, Sam?**_

_Dean, não é...

_**_E se você não gostar hein, Sam? E aí? Como eu fico, o que você vai fazer comigo? Vai dizer sinto muito, não era bem isso? Vai me dar um abraço e me mandar cair fora?**_

Dean parou no meio do quarto, com os olhos marejados. Sam não sabia o que falar pra ele. Não tinha como lhe dar nenhum tipo de garantia, essa era a verdade, estava se sentindo desesperado com a possibilidade de perdê-lo de novo, mas não sabia o que fazer.

__**Responde seu puto, desgraçado! Responde! E se você se arrepender?**_

_Dean...não é assim, Dean. Isso não é a porra de um teste, pelo amor de Deus.

_Você não pode garantir nada, Sam, essa que é a verdade. E tem mais, agora é só conversa, mas você já pensou mesmo nisso? Isso é incesto, Sam. Incesto.

_Olha, eu nunca faria isso de te usar assim, e você tem razão, eu não posso te garantir nada, por que eu não sei como vai ser a porra do amanhã, e nem você sabe! Eu não sei dar nome pro que eu sinto, mas eu te quero, eu quero ficar com você, e disso eu tenho certeza.

Sam tentou se aproximar dele novamente, e vendo que ele não recuava, continuou a falar.

_E quanto ao resto, não é da conta de ninguém, o que acontece com a gente é problema nosso, sempre foi. Porque agora seria diferente?

_Ah é? Eu sei oque eu sinto Sam, eu sei o nome, eu tenho certeza do meu amor, sabe porque? porque eu convivi com isso a minha vida inteira _**e eu sei que EU**_ enfrento qualquer coisa por você, mas e você? Já pensou, _**se os outros soubessem?Como você ia se sentir, hein?**_ – Dean perguntou pontuando cada palavra para deixar bem claro o que estava tentando dizer.

Sam riu um riso de deboche, estava ficando com raiva, irritado com a recusa de Dean em tentar entender seu lado e se recusando a aceitar seus sentimentos.

_Que outros Dean?

_Bobby! Por exemplo.

Aquilo foi como um tapa na cara de Sam. Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_Isso dá uma outra perspectiva pra coisa né, Sam?

_É Dean! Dá sim, mas não muda o que tá acontecendo aqui.

_Como não muda? Pelo amor de Deus!

_Sabe oque eu acho?

O tom de voz de Sam tinha mudado, de tenso e suplicante para frio e irritado.

_Você tem medo de ser feliz, isso sim.

_Porra Sam...não vem com psicologia de revista pra cima de mim...

Dean bufou e Sam berrou com ele.

_**_Cala a boca, seu martirzinho sofredor! **_Quem você pensa que você é? Você acha que é o único que sabe o que significa lealdade, aqui? você acha que eu não sou capaz de enfrentar o mundo por você? Acha que ia desistir de você assim? Você acha que eu não enfrentaria qualquer um por você? Que se foda o Bobby! Por que o seu amor vale mais que o meu? Você acha que eu sou assim tão desgraçado que ia te usar e depois te chutar como se você fosse uma puta de beira de estrada?

Dean estava estático, calado olhando para Sam berrando contra sua cara, sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação.

_**_Você não é o único que sofreu na vida Dean! Você só é o único que finge que não precisa de ninguém.**_

_Sam...

_Eu sei que eu já te decepcionei um monte de vezes. – Sam voltou a se acalmar, falando baixo e comedido com ele – Eu juro que eu me arrependo, me arrependo demais, será que você não vai me perdoar nunca? Não pode confiar em mim de novo?

Dean não esperava por isso.

_Não é isso. Eu confio em você, Sam. Só não quero que você afunde nisso junto comigo.

_É? Pois eu tenho uma novidade pra você: eu já to nessa, então o que vai ser? Você vai sumir de novo, é isso?

Sam parecia cansado, esgotado.

_Se fosse resolver ...

_Oque a você vai fazer, então?

Dean sentou-se na cama ao seu lado apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, desprezar Sam não era a melhor solução. Se tentasse afastá-lo Sam podia acabar se fixando naquela fantasia de desejo confuso, ia ser pior. A melhor maneira de fazê-lo ver as coisas com clareza era manter-se por perto, com o tempo Sam ia ver que só estava confundindo os sentimentos por conta de tudo que tinham passado. A confissão de Dean, aquela distância imposta por ele, a barreira contra Lúcifer ameaçando ruir lentamente, enfim tudo aquilo só contribuiu para piorar as emoções confusas dele. Dean não nutria nenhuma esperança ou expectativa de que o que Sam dizia sentir poderia ter algum fundo de verdade.

_Sam, vamos fazer assim. A gente continua trabalhando separados – Sam abriu a boca para protestar – espera, me escuta. Eu não vou sumir, eu juro. Deixo o GPS do celular ligado, tá bom? – Dean riu para ele como se fosse uma piada, mas Sam levou a sério a coisa do GPS.

_Deixa mesmo? – ele perguntou meio aflito.

Dean deu de ombros.

_Deixo, claro. Você me acha quando quiser, ok. E a gente se fala e eu vou te encontrar sempre que você quiser. A gente faz como você queria, pode até pegar uns casos juntos.

_Como eu queria?

_É. É só você me chamar que eu vou. –Dean se remexeu na cama, a proximidade do rosto dele, o tom de voz suave e o calor estavam deixando-o meio confuso. - só tem uma condição.

_Que condição Dean?

_Quartos separados e você não toca mais nesse assunto, certo?

_Dean!

_Por favor Sam. Vamos fazer assim, ver como a gente se sente, tá? Como _você_ se sente.

Sam pensou um pouco antes de responder, estava contrariado, mas sabia que aquela promessa era o melhor que ia conseguir de Dean, pelo menos naquele momento.

_São duas condições , idiota!

_Hein?

Sam levantou os dedos para ele.

_Não sabe contar? Quartos separados: uma, não falar no assunto: duas. –deu uma risadinha de lado – aceito as duas, por enquanto...

Ficaram em silêncio se olhando. Deam pensando que provavelmente estava tomando a melhor decisão para Sam e a pior para ele mesmo. Pensou em como seria fácil apenas se curvar um pouco e tocar-lhe os lábios de leve. Como seria fácil aceitar e fingir que todo aquele desejo confuso de Sam era verdade e viver um pouco o gostinho daquele sonho.

Mas sabia que no fim, tudo seria muito pior, quando Sam se desse conta de que não era real, ele sofreria mais ainda, e pior, faria Sam se sentir culpado. E os sentimentos e o bem estar de Sam ainda vinham em primeiro lugar. Sempre.

Voltou a falar com ele, tentando aparentar tranquilidade.

_Onde você tá hospedado?

A mudança súbita de assunto deixou Sam momentaneamente perdido.

_Oque...oque você disse?

_Tá onde? Onde se hospedou?

Sam coçou a testa, um gesto tão típico de quando estava confuso que Dean chegou a sorrir.

_Aqui. Aqui mesmo, no dezenove.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_É melhor você ir pro seu quarto então.

Sam se empertigou todo.

_Não senhor, você não vai fug...

_Não vou, Sam. Fica tranquilo. Só acho que você precisa descansar e eu também. Amanhã a gente conversa melhor. Eu tenho um caso novo, amanhã te mostro os arquivos e você me ajuda, ainda tem umas lacunas que eu não preenchi.

_Sobre o que é?

_Acho que é um metamorfo, sei lá! Vai dormir que amanhã eu te mostro.

Sam pesquisou o rosto de Dean para ver se ele estava mentindo ou tentando enganá-lo.

_Tá bom. – concordou – mas só se você me der as chaves!

_Oque?

_Dá as chaves do seu carro, Dean!

_Sam, qual é? Eu não vou fugir na calada da noite.

Sam continuou bicudo com a mão estendida para ele.

Dean rolou os olhos e jogou as chaves do Impala na mão de Sam, estava cansado demais, assustado demais, confuso demais para mais discussão, então apenas atirou as chaves na mão dele, seguiu em direção a porta e abriu fazendo um gesto convidando-o a sair.

Sam ainda ficou alguns minutos parado, estranhando aquele comportamento deles.

Tinha dirigido feito um doido para alcançá-lo, tinham conversado, brigado, conversado novamente e Sam tinha pensado seriamente em beijá-lo, se arrependendo por não tê-lo feito. Talvez se o tivesse beijado teria feito ele calar a boca e os poupado de toda aquela ladainha.

Ou talvez Dean estivesse certo e aquela fosse a melhor decisão.

O tempo ia ser seu aliado, Dean era desconfiado e cabeçudo e não ia adiantar nada ficar berrando com ele. Não ia convencê-lo assim. Se Dean achava que ia mudar alguma coisa estava muito enganado, porque se ele chegou confuso e perdido naquele quarto, agora estava muito mais calmo e mais consciente do que estava sentindo. Talvez não devesse dar nome àquele sentimento ainda, mas sabia muito bem o que queria.

Queria se enroscar com ele, beijar sua boca e jurar por Deus que ia fazê-lo feliz. Queria puxar Dean contra o seu peito e protegê-lo de toda dor do mundo.

Queria era vê-lo sorrir, um sorriso de verdade e queria ser feliz com ele.

**-W-**

Dean mal tinha acordado e alguém já batia à porta, levantou meio tonto de sono, batendo o dedinho contra o pé da cama, xingando e resmungando, deparou-se com Sam com o punho erguido pronto para esmurrar a porta novamente.

_Porra Sam! Caiu da cama?

_Porque demorou pra atender? Achei que você tinha dado um jeito de se mandar!

Dean só bufou abrindo mais a porta e fazendo um sinal pra ele entrar.

_Como? se você ficou com minha chave idiota!

_Toma –Sam estendeu o telefone pra ele – É o Bobby, quer falar com você.

Dean arregalou os olhos sentindo uma pontinha de pânico, gesticulou para Sam perguntando o que ele queria.

_Sei lá – Sam sussurrou de volta – põe no viva voz.

_Hei Bobby!

_Garoto, eu quero saber o que está acontecendo e quero saber agora.

Sam mordeu o lábio assutado.

_Bobby, do que você tá falando?

_Sam me disse que vocês se acertaram...

_É.

_Então porque vocês estão em quartos separados? Dá pra explicar? Vocês não se acertaram nada, né. Ainda estão brigados.

_Não Bobby – Dean estava se sentindo pego fazendo arte, Bobby era muito astuto e não era fácil mentir pra ele, principalmente com Sam gesticulando e tentando pegar o telefone. – A gente tá bem.

_Então...

_É complicado.

_Escuta aqui garoto, e você também Sam, eu sei que você tá ouvindo... – Sam pulou pra trás se afastando do tom ameaçador – não sei que diabos vocês tão aprontando, mas eu quero ver vocês.

_Bobby, agora não dá!

_É. Eu sei, também estou enrolado com os lobisomens que eu te falei, mas quando eu te ligar, é melhor você e seu irmão arrastarem a bunda até aqui bem depressinha, senão eu vou atrás de vocês. Entendido?

_Sim Senhor.

_Sam?

_Cla-claro Bobby.

_Certo, cuidem-se.

_Você também.

Dean desligou o telefone bem devagar com cuidado como se ele pudesse explodir na sua mão.

_Merda.

_"mais essa agora"_

**-W-**

O acordo entre os irmãos estava dando relativamente certo, embora Sam chegasse ao cúmulo de rastrear Dean pelo GPS e depois ligar para conferir o endereço. Dean reclamava que ele parecia uma esposa ciumenta e ele devolvia que não tinha culpa que Dean era escorregadio e vivia tentando passar a perna nele.

Se falavam pelo menos uma vez a cada um ou dois dias e Sam brigava com ele se ele não retornassem seus telefonemas quase que imediatamente. E continuavam enrolando Bobby, Dean não queria confrontá-lo e como ele e Sam aparentemente estavam superando as divergências, na opinião de Bobby, podia dar esse tempo para eles.

Ainda que permanecesse com a pulga atrás da orelha.

A situação não era confortável para Dean, mas ele estava sinceramente tentando fazer dar certo.

Pelo bem de Sam.

Também se viam com frequência, se estavam muito distantes Sam largava tudo e ia ao seu encontro. Passavam algum tempo juntos, bebendo, estudando os casos de um ou de outro, quando estavam juntos sempre se hospedagem no mesmo lugar e embora Sam insistisse várias vezes na quebra de acordo, Dean não aceitava ficar se não fosse em quartos separados, e também não admitia uma única palavra sobre _aquele assunto._

Estavam aprendendo um novo jeito de conviver e embora Sam tentasse seguir as regras impostas por Dean, não tinha desistido. Esperava com paciência ele baixar a guarda.

**-W-**

_Dean, isso me parece perigoso. Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

_Não Sam tá tudo bem, eu dou conta.

Dean estava em uma caçada sozinho, Sam estava próximo, mas em outra cidade. Aparentemente um caso de possessão. Dean tinha mandado os arquivos para Sam dar uma olhada.

Alguns corpos com as gargantas abertas. Típico de demônios atacando pessoas, mas não conseguiam descobrir a nenhuma conexão entre as vítimas.

_A Dra. Mitchel vai autopsiar a última vítima, e vai me ligar quando tiver os resultados dos exames.

Dean tinha contado a Sam que a tal doutora era filha de caçador, conhecia muito do sobrenatural. Inclusive eles já se conheciam, John foi amigo do pai dela e pelo tom de Dean, Sam suspeitou que talvez eles se conhecessem um pouco mais intimamente do que ele deixava transparecer.

Sam se perguntou se ela seria bonita.

Foi ela quem ligou para Bobby pedindo ajuda por causa da estranheza dos casos. A polícia achava que tratava-se de um caso de múltiplos assassinatos, mas a experiência da médica lhe dizia que havia algo muito errado ali.

Sam não gostou muito do tom de admiração na voz de Dean enquanto ele discorria sobre o quanto a _"Dra. Mitchel era perspicaz"._

"_Perspicaz? Fala sério, se você era metido com o sobrenatural, o que tinha de perspicaz em desconfiar de algumas gargantas cortadas? Perspicaz uma ova!"_

_A Grace disse...

_Grace?

_É, a Dra. Mitchel, então... ela disse que as vítimas não aparentam nenhum outro tipo de ferimento, e duas delas foram mortas juntas, sem resistência. Dois policiais que faziam uma ronda. Me diz como alguém corta a garganta de dois policiais armados, treinados e eles se quer tentam reagir. Muito estranho.

-É, bem estranho. Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá, eu chego aí em duas, três horas no máximo.

_Não, não precisa. Eu tenho uma pista da onde esse demônio andou se escondendo, só vou esperar a ligação da Grace para ver se ela tem mais alguma novidade e depois vou dar uma olhada na cabana.

_Dean, cuidado ok.

_Ah, Grace tá na linha, tchau Sam.

_Oque... –Dean já tinha desligado - Mas quem é essa tal de Grace afinal? – Sam perguntou pra si mesmo se sentindo ciumento e irritado.

Seu instinto estava lhe dizendo que tinha algo errado e mesmo contra vontade de Dean resolveu que iria até ele. Deixou o laptop conectado no GPS do celular e se pôs na estrada.

Pouco depois seu telefone tocou com uma nova mensagem. Era de Dean, ele enviara várias fotos da última vítima dizendo que foram feitas pela tal Dra. Mitchel, Grace para Dean. Nessas fotos Sam pode notar uma marca estranha no ombro, próximo ao corte no pescoço. Por algum motivo a marca despertou sua atenção. Fez uma parada numa loja de conveniência e providenciou uma impressão amplificada da foto.

Gelou com o resultado, era uma marca antiga que ele conhecia bem, um símbolo associado a uma seita de bruxaria.

Não era um demônio que Dean caçava, era uma bruxa.

E Dean não estava nem minimamente preparado. Sam tentou falar com ele desesperadamente, mas não conseguia completar a ligação.

Pesquisou e encontrou a tal Dra. Mitchel, resumiu o caso para ela em poucas palavras enquanto acelerava fundo pela estrada, pedindo para ela rever os arquivos referentes as outras vítimas e verificar se encontrava marcas semelhantes.

Depois de quarenta minutos ela retornou a ligação, informando que tinha localizado marcas semelhantes em pelo menos mais duas das outras três vítimas, acrescentando que as marcas não chamaram atenção antes por parecerem-se muito com manchas de nascença, daquelas formadas por vazamentos sanguíneos de vasinhos capilares fracos.

Sam não entendia qual poderia ser o motivo dos membros da seita estarem sendo dizimados um a um, mas suspeitou que poderia tratar-se de uma disputa por poder, talvez um membro mais ambicioso roubando o poder dos outros. Não seria a primeira vez que um bruxo poderoso se virava contra sua própria seita.

Sam não pode deixar de notar o quanto a Dra. Mitchel, _"Grace"_ se você fosse intimo, estava apreensiva e preocupada com Dean.

**-W-**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**-W-**

**Capítulo VIII**

Considerações sobre o capítulo: Não estou focando no caso da bruxa por que francamente, não é meu forte elaborar casos sobrenaturais. Sei que isso pode ser uma falha, mas peço que relevem até porque, o foco não são os casos e nem os mistérios, e sim a evolução do relacionamento deles. Os casos citados não servem senão para criar um "gancho" entre uma situação e outra.

Sinceramente, me desculpem a falta de imaginação quanto a isso, espero que não afete a apreciação da história como um todo.

_Se quiser curtir fique à vontade. Pra quem já curti, divirta-se!_

_**-W-**_

Não foi difícil localizar a cabana graças ao GPS do celular de Dean. Se não fosse por isso, provavelmente ele estaria morto antes que pudesse alcançá-lo, porque se demorasse mais um minuto a bruxa o teria partido ao meio.

Graças a Deus Sam estava preparado e conseguiu finalizar o ritual a tempo.

**-W-**

Ele andava rápido pela mata sendo seguido não tão de perto por Dean que ofegava bastante., logo percebeu que Dean estava machucado e teve que brigar com ele para poder ver o ferimento. Depois de depositar a mochila com os apetrechos que utilizaram para o ritual no chão, Dean ergueu a camisa e mostrou para Sam onde estava doendo. Todo o lado esquerdo do corpo dele das costelas até o osso do quadril começava a arroxear num enorme hematoma.

_Porra Dean, porque não me falou que tava feio assim?

_Não é nada Sam.

_Ah não é? Pode ter até quebrado uma costela isso sim! Pode estar com hemorragia, sei lá.

_Unf! – Dean gemeu enquanto Sam apalpava suas costelas em busca de ossos quebrados.

_Acho que não tem nada quebrado, mas pode ter trincado alguma coisa. Vamos, quando chegarmos eu olho direito. Pelo menos não está quebrado, vem!

Enquanto falava Sam enganchou a mochila de Dean nos ombros, passou a sacola que ele próprio segurava por cima do ombro direito e pegou o rifle que Dean carregava. Estendeu a mão livre para o irmão, que ficou olhando para ela com cara de bobo, a boca meio aberta, sem entender bem o que ele queria, na dúvida apenas rosnou alguma coisa para Sam que soou como "nem fodendo!"

_Vem logo!

Sam enganchou a mão enorme na mão de Dean e praticamente o rebocou morro acima ignorando seus guinchos de indignação. Apesar de chiar um bocado por achar ruim ser arrastado assim, de mãos dadas,_"parecendo duas menininhas passeando no parquinho" _em sua opinião, não pôde reclamar muito porque estavam cobrindo a distância muito mais rapidamente, sem todo o peso extra para ele carregar, e com Sam fazendo todo o esforço da subida, estava conseguindo caminhar melhor sem sentir tanta dor.

_Me dá a chave! – Sam abriu a porta do carona e ajudou Dean a sentar-se, depois abriu o porta malas e jogou as ferramentas e sacolas lá. Em menos de dois minutos estavam de volta à estrada rumo ao quarto que Dean alugava..

Sam passou o trajeto lançando olhares preocupados ao irmão que tentava encontrar uma posição confortável recostado contra o banco do impala.

Mal fechou a porta do quarto já foi ordenando a Dean que tirasse a camisa e começou a examiná-lo, sempre sob protesto.

Sam virava Dean pra lá e pra cá, apalpando-o e fazendo-o se esticar e dobrar até ter certeza que todos os ossos estavam inteiros.

_É! Acho que é só a pancada mesmo, mas ainda tem risco de ter afetado algum órgão.

_Argh! Que chato que você é! Eu só preciso de um banho!

_Certo!

Sam foi entrando com ele no banheiro, ligou a água quente e fria da banheira testando a temperatura, fechou a tampa do ralo e se sentou na borda cruzando os braços.

_O que?

_O que oquê?

_Qual é? Vai querer me dar banho agora?

Dean estava começando a ficar meio assustado com Sam, isso sim.

_Não! Não vou te dar banho!

_Então...

Dean continuou parado no meio do banheiro apenas de calças, olhando em expectativa para Sam.

_...eu não vou te deixar sozinho, Dean! Você pode desmaiar, sei lá! Você pode ter uma hemorragia, eu já disse! Não vou te deixar sozinho.

_Nem fodendo que eu vou tomar banho com você aqui!

_Ah qual é? Eu já te vi pelado um milhão de vezes! – Sam estava se divertindo com o constrangimento de Dean, ele estava muito engraçado, segurando as calças abertas e a toalha na frente do peito, corando feito uma mocinha.

_É diferente!

_O que é diferente Dean? – realmente estava divertido aquilo de provocar Dean, apesar de Sam estar sinceramente preocupado com ele.

_Sai fora, Sammy! Eu deixo a porta aberta.

Sam considerou um pouco lançando olhares avaliadores sobre Dean.

_Beleza, mas se você fechar a porta eu arrombo, ouviu?

Dean só terminou de se despir quando teve certeza que ele não iria voltar para mais uma conferida, até pensou em desobedecer e fechar a porta, mas achou que ia parecer provocação, e acabar com Sam invadindo mesmo o banheiro, e ele todo peladão lá dentro.

_"Melhor não."_

Mergulhou na banheira e escorregou se ajeitando confortavelmente, a água morna relaxando todos os seus músculos tensos e doloridos. Se ensaboou e enxáguo cuidadosamente. Encostou a cabeça na borda e fechou os olhos curtindo aquele pequeno luxo.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, sentiu-se meio desorientado sem saber direito onde estava. Sentou-se rápido na banheira, cobrindo-se lá no meio com as mãos, todo vexado. Devia ter cochilado porque a água já começava a esfriar.

Sam estava sentado na borda olhando-o, e Dean enrubesceu imediatamente. Aquilo estava ficando embaraçoso, ficar vermelho e tremelicando a toda hora não estava ajudando muito a manter a sua pose de "não tô nem aí que você veio."

Sentiu-se ridículo cobrindo as partes com as mãos.

_"Como se meu pinto fosse alguma novidade! Ai, como eu sou besta!"_

E ficou pior quando Sam pôs a mão no rosto dele e empurrou sua cabeça levemente pra trás.

_O que...

_Não lavou o cabelo, tá cheio de terra.

Sam jogou água em seus cabelos e os lavou delicada e cuidadosamente, Dean estava paralisado dentro da banheira, concentrado apenas em respirar sem gemer, chegou a fechar os olhos por um momento totalmente embriagado pela sensação dos dedos de Sam correndo por seus cabelos numa carícia suave.

_"Ai meu Deus, tira ele daqui!"_

Mais um minuto daquela mãozona segurando sua nuca e a outra acarinhando seus cabelos e Sam ia perceber como Dean tinha as mãos pequenas.

Sam levantou dando-se por satisfeito finalmente, estendeu uma toalha para Dean, que a pegou de dentro da banheira.

_Estou te esperando! – disse saindo do banheiro antes que Dean pudesse perguntar para que exatamente, ele o esperava.

Quando chegou ao quarto ainda envolto na toalha viu com um certo alívio que Sam tinha o kit de primeiros socorros sobre a cama e o esperava para os curativos que ele certamente precisava. Foi até a sua mochila onde pegou roupas limpas, teve vontade de xingar Sam quando ouviu o risinho dele por Dean voltar ao banheiro para se trocar, mas nem a pau ia deixar a bunda no vento na frente dele.

Pensar em ficar pelado na frente de Sam fazia Dean se sentir..._pelado!_

Vergonha do seu corpo? Eis um sentimento totalmente novo.

_"Oh merda! Virei uma virgem!"_

_Não põe camisa! – ele gritou do quarto – suas costas estão cheias de cortes.

_Tá bom!

Sentado na cama com Dean posicionado na sua frente, Sam tinha limpado e desinfetado os cortes e arranhões e terminava de enfaixar suas costelas, lutando contra o suave tremor das próprias mãos e a clara excitação da respiração rápida de Dean, que o estava levando as alturas.

_Tá muito apertado?

_Não! tá bom!

Sam deixou as mãos pousadas levemente sobre sua cintura e encostou a testa contra seu ombro. Dean podia sentir o calor da sua respiração batendo contra sua pele nua. A tensão do momento fazendo seu coração pular no peito. Se esquentou e arrepiou inteiro ao sentir o suspiro lento dele soprando suave e morno sobre a pele do seu ombro.

Seu corpo todo estava tremendo, era impossível Sam não notar, e sentir o calor do corpo dele logo ali, quase colado as suas costas era o inferno e o paraíso ao mesmo tempo.

Sam pensava em qual deveria ser seu próximo passo. Sentia os tremores do corpo dele sob as palmas das suas mãos e via a pele arrepiando a cada movimento sutil que fazia. Era delicioso-assustador-estranho-adorável saber que era por ele que Dean arfava e tremia, se arrepiando todo com a penugem loura da nuca toda eriçada, mas infelizmente o momento foi quebrado porque o estômago de Dean roncou alto e de um jeito esquisito, parecendo um animal rugindo.

Foi tão desproporcional no silêncio tenso do quarto que os dois começaram a rir.

_Porra Dean, você sabe mesmo acabar com o clima!

Dean aproveitou a deixa para levantar da cama, disparando pelo quarto e pondo uma distância segura entre ele e Sam antes de perguntar.

_Sam, o que significa tudo isso, cara? Eu não tô entendendo, pensei que a gente tinha esclarecido as coisas, meio que se acertado.

_Não Dean, a gente não acertou nada. Eu aceitei esse acordo idiota porque senão você ia fugir. Mas agora chega Dean, o tempo já passou, eu sei bem o que eu quero e não adianta você continuar fugindo de mim. Você disse que a gente não ia se separar, mas a gente tá se separando aos poucos, e eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. _Eu não aceito mais ficar longe de você!_

_Sam, tenta me entender.

_Não!

_Sam!

_Olha, eu vou buscar alguma coisa para gente comer, tem analgésico e relaxante muscular na minha mochila, toma um de cada, sabe quais são, né? Eu já volto.

_Sam! Volta aqui!

_Tchau Dean!

Saiu batendo a porta ignorando os berros irritados do irmão.

**-W-**

Sam voltou logo com alguns sanduíches, encontrando Dean cochilando no sofá. Enquanto comiam Dean tentou voltar ao assunto do motivo da separação deles, mas Sam recusou-se a conversar, dizendo que estavam ambos cansados e que era melhor dormirem. Como Dean já começava a sentir o efeito dos comprimidos, com as pálpebras pesadas e os músculos lentos do efeito dos remédios e de sono, acabou por aceitar.

Caiu na cama e desmaiou de cansaço.

Sam continuou acordado ainda por muito tempo, sem conseguir relaxar. Nem se importou muito, por que ainda estava preocupado com Dean, ele estava mesmo muito machucado.

Sam passou a noite alternando entre breves cochilos, e momentos despertos em que aproveitava para dar uma olhada no irmão.

Se estava com febre ou com dor, e também para apenas admirá-lo, seu rosto bonito repousando sereno, seus longos cílios, a boca carnuda quase feminina, se não fosse o complemento do rosto belo, mas totalmente masculino.

Dean era bonito demais e toda aquela beleza aliada à pose de machão e o jeito sacana de ser fazia com que ele fosse praticamente irresistível.

Namorou descaradamente as sardas que pontuavam seu nariz e o alto das bochechas, a pele branquinha, os expressivos olhos verdes com aquelas ruginhas deliciosas quando ele ria.

Riu de si mesmo, sentado na penumbra, babando igual a um tarado, morto de vontade se jogar em cima dele e fazer um monte de coisas que gostava de fazer na cama e outro tanto que nunca tinha feito, mas estava louco pra experimentar.

Experimentar com ele, experimentar nele.

Não era a toa que Dean arrancava olhares onde passava. Com aquela cara e aquele corpo, sem falar naquela pose dele. Sam sorriu ao rever em pensamentos o modo como o irmão andava, olhando para tudo com aquela cara cínica dele e aquele meio sorriso safado, o peito empinado, as pernas tortas, se balançando suavemente pra lá e pra cá enquanto andava. Olhando tudo em volta como se fosse o dono do pedaço.

Dean se remexeu na cama, esparramando as pernas pelo colchão, empurrando e puxando o lençol com os pés até se descobrir totalmente.

Sam prendeu a respiração com medo que ele acordasse. Seus olhos foram atraídos pelo pedaço de pele da barriga, exposto logo abaixo da linha das ataduras, parando um pouco para apreciar os pelos louros do baixo ventre e imaginar qual seria a sensação de passar a ponta dos dedos ali.

Ou os lábios.

Ou a língua.

Chegou a estremecer com a sensação, jogou a cabeça pra trás, respirou fundo, riu de novo da sua própria "sem-vergonhice" espantado com sua imaginação. Voltou a correr os olhos descendo para o volume macio entre as pernas formado pelo pênis flácido por baixo da roupa de dormir. Por um momento teve ímpetos de se deitar com ele e tocá-lo suavemente ali, até fazer aquilo ficar bem visível por baixa da cueca, bem visível mesmo. Balançou a cabeça, continuou sua apreciação se sentindo meio tarado, escorregando os olhos pelas coxas grossas, pelos deliciosos pelos louros. Teve mesmo que se segurar para não estender a mão e agarrar a carne branca e saborosa da coxa dele.

Estava ficando com tesão.

De novo.

"_melhor tomar um banho antes de acabar fazendo uma besteira" _

Rumou para o banheiro totalmente disposto a se comportar pelo resto da noite, e até quando fosse necessário para fazer Dean baixar a guarda.

**-W-**

Pela manhã Dean estava decidido a enfiar algum juízo na cabeça de Sam, e Sam decido a fazê-lo entender seus sentimentos.

_Dean, você deu as ordens até agora, e eu obedeci, você disse que eu precisava desse tempo para descobrir como eu me sinto de verdade, não foi? Então...

_Você tá louco!

_É! Estou louco por você! –Sam se aproximou dele de um jeito predador, e Dean disparou para longe dele. – Você não vai mais fugir de mim, Dean! Eu não deixo, por que eu quero você!

_ Oque você quer? Quer oque...ficar comigo? É isso? Tá dizendo que tá afim?

_É seu cabeçudo! Eu quero ficar com você, eu tô muito afim!

_Não tá nada!

_Pelo amor de Deus Dean, acredita em mim! eu quero você, por que você não acredita?

_Não pode Sam, tá errado!

_Que se dane que tá errado! Foda-se, eu não ligo!

_Sam, você já pensou nisso? Isso é incesto! Sabe o significado da palavra incesto?

_É! Eu sei bem oque significa, tá!

_Parece que não sabe não!

_ Dean, eu sei que incesto é muito mais que um tabu cultural ocidental, eu sei porra!

_Ah meu Deus, Sam! – Dean rodava pelo quarto com as mãos agarrando os próprios cabelos, claramente tendo um ataque de pânico. Mais um, andava tendo muitos desses ultimamente.

_Tabu cultural? – ele oscilava entre a raiva e a incredulidade – tabu cultural é o cacete, é muito mais que isso! É...sei lá, é... é... é errado, porra!

_Eu sei. - Sam respondeu calmamente - eu sei que é errado. Também é errado roubar, mentir, matar e a gente faz tudo isso.

_Puta que o pariu! Isso é diferente!

_Por que?

_Por que? Por que é o nosso trabalho, a gente faz isso para ajudar os outros. Pra salvar pessoas!

_Ah, quando é em benefício dos outros vale fazer tudo que é errado? Tudo se justifica, quando é pra nossa felicidade, aí não pode? Fala sério!

_Fala sério você! Você tá doido, isso sim. Você pirou de vez, é essa porra de barreira de merda, né? Caiu? Só pode!

_Dean, se acalma!

_Não! Não tem como ficar calmo com isso. – Dean gesticulava e andava em círculos sem conseguir se expressar, sem conseguir por pra fora todo o desespero que ele estava sentindo.

_Sammy, isso é muito mais que um tabu cultural! Me diz um lugar no mundo, uma cultura que ache isso normal Sam, pelo amor de Deus! Aqui mesmo, tem lugar que é até considerado crime, sabia? E você vem e me diz que quer isso? Você não pode aceitar isso assim!

Isso era um absurdo, Dean estava irritado com ele porque era correspondido? O que ele queria? Que ele o odiasse, não olhasse mais na sua cara? Queria que ele fizesse o que? Enchesse a barra da camisa de pedras e tacasse na cabeça dele?

_Não é isso que eu tô dizendo, Dean, eu não tô dizendo que é normal! Em lugar nenhum! Mas também não é essa coisa nojenta que você tá fazendo parecer. _Nosso caso é diferente!_

Sam buscava modos de esclarecer para Dean a maneira como ele via o sentimento entre eles, que apesar de não ser normal, era no seu ponto de vista, aceitável, porque a vida que eles levavam não era normal. O relacionamento afetivo deles também não, a ligação entre eles transcendia essas barreiras.

_ A gente não tá falando de gente louca que seduz crianças, de pai violentando filho, eu sei lá, crianças abusadas dentro de casa!

_ Continua sendo incesto, Sam!

_Nossa relação não é uma relação forjada pela coação Dean, entende isso! Nem pela força, nem pela sedução pela figura de autoridade em que essas leis se baseiam.

Sam falava baixo, manso, tentando fazê-lo entender, chamar a sua atenção, entrar por baixo do pânico que ele demonstrava estar sentindo e fazê-lo ouvir seus argumentos, entender sua posição e acreditar nos seus sentimentos.

_Realmente acreditar._

___Essas leis existem para proteger os mais fracos Dean, crianças abusadas, o que é muito justo! Não dá pra aceitar uma criança sendo abusada por gente que deveria protegê-la! _**Nosso relacionamento não é assim!**_ Quer dizer, nós somos adultos Dean e eu _**escolho você! Entendeu? **_

Sam batia a mão no peito pra ilustrar, usando todos os recursos para conseguir fazer Dean entender sua aceitação e fazer ele próprio parar de se condenar e aceitar.

_Eu não me importo com a opinião dos outros, Dean, não ligo pro que vão pensar. Eu sei que vai ser uma barra mas a gente enfrenta!

Se nem os anjos e nem o diabo conseguiram separar os dois, então porque Dean ainda relutava tanto em aceitar que eles eram um do outro?

_**_Eu estou escolhendo você! Eu te escolho e isso não é errado!**_ Não importa que as pessoas achem errado, nojento. Eu não acho! O que você sente é nojento? É sujo? O que você sente por mim é sujo, Dean?

_Onde você quer chegar?

_Responde! Seu sentimento, não, seu amor – _essa era apalavra certa_ – seu amor por mim é nojento Dean? Seu amor é sujo?

_Não! É claro que não! Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, meu Deus, não! Tente entender Sammy! Eu só quero o melhor pra você, eu quero que você seja feliz!

_Eu sei e eu entendo, então tente entender você também. Eu quero ser feliz, eu quero ter alguém, eu não quero mais ser sozinho. Eu não quero passar o resto da minha vida sozinho, por que a gente não pode ficar junto então?

Sam tentava argumentar com ele, fazê-lo entender que queria o que ele queria, que podiam ficar juntos e ser o apoio um do outro, fazer a felicidade um do outro apesar de tudo.

_Ah Sam! Você pirou cara! Isso é algum tipo de acordo? É isso, você tá propondo algum tipo de seguro contra a solidão? Você pirou! Não pode estar falando sério!

Ele estava se descontrolando novamente e Sam não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de fazê-lo entender seus sentimentos, seus desejo, seu amor.

-Não é nada disso, porra! Você não tá me ouvindo! Que merda!

_Então o que é, cara? Sério, eu não tô entendendo onde você tá querendo chegar com essa conversa do que é certo pra nós , esse papo de felicidade e essas porras!

Sam passou as mãos pelos cabelos, estava decidido, não ia perder Dean, não ia deixar toda aquela culpa, todo aquele instinto de auto punição ficar entre eles. Não agora que tinha se dado conta de todo aquele sentimento, que tinha aceitado o amor dele e tinha assumido o seu próprio.

Que fosse tudo a merda, se ele não conseguia ver a lógica, ouvir a voz da razão, Sam ia partir para uma forma inquestionável de expressão.

Avançou sobre Dean prendendo seu rosto entre as mãos enormes, esfregou o polegar sobre seu lábio, colou a testa na dele, respirando forte, mordendo os próprios lábios.

_Essa sua boca me deixa louco, Dean!_ É isso que você precisa entender! Olha para mim!_

Sam segurou seu rosto entre as mãos olhando dentro dos seus olhos.

__Eu também tô apaixonado por você, Dean!__ Entendeu agora? Eu tô apaixonado e não vou te perder! Eu não a__ceito te perder, ninguém vai tirar você de mim!_

Esfregou a boca na dele, Dean permaneceu paralisado, as mãos se apoiando suavemente nos antebraços dele.

_Você me deixa louco, sabia? Me deixa com tesão, eu olho para você e fico tarado! – deslizou a mão do seu rosto para seu pescoço, por suas costas até sua bunda, puxou-o contra si se apertando nele, deixando claro do que estava falando.

_Não é nenhuma porra de seguro contra solidão, é tesão Dean! Eu tô assim desde que eu cheguei! Eu tô com tesão e eu quero foder você, entendeu? Eu tô assim por você! Porque eu te amo e você me enche de tesão, me deixa duro só de te olhar, olhar essa sua boca desgraçada de gostosa!

Segurou Dean pelo pulso e forçou sua mão lá para baixo, a outra mão apertando sua nuca, a boca no seu ouvido, respirando forte e quente, deixando Dean zonzo.

_Sente! Tá sentindo como eu estou? Eu quero te beijar e te lamber inteiro! Eu quero te morder! Isso é de verdade, meu amor é de verdade! Eu sinto saudade e tô morrendo de ciúme, eu fiquei com ciúme daquela médica, sabia? Aquela cadela! Sabe porque eu resolvi vir Dean? Hum... sabe? Porque eu fiquei com medo de você acabar fodendo ela.

Esfregou a mão de Dean sobre si, no volume duro do pênis, gemendo e mordiscando o queixo dele, Dean permanecia paralisado, todo o corpo em turbilhão sem conseguir reagir e nem pensar.

_Você fodeu ela, Dean? Fodeu?

Sam ofegava e enquanto falava foi empurrando Dean contra a parede onde ele bateu com um baque. Sam se encostou mais nele, esfregou o polegar de novo contra o lábio carnudo puxando pra baixo.

Mordiscou-o ali.

Segurou seu rosto com força entre as mãos, bateu sua cabeça de leve na parede, seu rosto se torceu de raiva e Dean viu que era sim, ciúmes.

Quente, forte, possessivo, desesperado.

_Vai, me fala! Fala logo de uma vez, você comeu aquela vaca?

_N-não!-Dean mais gemeu do que respondeu, e Sam soltou o ar num suspiro profundo contra sua boca.

_Jura? Você jura que não?

_Porra Sam, eu tô falando que não.

_Então jura!

Dean buscou seus olhos, mordeu a boca, puxou o ar em haustos, assustado com o jeito desesperado de Sam, as palavras dele dançando na sua mente, o rosto muito próximo transtornado de ciúme. Sorriu para ele, nervoso e feliz, passou a língua nos lábios, mordeu de leve, vendo o olhar febril de Sam sobre eles.

_Eu juro, Sam. Nem cheguei perto.

Sam esfregou o rosto nele, suspirando aliviado.

_Dean sentiu o seu alívio. _

_Essa sua boca é um pecado sabia? – envolveu a mão na sua cintura e subiu pelas suas costas sentindo o tecido das ataduras por baixo da camiseta fina, mas sem se dar conta do que era, tão excitado que estava.

Apertou as costas de Dean com força, arrancando um gemido dele.

_Ah merda! Desculpa, esqueci.

_Tudo bem! – agora era Dean quem estava ofegante e apertava Sam entre os braços enquanto buscava sua boca. Sam mordiscou seus lábios, lambeu e esfregou seu rosto no dele, num roçar alucinante, respirando forte com a boca aberta, perto e longe, tocando de leve com a língua sua boca febril.

_Porra Sammy, beija logo, caralho!

Sam riu e se empenhou em corresponder ao beijo, quente, molhado, apertado, voraz.

Enfiou a língua na sua boca e a perna entre suas coxas, esfregou o pênis duro contra sua virilha gemendo indecente, sem vergonha, dentro do beijo. Dean abriu mais os lábios, deixou a língua dele entrar bem dentro da sua boca, tocando e lambendo tudo que pudesse alcançar, sentiu seus dentes arranhando seus lábios, sentiu sua boca sendo devorada. Sam mexia os lábios e enfiava a língua com força, lambendo e chupando com desespero, as mãos enormes prendendo seu rosto, puxando-o contra si, se enfiando entre seus cabelos, apertando sua nuca. Sam correu a boca pelo seu queixo, mordendo e lambendo até chegar a orelha. Botou a boca ali e gemeu bem alto deixando Dean com as pernas bambas. Deslizou a mão pela coxa, agarrando a carne sob o jeans.

_Ah que gostoso, Dean!

Ergueu a coxa e puxou o quadril dele pra frente, o movimento brusco arrancou outro gemido de Dean, mas de desconforto.

Sam levou as mãos para sua cintura, apoio a testa contra seu ombro, respirando rápido. Voltou a beijá-lo, mas com delicadeza, tentando acalmar aquele fogo todo que estava sentindo.

_Melhor a gente ir com calma, senão acabo te partindo as costelas de verdade.

Dean bateu a cabeça contra a parede num gesto de frustração.

_Puta merda, agora que eu entreguei o jogo! – riu contra o ombro dele todo nervoso, excitado e feliz.

Sam passou as mãos delicadamente por sobre a camiseta sentindo as ataduras ásperas.

_Te machuquei? Tá doendo muito?

_ Tá doendo para cacete.

_Desculpa, eu não queria te machucar!

_Tudo bem. É só não me apertar muito aí! - respondeu sentindo as mãos de Sam acariciando de leve suas costelas.

Sam desceu uma mão para sua bunda e perguntou rindo contra seu pescoço.

_E aqui, pode?

Safado.

Dean riu, beijando sua bochecha.

_É, aí acho que pode.

Sam deslizou a outra mão pela sua barriga e pelo seu baixo ventre suavemente, virou o rosto lambendo da sua boca até sua orelha, enfiou a língua lá dando uma lambida bem molhada, escorregou a mão para o volume sob o jeans, puxando o ar entre dentes ao tocá-lo ali e ver que ele estava duro também. Deu-lhe um apertão enchendo a mão, gemeu rouco no seu ouvido.

_E aqui, Dean? Pode?

Dean jogou a cabeça para trás, fecahndo os olhos e mordendo a boca.

_Ai meu Deus!

Sam mordeu seu pescoço, distribuiu deliciosos beijos chupados por toda a extensão, enlaçou sua cintura e puxou-o contra si. Dean gemeu de dor de novo.

_Droga! Bruxa lazarenta, filha de uma puta! - praguejou com tanta raiva que Sam riu do jeito dele.

_Tudo bem, eu posso esperar! - Dean resmungou e praguejou de novo, Sam o beijou fazendo ele se calar - É melhor a gente ir com calma, porque eu não vou conseguir me segurar, Dean.

Dean arfou, aquilo soou tão erótico em seus ouvidos que ele se sentiu até um pouco assustado com o jeito dominador de Sam, que falava no seu ouvido entre beijos e sussurros, enquanto acariciava suas costas e cintura de leve, tentando se acalmar.

_É muito azar, que merda! - só de ficar em pé contra a parede sentindo parcialmente o peso de Sam, suas costelas já estavam pegando fogo de dor, se remexeu incomodado - Acho que não vai dar mesmo!

_Ah, vai dar sim! Mas não agora! – encostou o rosto contra a curva de seu pescoço rindo enquanto fazia força para manter-se abraçado a ele, já que Dean tentava empurrá-lo em protesto.

_Tá bem convencidinho, hein?

_Você me quer que eu sei, então pode parar de fazer doce!

_Quem disse que eu vou dar...ahnn, Sam! – Dean perdeu o fôlego e as palavras quanto Sam juntou as duas mãos no seu traseiro e se esfregou bem gostoso nele, com cuidado, devagar mais firme.

_Puta merda, Sam! Tá querendo me matar!

_Pelo menos agora você para com essa bobagem de me mandar embora, né?

O tom era de brincadeira mas Dean sabia que aquela resposta valia todo o resto da vida deles. O que ele decidisse ia moldar seu futuro como irmãos, como amigos, como amantes. E ele viu que queria mesmo ser um casal com Sam, por mais que ainda se enchesse de vergonha com aquele pensamento.

_Eu não vejo como viver minha vida sem você, Sam!

_Isso é um sim, Dean?Tá dizendo que me ama e vai me deixar ficar?

Sam acariciava o rosto dele, beijando suavemente seus lábios, seu pescoço, sua orelha, seu ombro. Dean se deixava beijar, rindo e se arrepiando.

_Não idiota! Cata suas coisas e vaza!

Sam mordeu o ombro dele.

_Ai!

_Dean, é melhor você começar a me tratar bem!

_Ah é? E por que, hein?

Dean só ria e pensava _"que conversa besta! Dois tontos, se beijando e rindo, de pau duro, cheios de tesão e frescurinha! Ai meu Deus! Que coisa de viado!"_ mas não tinha como achar ruim, estava feliz demais pra se importar, e ganhar uma bela de uma roçada com direito a mão na bunda e tudo, de um cara do tamanho de Sam e achar pra lá de gostoso?

_"Definitivamente coisa de viado!"_

_Por que se você me tratar bem, eu vou te tratar bem também, mas se você me tratar mal eu vou te judiar, entendeu?

_É!

Aquela mãozona dando um tranco na sua bunda ajudava bem a esclarecer as coisas.

_Entendi! Eu acho que eu vou deixar você ficar então... pra gente resolver esse seu problema.

Falou suavemente contra seu ouvido dando leves beijos chupados e estalados no seu pescoço, correndo as mãos pelos seus ombros, pelas suas costas até a bunda, remexendo os quadris de leve, se esfregando nele com cuidado, mas deixando bem claro de que tipo de problema ele estava falando.

_Tarado!

**-W-**

**Vamos a um pouquinho de blablabla?**

Oi para você que chegou até aqui!

Já que você se dedicou a ler minha história até aqui, não gostaria de comentar?

Sua review é importante e não é só pelo fato de que ler uma review é melhor do que comer chocolate, é porque eu aprendo com o que você me diz!

Quando alguém cita ou comenta um capítulo dizendo que foi bom, que impressionou, eu vejo que consegui por no papel o que eu senti no meu coração no momento que eu escrevi. E as vezes as pessoas entendem de um jeito que eu nem tinha pensado. isso é surpreendente.

A tal da interpretação pessoal.

As vezes eu fico impressionada com alguma frase ou situação e acaba que aquilo que tanto me impressionou não tem um único comentário: interpretação de novo!

Enfim, todo esse falatório é para pedir que você comente, me dê **_a sua_** interpretação, principalmente por que esse capítulo em particular foi muito tenso para mim. Abordar o tema do incesto de uma maneira objetiva, tentando não ser influenciada pelo Tabu Social e Psicológico que existe foi muito complexo e eu não sei se consegui.

Pesquisei muito sobre o assunto, a maioria dos autores, (tanto no campo da sociologia, psiquiatria como criminologia) concordam que o incesto se desenvolve principalmente tendo como pano de fundo a inexistência ou a existência deturpada de alguma forma, da estrutura social chamada "família". (A maioria dos textos sobre o assunto enfoca as relações incestuosas contendo elementos de coação, física ou emocional)

Existência deturpada da estrutura familiar? Winchesters! De cabo a rabo.

Outro fator importante, esse com relação à legislação, é que a maioria das leis que tratam do assunto focam o crime de incesto num contesto de pedofilia.

A maioria dos países cujas leis eu andei dando uma pesquisada (pura ciência de internet, não se impressione!) tem esse enfoque: A proteção contra o abuso infantil.

Existem exceções, é claro. Algumas legislações preveem punição considerando apenas o fato de uma relação ser incestuosa, independente da idade ou grau de parentesco, sendo a menor idade de um dos envolvidos, um fator agravante. Não me aprofundei nessas casos por serem irrelevantes para a história.

Não tenho a intenção de defender nem acusar ninguém, e também não tenho a pretensão de fazer uma análise sobre o tema, embora tenha ficado extremamente curiosa de como e porque esse tabu se desenvolveu e é inerente à maioria das culturas. (Existem exceções, algumas tribos indígenas, por exemplo)

Apenas busquei informações para me ajudar a compor os personagens.

Isso _**É**_ uma história ficcional, portanto não deve servir de parâmetro para nada.

Espero que tenha conseguido transmitir o que eu acho que seria a angústia de uma vida inteira vivendo um amor errado, condenável, e também espero que os personagens sejam consistentes para você, nas suas dores, seus argumentos e decisões.

Feliz Páscoa a todos.

Reviews?


	9. Chapter 9

_Se você chegou até aqui é porque já leu meu blablabla, né?_

Então, apenas um pequeno e grosseiro esclarecimento:

Começou o lemon e não é do tipo **"sentiu-o unir-se a si"** e muito menos **"se fez um com ele".**

Tá mais para **"aaaaatirou o pau no rabo-bo-bo! "** kkkkkkkkkk

Desculpa, não resisti.

O que eu tô tentando dizer é que começou a pegação, e é daquele jeito, tá! Bem quente, bem vagabunda.

Talvez seja vulgar pra você. Se for desculpe, mas é só assim que eu sei fazer!

Se você acha que sexo com "_saliva, suor e porra espalhados pelo corpo todo" _é apelativo, melhor se mandar. Agora se você gostar...sempre tem mais de onde saíram essas.

_Então vamos ao que interessa._

_Tá curtindo? Então não esqueça de comentar, beleza?_

Divirta-se

Capítulo IX

Dean estava sentado recostado contra a cabeceira da cama, tentando descansar as costelas doloridas e não pensar em Sam ou em suas mãos. Ou em Sam e suas mãos...nele.

Aliás, ainda estava confuso demais para pensar em qualquer coisa com coerência.

Até ontém à noite, ele era a pessoa mais infeliz da face da terra, carregando um fardo insuportável, fadado a um sentimento de querer desenfreado que nunca, nunca iria se realizar.

E agora, poucas horas depois, tudo o que jamais ousou sonhar se tornava realidade, da noite para o dia, do inferno ao paraíso. Sua cabeça doía ao tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, melhor só grudar os olhos em Sam e seguir seus passos disfarçadamente pelo quarto enquanto ele recolhia seus pertences enfiando tudo dentro da mochila, e se esforçar tentando acreditar que era Sam mesmo ali, lançando olhares de canto de olho para ele acompanhados de um sorriso meio sem jeito que lhe dizia que ele também estava tentando se convencer que sim, estava acontecendo de verdede.

Quando os olhares se cruzavam Dean ainda se assustava e desviava, para depois rir sem graça para ele, se sentindo meio bobo, meio adolescente. Sua mãos ainda estavam meio trêmulas e seu estômago ainda dava cambalhotas.

**-W-**

Seu telefone tocou e Sam o pegou de dentro do bolso da jaqueta pendurada no encosto da cadeira, deu uma olhada no visor e torceu a cara. Estendeu o celular pra Dean dizendo com voz azeda e cheia de desdém.

_Sua amiga, _a Grace._

Sam voltou à tarefa de recolher seus pertences mas com atençâo totalmente voltada para a conversa ao telefone.

_Oi, Grace.

Sam ficou ouvindo tentando imaginar a conversa do outro lado da linha.

_Não, tudo certo. É, ele tá comigo...

_É

_...chegou bem na hora...

_...bruxa...é...quem diria, nos enganou, hein?...

_Pois é...

_Nós vamos...não...a gente já tá de saída.

_Eu sei...você sabe que sim meu bem...

_É claro que sim Grace...

_Você também...

Dean desligou o telefone e ficou olhando pensativo para o aparelho. Grace era uma boa amiga e uma boa garota, pena que não pudesse ser para ela tudo o que ela queria que ele fosse. Tinham tido um caso a uns anos atrás, embora Dean tivesse deixado claro que não passaria disso jamais, ela nunca chegou realmente a desistir dele, oque era uma pena. Ele queria que ela fosse feliz, encontrasse o tipo de felicidade que parecia que ele finalmente tinha encontrado, com Sam.

Com esse pensamento ergueu os olhos procurando por ele com um sorriso no rosto, se surpreendeu com a cara feia dele, o bico espichado e a mandíbula travada. Bufando, Sam voltou a enfiar as coisas com raiva dentro da mochila de Dean.

_Hei, Sammy.

Ele nem deu bola.

_Ei cara, oque foi?

Sam se virou para ele de cara feia, com as mãos na cintura nem um pouco preocupado em disfarçar mais o ciúme.

_Qual é a sua com essa mulher hein, Dean?

Dean se surpreendeu com ele, ele estava mesmo com ciúme depois de tudo! Ele ainda estava com ciúme da Grace! Dean começou a rir, mas foi cortado pelo dedo apontado de Sam e por suas palavras irritadas.

_Não se atreva!

_Sammy...

_Não ria, se você rir eu ...eu...eu vou embora! – Cruzou os braços e amarrou o bico, nem ele mesmo se deixou convercer pela ameaça infantil.

_Vai nada!

_Idiota! – bufou de novo - ...deixa para lá, não me interessa!

Dean se levantou com cuidado e se aproximou dele, Sam terminou de fechar a mochila e passou pelo ombro. Se encostou na mesa. Estava meio sem graça, afinal Dean já tinha jurado pra ele que não tinha nada com a moça. Sam não era assim descontrolado, mas não estava se sentindo muito ele mesmo.

De verdade o que ele queria era se mandar daquela cidade e por umas boas milhas de distância entre Grace e Dean.

Ficou com vergonha pela própria falta de controle e o arroubo infantil.

_Olha Dean, desculpa, eu não sei oque me deu... eu..eu não sou assim.

Voltou a se encostar contra a mesa, apoiando as mãos pra trás, no tampo.

_A Grace é minha amiga Sam.

_Não precisa explicar...

_Mas eu quero. Eu quero que você saiba tudo de mim, Sammy. Não vou esconder nada de você nunca mais.

Sam balançou a cabeça concordando.

_A gente teve um lance uns anos atrás, logo que ela se formou, ela ainda ajudava o pai nas caçadas de vez em quando. Numa dessas a gente se envolveu, só que ela começou a levar a coisa meio a sério, então eu caí fora, mas a gente continuou amigo. De verdade.

_Ela ainda gosta de você.

Era uma afirmativa.

_É. Acho que sim.

_Vocês não...ela não quis, sabe...pelos velhos tempos...?

_É, até quis.

Não ia mentir para ele.

_Eu disse que não dava, que era pra ela esquecer. Agora ela sabe que nunca vai rolar.

_Sabe? Como ela pode saber?

_Porque eu contei.

Sam o encarou surpreso.

_Eu falei pra ela que eu amava outra pessoa, ela não sabe quem é mas...enfim, ela sabe que não vai rolar.

Sam sorriu pra ele se sentindo mais tranquilo, mais confiante, sem a véu negro do ciúme cobrindo seus sentidos percebeu o quanto estava sendo tolo.

_Você falou?

Dean se encostou ao seu lado na mesa, na mesma posição, colando o corpo no corpo dele, virou o rosto pra ele e sussurrou.

_É, eu falei...eu falei que eu amo outra pessoa, sempre amei. Ela perguntou se essa pessoa me amava também, eu disse que não, mas que mesmo assim eu não queria mais ninguém, só ela...

Dean se apertou mais nele, encostou a testa no seu ombro, suspirando fundo, Sam inclinou a cabeça encostando o rosto no dele, Dean enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, correu a boca de leve se esfregando na pele macia, envolveu sua cintura com as mãos e se abraçou a ele, sussurrou meio tímido e inseguro contra seu ouvido.

_Só você, Sam.

Sam devolveu o abraço envolvendo suas costas com cuidado. Acariciou seu rosto e o beijou de leve,para depois se perder no seu olhar.

_Liga pra ela e diz que eu te amo também! Pra ela desistir de uma vez.

Dean riu do jeito dele.

_Tonto.

_Desculpa, foi bobeira minha ficar assim! Tô me sentindo um idiota.

_É! Bobeira mesmo, mas eu gostei.

Sam revirou os olhos pra ele e o empurrou de leve, sorrindo de volta.

_Vai se achando, vai!

Ajeitou a mochila de novo no ombro, deu mais um beijo calmo em seus lábios e completou.

_Vamos cair fora daqui de uma vez. De qualquer jeito eu prefiro você longe dessa Grace.

_Sam!

Sam riu e lhe deu um empurrão apontando para a porta.

Carregou tudo para o carro sob protestos de Dean que dizia que não era nenhuma donzela em perigo e que podia muito bem carregar sua própria mochila.

_Cala a boca Dean, e senta aí. – rosnou para ele indicando o banco do carona. Não ia deixar ele dirigir naquele estado.

Seguiram viajem como sempre fizeram, lado a lado, AC/DC tocando alto e Sam reclamando de vez em quando do volume. A diferença eram os olhares trocados, os sorrisos cumplices, as vezes meio disfarçados, meio tímidos, as vezes incontidos que acabavam em brincadeirinhas idiotas de um perguntando do que o outro estava rindo, o coração batendo forte no peito a cada vez que Sam estendia a mão e tocava em Dean e dizia que estava rindo porque estava feliz.

_Dean!

_Hum?

_Eu tava pensando, a gente podia alugar uma cabana na região dos lagos. Nessa época do ano não tem quase ninguém por lá. A gente podia ficar uns dias, pra você descansar, melhorar desse ferimento. Oque você acha?

_Que história é essa Sam?

_Você precisa descansar. Não vou deixar você encarar outro trabalho nesse estado. Você precisa de um tempo.

_Ah, qual é? Eu não preciso nada, eu tô ótimo!

Sam se enclinou no banco se aproximando mais, falando manso com ele.

_Dean, _a gente_ precisa de um tempo! _Só nós dois. _Sem caçadas, sem stress, _só nós dois_! – enfatizou.

Se inclinou para ele e roçou os lábios na sua orelha cochichando baixinho.

_Oque você acha, uns dias longe de tudo, só você e eu. Você quer?

Dean engoliu em seco e mal conseguiu gemer uma resposta.

_Que-quero!

Pararam pra almoçar e esticar as pernas em uma cidadezinha qualquer, Sam aproveitou para se informar sobre a região e decidiu que iam parar numa cidade a meio caminho para pernoitarem.

_Vamos dormir aqui Dean, Bethel Acres . – Sam disse apontando para a tela do notebook.

_Oque?

_Nós vamos dormir em Bethel Acres, chegamos lá por volta das 5:00 da tarde, já dei uma olhada, não é muito grande, mas dá para gente passar a noite por lá. – virou o note mais para o lado de Dean mostrando a página oficial da cidade.

_Hein?

_Olha, ainda temos umas oito horas de viagem até os lagos, é muito tempo pra você ficar sentado dentro do carro.

_Eu tô bem Sammy, dá pra ir.

_Não, vamos parar pra descansar em Bethel, você vai curtir, a cidade é pequena mas dizem que tem a melhor torta de maçã da região – falou batendo o dedo na tela onde via-se uma foto de uma mesa repleta de doces, e os dizeres "a melhor torta de maçã deste lado do estado!". A gente acha um lugar pra se hospedar, e você vai poder se entupir de torta, de manhã a gente põe o pé na estrada. De Bethel até o vale são só mais umas 4 horas. A chega antes do meio dia.

Dean fechou a cara pra ele.

_Ah, já falei com a imobiliária, o velho chalé não está mais de pé mas tem outro perto, igual. Lembra que a gente passou uns dias lá quando o pai se machucou feio numa caçada. Então, vai ser legal rever o lugar, né?

_Você já alugou?

_É! Uma semana, depois a gente vê pra onde a gente vai.

_Tá ficando muito mandão viu, Sammy!

_Só tô cuidando de você, seu mal agradecido, vê se não reclama! Seu chato!

Dean fez um bico tão bonito que Sam pensou seriamente em se debruçar sobre a mesa e roubar um beijo dele.

_Não faz esse bico pra mim Dean, senão eu juro que faço uma besteria. – Falou todo sussurrante se inclinando sobre a mesa e aproveitando para segurar a mão dele disfarçadamente.

Dean tomou um susto e puxou a mão tão rápido que saiu derrubando tudo pelo caminho.

_Tá doido, Sam?

Sam se recostou rindo para ele todo safado.

_Já falei que tô! Tô doido por você.

_Cala a boca! – Dean rosnou de volta sorrindo amarelo para a garçonete que se aproximou toda solicita para limpar a bagunça que ele fez.

Seguiram viajem no mesmo clima, Sam mais atrevido, mais solto, passando cantadas em Dean e se divertindo com o jeito vexado dele, e Dean meio querendo se afundar no banco do carona cada vez que Sam esticava a mão e apertava sua coxa, ou falava alguma safadeza para ele na maior cara de pau.

_Tá me assustando cara. Sério, não tô te reconhecendo.

_É melhor ir se acostumando Dean, tem muita coisa em mim que você nunca viu! – as palavras foram ditas num tom baixo e íntimo acompanhadas da mão que deslizou pra parte de dentro da sua coxa dando um apertão bem forte.

Dean só pode gemer.

-W-

Ao cair da tarde chegaram a cidade escolhida por Sam, foi ele também que escolheu onde iam hospedar-se.

Na recepção Sam novamente assumiu o controle e pediu por um quarto.

_Camas de solterio? – a atendente perguntou, lançando um sorriso arreganhado pra Dean, Sam fechou a cara pra ela.

_É...não, casal. – evitou olhar para Dean que o encarava com a boca meio aberta como se fosse dizer algo. – apontou o dedo para o letreiro na parede com os tipos e preços dos quartos e completou – queremos a suite...com...- raspou a garganta e se remexeu meio sem graça, empinou o queixo sentindo os olhos de Dean pesando nele – queremos a suite com hidro.

_Certo, suite com hidro. – a atendente ainda relançou os olhos pra Dean pensando que era um tremendo desperdício um gato daqueles, gay.

No quarto Sam testou a cama aprovando o colchão macio, andou pelo quarto, abriu a porta do banheiro, Dean colou nas suas costa olhando pra dentro. O banheiro era espaçoso, uma banheira um pouco maior que o normal a um canto e o box do chuveiro ao lado, um vaso sanitário e uma pia simples completavam o ambiente. Nada luxuoso, apenas confortável.

_Hidro, Sam? Sério? Não acha que exagerou um pouco não?

_É pra você, besta!

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele.

_Oque? Pra mim? Pra que?

_Vai ajudar com esse hematoma aí! Vai ajudar a relaxar.

_Hum...- Dean continuou olhando pra dentro do banheiro, Sam se encostou no batente virando de frente pra ele, rindo todo safado.

_Se bem que eu acho que até cabe nós dois aí dentro!

Dean revirou os olhos se fingindo de ofendido.

_Abusado!

**-W-**

Tinham algumas horas antes da noite cair, decidiram explorar a cidade, dar umas voltas. Andaram até Dean começar a se queixar que estava com fome.

_Novidade!

Acharam uma confeitaria e Dean chegou a brilhar os olhos pra vitrine enfeitada de todos os tipos de tortas e bolos.

_Sammy, torta!

Quis logo pular para a parte da sobremesa mas Sam conseguiu convencê-lo a ir a uma lanchonete que viram mais cedo no centro da cidade com a promessa de que voltariam pra comprar todas as tortas que ele aguentasse comer. Na lanchonete Dean caiu de amores pelo hamburguer especial da casa, ainda se entupiu de tudo de mais gorduroso que tinha no cardápio, Sam se conformou com um bife simples e uma salada, torcendo a cara pras fritas com catchup que Dean enfiava na boca regada a grandes goles de refrigerante.

Dean sorria feliz, um grande e radiante sorriso verdadeiro.

Sam sentia o coração derreter igual manteiga toda vez que o olhava e via aquele brilho nos olhos e aquele sorriso. Mais de uma vez jurou pra si mesmo que se dependesse dele, nunca, nunca mais Dean iria sofrer.

Sam ia cuidar dele, como ele tinha feito a vida inteira por Sam, ia mimá-lo, cobri-lo de amor e de carinho. Ele ia ter todo o amor do mundo, todo o amor que nunca teve na vida, todos os cuidados, toda atenção. Dean ia saber como era ser amado de verdade.

Sam faria Dean feliz.

**-W-**

Sam precisava abastecer o carro, como Dean estava impaciente, combinaram de se encontrar na confeitaria. Dean disparou pela rua sem nem olhar para trás, Sam revirou os olhos imaginando que ia encontrá-lo se entupindo de porcaria de novo com os bolsos transbordando de doces.

Engatou o carro e partiu em direção ao posto de gasolina. Abasteceu, verificou água e óleo e aproveitou para dar uma parada em uma farmácia pelo caminho, depois de se reabastecer com itens de primeiros socorros que nunca deixava faltar e um spray para contusões, parou em frente a uma prateleira de artigos bem específicos. Ficou olhando confuso para a profusão de cremes e óleos sem saber qual pegar. Só o fato de estar ali parado olhando aqueles artigos já fazia suas mãos tremerem, porque significava que _ia_ _acontecer_.

Obviamente não tinha nenhuma intenção de manter aquele relacionamento num nível puramente platônico, e tinha certeza que Dean também não, mas estar ali, confuso e envergonhado precisando decidir entre óleos e cremes com perfume ou sem perfume, com ou sem sabor trazia a coisa para um nível de realidade muito mais mais assustador do que qualquer fantasia que ele pudesse ter tido ao longo daquele dia, sequer ao longo daqueles poucos meses de descobertas tão intensas e desconcertantes.

Observou pelo canto do olho a atendente se aproximando com um sorriso discreto, chegou a olhar para trás analisando uma possível rota de fuga, mas não conseguiu se mover, nem pra fugir nem para pegar qualquer um daqueles frascos.

_Oi! Posso ajudar?

Não conseguiu nem responder, apenas ficou olhando pra ela com cara de susto, morrendo de vergonha e de vontade de sair correndo, mas a moça, muito profissional sem desfazer o sorriso simpático voltou a perguntar.

_Tem alguma marca de sua preferência?

_Er... não...eu...é...- fez cara de quem analisava as opções, franziu a testa, pensou em desistir e largar as compras todas e se mandar, mas lembrou de Dean dizendo pra que iria gostar de qualquer coisa com ele.

Isso ajudou a decidir-se.

_Não sei...acho que...- raspou a garganta, a moça percebeu que ele estava todo constrangido – acho que preciso de ajuda sim, qua-qual você recomenda?

_Ok, tem esse aqui – disse pegando um frasco de conteúdo meio avermelhado – essa marca é ótima, tem esses com sabor, morango, cereja...-pegou outro frasco e mostrou pra ele – esse não tem cheiro e tem um textura muito leve, não mancha, tem também os cremes se você prefirir...- apontou novamente pra prateleira.

_Esse.

Pegou o frasco que ela segurava.

Sem cheiro, sem sabor. Melhor não ousar muito.

Agradeceu e rumou para o caixa, tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, como se comprar lubrificante intimo fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo e estivesse acostumado a fazer isso.

"_Eu tô comprando lubrificantre íntimo pensando na possibilidade de transar com meu irmão! Puta merda, corriqueiro pra caralho!"_

Outro pensamento confuso surgiu, o de que não era só a porra de uma possibilidade.

_EIes iam transar!_

Não sabia bem quando, nem como ia rolar, mas aquele fogo todo da manhã ainda estava lá e eles iam passar os próximos dias juntos, só os dois numa cabana no meio do mato, sem vivalma por perto...então isso era certo..._uma hora eles iam transar_, só de pensar nisso de novo suas pernas amoleceram.

Pagou e saiu o mais rápido possível da farmácia, com a impressão que todos os olhos estavam postos nele. Jogou o pacote com as compras no banco e engatou o carro descendo rumo a confeitaria.

Como previsto, Dean estava acabando de devorar um pedaço imenso de torta, e quando finalmente conseguiu convencê-lo que já estava tarde, era melhor irem embora, ele só se deixou arrastar dali depois de comprar mais um pedaço imenso e pedir pra embrulhar pra viagem.

No quarto de hotel ficaram sem fazer nada num silêncio meio constrangido, Sam lançando olhares culpados para mochila onde tinha escondido a prova das suas péssimas intenções e Dean sentado na frente da televisão torturando o controle remoto, sem parar em um canal por mais de dez sengundos.

Depois de algum tempo sem saber o que fazer, sem achar nada na tv que prendesse sua atenção, Dean ligou o notebook com a desculpa de dar uma verificada nas notícias pela internet, ver o que estava rolando de estranho por aí. Sam disse que era uma boa idéia e simplesmente sentou-se ao seu lado, grudado nele.

Dean estava todo nervoso com aquela nova proximidade, parecia que os minutos não passavam, não que ele estivesse desconfortável, ou não estivesse gostando, só estava...tenso. Não sabia o que fazer, como reagir, então continuou olhando os sites fingindo que estava tudo normal.

Mais uma vez Sam tomou a iniciativa, se remexendo na cadeira, se colando mais nele, deslizou a mão e repousou contra sua coxa, Dean virou-se para observá-lo e foi surpreendido por um beijo rápido nos lábios, Sam voltou a olhar a tela no notebook como se não tivesse feito nada de mais. Dean comprou a farsa, Sam foi ficando mais ousado, voltando a atacá-lo de vez em quando com beijos as vezes rápidos e estalados, as vezes lentos e profundos que faziam ele amolecer e gemer incrédulo, com a sensação que estava vivendo um sonho delicioso, com sensações incrivelmente reais.

As vezes se perdia olhando para Sam sentado ao seu lado, todo cheio de intimidades com ele e pensava que devia ser um sonho mesmo. Não seria a primeira vez que era capturado e ficava preso dentro de uma fantasia.

_Que foi Dean? – Sam perguntou depois de vários segundos sendo admirado por ele sem que ele dissesse nada e nem fizesse nenhum gesto.

_Tô na dúvida se é de verdade. – finalmente ele conseguiu expressar em palavras o sentimento que permeou todas as horas daquele primeiro dia passado todo ao lado de Sam depois de muito tempo.

Não foi necessário para Sam perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando, porque também não se sentia muito dentro da realidade. Sorriu para ele.

_É de verdade, Dean.

Dean se perdeu no seu sorriso, nas suas covinhas. Se inclinou para ele suavemente, tentativamente e encostou seus lábios nos dele pela primeira vez por iniciativa própria.

_Só testando – sussurrou com a boca contra sua boca, sorrindo – você não vai mesmo desaparecer no ar, né?

Sam sorriu de volta, beijando-o de leve também.

_Não Dean, não vou.

A melhor sensação da sua vida, seu peito se encheu de felicidade. Ele se afastou com expressão sonhadora.

_Tá dificil até de acreditar! – Ficaram se olhando longamente e Sam estendeu sua mão e envolveu a mão dele, Dean observou com um sorriso bobo e um calor delicioso revirando ele todo por dentro, seus dedos entrelaçados sobre a mesa.

Depois do amasso frustrante, apesar das piadinhas, das cantadas e da mão de Sam que estava sempre tocando Dean em algum lugar não tinham se tocado realmente, não com intimidade até aquele momento.

Continuaram navegando meio sem objetivo, rindo de qualquer coisa com Sam todo saidinho fazendo piadinhas de duplo sentido e Dean surpreendentemente tímido.

Sam se mostrava cada vez mais ousado e abusado.

_Sam, você parece um polvo me bolinando , tira essa mão da minha perna.

Dean ainda se pegava olhando abobalhado para ele a cada vez que era supreendido por seus toques. A mão nada sutil apertando a sua coxa por baixo da mesa, seu rosto que ele enfiava no vão do seu pescoço, beijando e cheirando sua pele, fazendo ele se arrepiar.

Toques que começaram delicados e meio disfarçados, meio casuais e estavam ficando cada vez mais ousados, quentes e explicitos. Sam estava se sentindo meio desesperado por ele, tinha necessidade de tocá-lo o tempo todo. Não se lembrava de se sentir tão atraído fisica e emocionalmente desse jeito por ninguém antes, nem mesmo Jess.

O que sentia era totalmente diferente de tudo que já tinha vivido em matéria de desejo. Olhar para ele era como sentir sede em frente a um rio de águas claras.

Como não afundar o rosto no seu pescoço, como não enfiar as mãos pelo seu corpo?

Tudo nele era sexualmente atrativo. Sam sentia impetos de esfregar o rosto contra o rosto dele, sentir a aspereza da barba despontando, sentia vontade de acariciar sua nuca, beijar, lamber e morder. A curva do ombro dele para as costas era tão deliciosa, tão masculina e isso era tão atraente.

Os pêlos do braço dele que se eriçavam quando ele passava a boca pelo seu pescoço.

Ah, os pelos!

Sam enlouqueceu quando se lembrou dos pelos na barriga dele, nas coxas, pelos louros cobrindo as pernas musculosas.

_Sammy, para com isso!

_Ah Dean, deixa!

_Eu não consigo pensar, Sam. Tá me dixando zonzo.

_É Dean? Eu te deixo zonzo, é? – Sam perguntou com voz totalmente inocente.

Dean fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça pro lado dando espaço pros beijos dele.

_Tá me enlouquecendo me beijando aí, desse jeito!

_Tá ruim?

Arregalou os olhos pra ele.

Sam estava definitivamente de provocação, se ele estivesse em condições ia mostrar exatamente do que ele estava falando. Ele estava merecendo e Dean ia dar o troco.

_Você tá de sacanagem? Pega aqui pra ver se tá ruim, seu tonto! – Dean falou rindo e fazendo um gesto obceno de juntar a mão lá embaixo e balançar pra ele. Sam riu junto.

_Credo, como você é vulgar Dean!

_Sam, para de me provocar pelo amor de Deus! Eu não tô aguentando, eu juro.

_Porque, não tá gostoso?

_Se eu não estivesse todo quebrado você ia ver, tá fazendo isso porque eu não tô em condições. – gemeu meio rouco para ele, mas sem se afastar da boca grudada no seu pescoço distribuindo deliciosos beijos e chupões.

_Hum, tá me desafiando Dean?

_Sammy... –Dean gemeu já ofegante de excitação.

Sam olhou para ele de um jeito todo safado e sorridente.

_Deixa eu ver se você não tá aguentando mesmo! – e foi esticando a mão para tocá-lo lá.

_Mas que porra...

Sam enfiou a mão entre suas pernas apertando seu sexo por baixo da mesa, e a boca no seu pescoço gemendo.

_Hum... que gostoso!

_Ai Sammy...

_Vem cá que eu vou te dar uma mãozinha!

Dean arregalou os olhos para ele, não achou que tinha ouvido o que achou que tinha ouvido.

_Oque...?

Sam se levantou, pegou-o pela mão e o levou até a cama enorme que ocupava o meio do quarto.

_Tudo bem, Dean, eu sei que você não tá em condições. Pode deixar, eu cuido de você.

_Sam, oque...

_Shii! Quieto! – Sam desabotou calmamente cada um dos botões da sua camisa, deslizou as mãos pelos seus ombros escorregando a peça devagar.

Se aproximou dele envolvendo sua cintura suavemente, introduziu os dedos por baixo da barra da camiseta acariciando suas costas, se enebiando com a textura acetinada da pele, correndo os dedos pela lateral do seu corpo, tocando o baixo ventre com as pontas dos dedos, entre a linha das bandagens e o cós da calça, realizando o desejo secreto de acariciar os pelos sedosos em volta do seu umbigo que desciam numa trilha deliciosa por dentro do jeans.

Beijou seu pescoço sem parar de acariciá-lo, correu a boca por toda a pele, beijou-o atrás da orelha, esfregou o nariz ali sentindo seu cheiro bom ,uma mistura de shampoo e colônia pós barba.

_Tão cheiroso, você!

Dean mantinha as mãos apoiadas nos seus ombros acariando de leve, entorpecido pelo calor do corpo dele, pelos seus toques, sua voz rouca, sua respiração forte.

Totalmente dominado pela sua altura, seus braços longos e musculosos, sua boca quente e sussurrante.

Sam se afastou minimamente dele, olhando-o de cima, sentindo o tremor das mãos que ele apoiava de leve contra seus ombros.

_Tá tremendo, Dean...

Sorriu quando ele abaixou os olhos e escondeu o rosto no seu pescoço, deliciosamente ofegante e tímido. Empurrou-o novamente com delicadeza, beijou-lhe os lábios, um toque suave, uma carícia superficial. Puxou sua camiseta arrancando-a com cuidado. Suas mãos também tremiam.

Sentou-se na cama e puxou-o pela cintura mais para perto, olhou-o tentando passar-lhe uma tranqüilidade que ele mesmo não sentia.

Também estava assustado, entorpecido por tanto querer, tanto desejar. Era estranho sentir tanto prazer e tanto desejo pelo corpo masculino, forte, só um pouco menor do que o dele, mas tão entregue, tão submisso.

Inclinou-se e ajudou-o a tirar os sapatos, abriu o ziper de sua calça, ouviu o seu arfar excitado, quando desceu a peça por suas pernas e tirou-a.

Seu desejo era atirá-lo na cama e amá-lo com desespero e fúria.

Beijou sua cintura, depois mordeu fazendo ele se contorcer e gemer, beijou toda a extensão até seu baixo ventre, esfregou o nariz na maciez dos pelos louros, passou a lingua, lambeu seu umbigo, mordeu o osso do seu quadril, tocou seu sexo intumescido por cima do tecido fino da boxer, massagendo toda a extensão, Dean gemia e apertava seus ombros com as mãos.

Tocar seu sexo.

Tão diferente de tocar-se.

Tão prazeroso quanto.

Queria fazer mais, queria por a boca nele todo, mas não se sentia tão seguro assim, e não queria precipitar nada, teriam muito tempo para se conhecer. Teria muito tempo pra fazer com ele tudo que tinha sonhado.

_Deita.

Ajudou-o a deitar-se com cuidado amparando suas costas enquanto ele se reclinava.

Achou que ele estava delicioso, lindo, arfante, suando, com as bochechas vermelhas e com um ar meio apavorado, totalmente submisso.

E muito, muito excitado.

Sam se despiu, em pé, próximo da beirada da cama, se desfez da camisa desabotoando cada um dos botões muito lentamente sem despregar os olhos dele, puxou a camiseta e desceu as calças, cada um dos seus gestos sendo acompanhados pelos olhos verdes e brilhantes de seu irmão.

Seu amor.

Passou sobre ele e deitou-se ao seu lado, apertadando-se nele apesar da cama imensa, ergueu o tronco, se apoiando no antebraço e cobriu sua boca num beijo suave.

Deslizou a mão pelo seu peito, sobre as bandagens, pelo seu ventre, voltando a se entregar ao desejo de tocar-lhe os pelos, mordeu os lábios e depois sorriu safado.

_Sabia que eu tenho uma tara nos seus pelos? – complementou acariciando e alisando os pelos do seu baixo ventre.

Ergueu o rosto sobre ele admirando-o. Dean se sentiu novamente meio tímido e vulnerável diante do olhar intenso de Sam. Sentia com ele tudo que nunca sentiu na vida, nunca foi tímido nem submisso principalmente na cama, mas com ele se entregava todo, sem reserva nenhuma.

_Você é tão lindo Dean! – Beijou-o de novo, com mais intensidade, lambeu toda sua boca com a lingua quente e molhada, lambeu os cantos enfiando a lingua num movimento sensual e dominador. Deslizou a mão suavemente, infiltrou os dedos pela barra de elástico da cueca, acariciou os pelos pubianos, mordeu seus próprios lábios e suspirou de prazer diante da sensação tão erótica dos pelos mais grossos e emaranhados sob seus dedos.

Enfiou mais a mão e tocou seu sexo com as pontas dos dedos. Estava doido por isso, poder agarrar seu pau. Nunca tinha tocado outro homem desse jeito, nunca. Ansiava desesperadamente pela sensação de segurar-lhe o pênis, saber como se sentiria com o pau pulsando duro dentro da palma da mão. Não tinha dúvidas de que sentiria prazer, porque durante todos aqueles meses de dúvida e angústia por mais de uma vez sonhou com isso, acordou duro e se masturbou pensando nele. Em tê-lo nas mãos e tocá-lo assim, lhe dar prazer e sentir prazer com ele, imaginou a sensação de senti-lo nas mãos, na boca, entrar no seu corpo, senti-lo por dentro, em volta de si, saber como seria estar inteiro dentro dele e também como seria quando fosse _ele_ sobre seu corpo, pesando contra seu peito, senti-lo inteiro dentro de si.

_Puta merda, Dean. Que gostoso! Eu tava louco para fazer isso, sabia? – Sam sussurrou contra seu ouvido, Dean se remexeu e gemeu, Sam colou a testa na dele olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos.

_Sammy...

_ Seu pau é uma delícia!

Sam enfiou mais os dedos e puxou o pênis teso pra fora, grudou os olhos ali. Se ergueu sobre ele, ficando meio reclinado na cama desceu sua própria cueca se desfazendo apressado da peça, liberando completamente seu próprio sexo entumescido. Dean tentou erguer-se, mas Sam tocou delicadamente no seu peito fazendo-o deitar-se novamente.

Sam não era assim na cama, suave e gentil. Era dominador quase bruto. Sua vontade era pegá-lo com força, se apertar nele, se amassar com ele, morder e apertar, devorar sua carne, seu corpo inteiro, estava usando todo seu auto controle para não fazer com ele tudo oque desejava..

_Fica deitado, não se mexe.

Dean pregou os olhos no sexo rijo surgindo do ninho de pelos morenos entre suas pernas com expressão ansiosa.

Que se danasse suas costelas, simplesmente se virou de lado ficando de frente pra Sam, com um gemido enlaçou-o, correndo as mãos pelas suas costas e puxando-o para si desesperado, escorregou a mão pelo seu quadril, depois para o seu ventre e de lá para o meio de suas pernas finalmente realizando a deliciosa indecência de encher a mão com ele.

_Ah Sammy! Eu tô sonhando...

Quis tanto aquilo, poder tocar nele, sentir seu corpo, sua boca, seu sexo, poder enfiar as mãos entre seus cabelos. Aquilo era um sonho.

_Dean! Porra cara, que delícia que você é!

_Eu te amo, Sam! Eu te amo muito, meu Deus!

_Te amo também, Dean! – Sam devolveu igualmente desesperado, remexendo os quadris contra sua mão, louco por contato, louco por ele.

_Eu tô aqui Dean! eu tô aqui para você, pra sempre!

Sam rolou Dean suavemente de costas de novo, terminou de despi-lo da boxer e montou nele, se encaixando sem soltar seu peso, uma perna de cada lado das suas coxas. Desceu sobre sua boca esfregando a boca nele sem beijá-lo de um jeito que deixava Dean doido. Roçava os lábios pelos seus lábios, pelo seu queixo, seu pescoço, seu ouvido enquanto ondulava o quadril sentado sobre suas coxas, esfregando seu sexo de leve no dele. Dean juntou as duas mãos na sua bunda e apertou a carne com força.

_Ai Sam, eu vou morrer!

_Puta merda, você me enche de tesão , Dee!

Ele adorava quando Sam o chamava assim, era raro ele usar esse apelido de infância. Depois de adulto, Sam só fazia isso em momentos de muito emoção, quando estava muito triste ou muito carente, ou quando estava muito feliz. Quando ele era garoto usava esse jeito de chamar Dean quando queria alguma coisa e queria convencê-lo a ceder ao seu capricho do momento. Sempre funcionava. Dean simplesmente não consegui resistir quando Sam o chamava desse jeito, espichando o bico e fazendo manha.

_Eu adoro quando você me chama assim, sabia? Me deixa doido!

_Você gosta, Dee?

Dean simplesmente enlouqueceu com isso, vencendo o feitiço da inatividade que parecia ter dominado seu corpo, puxou-o sobre si e enfiou a mão na sua nuca, entre os seus cabelos grudando sua boca, mordeu seu lábio com força, enfiou a lingua, lambeu e chupou com desespero e urgência, mordeu seu pescoço, ergueu o quadril contra ele, puxou sua bunda enfiando os dedos na carne, mordeu seu ombro e seguiu mordiscando toda a extensão do osso da sua clavicula. Puxou seus cabelos com força arrancando gemidos dele.

_Sam, eu te quero tanto, eu te quis minha vida inteira!

_Eu sou seu! Eu sou seu pra sempre! Você não sabe o quanto eu te desejo!

Sam voltou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, o que ele queria mesmo era foder Dean com força, ou se deixar foder, queria prender seu corpo entre os braços, queria se meter inteiro dentro dele, queria ele inteiro dentro de si, queria montar nele e fazê-lo gritar seu nome.

Içou o corpo novamente e voltou a sentar-se sobre ele, tomando cuidado para não se apoiar no tronco machucado. Juntou seu sexo ao dele segurando com a mão enorme e começou a esfregar numa masturbação deliciosa, sem despregar os olhos dos olhos de Dean, da sua boca arfando deliciosamente através dos lábios entreabertos.

_Porra Sammy, como você é grande!

Sam era lindo, braços e pernas compridos, todo músculos, coxas grossas, barriga perfeita, com seus perfeitos pelos morenos descendo até o sexo enorme, rígido e gotejante de excitação. Ele era todo deliciosamente grande.

Dean levou as mãos às suas coxas e apertou os dedos com força, respirando rápido e angustiado. Começou a remexer os próprios quadris ajudando na esfregação, os olhos grudados no pênis de Sam se atritando com ele daquele jeito tão gostoso.

Sam largou-os por um momento e Dean gemeu se arqueando em frustração, Sam sorriu , desmontando e descendo da cama, foi até sua mochila revirando algo lá dentro. Dean se ergueu sobre os cotovelos para admirá-lo, sentiu seu sexo fisgar de tesão ao vê-lo em pé nu, lindo, ereto, enorme. Quando ele voltou a montá-lo trazia um frasco escondido na palma da mão.

_Sammy, oque...

_Quieto.

Dean observou incrédulo Sam derrramar uma grande quantidade de líquido viscoso na mão e agarrar os dois novamente numa pegada firme e deliciosamente úmida. Depois tornou a derramar do frasco amparando o líquido com a mão em concha, levou a mão lá atrás lubrificando-se.

_Eu vou cuidar de você, Dee! Eu vou te fazer feliz!

Sam estava agindo no impulso do momento, no calor do desejo porque era aquilo que queria, queria pertencer a ele, e queria que ele fosse seu. Queria fazer aquilo por Dean e também por si, porque se não podia tê-lo ainda, podia ser dele, queria ser dele.

Sam fechou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelas, Dean observou paralizado pensando que não podia ser verdade o que estava imaginando que ele estava fazendo com a mão lá atrás, vendo o movimento leve dos músculos do braço dele e seu suave ondular de quadril.

_Ah meu Deus, Sam...

Sam se preparava pela primeira vez na vida, se tocando e lubrificando o máximo possível, introduzindo um dedo e depois outro, gemendo de olhos fechados. Num impulso se elevou sobre os joelhos segurando o pênis de Dean pela base e desceu o corpo sobre ele, sentindo a cabeça escostar no seu ânus, deslizou devagar forçando-o contra si, tentando ao máximo relaxar como tinha lido tantas vezes nos últimos tempos, entre vexado e curioso, sempre excitado e doido para saber como seria fazer sexo assim...com Dean.

Fazer sexo com Dean!

Mas como diabos, se relaxa para fazer uma coisa daquele tamanho entrar?

_Ah puta merda, que grande!

Sam gemeu mais alto e arqueou o corpo pra trás quando a cabeça do pênis deslizou de uma vez pra dentro dele, ficou parado de olhos fechados e lábios cerrados gemendo, sentindo uma dor aguda, totalmente nova rasgando seu corpo, se levantou minimamente e tornou a descer devagar controlando o movimento, deixando o pênis penetrar mais um pouco, Dean o segurava firme pelos quadris mordendo os próprios lábios se controlando ao máximo, resistindo contra a vontade de erguer o corpo e se enfiar de uma vez dentro dele. Sam repetiu o movimento deixando o corpo descer lentamente mais uma vez, recebendo mais um pouco dele, e de novo e de novo, até estar com Dean totalmente preso dentro dele.

Dean não despregava os olhos dele.

_Sammy...Sammy... – chamou angustiado - olha pra mim Sam...

Sam abriu os olhos e sorriu pra ele, um sorriso meio dolorido...

_Grande cara...ah é muito grande...porra...parece que tá me rasgando...

Se curvou e apoiou a cabeça contra o ombro dele, gemendo no seu pescoço. Ficou algum tempo assim, se concentrando em respirar e controlar a dor.

_Porra...dói a beça...

_Sammy...tá machucando?

_Espera um pouco...só...fica...

Sam se ergueu e recomeçou a se mover lentamente, sabia que a dor ia passar, ainda estava muito excitado, começou a se tocar de leve, se mexendo bem devagar, dobrou o corpo sobre ele de novo falando em seu ouvido.

_Mexe devagar Dean...bem devagar...

_Tudo bem Sam?

_Tá...mexe...pode se mexer...devagarinho, tá?

_Sam...quer que eu tiro?

_Não, porra...só faz devagar...não faz com força que tá doendo ainda...

Dean empurrou o quadril para cima num movimento bem lento, tremendo todo no desespero do desejo.

_Assim? Tá bom assim?

_Ai...tá...mexe Dean...pode mexer...devagar...

_Ah cara, que apertado...tão apertado...!

Sam gemeu no seu ouvido, Dean levantou os joelhos e apoiou os pés no colchão, arremeteu de novo bem lentamente sentindo o pênis deslizar para dentro dele numa sensação quase dolorida de tão prazerosa.

_Isso Dean...assim...

Dean voltou a baixar o quadril e subir penetrando lenta e profundamente.

Sam sentia o ânus arder e começar a esquentar com aquela lenta fricção, a dor se transformando em prazer, a sensação estranha de sentir-se cheio, sentir ele tocando-o por dentro, senti-lo bem lá dentro, querer mais. Querer mais atrito, mais força.

Era gostoso, surpreendentemente gostoso senti-lo inteiro dentro de si, sentir suas paredes arreganhadas, suas mãos agarradas no seu quadril, ouvir seus gemidos de prazer, sentir seu corpo tremendo tentando se controlar, sentir-se cheio dele e querer mais.

_De-Dean...mais...

Agarrou seus ombros com força e esfregou o rosto na barba áspera dele, sentindo arrepios pelo corpo todo.

Dean continuava a penetrá-lo com suaves movimentos de vai e vém, muito lentos e profundos.

Sam começou a gemer num ritmo novo, sentindo menos dor e mais prazer. Mordeu o ombro de Dean e depois chupou o lugar, Dean enfiou a mão na sua nuca entre seus cabelos e o beijou com força, apaixonadamente.

_Sammy...Sammy...

_Dean...mais ...mais forte...

Dean desceu o corpo e firmando os pés no colchão subiu de novo, ainda lento mais com mais força, e se enfiou de novo dentro dele. Sam gemeu mais alto e levou a mão pra trás, apertando a carne da coxa dele e puxando contra si.

_Hummm...tão gostoso...

_É gostoso, Sammy? É?

Sam gemeu na delicia daquela esfregação toda, todo aquele ardido quente.

_Hu-hum...é...é Dee...gostoso...

Mais algumas estocadas profundas e Sam gemia abertamente com a boca colada no seu ouvido demostrando que estava sentindo muito prazer.

Sam ergueu o corpo, jogou as mãos pra trás se apoiando nas coxas elevadas dele, ondulando o quadril pra frente e ligeiramente pra cima, quase tirando Dean de dentro dele, voltou a descer ondulando o quadril pra trás.

Se esticou todo e voltou a odular o quadril, se erguendo pra frente e se jogando pra trás e pra baixo, remexendo e requebrando, os cabelos balançando ao ritmo das estocadas.

Usou as mãos puxando as nádegas, arreganhando pra ele entrar mais.

Quente e ardido, doendo gostoso.

Dean começou a se lançar contra ele também naquela dança tão antiga e tão nova pra eles.

_Ah Dean...isso...meu Deus que delícia...

_Sam...Sammm...Dean não se segurava mais e arremetia com força contra o corpo que se lançava contra ele. Colou os olhos no pênis duro e gotejante de Sam, constantando que ele estava sentindo muito prazer mesmo em ser penetrado daquele jeito. Esticou a mão e começou a masturbá-lo, Sam mordeu a boca e gemeu se requebrando, empurrou a mão dele não permitindo a masturbação.

_Na-não Dee...se não eu gozo...ainda não...

_Ai caralho! Que tesão...você é uma delícia cara...

Sam estava sentindo tanto prazer como nunca pode imaginar que sentiria, sabia ainda que sem conhecimento de causa, que sexo assim podia ser muito prazeroso, mas nunca imaginou que fosse assim, esse desespero quente de se entregar, se dar, a vontade de senti-lo inteiro dentro de si, o desespero do atrito, querendo mais, querendo se abrir para ele.

Ser tocado naquele tal ponto especial não era nenhum mito, era incrível, isso sim. Parecia que ia se desfazer, explodir, sentia uma pressão crescendo por dentro, zunindo seus ouvidos. Dean segurava-o pela cintura, correndo as mãos sofregas pelo seu peito, barriga, coxas, apertava as mãos massageando suas virilhas, acariciando seus testículos mas evitando tocar-lhe o pênis para não precipitar-lhe o orgasmo, adorando a visão privilegiada que tinha do sexo duro dele apontando pra cima enquanto ele subia e descia no seu pau gemendo e choramingando. A visão era erótica demais.

Sam sentando nele com força, fazendo barulho de carne contra carne, tão excitado que chegava a escorrer um filete de líquido viscoso da cabeça do pau.

Delicioso.

_Ah cara...porra que tesão...tão gostoso...isso...faz com força...pode... com força...Dean ...

Sam se jogou sobre ele com a boca no seu ouvido gemendo e murmurando.

_Assim Dean...tão gostoso...me fode Dean...me fode bem forte... ah, Dean...eu te amo...eu te amo...

Dean agarrou sua cintura e se abraçou a ele prendendo seu corpo, usou toda a sua força para erguê-lo e jogá-lo de costas na cama, sem sair de dentro dele. Nem se lembrou das costelas doloridas na ânsia de foder Sam com força e bem fundo, bem do jeito que ele implorava.

Sam se assustou com a pegada, a penetração ficando mais profunda pela posição. Dean se sentou nos tornozelos, com as coxas encaixadas por baixo dos qudris dele, empurrando seus joelhos para trás, deixando-o completamente aberto, se deliciou com a visão íntima, indecente do pau escorregando teso pra dentro do ânus rosado.

Meteu com força, segurando Sam por trás dos joelhos. Sam gemia no ritmo das estocadas puxando Dean pra dentro dele pelas coxas e falando uma profusão de besteiras e palavrões.

_Ai que delícia...porra que gostoso... assimmm...ahnnn Dean...

_Sammy, cara, delicia... delicia você...

_Ahnn...mete mais...caralho Dean...com força..._metecomforçaporra ...maisDeanmais..._

_É gostoso Sammy..hum...é? Assim...?

_Ai...Dee...é.. .gostoso...assim...assimmm..aíDeeaí..._desse jeitomeuDeusassimDean...!_

_Olha pra mim Sammy, diz que tá gostoso, diz...

_...assim...assimmm...ahnnn Dean...porra cara...eu vou gozar...

Sam começou a se masturbar, mordendo a pópria mão de tanto tesão.

_Dean...Dean...mete que eu gozo...assim...assim...

_Sammy...goza pra mim Sammy...vem Sam, vem...

_Dean...Dean...eu... Dee! AimeuDeustôgozandoDe_eeeeeannnnnnnn!_

Sam enfiou a mão entre os próprios cabelos puxando-os, enfiou o rosto contra a curva do braço se mordendo e se retorcendo todo, enroscou a mão no pescoço de Dean se arqueando e se erguendo na cama, gozou forte gritando e mordendo Dean no ombro, no pescoço, se esfregando sofrego e trêmulo, a mão subindo e descendo rápida pelo pau, no vão apertado entre seus corpos. Dean se deitou sobre ele prendendo seus quadris no colchão metendo forte mais uma, duas, várias vezes, gozou gritando e chamando por ele, declarando seu amor.

_Sammy...Sammy...te amo, te amo!

Dean envolveu seu corpo num abraço apertado, beijando seu rosto e sussurrando todos os "eu te amo" guardados por uma vida inteira.

Guardados para ele.

Segurou seu rosto e forçou delicadamente para cima, fazendo-o levantar o olhar para ele.

_Eu te amo Sam! Eu te amo! Você é minha vida!

_Dean...

Sam acariciou seu rosto e beijou, sorrindo meio bobo.

_Também te amo Dean...te amo pra sempre.

Beijaram-se intensamente.

Ficaram assim abraçados, derramando sussurros de amor nos ouvidos um do outro, sorrindo, se beijando, se declarando, completamente entregues e apaixonados.

**-W-**

_Sammy – Dean o champou sorrindo – onde você arranjou isso? – perguntou apontando o frasco de lubrificante, Sam sorriu meio sem graça olhando pro teto, sentindo só uma pontinha vergonha.

_Eu comprei... na farmácia.

_Você planejou isso tudo?

_Não...sei lá, eu só quis - se remexeu na cama e sorriu meio safado...- eu quis, você sabe, tá assim meio que preparado. Eu não pensei que ia ser assim...quer dizer, hoje, nem desse jeito.

Se virou na cama ficando de frente pra ele, acariciou seu rosto antes de continuar.

_ Eu nem sabia muito bem o que fazer, pra falar a verdade... - riu de novo.

_Não sabia? – Dean perguntou exagerando na incredulidade – Juro que nem deu para notar.

Sam socou o ombro dele de leve.

_Cala a boca, Dee!

_Sammy...

_Oi Dean!

_Vem cá, vem!

Dean puxou Sam sobre seu peito acariciano seus cabelos úmidos de suor, beijando sua testa. Riu deliciado.

_Oque foi? – Sam perguntou

_A gente transou! – foi a resposta meio abobalhada dele. - _A gente transou Sam!_

_Eu sei cara! –riu também do jeito dele, do sorriso bobo, da cara de espanto. – Acredite, eu sei!

Fanziu as sobrancelhas se remexendo meio incomodado, Dean se preocupou.

_Tudo bem?

_É. Sei lá...acho que tá. É estranho.

_Oque?

Sam virou os olhos.

_Oque você acha? –fechou os olhos e fez uma careta – acho que eu preciso de um banho.

Dean passou a mão pelo peito, sentindo a úmidade do gozo de Sam.

_Vai ter que trocar, você gozou aqui, na minha bandagem. –Dean resmungou se fingindo de irritado.

Sam caiu na risada.

_Deixa de ser sensível, você fez pior e eu nem tô reclamando.

Dean gargalhou alto com ele.

_É que parecia que você tava gostando, sabe?

_É? Sério? Eu dei essa impressão?

_Deu cara, você deu. Deu outra coisa também...- voltou a gargalhar se encolhendo pra fugir dos dentes de Sam no seu queixo.

_ Idiota!

_E você é _metido! _Ou você só ficou_ metido _agora, hein Sam?

_Ah Dean, fala sério que eu vou ter que aguentar esse tipo de piadinha...vê se cresce!

_Cresço, pra você eu cresço, é só você por a mão aqui, ó!

_Eu hein!...Dean...

_Oi Sam.

Sam se ergueu nos cotovelos, ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu de leve.

_Vamos expermentar a banheira?

Dean ergueu os braços num gesto de rendição.

_Você só quer me usar! Seu tarado!

**-W-**


	10. Chapter 10

_Se você chegou até aqui é porque já leu meu blablabla, né? _

_Sem querer dar spoiler, vai ter menção a uma cena lá pra baixo que vocês vão reconhecer mais ou menos. É de um episódio tá, não vou falar qual é para não dar pista e não quebrar o clima, mas todo mundo já sabe que é baseado na série mesmo, e blablablabla... _

_Vale mais um lembrete só pra reforçar: é macho fodendo macho, ok! Não é o casalzinho da malhação fazendo amorzinho...então..._

_Ah, posso fazer um aparte para corrigir uma injustiça?_

_Eu respondo a todas as reviews, e só hoje percebi que algumas pessoas mandam reviews off-line (não sei como fala: "deslogadas"? ) e eu não tenho respondido, peço que me desculpem, foi pura cabaçice minha._

_Então de agora em diante, prometo que não faço mais isso._

_Respostas aos "deslogados" lá embaixo, tá bom? _

_Tem também uns agradecimentos especiais que eu acho que tava devendo!_

**_Tá curtindo? Então não esqueça de comentar, beleza?_**

**Capítulo X**

**-W-**

Ao final das contas a banheira se mostrou de muita utilidade, porque Dean estava simplesmente moído depois da transa. No calor do momento nem deu muita bola pros seus ferimentos, mas quando tentou se levantar da cama foi acometido por uma dor intensa.

A situação era até meio cômica porque Dean gemia de um lado com as costelas doendo e Sam, bem, Sam estava tomando conhecimento de uma parte do seu corpo sobre a qual ele não pensava muito, ou pelo menos não pensava muito até agora, sentado na cama fazendo careta e tentando desesperadamente não gemer.

Porque, de fato ...estava mesmo _sentindo_ aquele lugar.

_Cara, não vou poder sentar direito tão cedo.

_Ah, não fala isso que eu fico triste. Tô ajeitando um lugarzinho aqui, bem gostosinho pra você sentar.

_Nossa Dean, como você é cavalheiro. – Sam respondeu azedo.

_Ah Sammy, qual é. Eu tô brincando, vai ficar cheio de frescura agora? –Dean devolveu rindo e segurando as costelas.

_É, vou. Vou começar a falar gemendo e a rebolar, e só vou usar rosa... engraçadinho!

_Sam, só falta o rosa então, porque gemer e rebolar, cara...você geme e rebola que é uma beleza!

Sam se enfezou, saiu da cama pisando duro e bufando, se enfiou no banheiro xingando Dean, batendo a porta com força.

_Imbecil!

_Eita porra, virou mocinha... – Dean sussurrou consigo mesmo pensando que era melhor pegar leve com as brincadeiras

Levantou da cama e bateu na porta do banheiro.

_Sammy, abre...

Nem resposta.

_"Puta merda, e agora?" _

_Sam, eu tava brincando!

Mudou o tom de voz, voltou a falar dengoso com ele, tentando acalmá-lo, se sentindo meio inseguro em usar esse tom de voz assim, tão íntimo, fora da cama. Era esquisito, mas não queria briga, então o negócio era apelar e agradar Sam. Nem bem se entenderam direito e ele já tinha deixado Sam chateado.

Não era possível que por sua falta de tato e bom senso já iam ter sua primeira briga.

_Desculpa, vai. Abre. Eu sou um idiota, desculpa Sammy...

_"Mas que merda..._" – Praguejou consigo mesmo, encostou a testa na porta batendo de leve.

_Sam...abre vai... Sammy...por favor...desculpa amor...

Sam derreteu do outro lado, sorrindo feito besta.

Abriu a porta e passou por ele ainda meio bicudo, pelado e com o nariz empinado, cheio de dignidade.

Tinha que impor algum respeito afinal.

Pegou a tesoura no kit de primeiros socorros e Dean se espantou.

_Ei, o que você vai...

_Vem aqui idiota, tem que tirar essas faixas, eu vou cortar.

_Ah bom!

Sam riu.

_O que achou que eu ia fazer? Cortar seu pinto fora?

_Nem brinca com isso, pelo amor de Deus!

Sam se enroscou nele, beijou seu pescoço ainda com a tesoura perigosamente próxima da sua barriga.

_E acabar com a brincadeira? De jeito nenhum.

Dean relaxou, Sam já tinha se acalmado.

_Cuidado com isso aí, hein?

_Se eu for cortar alguma coisa sua Dean, vai ser sua língua, seu grosso!

_Ah Sammy, desculpa! Era só brincadeira.

_É, tô sabendo!

Sam se afastou de Dean, lançou um olhar safado por cima do ombro enquanto entrava no banheiro.

_Você pode elogiar meu rebolado quanto quiser, só tem que ser mais...romântico.

_Eu sou romântico, Sam! Eu sou romântico pra caralho! Vem cá que eu vou te encher de romance!

**-W-**

Entre abraços e beijos acabaram se amassando dentro da banheira.

Sam sentado recostado contra a banheira e Dean aconchegado entre suas pernas, as costas repousadas contra o peito dele. Sam distribuía beijos e chupões pelo seus ombros e pescoço, uma mão acariciando seu peito, seu ventre, a lateral do seu corpo e a outra metida entre suas pernas masturbando seu pênis vagarosamente.

Dean acariciava as coxas de Sam com a cabeça jogada contra seu ombro gemendo todo manhoso.

_Assim Sammy, bem gostoso...isso. Aqui, ... faz carinho...assim...que gostoso.

_Tá gostoso Dee...? ...assim que você gosta, aqui nas bolas também? Hum, é gostoso aqui?

_Hu-humm...tão bommm...

Sam chupava o lóbulo da sua orelha e acariciava suas bolas com uma mão e seu ventre com a outra, se remexendo devagar com o pênis rijo roçando nas costas dele. Empurrou-o suavemente pra frente fazendo-o desencostar do seu peito.

_Vira pra mim Dee, assim você faz pra mim também, tá?

Dean se virou na banheira, Sam passou as pernas sobre as coxas dele e puxou sua mão para o seu pau, sorrindo e voltando a masturbá-lo. Se inclinou sobre ele e encostou a boca no seu ouvido.

_Faz pra mim, faz Dean! Aqui...dá sua mão...põe aqui...isso...me faz gozar.

Ficaram se beijando e acariciando numa masturbação mútua que foi crescendo de ritmo até gozarem quase ao mesmo tempo. Dean voltou a sua posição recostado contra o peito de Sam, todo mole e trêmulo do orgasmo, recebendo agrados e carinhos. Suavemente embalados pelos jatos quentes de água da banheira.

Depois de algum tempo, muito a contra gosto Sam convenceu Dean a sair da água, já que estavam quase dormindo.

_Eu tô quase derretendo nesse banho de porra, Dean!

_Tá com medo de ficar grávido, Sammy?

_Ha-há! Que engraçado!

_Não esquenta, se isso acontecer eu caso com você!

_Hilário! Ó como eu tô rindo! Vamos sair, vai! Eu tô com sono.

Sam aplicou o spray para luxações em Dean fazendo massagem para aliviar a dor e o arroxeado, com os carinhos Dean se entusiasmou de novo, acabaram se agarrando em cima da cama em outra sessão de masturbação mútua, já que Sam afirmou que achava que precisa de pelo menos mais algumas horas de descanso lá atrás.

_Quanto tempo?

_Sei lá, como é que eu vou saber?

_Sammy, não me faz esperar muito não, pelo amor de Deus!

_Pelo amor de Deus digo eu, eu já tô até meio desidratado! Você não cansa, não?

_De você? Não, de jeito nenhum! Vem cá, toma um copinho de água, toma!

_Vê se dorme, seu safado!

**-W-**

Deitado no escuro, ouvindo a respiração pesada de Sam batendo contra seu pescoço, sentindo o peso do braço dele envolvendo seu peito, Dean pensava.

Se aquilo era errado, então ele não sabia mais o que era certo na vida.

Porque estar deitado numa cama qualquer com Sam enroscado nele, se sentindo todo dolorido, cansado e feliz compensava de longe tudo de ruim que já tinha um dia acontecido naquela vida torta dele.

Sam deitado no seu peito, enroscado nele de um jeito tão relaxado e tranquilo, como se seu peito fosse o abrigo mais seguro do mundo pra ele.

Dean se sentiu completo e digno pela primeira vez na vida.

Se sentiu alguém.

Acariciou seu cabelo, pegou uma mexa entre os dedos e cheirou, depois beijou, segurou sua mão e trouxe até a boca, beijou delicadamente cada um dos seus dedos. Sam se remexeu e se aconchegou mais jogando a perna enorme e pesada em cima dele.

Dean riu de felicidade, sozinho no silêncio do quarto.

Pensou em Deus.

Será que Deus estava condenando os dois agora? Se Ele se importasse, e Dean sabia que não, mas se Ele se importasse realmente, o condenaria por amar tanto? Depois de tudo que eles passaram? Que ele passou, que Sam ainda estava passando por conta das lembranças do inferno que vira e mexe cruzavam sua mente. Depois de tudo isso, era errado querer ser feliz? Era errado querer Sam assim, com ele, aninhado no seu peito, protegido entre seus braços?

Ele não escolheu amar Sam, ele não buscou isso.

Ele só amava!

E se pudesse escolher, ainda assim escolheria amá-lo porque aquele sentimento que ele trazia no peito desde sempre, apesar de todo sofrimento e todos os conflitos internos, era o seu bem mais precioso.

Será mesmo que isso era assim tão errado a ponto de terem de esconder do mundo.

Esconder de Bobby?

O mundo deles era um mundo rude, machista, de caçadores cheios de pré-conceitos e preconceitos. Ele sabia, ele mesmo, que sentiu na pele como era a dor de amar alguém, que passou a vida inteira apaixonado por outro homem, tinha lá sua dose de machismo e preconceito.

Como, em nome de tudo que é sagrado, Bobby poderia aceitar isso?

Primeiro pelo óbvio, eram irmãos, depois, também bastante óbvio, eram dois homens.

Isso ia ser demais pra cabeça do velho caçador.

Seus rapazes, dois viados! Incesto e homossexualismo, numa tacada só. Se imaginou dando a notícia pra ele, daquele seu jeito cheio de tato. _"Hei Bobby, Sabe o Sam? Virou viado. Ah, eu também! E advinha...? Eu que tô comendo ele! Ta-rammmm!"_

Era bem capaz de Bobby puxar suas calças e gritar _Christo_ na cabeça do seu pau! Bobby ia dar um banho de água benta neles, ia encher eles de sal e tacar fogo. Depois ia ter um enfarte.

Dean amava e respeitava Bobby, depois de Sam, Bobby era a pessoa mais importante para ele na face da terra, não queria nem pensar nisso, mas se tivesse que escolher, nem piscaria.

Sam em primeiro lugar. E em segundo e em terceiro.

Todos esses pensamentos pesados passavam por sua mente numa confusão total.

Não se sentia menos homem por ter feito amor com Sam.

Ao contrário, se sentia melhor, mais digno, mais forte, e seu amor e admiração por ele só aumentaram, se é que era possível amá-lo mais.

Sam era incrível, decidido, corajoso, dono do seu próprio nariz. Foi ele quem tomou todas as iniciativas. Enquanto Dean se escondia apavorado ele que foi atrás, ele gritou, exigiu, sapateou, obrigou Dean a encará-lo, encarar os sentimentos, assumir os riscos.

Se não fosse por ele, Dean ainda estaria com a cabeça enfiada na areia igual a um avestruz, passando pela vida, fingindo que não queria nada, que não precisava de nada.

Fingindo que não queria ser feliz porque achava que não tinha esse direito.

Sam era a pessoa mais incrível, inteligente, doce e corajosa da face da terra e se ele amava Dean, então Dean também devia valer alguma coisa.

Nada neste mundo, nem fora dele ia lhe tirar Sam. Preferia morrer a ficar sem ele, e se Bobby não pudesse suportar os dois juntos, ele sentia muito, mas não tinha nem o que pensar.

Com esse pensamento Dean ajeitou mais Sam sobre seu peito, estreitando o abraço e se deliciando com o suspiro satisfeito dele, finalmente caiu no sono.

**-W-**

_Hei, Bela Adormecida! Acorda!

_Hum?

_Acorda, Dean! Chegamos!

Dean se endireitou no assento coçando os olhos e bocejando.

_Já chegamos?

_Já. Vem!

Sam desceu do carro esticando as costas e fazendo uma careta, ainda estava dolorido nas partes, Dean viu e deu risada.

_Tudo bem aí, Sammy boy?

_Não começa Dean! – abriu o porta malas resmungando – _Idiota...a hora que eu te pegar você vai ver...vou te rasgar no meio, seu puto engraçadinho..._

-W-

O chalé era pequeno, mas confortável. Uma cozinha pequena porém bem equipada, uma sala comprida com TV, um sofá grande e uma poltrona, um banheiro, um quarto espaçoso com cama de casal e um quarto menor com duas camas de solteiro.

Dean abriu a porta do quarto olhando para as duas camas de solteiro, Sam fez uma careta balançando a cabeça. Sorrindo pra ele Dean falou.

_Nem pensar, fecha essa bosta!

Foram se abraçando e beijando até caírem na grande cama de casal do quarto principal.

_Você acha que já tá assim...melhorzinho Sam?

_Melhorzinho? Eu não tô doente pra ficar melhorzinho.

_Ah Sam, você sabe..._melhorzinho!_

Dean falou erguendo a camisa dele, enfiando a mão por baixo.

Sam gemeu.

_Hum...é...acho que eu tô melhorzinho.

_Oba!

Sam virou Dean com tudo na cama, subindo em cima dele, prendeu seus braços pra cima.

_E você Dee? Tá melhorzinho ou ainda tá dodói, hein?

_Nossa Sammy, fiquei até com medo agora!

_É! Pode ficar mesmo...nem te conto o que eu tô guardando pra você!

Sam se deitou sobre ele, forçando suas pernas com os joelhos se encaixou entre elas, desceu a boca pro seu pescoço e beijou-o, se esfregando nele. Dean gemeu. Era incrível, mas bastava Sam se encostar nele e ele já se esquentava todo.

_Mas agora, eu vou arrumar as nossas coisas e você faz alguma coisa pra gente comer!

Sam disse se levantando da cama, deixando Dean largado lá, sozinho, naquele estado.

_Sam...volta aqui seu filho da puta!

_Comida Dean, sem comida nada feito!

__Você me paga seu cretino!_

___Comida, sem comida sem...você sabe! Você escolhe!

**-W-**

O dia correu tranquilo, acabaram arrumando as coisas juntos e fizerem o almoço também juntos. De comum acordo, optaram por um sofisticadíssimo prato no qual, por acaso Dean era especialista e Sam, um fã ardoroso, macarrão com queijo.

Depois de comerem Sam insistiu com Dean que precisavam cuidar da segurança.

Dean se encarregou de desenhar as armadilhas contra demônios embaixo dos tapetes das portas de entrada da sala e da cozinha, Sam subiu no forro do pequeno chalé para benzer a água da caixa d'água e jogar um crucifixo lá dentro, assim teriam água benta pela casa toda no caso de alguma emergência. Espalharam também patuás e saquinhos com sal pelos cantos. Enfim, eram caçadores, e a despeito de estarem ali justamente para se afastarem um pouco dos perigos e riscos da vida que levavam, o instinto de preservação continuava falando alto.

Trabalhavam rápido e em silêncio, em perfeita sintonia totalmente focados na tarefa de transformar o pequeno chalé numa fortaleza ante-coisas sobrenaturais.

Saquinhos de sal foram colocados pelos dois em lugares estratégicos, entre as almofadas do sofá, atrás da TV, embaixo do colchão, embaixo da cama.

_Sammy, vem cá! Olha, tem sal aqui, aqui, lá embaixo também e lá. – Dean falava apontando pra Sam onde estavam, caso fossem surpreendidos Sam também deveria saber rapidamente onde achar munição pra combate.

_Ótimo, tem água benta em toda casa, só precisa abrir uma torneira.

_Beleza, acho que tá seguro, hein?

_É. Tá sim, só falta o lago.

_Hein?

Sam balançou um terço com um grande crucifixo preso.

_Píer. Vou amarrar isso na pilastra lá no píer. Vou benzer a água do lago também.

Sam já foi saindo com Dean nos seus calcanhares.

**-W-**

_Não tá exagerando não, Sam? Um lago de água benta? – Dean perguntou olhando o lago refletindo os últimos raios de sol.

Sam estava sentado na poltrona vendo Dean com o rosto colado no vidro da janela olhando o mundo lá fora, parecendo um garotinho.

_É? E se a gente for atacado lá fora, imagina você nadando pelado e um bando de demônios aparece?

_É, tem razão. Melhor _você_ nadar pelado, eu fico vigiando pra você, tá Sammy? – Dean respondeu com cara de segundas intenções.

_Eu hein? Tô fora de nadar pelado, me dá aflição até de pensar.

Dean se levantou todo faceiro e veio andando até Sam, se sentou no colo dele com as pernas dobradas de cada lado do seu corpo, envolveu seu pescoço com os braços e lhe deu um beijo quente.

_Tá com medo do peixinho beliscar sua minhoquinha, é Sammy?

_Minhoquinha, Dean? Sério?

Sam se levantou empurrando Dean e depois puxando-o pela cintura em direção ao quarto.

_Acho que tá na hora de te apresentar pra minhoquinha, viu?

**-W-**

Sam empurrou Dean jogando-o na cama, Dean já tinha perdido todo o ar de riso, estava sério e arfante. Se arrastou deitando reclinado contra os travesseiros, observando Sam se despir lentamente, abrindo botão por botão da camisa, depois puxando a camiseta, se despiu dos sapatos e das calças, subiu na cama e desabotoou a calça e puxou o zíper do jeans que Dean usava.

Dean se levantou sentando na cama e se desfez rápido da camisa e da camiseta que usava, depois de deitou de novo e elevou os quadris ajudando Sam a despi-lo da calça.

O clima não era mais de sorrisinhos e piadinhas, os dois estavam sérios e mergulhados nos olhos um do outro.

Sam se deitou sobre Dean, aninhado entre suas pernas, mantendo o tronco erguido apoiado nos antebraços.

_Eu te amo, Dean!

Dean sorriu pra ele e acariciou seu rosto, afastando os cabelos, Sam beijou a palma da sua mão.

_Eu te amo demais!

_Vem cá, Sammy. – Dean o beijou – Também te amo, você é minha vida!

Sam se abraçou a ele soltando o peso, correu a mão pela lateral do seu corpo acariciando seu quadril e sua coxa, sentindo os pelos sedosos contra a palma da mão.

Beijou seu pescoço gemendo de prazer, se atritando nele devagar, sentindo o pênis endurecendo.

Dean correu as mãos pelas costas musculosas dele, parou na barra da cueca, enfiou a mão por dentro e apertou sua bunda.

Sam gemeu de novo. Dean escorregou a outra mão pela lateral e puxou a peça pra baixo, Sam ajudou-o a se desfazer da cueca, se deitou de lado na cama e estendeu a mão pra sua barriga, acariciando seus pelos com as pontas dos dedos, sentindo os músculos ondularem de prazer com o toque.

Riu pra ele.

_Eu sou mesmo doido nos seus pelos, cara!

Se curvou o beijou seu estômago, depois suas costelas, beijou todo o lado do corpo dele que estava machucado, depois beijou o outro lado. Chupou o osso do quadril fazendo Dean se contorcer de tesão, beijou seu umbigo e seu baixo ventre lambendo seus pelos e deixando-o todo molhado de saliva. Dean gemia de olhos fechados, Sam escorregou o corpo um pouco na cama sentindo o próprio pênis atritar contra o colchão de maneira prazerosa.

Colocou a boca sobre o pênis dele, os lábios envolvendo por cima do tecido da cueca e respirou forte, soprando ar quente nele. Dean gemeu e elevou um pouco o quadril forçando contra sua boca.

_Dean...-Sam chamou, Dean olhou pra ele com a boca entreaberta e as bochechas vermelhas. – Eu vou chupar você, você quer?

_E-eu que-quero, eu quero, cara!

Sam desceu a boca novamente, fechando os lábios envolta e raspando a língua por sobre o tecido, Dean levou as mãos aos cabelos se jogando de novo na cama.

Sam estava meio nervoso, mas estava com tesão demais pra resistir e sentia mesmo vontade de encher a boca com ele. Sentia desejo de por o pênis dentro da boca, sentir o gosto, esfregar a língua, chupar e saborear.

Era incrível como tinha desejo pela carne dele. Queria morder o corpo dele inteiro, seus músculos, suas coxas, sua bunda, seu peito.

Puxou a cueca e a atirou longe, voltou a o rosto sobre ele. Esticou a língua pra fora e lhe deu uma lambida da base do pau até a cabeça rosada. Como é que era possível achar que o pau de um cara era lindo? Mas ele achava, o pau de Dean era lindo, grande, embora não tão grande quanto o dele, era um pouco mais grosso, mais rombudo, com uma cabeçona rosada e um pouco maior que a circunferência do resto do membro.

E tinha um gosto, ah...o gosto era muito bom.

Sam lambeu de novo toda a extensão, depois passou a língua na glande, lambeu uma gota de líquido seminal que já começava a escorrer. Saboreou na ponta da língua. Colheu outra, saboreou de novo.

_Hum...gostoso!

Enfiou o nariz entre seus pelos e cheirou ali, cheirou ele todo, querendo decorar o cheiro secreto do seu sexo, lambeu sua virilha e depois chupou.

Ergueu o pênis com a mão e colocou a glande inteira dentro da boca. Dean se torceu na cama e agarrou os lençóis com as duas mãos.

Sam abriu mais a boca e deslizou o pau pra dentro, fazendo força nas bochechas ajudando na sucção. Era assim que ele gostava. Gostava de beijos pelo pau todo, gostava que chupasse a cabeça, e depois engolisse. Foi assim que ele fez. Beijou e lambeu, chupou a cabeça enquanto masturbava o resto dele com a mão, enfiou de novo dentro da boca tentando engolir inteiro, se engasgou, tentou de novo, distribuiu beijos e chupões na glande, lambendo a borda, contornando a parte mais larga com a língua, beijando, chupando e fazendo uma babeira deliciosa nele. De vez enquanto enroscava a mão livre nos pelos pubianos e ficava acariciando ali, se deliciando nos pelos grossos, sedosos, louro-escuro.

Chupou a cabeça de novo com vontade bebendo do líquido dele, segurou o pênis na mão e massageou até fazer brotar mais uma gota que ele colheu com a língua, depois envolveu de novo o pênis todo com os lábios, a língua, as bochechas e chupou forte, fazendo o pré gozo brotar abundante.

Dean gemia e se retorcia, não estava mais aguentando, puxou Sam pelos cabelos, implorando para ele parar ou continuar e foder de uma vez porque estava ficando louco.

-Sammy, porra cara...,eu não aguento, faz logo!

Dean beijou Sam com desespero, lambendo sua boca cheia do gosto do seu sexo, mordendo seus lábios e lambendo sua saliva. Sam esfregou a boca na boca dele, esfregou os lábios, mordeu seu queixo, mordeu toda a linha do seu maxilar, mordiscou sua orelha, sem parar de correr as mãos pelo seu corpo apertando a carne com força. Beijou seu ombro depois mordeu o músculo redondo da junção do ombro com o braço

_Dean, Dean...eu quero você inteiro Dean, eu quero te morder, eu quero grudar você na minha pele...

Se ergueu sobre ele, escorregou a mão pelo seu ombro, pelo seu braço, enlaçou sua mão na dele, colou seu braço no dele, sorrindo meio desesperado.

_Eu quero me fundir com você Dean, quero sua carne grudada em mim, meu Deus...eu quero você.

_Sam, vem...vem pra mim Sam.

Sam o abraçou de novo e o beijou com força, bruto, alucinado, apertando seu rosto entre as mãos. Se esticou na cama e abriu a gaveta do criado, tirando o frasquinho já conhecido de lá de dentro.

Sorriu pra Dean e recebeu seu sorriso de volta.

_Eu não vou te machucar, Dean!

Beijou-o novamente tentando se acalmar, do jeito que estava alucinado podia até perder o controle e acabar machucando Dean.

_Dee, eu li que de costas dói menos, quer tentar?

Dean balançou a cabeça dizendo que não.

_Vai doer menos!

Dean acariciou seu rosto.

_Eu quero olhar pra você, Sam! Eu quero te olhar e te sentir dentro de mim.

Sam escondeu o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, sentindo o corpo dele tremendo todo em expectativa.

Se levantou correndo beijos pelo seu pescoço, pelo seu peito, mordeu seu mamilo de leve, desceu a boca e mordeu sua cintura, sorrindo quando ele se arrepiou e se torceu num espasmo que correu seu corpo Se sentou sobre os calcanhares entre as pernas dele, tocando suas coxas de leve, pediu.

_Abre para mim Dean.

Dean dobrou os joelhos devagar enquanto separava mais as pernas, mas ficou com os pés plantados no colchão. Sam beijou seus joelhos acariciando as suas coxas de cima até embaixo, até a virilha.

Subiu as mãos de novo e desceu em nova caricia, massageou seus testículos de leve, pontuando beijos na carne macia por dentro das coxas, entre suas pernas beijando sem deixar de acariciá-lo, se acalmando e acalmando Dean.

Dean gemia totalmente entregue.

Sam pôs as mãos nos seus joelhos empurrando pra trás, pra junto do peito e elevando suas pernas e expondo mais seu ânus.

_Abre assim, neném.

Dean quase sufocou de tanta emoção, se abriu para ele o mais que pode, elevando a cabeça do travesseiro pregou os olhos nas mãos dele que manuseavam o frasquinho com o líquido transparente. Sam derramou um pouco de líquido na mão e envolveu o próprio pênis se lubrificando bem.

A respiração de Dean voltou a falhar quando Sam derramou de novo o líquido na mão e tocou Dean delicadamente, como se estivesse lhe fazendo uma carícia.

Sentiu os dedos correndo lisos e escorregadios sobre sua pele. Sobre o vão das suas nádegas, acariciando seu ânus num movimento suave de vai e vem com os dedos, só tocando por fora, acarinhando sem forçar, espalhando o lubrificante.

Sam voltou a derramar mais líquido e a acariciá-lo bem no centro, num movimento pra cima e pra baixo e depois em circulo com as pontas dos dedos, bem suave. Um dedo bem no meinho apertando bem de leve sem parar de acariciá-lo.

Pra cima e pra baixo forçando só um pouco contra ele, para em seguida voltar a circulá-lo.

Dean sentia pulsar lá onde ele o tocava, sentiu prazer pelo toque delicado naquela zona erógena recentemente desperta. A sensação que tinha era de que estava assim, meio que inchadinho ali, bem quente e pulsando.

Sam pressionou um pouco mais e Dean sentiu que o dedo escorregou pra dentro dele, não era ruim, era só diferente. Continuava a sentir tesão, continuava duro feito pedra.

Sam não despregava os olhos dele, beijando seus joelhos e suas coxas e usando a outra mão para acariciá-lo.

Calmamente, contra todo seu corpo que gritava de necessidade, Sam continuou penetrando Dean suavemente, primeiro com um dedo inteiro e depois no mesmo processo lento, com dois dedos. Dean franziu as sobrancelhas porque dois dedos já era um pouco mais que estranho, a sensação era esquisita, não exatamente ruim, mas bem estranho.

Sam continuou entrando e saindo dele e voltou a manipular seu pênis suavemente, a sensação de atrito contra seu ânus aumentava e junto aumentava o prazer. Dean já se mexia tentando trazer Sam mais pra dentro dele.

_Sammy...ai Sammy...

Sam se retirou dele, buscou sua boca e o beijou, Dean se abraçou a ele, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, pediu.

_Sammy...põe, pode por...

**-W-**

_Ah meu Deus...Sam...

_Relaxa Dean...

Sam movimentava os quadris suavemente forçando um pouco de cada vez, Dean se agarrava a ele com o rosto enfiado no seu pescoço, Sam tinha os braços passados sob suas costas e o estreitava contra o peito se controlando para não meter nele de uma vez.

Dean respirava aos trancos com os olhos fechados, Sam se elevou para vê-lo, ver seu rosto.

_Dean...vai passar...vai passar logo...relaxa que fica gostoso.

Dean abriu os olhos e olhou pra ele, pra expressão agoniada dele, preocupado. Sam parou de se mexer.

Dean enfiou a mão no seu cabelo.

_Me beija ...me beija.

Sam o beijou com paixão, com desespero, beijou sua boca, seu queixo, seu pescoço, mordiscou sua orelha, Dean escorregou as mãos pelo seu corpo, pela sua bunda, suas coxas, voltando para bunda apertando de leve, sussurrou no seu ouvido.

_Pode por tudo Sam...pode se mexer...

_Dean, ainda tá doendo muito?

_Só um pouco, pode por...

Sam continuou parado sem se movimentar, com medo de estar machucando, afinal ele era mesmo bem grande.

_Dean...

_Ah Sammy...mexe vai...eu quero...

Sam se puxou suavemente pra fora sem despregar os olhos de Dean, que gemeu e mordeu a boca, mas sem aquela expressão de dor contida, parecia que ele estava mesmo começando a gostar.

Sam se empurrou de novo, beijando seu ombro, entrou inteiro dentro dele, Dean apertou a carne dura e musculosa de Sam com as mãos.

_Assim Sammy...assim...

Dean estava sem ar com a sensação da penetração, somado com os beijos que Sam distribuía em seus ombros, seu pescoço. Dean apertava os músculos das suas costas, sentindo as mãos escorregarem na pele suada.

Sam se elevou nos antebraços, admirando Dean do alto com os olhos embaçados de prazer, Dean envolveu seus antebraços com as mãos sentindo o trabalho dos músculos tensos na força de se sustentar sobre ele, o suor escorrendo pelo peito, correu as mãos para os seus ombros, para os músculos saltados e tremendo, se perdeu na sua boca e nos sons que ele fazia gemendo no impulso forte da penetração.

Se perdeu no bater dos quadris contra sua carne, no pênis enorme entrando e saindo, provocando ondas de dor, de calor, de pressão, de prazer, um prazer novo, desconhecido.

A sensação incrível de tê-lo entre seus braços, dentro de si, dentro do seu corpo. Os cabelos grudados no rosto, as covinhas aparecendo conforme ele mordia a boca e retesava o rosto na ânsia de se enfiar dentro dele de uma vez.

Lindo, forte, másculo.

A sensação absurdamente nova de pertencer a alguém. De ser tomado e amado com desespero.

Puxou Sam sobre o seu peito, envolvendo seu corpo num abraço apertado, enfiou a mão na sua nuca, entre os seus cabelos, ergueu mais as pernas no ar, sentiu ele entrar mais apertando seu quadril com as mãos enormes.

_Sam...meu Deus...assim...mais Sammm...

Sam enfiava os pés no colchão buscando apoio. Queria entrar inteiro dentro dele, queria morder, beijar. Queria morrer de tanto prazer.

Não se segurava mais, enfiou a mão por baixo da cabeça dele e levantou seu rosto, buscando sua boca, beijou-o com força tirando-lhe o ar.

Juntou a outra mão na sua coxa e puxou pra cima, se enfiando nele com força, se apertando nele, se grudando nele.

_Meu! Meu Dean...meu!

_Ah Sammy...

Sam mordeu seu ombro, mordeu seu pescoço, puxou seus braços pra cima e o prendeu, Mordeu a carne branca da parte de dentro dos seus braços, primeiro um depois o outro, arremetendo com força arrancando choramingos de prazer de Dean. Se ergueu sentando nos calcanhares, puxou Dean com força pelos quadris, agarrou-pelos tornozelos encaixando seus pés sobre seus ombros, se curvou sobre ele de novo, se forçou nos próprios joelhos metendo forte, rápido, tocando Dean por dentro de uma maneira insuportável, fazendo ele gritar.

Dean sentia o corpo pegar fogo, todo calor e prazer.

Sam colou a testa na dele, gemendo e suando, falando besteira com aquele cara de anjo e aquele boca suja.

_É gostoso né? Hein, Dee? É gostoso dar assim, né? Sentir entrando! é gostoso, hum...?

_É...é gostoso...é gostoso Sam ...puta merda... é bom pra caralho isso!

_Assim...você gosta assim...? ...dá um tesão, não dá?

_Dá meu, dá... porra é muito bom, cara! ...com força...mete com força...eu gosto cara...

_É grande Dean? ...Hein, meu pau é grande?

_Grande, cara..é muito grande...

_Você é um tesão, Dean! Cara que delícia...delícia assim... apertadinho...

Sam tinha o rosto sobre o rosto de Dean, olhando-o nos olhos e roubando beijos e lambidas da boca dele, subindo e descendo no ritmo do vai e vem de seus corpos, falando com ele.

_Você é meu Dean! Meu...meu...eu vou te marcar...você é meu...

_Ai Sammy... ai...vou morrer...

Sam pregou os dentes nele de novo arrancando sangue.

Dean começou a choramingar e se torcer de prazer, sentindo Sam entrando e saindo dele, esfregando e atritando tocando ele por dentro de um jeito que parecia que ele ia desmaiar, enfiou a mão entre as pernas agarrando o pau e se masturbando forte, puxando Sam pra dentro dele com a mão na sua coxa, implorando por ele.

_Sammy...mais...assim com força...Deus meu...Sammmmm...ahnnnnSammmm...

Sam escorregou as pernas de Dean dos seus ombros, segurou-o pela junção das coxas com os quadris, impedindo-o de se retorcer e escapar dele na convulsão do orgasmo, e continuou enfiando com força nele, sentindo o esfíncter se fechando em volta do seu pênis com as contrações dos músculos.

_Ahnnn porra Dean...tá gozando no meu pau cara...tá me engolindo... ahnnnn que delicia!

Puxou Dean para cima do seu colo, uma mão nas suas costas segurando-o com força no seu colo e outra na sua nuca puxando ele pra baixo, tendo as pernas de Dean enlaçadas na sua cintura, Sam se ergueu ondulando os quadris com força penetrando mais rápido e errático gozando dentro dele enquanto ele ainda se empinava e se requebrava todo estremecendo e ejaculando entre seus corpos.

Gritando, mordendo e arranhando!

**-W-**

Ficaram agarrados na cama respirando rápido com os rostos colados, os olhos presos um no outro, se beijando e acariciando entre juras de amor e safadezas.

_Eu te enchi de mordida. – Sam disse beijando Dean no ombro onde a marca dos seus dentes já começava a arroxear – Vai ficar cheio de marca, você é tão branquinho!

_Eu gosto do jeito que você transa, eu gosto do jeito que você me pega e me morde! Me dá tesão.

_Masoquista! E eu gosto do jeito que você geme, me dá tesão também! – Sam falou pra ele todo safado - Sabe que você rebola que é uma beleza também, Dean?

_Sammy, tudo que eu faço é com perfeição. Você devia saber disso!

_Você é uma peste! Não entrega mesmo, tem que sair por cima, né?

_O que? Era pra eu ficar bravinho que nem você?

_Dean...

_Ah Sammy, você sabe que eu sou doido por você, tava doido pra fazer também, vou ficar de frescura agora porque?

_É neném? Tava doido para fazer comigo desse jeito?

_Ai Sam, não me chama assim que me dá até frio na barriga!

_Assim como, neném!

_Ai meu pai, deixa eu sair daqui antes que eu comece a suspirar! Vou tomar banho, você vem?

Antes que Sam pudesse se levantar da cama, Dean parou estático no meio do quarto, franziu as sobrancelhas numa careta.

Sam caiu na gargalhada, rindo da cara assustada dele.

_Pois é, Dean! É assim mesmo, logo passa.

_Não tem graça! –respondeu todo bravo.

_Vem, Dee. Deixa que eu dou banho em você.

Resmungando e xingando Dean acabou se deixando conduzir pro banheiro.

**-W-**

Aquela foi uma semana no paraíso.

Ás vezes no meio da noite Dean acordava assustado, com o coração batendo forte no peito, procurando por Sam na cama, temendo que fosse tudo um sonho, uma ilusão.

Puxava Sam contra seu peito suspirando de alívio e voltava a dormir.

Passavam o tempo sem muito horário ou compromisso, as vezes Dean tirava longos cochilos, ou ia pescar ou nadar no lago. De sunga, sempre, porque Sam tinha de verdade uma neura quanto a nadar nu, e acabou botando medo em Dean dizendo que ele não sabia que tipo de bicho tinha ali.

_Vai que um peixe se encanta pelo seu amiguinho ai, quero ver só você tentando pescar seu pinto de volta!

Sam dava longos passeios pelo bosque atrás da cabana, lia bastante e dormia muito também, esse era um luxo ao qual eles pouco podiam se dar no dia a dia.

As vezes ficavam de agarramento no sofá até cair no sono, de madrugada se arrastavam pra cama e capotavam até altas horas do dia seguinte.

E transavam, transavam muito. No sofá, na cama, no banheiro. Só não transaram no lago por que Sam não ia por o pinto pra fora dentro da água nem fodendo, literalmente.

**-W-**

Dean estava recostado na cadeira de praia cochilando ao sol da tarde, só mais um dia e teriam que deixar a ilha da fantasia pra trás.

O clima estava meio tenso por conta de uma discussão sobre contar ou não pra Bobby sobre eles. Dean queria deixar quieto, não queria ter que falar nada, a amenos que fosse estritamente necessário, já Sam não achava prudente esconder, tudo bem que não precisavam ficar berrando aos quatro ventos, mas achava que uma hora a coisa ia vazar e ia ser pior. Alguém em algum lugar sempre acabava vendo alguma coisa. Como ele podia garantir que um espírito, um demônio, até mesmo alguém que tivesse visto eles juntos não ia acabar falando e a história indo parar nos ouvidos de Bobby?

E além do mais tinha Castiel, ele andava meio sumido, mas uma hora ia dar as caras de novo. Já pensou que lindo se ele aparecesse bem na hora que um estivesse montado em cima do outro. Era capaz dele abrir as asas só de susto e se mostrar pra eles, sapecando tudo ao redor, inclusive o rabo deles.

Sam tinha razão, mas Dean estava nervoso com a perspectiva, uma sensação ruim comichando por dentro.

**-W-**

Estava sonhando com Sam chorando e gritando, chamando por ele.

Acordou sobressaltado, assustado com o sonho, ouvindo os ecos do choro e dos gritos de Sam dentro da cabeça.

Olhou em volta procurando por ele, percebendo que ainda podia ouvi-lo gritando.

Saiu correndo disparado em direção ao chalé com o coração na mão, Sam chorava e berrava seu nome.

A sensação de alguma coisa ruim transformada em realidade.

Sam estava encolhido num canto da cozinha, olhando as próprias mãos e gritando com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Dean se jogou em cima dele, o abraçando e falando com ele, segurando suas mãos aflito.

_Sammy, o que foi Sammy? Fala comigo?

_Minhas mãos Dean! Minhas mãos!

Dean pegou suas mãos e olhou bem, virou de um lado, olhou o dorso, virou de novo, olhou a palma.

_O que Sammy, o que? Não tem nada, amor, não tem nada! O que foi?

_Estavam pegando fogo, Dee! Minhas mãos estavam pegando fogo!

**-W-**

_Bobby!

_Oi garoto, resolveu abanar o rabo?

_É!

_O que foi Dean?

Dean ficou em silêncio no telefone.

_Dean, fala comigo filho. O que foi?

_É o Sammy, Bobby! Acho que a gente precisa de ajuda.

Dean chorou no telefone enquanto contava pra Bobby sobre as alucinações de Sam, sobre o fogo e sobre o homem que Sam disse que viu em pé rindo dele, enquanto ele queimava.

_Ele tá alucinando com o diabo. Lúcifer tá dizendo pra ele que ele ainda está na jaula, Bobby, que ele não saiu!

**-W-**

Dean dirigiu feito doido com Sam cabisbaixo ao seu lado, as vezes cochilando, as vezes olhando perdido pela janela. Só pensava em chegar até o ferro velho, como se o velho Bobby tivesse a solução mágica na palma da mão. Não tinha a quem recorrer, só ele mesmo. Bobby era o único em quem confiava, o ferro velho era seu único refúgio, foi pra lá que ele correu rezando pra Bobby poder ajudá-los, pelo menos pra acolhe-los.

Dean se sentiu desamparado, abandonado, impotente. Tudo que Sammy tinha era ele e ele não sabia o que fazer.

**-W-**

Sam contou para Bobby exatamente como tinham começado as alucinações, apenas alguns fleches , como a corrente descendo pelo teto da cabana e se enroscando no seu pescoço, ou a coisa que era ele mesmo, saindo em chamas de dentro do lago. Rápidos fleches que pareciam sonhos despertos até o dia na cozinha em que viu suas mãos se incendiando.

Dean brigou com ele por não ter contado antes, Sam disse que ficou com medo. Eram só fleches, ele achou que conseguia controlar, que se não falasse aquilo ia acabar passando.

**-W-**

Bobby e Dean estavam na cozinha conversando e trocando ideias sobre o que fazer, a quem recorrer quando ouviram Sam gemendo na sala.

_Vai embora, vai embora!

Dean disparou pra ele o abraçando.

_Sammy, eu tô aqui, olha pra mim!

Sam levantou os olhos para ele e Dean viu com o coração apertado que o quanto ele estava apavorado e perdido.

_Ele disse que é mentira, Dean, disse que você não tá comigo, ele disse que eu ainda tô preso com ele.

_Ele não existe Sammy! Eu existo. - Prendeu seu rosto entre as mãos, falando próximo e intensamente com ele – eu tô aqui com você e não vou te deixar nunca, eu tô aqui e eu sou real. Ele não é! – Puxou-o contra seu peito abraçando-o forte enquanto os tremores de seu corpo se acalmavam.

Levantou-se e puxou-o delicadamente pela mão, levou-a até a cama improvisada no escritório de Bobby e deitou-o lá, sentou-se no chão, o rosto próximo a ele, apoiando o queixo no colchão, retribuindo seu olhar assustado com expressão preocupada e amorosa, uma mão nos seus cabelos acarinhando e acalmando e a outra segurando firme as mãos trêmulas dele.

Ficou assim por muito tempo até ele ser levado pelo cansaço e cair no sono.

Levantou-se estalando as costas doloridas pela posição forçada, Bobby permanecia parado no meio da sala olhando a cena com expressão fechada.

_Bobby...

_Escuta aqui garoto, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu sou um homem vivido. Eu acho que eu sou até bem esperto! Eu conheço essa expressão aí no seu olho e no dele. Já vi isso antes, sei reconhecer. E não precisa ter muito miolo na cabeça para conseguir saber quando duas pessoas são um casal, então pensa bem no que você vai me dizer, Dean. Eu não tô entendendo muito bem, mas você tá embaixo do meu teto, então no mínimo o que você pode fazer e me dar a verdade. Eu quero a verdade!

_Tudo bem, Bobby, eu não tenho como mentir para você sobre o que você viu aqui.

-Ótimo. Acho que vou precisar de uma bebida pra ouvir isso!

Serviu duas doses generosas de whisky, uma para si e outra para Dean, caminhou em direção à cozinha afastando-se do escritório.

_Isso tem a ver com a briga de vocês?

_É, tem sim...

_De que jeito?

_Eu sou apaixonado por ele, Bobby. Sempre fui, desde garoto!

_O que? Mas que diabos...

_Olha Bobby, só escuta tá? Eu vou te contar tudo. Só te peço para deixar ele descansar um pouco, depois se quiser que a gente vá embora a gente vai! Te prometo que você nunca mais vai precisar olhar na nossa cara se não quiser.

**-W-**

**Respostas para os "deslogados".**

**Luluzinha: **

Meu doce, só você mesmo pra ler e comentar todos os capítulos de uma tacada só. Poxa, se você conseguir ler emendando um capítulo no outro sem se cansar, é porque você tá _gostando mesmo!_ Uau! E os comentários então?

"Cê" sabe que eu também acho que essa relação deles é um tantinho mais que fraterna mesmo? Tudo bem que eles não andam se pegando por aí na série, mas meu, ô dedicação do capeta essa deles um pro outro, hein? Já vi irmãos não se olharem mais na cara por muito menos, e o Sam quase caga na boca do Dean e ele continua firme? Hum! Sei...

Querida, muito obrigada mesmo por ler, acompanhar, torcer e comentar.

:}

**Luckaz: **Oi meu querido! Eu fico rindo cada vez que vejo uma review sua dizendo que tá até suando. Espero que você não esteja sofrendo mais, mas continue amando. Ah, a propósito, me diz: tá suando?

Obrigada lindo, por ler, comentar e suar comigo nessa!

:}

**A.B.: **Oi querida!

Pois é! Nem parece que esse machão sarrista e meio folgado é assim tão doce e capaz de sentimentos tão profundos, né?

Obrigada por comentar.

**K-chan: **Oi meu bem!** T**ambém acho lindo o jeito como eles se amam, e você tem razão. Toda aquela cafajestagem do Dean é só pra esconder como ele é apaixonado, isso sim.

Obrigada por comentar.

**Temaringan:** Oie! E aí, teve aquele sonho? Me conta vai!

**EM ESPECIAL**

**Jen: **Princesinha, sabe que o romance foi feito pensando em você, né? Não esqueço do seu "coment" dizendo que queria "declaração bem romântica, cheia de fofuras e açúcar", espero que eu tenha conseguido elevar sua glicemia lá por céu.

Sério meu bem, suas reviews me deixam feliz demais.

**Totosay de Cueca: **Minha querida! Minha leitora mais sem juízo! Você fica me incentivando a escrever essas coisas. Você devia era me botar um freio, ao invés disso você fica me mandando escrever e põe pimenta nisso, e mete linguiça calabresa pra cá e limão pra lá!

Acaba que você tem razão; como é que você disse mesmo?

Que gostava porque naquela parte em que a maioria dos autores diz _"falavam coisas obscenas, você escreve as coisas obscenas!"_

Wow, é isso aí! Eu fico puta quando isso acontece. Fico pensando, caralho, falaram o que, merda? Eu quero saber! O que quê o Dean disse aqui? E o Sam? Mas eu pensei que fosse só eu que queria ouvir as obscenidades de cama dos dois!

Você é doida e eu vou contar pra polícia que a culpa é toda sua! Foi você que me incentivou a soltar a perva que existe em mim, viu!

Por isso obrigada!

Ei, doidinha, aquilo que eu te falei no comentário por MP tá valendo viu? Só que vai entrar depois, era pra ter entrado nesse mas o capítulo ficou muito grande, achei melhor dividir.

:}

**Emptyspaces: **Foi você que me disse que escrever se aprende escrevendo! Num momento que eu me sentia uma analfabeta em matéria de passar pro papel o que eu tava vendo na minha cabeça, você se dispôs a ler e comentar uma história minha!

E que comentário! Você disse que conseguiu _**ver**_ a cena que eu escrevi! Isso é tudo que alguém que escreve quer. Que suas palavras se transformem em imagem na cabeça de quem lê. Não sei se você tem noção da diferença que isso fez pra mim, eu me entreguei ao prazer de escrever sem medo por causa disso. Eu não sei se eu sou boa nisso de verdade, mas eu me sinto bem escrevendo. E se alguém _**com o seu talento**_ diz que conseguiu ver o que eu escrevi, bom, acho que eu tenho o direito de me achar um pouquinho. Por isso essa fic foi e continua sendo dedicada à você.

Então, é isso!

Muito obrigada.

Bjs


	11. Chapter 11

Lembranças! Não, obrigado.

Capítulo XI

**-W-**

_O que você tá me dizendo, Dean?

O velho caçador tornou a encher o próprio copo bebendo de um único gole, encheu novamente, derramando mais uma dose para si e outra para o homem assustado sentado a sua frente.

Dean estava pálido, com expressão perdida.

_Bobby, eu sei que isso é esquisito, tá. Mas é a verdade. Você pediu a verdade, e a verdade é essa. Eu o amo, sempre amei!

_Não, não, é claro que você o ama, garoto. Não tem nada errado nisso. Vocês são irmãos.

Deu um grande gole no copo. Dean abaixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, Bobby não estava entendendo ou apenas estava se recusando a entender.

Melhor ser claro, então. Bem claro.

_Bobby, não finge que não ouviu, cara! Eu sou apaixonado por ele e não me pergunte como, mas Deus, ele é apaixonado por mim também! Bobby, ele me ama!

Bobby se levantou rápido empurrando a cadeira com força derrubando no chão.

_Você enlouqueceu?

Bobby deu as costas pra Dean, saindo da cozinha, andou alguns passos pela sala, voltou rápido com expressão furiosa, avançou sobre Dean e o ergueu pela gola da camisa batendo seu corpo contra a geladeira.

_Você enlouqueceu, seu moleque?

Dean não reagiu, Bobby bateu seu corpo contra a geladeira de novo, e berrou contra sua cara.

_O que significa isso, que diabos significa isso?

Dean segurou suas mãos sem esboçar reação, mas quando falou sua voz era fria e decidida.

_Ou me bate ou me solta Bobby, não importa. Não vai mudar nada.

Bobby o puxou pela gola da jaqueta novamente e tornou a bater seu corpo com força no móvel. Rosnou contra a sua cara, Dean sentiu seu hálito de whisky.

Soltou Dean e praguejou pra ninguém. Voltou a andar sem rumo pela cozinha, foi até a pia, se apoio na bancada de pedra, cofiou a barba com a mão, tornou a olhar pra Dean como se fosse dizer algo, mas apenas abanou a cabeça incrédulo.

_Senta aí. – ordenou, virou o resto do whisky do copo e serviu mais uma dose. – Desde quando?

_Desde quando? – Dean ainda estava meio atordoado com a mudança brusca de Bobby, o velho homem aparentava estar bem mais controlado.

_É! Desde quando isso tá acontecendo entre vocês?

_Eu não sei...eu sempre fui apaixonado por ele eu acho...desde de que a gente era garoto.

Bobby fuzilou Dean com o olhar, havia raiva e desprezo dentro dos seus olhos.

_Você tá me dizendo que tem um caso com seu irmão desde que ele era criança?

_Não! Porra, Bobby! Claro que não, Deus do céu!

O olhar de Bobby ainda era de desprezo e desconfiança, ele tinha os lábios cerrados e as mãos fechadas em punho, Dean suspeitou que o velho caçador estava usando todo o seu auto controle para não partir pra cima dele e simplesmente quebrar-lhe ao meio como parecia ser sua vontade.

_Então...explica logo de uma vez, como é isso?

_Eu gosto dele sim, desde que a gente era pivete, mas ele não sabia Bobby. Eu juro, eu nunca deixei ele perceber, eu...ele só descobriu agora, há uns poucos meses atrás.

_A briga?

_É. A briga.

Dean se levantou também, pegou seu copo e bebeu o restinho, entornando nova dose.

_O que aconteceu que vocês brigaram? O que você fez? Você me disse que tinha feito alguma coisa, quando eu perguntei. Eu achei que Sam tinha dado alguma mancada, mas você disse que não. Você disse que tinha sido você, então, que merda você fez por seu irmão hein, Dean?

_Eu dei bobeira, um vacilo. Ele desconfiou, me apertou...eu sei lá, eu não tava muito normal. Acabei demonstrando, ele sacou o lance, desconfiou que tinha alguma coisa. Sabe como ele é, né? Ele é esperto pra cacete, inteligente... me olhou bem no olho e me apertou. Então eu...sei lá... não consegui fingir, acho que eu tava cansado demais de fugir disso, fugir de mim, de mentir sempre, me esconder.

Dean correu as mãos pelos cabelos se sentindo cansado.

_Acabou que eu falei tudo! – deu uma risada sem graça – cantei igual canário, até chorei. Foi o inferno...aí eu fugi. Fugi dele, me escondi.

Bobby continuou olhando-o em silêncio. Estava em choque, mas conhecia aquele garoto como a palma da sua mão, amava aquele garoto como a um filho. Era um garoto bom, não era um canalha safado.

_Dean, eu vou te perguntar de novo. Eu vou acreditar no que você me disser, mas se eu descobrir que você mentiu, se eu descobrir Dean, some da minha vista. Porque se você aparecer na minha frente de novo, eu te mato. Você entendeu filho?

_Entendi Bobby.

_Tem certeza que entendeu? Porque eu estou te fazendo uma promessa aqui.

_Eu entendi Bobby, pode perguntar.

_Você alguma vez tocou no seu irmão? Antes? Eu quero dizer...

_Você tá me perguntando se eu folguei com Sam quando ele era criança. Não precisa medir as palavras comigo, Bobby.

_É. Eu quero saber se alguma vez você se aproveitou do seu irmão, Dean?

_Nunca.

Bobby continuou parado olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, olhando dentro da sua alma. O que viu ali, lhe deu alívio ao mesmo tempo que apenas o preocupou mais. Só viu verdade. Verdade e sofrimento. Relembrou num átimo de segundo todos os anos de dedicação daquele menino para com o irmão. Todas as vezes em que ele arriscou a própria vida, todas as vezes em que ele enfrentou a única pessoa que ele realmente temeu na vida, John. Sempre por causa de Sam.

Aquilo era sério.

_Nunca toquei nele! Não antes...antes de...agora...você sabe!

_Vocês são...vocês já...?

_Hu-hum. Agora...depois que ele descobriu sabe, que eu...tipo...gosto dele...ele gosta de mim também...então aconteceu...nós...

Dean sentiu o rosto queimar por revelar parte de sua intimidade com Sam, não era bem da conta de Bobby até aonde eles tinham chegado, mas era melhor deixar as coisas bem claras de uma vez, pra ele não achar que era só um coisa de sentimentos, sem um envolvimento real, porque não era, eles eram amantes mesmo e era melhor isso ficar bem claro também.

_Nós estamos juntos...tipo...juntos mesmo... Entendeu?

_Como isso aconteceu Dean? Como você pode? Ele é seu irmão! Não pode ser seu..., merda! Você tá transando com seu irmão? Eu nem sei o que pensar, vocês são homens! _É seu irmão, seu irmão!Puta que o pariu, como você pode fazer isso com seu irmão?_

Dean levantou-se também encostando no móvel velho que servia como armário de louças na cozinha decrépita daquela casa.

_Dean, vocês enlouqueceram? Você não pode tá falando sério! Você tá fodendo o seu irmão, rapaz? Nem ligo que é outro cara, nem importa, mas Dean... se meter com seu irmão?

_Bobby, por favor...não é assim...

_Ah não? De que jeito é então? Você não tá aí me falando que tá trepando com ele? Ou eu entendi errado?

_A gente se ama, porra!

__Ele é seu irmão! Você não pode levar seu irmão pra cama, não pode fazer amor com ele! Melhorou Dean? Soa melhor assim? Só que tem uma coisinha, não importa se você acha que tá fodendo ele ou tá fazendo amor com ele! Ainda é seu irmão, amando ou fodendo, não faz diferença, é seu irmão!_

_Bobby, cara...tudo que você pode pensar, acredite, eu já pensei! Tudo que você disser eu já me disse, todas essas recriminações...eu passei a vida inteira me fazendo...

_É, mas parece que não funcionou, né?

__Não Bobby, não funcionou mesmo, e não tem nada que você ou eu ou ele possa fazer sobre isso! Não importa o quanto você ache nojento, não muda nada. Eu o amo e ele me ama, e a gente faz amor sim. É amor Bobby! Amor, do jeito que você fazia com sua esposa! Porque a gente se ama e a gente faz amor! É amor, entendeu?_

Bobby chegou a fremir as narinas de raiva, abriu a porta dos fundos da cozinha e saiu para o pátio, seguido por Dean. A conversa já saia aos berros, os dois gritavam um na cara do outro e se Sam não estivesse praticamente desmaiado já teria acordado a muito tempo com todo aquela gritaria..

__Não se atreva a falar da Karen. Você não sabe nada, você não sabe o que é amar._

__Eu sei,sim! Eu sei o que é amar uma pessoa desesperadamente. Amar a sua vida inteira e não poder ter. Eu sei o que é morrer de saudade, de desejo. Eu sei o que é não poder estender a mão e tocar quem você ama. Você sofreu por que sua esposa morreu, eu sofri porque amava quem não podia. Então não vem me falar que eu não sei o que é amar._

_É errado Dean! Entende isso! Não tem como isso dar certo, é errado!

_Eu sei que é errado Bobby, eu sei! Mas aconteceu. Não importa o que vai ser daqui para frente, eu não sei viver sem ele! Eu morro se o perder.

Bobby viu as lágrimas se formarem e descerem grossas pela face dele.

Dean nunca chorava, não na frente dos outros pelo menos. Bobby se lembrava de tê-lo visto chorar um ou duas vezes na vida. Uma delas quando Sam foi esfaqueado. Bobby chegou a conclusão que provavelmente Dean só perdia o controle e só chorava quando o assunto era Sam. Nem quando era moleque Bobby não se lembrava de vê-lo chorar.

Não gostou de vê-lo chorar, não gostou de ver as lágrimas traçarem um caminho pela sua face. Não gostou da profundidade e nem da verdade daquelas palavras. Acreditou realmente no que ele disse, olhando nos seus olhos, vendo as lágrimas se formarem uma atrás da outra, teve certeza que Dean amava Sam, contra tudo, contra todos, Dean amava Sam com toda a sua alma e morreria de tristeza sem ele.

Ah, ele sabia bem o que era isso, ele sabia bem que nem era tão difícil assim alguém morrer de tristeza.

_Filho...- Bobby se aproximou e tentou tocá-lo no ombro, passar algum conforto, mas não soube como. Não era como se pudesse simplesmente aceitar aquilo - como você deixou isso acontecer, filho?

_Eu não sei como aconteceu, só aconteceu. Eu só...eu só o amo. Só isso.

Bobby sentiu pena de Dean, desde que aquela conversa insana começou ele realmente sentiu pena. Sentiu pena de tanto sofrimento, tanto abnegação. Sentiu pena por tudo que ele deveria ter passado, por todo sofrimento que ele deveria ter carregado, o medo de ser descoberto, a vergonha, o medo de John. Enfim, a vida dele deve ter sido um tormento.

Bobby passou por ele e entrou novamente na cozinha, saiu segundos depois com a garrafa de whisky e os dois copos usados, se afastou alguns passos e colocou a garrafa em cima de um tambor velho que juntava água e enferrujava no pátio dos fundos, depois de encher os copos de novo e entregar um para Dean.

_Me conta da briga, do começo.

_Foi como eu te disse, ele descobriu e eu fugi. Ficamos meses longe. Eu fugi dele igual o diabo foge da cruz.

Dean pegou seu copo e virou a dose de uma vez, provavelmente quando aquela conversa terminasse estariam os dois bêbados, mas Dean não tinha ilusões, o fato de Bobby não estar berrando mais e esbravejando contra a sua cara, não significava que ele aceitava os fatos. Provavelmente ele ia mandar Dean pegar Sam e sumir da casa dele, achava mesmo que essa seria a última vez que falaria com Bobby.

Olhou ao redor pensando em como seria não poder mais contar com ele, nunca mais por os pés naquela casa, não ter mais o ombro amigo daquele que foi um substituto para seu pai. Tinha mais lembranças de família com Bobby do que com o próprio John.

Bobby que o havia ensinado a pescar. Bobby que o levava pra jogar bola no parque.

Bobby que reformou uma velha bicicleta arrancada do monte de sucatas pra ele andar.

Bobby que forjou um pequeno carro de corrida com restos das sucatas pra ele brincar entre os corredores do pátio do ferro velho, com Sam agarrado nele, e ele pedalando freneticamente , fazendo as correntes rodarem e impulsionarem o carrinho. Sam fazendo bolhas de baba enquanto imitava o barulho de carros de corrida - "_**RAM-ram...ram! Brum..brum...brumbrummmmmmm!. "**_ - soprando cuspe no painel de papelão que eles pintaram numa imitação colorida e rabiscada de botões e números.

Sam tão bonitinho, cabelinho comprido, franja no olho, só de short. Barrigudinho e babão, berrando a plenos pulmões.

"_**corre Dee, corre mazi co cauo!"**_

Tantas lembranças daquele lugar.

Sam tinha uma cicatriz no joelho que ele não cansava de beijar quando faziam amor, cicatriz que Sam conseguiu com mais ou menos três aninhos quando Dean capotou o carro de corridas e Sam se cortou na lataria.

Sam berrou até, e Bobby deu umas palmadas na bunda de Dean por ele ficar correndo igual um maluco com aquele carro velho que já deveria ter ido pro lixo.

Todas essas lembranças cortaram sua mente e seu coração, perder Bobby ia ser terrível, mas lembrar de Sam, de suas cicatrizes, seus joelhos, seu cheiro, seus cabelos, seus olhos e seu amor, lhe faziam ver que não precisava nem pensar para saber que simplesmente não suportaria viver sem ele, e que nada que viesse a acontecer o faria querer mudar de ideia e voltar atrás no relacionamento que tinham agora.

Bobby merecia a verdade. Completa, inteira, sem meias palavras nem subterfúgios.

_Eu senti vergonha a minha vida inteira Bobby. Senti nojo de mim, me senti sujo, doente. Passei minha vida inteira lutando contra esse amor.

Dean pensou um pouco, relanceou os olhos pela porta da cozinha, a parede da sala ao fundo. Não podia ver Sam dali, mas sabia que ele estava lá. Era só dar alguns passos e poderia tocá-lo. Poderia tocá-lo sempre que quisesse. Ele não era mais inalcançável. Ele não era mais um desejo secreto, um segredo sujo.

Dean sabia no fundo da sua alma, sem sentimento nenhum de pânico, com calma e tranquilidade, que o dia em que perdesse Sam ele morreria, porque não sabia respirar outro ar que não fosse o que rodeava seu corpo.

_Não me sinto mais assim, Bobby. Não tenho mais vergonha. Eu o amo e ele me ama. Eu fugi, me escondi, me afundei em bebedeira...quis morrer mesmo! Ele foi atrás de mim Bobby, me perseguiu, não me deixou fugir...me fez encarar, entende? E ele disse que ama. Só tem uma semana que ele disse que me ama, a gente tá junto a uma semana!

Dean fungou.

_Eu nunca fui feliz! Nunca. Eu sei que é errado pra todo mundo, mas pra mim não é. Eu estou feliz pela primeira vez na minha vida e não me envergonho disso! Eu estou feliz porque eu amo o amo e ele me ama! Essa é a verdade e nada do que você disser vai mudar isso.

Dean pensou sobre como continuar, como dizer tudo o que precisava ser dito, mas sem ofender Bobby. Depois pensou que ofendido ele já estava, aquilo devia ser como um tapa na cara do velho caçador que os tratou como filhos a vida inteira. Chegou a pensar no pai, em qual seria a reação de John com aquilo tudo.

Chegou a conclusão que John provavelmente lhe daria uma surra de moer os ossos, mas não ia fazer diferença nenhum. O pai podia lhe excomungar, lhe renegar, cuspir na sua cara. Não se afastaria de Sam por nada no mundo. Só se afastaria de Sam se Sam não o quisesse. Esses pensamentos o fortaleceram mais ainda, sentir que nem mesmo o medo e o respeito que sentia por John abalaria seu amor por Sam lhe deu forças para falar tudo que precisava.

_Eu te respeito muito, eu sei que você não tem que aceitar isso. Porra, você não tem nem que tentar entender, essa que é a verdade, mas eu...nós estamos precisando de ajuda e eu só posso contar com você. Por isso estou aqui, mas se você não quiser...não puder...se você não puder suportar a gente junto Bobby, tudo bem! É direito seu, cara. Nós vamos embora, tá. Só deixa ele acordar e a gente se manda!

Bobby arranhou a garganta, limpou a boca sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Ficou olhando Dean com olhos astutos, expressão impenetrável. Depois de longos segundos proferiu.

_Vou lá pro triturador, tenho que ajeitar umas sucatas pra transporte.

Dean ficou olhando pras costas do velho caçador se afastando sem proferir nenhuma sentença sobre eles.

_Bobby!

Bobby parou no meio do pátio dos fundos e sem se virar para olha-lo respondeu.

_Prepara alguma coisa pro seu irmão comer, ele vai acordar com fome. Depois conversamos.

Sem mais nenhum gesto ou palavra voltou a caminhar até se perder entre as pilhas de sucata enferrujada.

Aquilo era uma permissão para ficarem. Por hora pelo menos. Se Dean bem conhecia Bobby, ele ia ficar longe ruminando aquela conversa deles, depois, talvez lá pelo fim do dia voltaria com sua sentença final.

Em qualquer outra situação com qualquer outra pessoa Dean simplesmente o mandaria ir se foder e se mandaria com Sam dali, mas era Bobby.

Dean achava que Bobby tinha o direito de falar o que ele pensava e Dean tinha obrigação de ouvi-lo, nem que fosse para dizer o quanto ele era doente e imprestável e depois correr com eles de lá.

Dean rumou para dentro de casa, para o escritório, puxou a velha poltrona de couro para perto da caminha improvisada de Sam e sentou-se ali velando seu sono intranquilo.

**-W-**

Em meio ao ruído ensurdecedor do compactador de sucata Bobby pensava nos últimos acontecimentos.

Dean era perturbado, sempre foi. E piorou depois da estadia dele lá embaixo, no porão.

Bobby sabia disse desde que ele era garoto. Dean tinha um terrível complexo de inferioridade. Um senso de dever desmedido para com o garotinho menor, o irmão caçula. Tudo era pra Sam, Dean tinha idolatria por Sam.

Em parte isso era culpa de John, pois John tratava Sam como se ele fosse especial, diferente de Dean que sempre foi tratado como um soldadinho em miniatura.

Para John, Sam era o bebê especial que deveria ser sempre protegido, Sam era a peça valiosa, sua melhor lembrança de Mary.

Sam era a criatura pela qual Mary se sacrificara, John lembrava-se de vê-la lutando no quarto, gritando para algo ou alguém deixarem seu bebê em paz. Ele contou essa história muita vezes para Bobby, entre os vapores do álcool. Dean foi encarregado de cuidar da peça mais valiosa daquela família desde muito pequeno.

Aquela preciosidade que era Sam, era sua responsabilidade.

Bobby era astuto o suficiente para entender como na cabeça do pequenino Dean, Sam foi crescendo de valor enquanto ele próprio só era indispensável na medida que se tornava o protetor daquele que realmente importava.

Sam.

Vendo por esse lado era fácil de entender como emocionalmente essa adoração que Dean tinha por Sam foi crescendo até descambar para aquele sentimento impróprio.

Bobby também era sensível o suficiente para perceber que apesar de totalmente impróprio, não significava que não era verdadeiro. Dean realmente amava Sam.

Como homem.

Isso levantou outra questão que lhe pareceu até mais importante do que o fato de Dean ser apaixonado por Sam.

O que Sam sentia por Dean.

Esse pensamento o assustou porque não via o mesmo mecanismo que desencadeou a paixão romântica de Dean para Sam, agindo de Sam para Dean.

Sam sempre aparentou nutrir pelo irmão amor, respeito e admiração que qualquer um nutriria por seu irmão mais velho, então como esse sentimento mudou e se transmutou em amor?

Sam realmente amava Dean?

Ou esse amor que Sam aparentemente afirmava ser recíproco era fruto apenas da insegurança de ter que se afastar do irmão mais velho por causa da revelação chocante de ser amado como homem e não como irmão.

Quais eram as opções de Sam nessa situação?

Se afastar de Dean, ter que perder o porto seguro que Dean sempre representara para ele? Num momento que Sam estava tão frágil, pois como ele mesmo afirmou, vinha tendo esses flashes de lembranças já há muitos meses, a barreira ameaçava ruir e ele sabia disso.

O que ele sentia por Dean era amor mesmo? Ou era só o medo, a solidão, o pavor de se ver sozinho para enfrentar a loucura, que o fazia romantizar e aceitar aquela situação com o irmão?

Essa pergunta era muito assustadora porque se Sam não amasse realmente Dean e em algum momento se desse conta disso, como Dean poderia sobreviver a essa revelação?

Pela primeira vez desde que tomara conhecimento daquela situação toda Bobby realmente temeu por Dean.

Porque Dean não ia suportar.

**-W-**

Sam dormiu praticamente o dia todo e quando acordou não aparentava estar revigorado pelo sono. Ao contrario, estava abatido e cansado e muito a contra gosto se obrigou a comer um pouco da comida que Dean fizera. Só comeu mesmo por causa da cara de preocupação de Dean, porque tudo na sua boca parecia que tinha gosto de isopor.

Enquanto Dean lavava a louça do jantar Sam sorrateiramente subiu para o banheiro do segundo andar e vomitou. Não conseguiu segurar nada no estômago, naturalmente não contou pra Dean, ele já tinha preocupações demais.

Dean colocou Sam a parte da conversa que teve com Bobby, Sam não se mostrou preocupado com a aceitação de Bobby, mas sim com o estado emocional de Dean.

_Nós vamos ficar bem Dean, você vai ver. Se ele quiser que a gente vá a gente vai.

_Não é assim Sam. Pra onde a gente vai? Você não tá bem, a gente precisa de ajuda.

_A gente resolve Dean, eu já to me sentindo melhor. Não se preocupa.

Dean sentiu o coração apertar com o sorriso que Sam lhe deu tentando convencê-lo que estava bem. Tocou seu rosto num carinho suave.

_Você tem razão, vai ficar tudo bem.

**-W-**

O sol já ia quase sumindo no horizonte quando o velho caçador finalmente entrou na casa. Os dois Winchester olharam-no apreensivos, mas ele não proferiu nenhum palavra sobre o ocorrido. Apenas perguntou a Sam como ele estava se sentindo.

Depois rumou para a cozinha, fez seu prato e comeu solitário, sentado à mesa sem buscar a companhia dos rapazes. Dean se aproximou depois que ele terminou de comer e tentou puxar pelo assunto do dia.

_Bobby, então...o que você decidiu?

Bobby raspou a garganta, levou seu prato e copo para a pia e os lavou ainda sem proferir nenhuma palavra, enxugou e guardou a louça. Só depois deu atenção a Dean.

_Você dorme no sofá! Fica de olho no seu irmão, eu vou dormir. Se tiver algum problema você me chama.

_Mas Bobby...

_Depois a gente conversa.

Dean entendeu que Bobby ainda não tinha tomado uma decisão quanto a eles.

Sam e Dean ficaram na sala com a TV ligada até tarde, Sam acabou cochilando contra o ombro de Dean, que passou o braço por ele e o aninhou contra o peito, acabou dormindo também.

De madrugada Bobby desceu à cozinha para buscar um copo de água, não conseguia dormir. Ficou parado no primeiro degrau da escada olhando os irmãos dormindo abraçados no sofá. Sam aninhado contra o peito de Dean, que recostado contra o braço do sofá tinha os braços protetoramente passados pelas costas de Sam. Sam tinha as pernas dobradas sobre o sofá e Dean tinha as pernas esticadas para frente deitado todo torto, mas proporcionando a Sam um colo aconchegante.

Foi assim a vida inteira e sempre seria assim.

Dean sempre faria tudo para Sam ficar bem, fosse qual fosse a situação. E Sam sempre encontraria conforto no colo dele.

Bobby se pegou pensando quem era ele afinal pra achar que aquilo não era real.

Ou não era bom, certo e justo.

**-W-**


	12. Chapter 12

Lembranças! Não, obrigada. Capítulo XII.

Gente, eu fiz de novo. Esqueci de responder aos "deslogados" no último capítulo, então, tá lá embaixo, ok? Respostas para as reviews dos capítulos X e XI

Vamos ao que interessa.

_Divirta-se!_

**-W-**

Em algum momento da madrugada Sam acordou e se arrastou para a velha caminha de armar, depois de ajeitar um Dean sonolento o melhor que pode no sofá cheio de molas. Só deixou Dean dormir no sofá porque ele mesmo não cabia ali, ficaria com as canelas para fora se esticasse as pernas.

**-W-**

Dean e Sam não viram Bobby na manhã seguinte, Bobby só apareceu bem depois da hora do almoço.

Chamou-os para conversar logo depois e sem dar voltas foi direto ao assunto.

_Não concordo com isso! – apontou um dedo calejado para um e outro – estão me ouvindo! Não concordo com isso, ainda estou tentando não dar uma surra em vocês dois!

_Bobby...- Sam tentou intervir

_Cala a boca Sam!

_Bobby, por favor...- foi a vez de Dean receber um olhar raivoso e uma advertência.

_Eu tô avisando, não me teste rapaz! Nenhum dos dois! Eu ainda posso dar uma surra em vocês! Ainda tá em tempo!

_Sim, senhor – Sam respondeu, Dean sequer se atreveu a erguer os olhos para enfrentá-lo.

_Eu não concordo com essa coisa de vocês...isso é...olha, eu nem sei dizer o que eu acho que isso é! - Bobby andou pela sala, tirou o boné, coçou a cabeça, tornou a por o boné. Sam e Dean o conheciam o suficiente para entender que ele estava absolutamente contrariado e apenas conseguia se controlar a muito custo.

_Eu sei que vocês são adultos e não precisam da minha permissão para nada, mas se minha palavra vale alguma coisa... – foi interrompido por Dean.

_Vale, Bobby, é claro que v...

_Cala a boca, Dean! Não vem me adulando não.

_De-desculpe.

_Se minha palavra vale alguma coisa pra vocês, eu digo que isso é errado! O que vocês estão fazendo é errado e eu não aprovo! Não aprovo.

Aquilo era uma loucura completa.

_Onde já se viu, dois meninos que eu ajudei a criar, dois irmãos! Vocês são o que? Namorados? _Vocês são namorados...? pelo amor de Deus, onde já se viu?_

Não tinha como aceitar aquilo como normal.

_Graças a Deus John não está vivo pra ter esse desgosto.

Sam se levantou e empinou o peito, pôs a mão do ombro do irmão.

_Vem Dean! Vamos embora!

_Sammy...

__Senta aí, Sam!_ – Bobby rosnou pra ele.

_Não! Vem Dean, a gente não tem que ouvir isso. Quer saber Bobby, eu tô cagando pro John e pro que ele ia pensar! Tô cagando pro resto também! _**Não tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo isso!Vamos Dean, vamos embora, porra!**_

Bobby perdeu a cabeça, avançou para cima de Sam, enfiou as duas mãos no peito dele dando um empurrão forte, Sam cambaleou dois passos para trás antes de conseguir se firmar, Dean entrou no meio separando os dois.

_**_ Você tem que ouvir isso sim, seu sujeitinho ingrato! Sabe porque, porque eu te criei, dei comida na sua boca! Troquei suas fraldas!**_

Bobby bateu no peito e continuou aos berros, socando o ar.

_**_Eu troquei suas fraldas cagadas , limpei sua bunda! Sabia? Eu! Eu fui pai pra você quando seu pai estava tão louco de dor que nem se lembrava que tinha dois menininhos pra criar! Eu embalei você e cantei pra você dormir! Seu filho da mãe ingrato, seu...seu cretino arrogante!**_

_Sammy, Sammy, pelo amor de Deus, cara! Não fala assim... é o Bobby!

Sam se afastou tentando se acalmar. Dean tinha razão e Bobby tinha mais razão ainda. Se alguém tinha o direito de falar alguma coisa era ele.

Longos e tensos minutos se passaram sem que ninguém proferisse nenhuma palavra, até Sam juntar coragem o suficiente para falar de novo.

_ Você tá certo Bobby! Você é o único pra quem a gente deve satisfação. Me desculpa, por favor! Me perdoa Bobby!

Bobby bufou para ele dando com a mão, ignorando seu pedido de desculpas. Sua vontade era chutar o traseiro daquele arrogantezinho ferro velho à fora! Ninguém falava com ele daquele jeito, muito menos dentro da sua própria casa.

__Eu vou ajudar vocês! _– Bobby finalmente disse. – _mas depois que isso acabar, eu não sei o que vai ser, entenderam? Eu não sei..._

Dean entendeu que Bobby estava se reservando o direito de virar as costas pra eles a qualquer momento, ia fazer o possível para ajudá-los com o problema de Sam, mas depois disso, provavelmente seria adeus.

_Tudo bem! Obrigado. – Dean tentou se aproximar daquele que era muito mais que um amigo pra ele – Obrigada, Bobby, nem sei o que te dizer...

_Não quero falar com você agora, Dean. Com nenhum dos dois.

Dizendo isso Bobby saiu porta afora, deixando os dois Winchesters com um peso no coração.

_Merda.

_Dean, a gente sabia que podia ser assim..a reação dele..a gente sabia.

_Eu sei Sammy, mas é foda cara!

_Dean! – Sam chamou se sentindo inseguro – isso muda alguma coisa? Pra gente, eu quero dizer...entre nós?

Dean viu medo e incerteza nos seus olhos, sorriu para ele.

_Não Sammy, não muda nada! Eu te disse, ninguém vai me afastar de você.

Tocou no seu rosto e o puxou pela nuca, juntando seus lábios num beijo casto mas cheio de promessas.

_Ninguém vai separar a gente nunca. Eu juro! Ninguém vai me afastar de você! – Dean repetiu contra seus lábios, Sam soltou o ar num suspiro aliviado, encostou a testa no seu ombro.

_Eu dei mancada! Desculpa cara, não sei o que me deu. Eu não tô mesmo no meu normal.

_Deixa pra lá.

**-W-**

Bobby evitou a companhia dos rapazes o máximo que pode nos primeiros dias, apenas os encontrando nos horários das refeições. Dean passava o tempo mexendo no motor do Impala, arrumando uma coisinha ou outra, Sam dormia cada vez mais, comia cada vez menos, e passava longos períodos meio aéreo.

Chegou a ter alguns surtos, momentos em que Dean percebeu que ele simplesmente saia do ar olhando para o nada em particular.

Depois de muita insistência por parte de Dean, confessou que via Lúcifer por todos os cantos da casa e que ele ficava sussurrando coisas em seus ouvidos. Ao perguntar que coisas, recebeu de Sam a resposta apavorada de que Lúcifer afirmava que ele ainda estava na jaula e que tudo aquilo não passava de ilusão.

Sam confessou que já tinha dificuldade em distinguir realidade de alucinação, e nem tinha certeza se Dean estava ali mesmo. Dean pode apenas abraça-lo e afirmar que estava ali e estaria sempre.

Bobby observou essa cena do canto, visivelmente contrariado, mas sem nada dizer.

**-W-**

Bobby era um homem genioso, de temperamento forte, mas quando o assunto eram os dois rapazes Winchester seu coração falava mais alto e não foi preciso muito para que ele esquecesse aquela discussão.

Ainda estava irado com eles, e pensar _"naquele assunto"_ ainda fazia suas entranhas se revirarem, mas era realista o bastante para saber que as pessoas têm uma infinita capacidade de adaptação e ele, ainda mais que a maioria.

Afinal, não havia adaptado-se a um mundo onde esposas amadas são possuídas por demônios, onde Deus não liga para o que você faz e os anjos não são doces guardadores da humanidade, e sim assassinos violentos?

Era realista o bastante para enfrentar o fato que só tinha aqueles dois garotos no mundo, sem eles não passava de um velho beberrão, meio psicótico e solitário. Por mais errados que achasse que eles estivessem não poderia e não queria virar as costas para eles.

Não era certo aquilo dos dois juntos, mas quem eles estavam prejudicando afinal além deles mesmos?

Ele, Bobby? Não!

Havia alguma promessa de amor ou felicidade no futuro daqueles jovens? Não!

Nenhuma mocinha iludida esperando para ter o coração partido, nenhuma família, nem filhos, nem futuro!

Nada nem ninguém!

Se eles tinham um ao outro, quem era ele para dizer que não!

Se eles encontraram amor e conforto nos braços um do outro, por mais errado, indecente ou pecaminoso que isso pudesse parecer, ninguém se importava realmente. Não havia um Deus para decepcionar, não havia uma sociedade onde eles estivessem inseridos, não havia um pai, uma mãe, um lar a perder. Não havia nada, porque eles já tinham perdido tudo!

Ninguém ligava para o sofrimento deles, nem para a solidão, as perdas ou a dor.

Se isso fosse um erro, e Bobby acreditava realmente que era, o sofrimento caberia apenas a eles. Dean particularmente, na sua opinião, seria o maior afetado, isso sim! Porque por mais que pensasse a respeito não conseguia acreditar na recíproca daqueles sentimentos.

**-W-**

_Dean! Vem cá! – Bobby o chamou em uma manhã

Dean se assustou e correu a atendê-lo, Sam esticou o pescoço para ouvir a conversa.

_O compactador tá dando problema, pode dar uma olhada para mim?

Dean deu de ombros surpreso, depois de todo aquele clima Bobby se dirigia a ele normalmente pela primeira vez.

_Claro. Dou sim.

Bobby ficou olhando na sua cara como se esperasse alguma coisa, Dean levantou os ombros pra ele num questionamento mudo.

_É pra hoje, idiota. Vai lá e vê se arruma aquela bosta.

_Agora?

_Não, pro natal! Lógico que é agora.

_Ah tá, tô indo.

Sam se levantou para acompanhá-lo mas Bobby fez um gesto indicando que era para ele ficar.

Dean parou no meio da sala esperando pra ver o que ia acontecer.

_Pode ir Dean, Sam vai me ajudar a separar uns livros para gente começar a pesquisar esse problema dele.

Sam entendeu que Bobby queria falar com ele a sós.

_É! Pode ir!

A contra gosto Dean deixou-os a sós.

_Precisamos conversar Sam.

_Eu sei, olha Bobby, antes de qualquer coisa eu quero que você saiba que eu realmente me arrependi do jeito que eu falei com você aquele dia.

_Esquece.

_Não, não! Você tinha toda razão Bobby, você é muito mais que um amigo pra gente, eu não tinha o direito. E não é porque a gente tá precisando de você, não. Você sabe. A gente te deve muito! Eu sei que pra você isso foi um choque! Você tinha e tem todo o direito de falar! Droga... se alguém nesse mundo tem o direito de recriminar a gente é você!

Bobby apenas abanou a cabeça concordando.

_Eu...não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito! Me perdoa...eu sinto muito.

_Tudo bem, você sempre foi bocudo e malcriado mesmo... !

Sam sorriu para ele, pelo menos por aquilo Bobby parecia tê-lo perdoado.

_Então...você quer falar comigo?

Bobby coçou a barba, se ajeitou puxando a gola da jaqueta, Sam pressentiu que a conversa seria difícil.

_Sam, eu acredito que o Dean te ama! Eu acredito nisso, de verdade!

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, não esperava esse tipo de abordagem.

_Mas, e você Sam?

_O quê?

_Você ouviu, Sam. Olha não tem outro jeito de dizer isso. Quem sou eu pra dizer o que se passa no seu coração? Mas o caso é que eu tô com uma pulga atrás da orelha, então eu vou dizer do único jeito que eu sei!

Sam se empertigou todo.

_Seu irmão disse que sente isso desde sempre, eu acredito, mas e você? O que aconteceu? Como você foi se apaixonar assim? Não faz sentido!

Sam entendeu o ponto em questão.

_É! Eu sei que não faz sentido.

_O que eu tô tentando te dizer Sam é que talvez, talvez...o que eu acho é que você se pegou numa situação delicada. Seu irmão que sempre cuidou de você, a única pessoa que você tem no mundo, vem e te diz que te ama como homem. O que você faz?

Bobby andava pela sala gesticulando e desenvolvendo o raciocínio para Sam.

_É uma situação difícil. Você tá doente, sozinho, sabe que nunca mais vai poder contar com ele como antes, afinal não é como se vocês pudessem só fingir que nada aconteceu, não é?

Sam não se manifestou, deixou o caçador mais velho falar, por suas dúvidas em palavras.

_Será Sam, que você não escolheu o caminho mais seguro. Garantir a presença de Dean ao seu lado? Eu sei que isso soa egoísta pra caramba e faz você parecer um puto, mas vendo direito nem me parece assim tão estranho. Eu acho que você tá é se iludindo, confundindo os sentimentos. O problema é você cair na real e ver que não era nada disso. Como seu irmão fica nessa?

_Você tem razão Bobby.

Sam respondeu calmamente, Bobby quase deixou o queixo cair diante da afirmação, não esperava isso, esperava negação, até uma explosão de raiva, não essa concordância suave.

_O que?

_Eu disse que você tem razão! E tem mais, além disso tudo ainda tem o fato de que eu sempre fui um puto com ele como você diz. Ele tava sempre do meu lado e eu só...cara, eu só sacaneando! Essa é a verdade.

_O que você tá me dizendo?

_Eu tô dizendo que eu já pensei sobre tudo isso, qual é Bobby? Você acha que eu sou idiota? Você acha que eu não tive minhas dúvidas também? Que foi fácil aceitar o que eu tava sentindo? Não foi cara, eu te garanto que não foi! O que eu sei é que eu preciso dele para viver, eu sei que ele é a melhor pessoa do mundo, a mais corajosa, a mais integra. Eu me sinto seguro com ele, me sinto amado, admiro ele, preciso dele.

Sam concluiu seu pensamento.

_ Tudo isso que você tá falando eu mesmo já pensei, mas sabe qual é a verdade? Eu não sou ninguém sem ele Bobby, ninguém. Ele me faz feliz. Eu olho pra ele e tudo fica bem, eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem se ele estiver comigo, entende?

Sam passou as mãos pelos próprios cabelos e sorriu para Bobby.

_Eu que não mereço! Eu que não mereço esse amor todo que ele tem por mim!

Bobby achou que estava começando a entender qual era o ponto ali.

_Por isso que eu digo que você tem razão! Eu preciso dele, só confio nele, só ele me acalma, me faz sentir que vai ficar tudo bem. ..esse sentimento pode ter nascido do jeito errado, mas me diz se isso não é amor? Você saber que não consegue viver sem uma pessoa? Achar que tudo vai ficar bem só porque essa pessoa tá com você? Se sentir capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa por causa dela? Eu olho pra ele e o mundo parece certo! Eu pareço certo! É tão estranho! As vezes é como se eu estivesse olhando para ele pela primeira vez! Tem tanto coisa dele que eu nunca prestei atenção...ele é tão..._especial!_

Sam respirou fundo e voltou a falar.

_Eu nunca me senti assim, tão seguro do que eu quero, juro! Essa última semana... foram os melhores dias da minha vida. Quando a gente tá junto...eu não lembro de nada...do resto do mundo...parece que só tem nós dois . Eu enfrento qualquer coisa por ele, qualquer coisa. Sou capaz de morrer e de matar por causa dele – deu outra risada curta - se eu pudesse eu dava o mundo pra ele! Ver ele feliz me deixa feliz, sabe como é? Se ele sorri eu sorrio também, é até meio besta, mas é assim, não consigo segurar cara, quando eu vejo, tô rindo também. –deu outra risadinha meio sem graça - e eu tenho ciúmes...fico roxo de ciúmes, sério! Quase perco a cabeça... – continuou sorrindo – sabia que eu ainda sinto frio na barriga e minhas mãos tremem quando ele chega perto de mim? Isso não é amor Bobby?

_Falando assim...

Bobby tinha que reconhecer que mais do que as palavras apenas, a expressão de Sam, o jeito como ele se referia ao irmão, a adoração que ele via em seu olhar, lhe diziam que sim, poderia ter nascido do jeito errado, afinal tudo naquele relacionamento era errado, mas não deixava de ser amor.

_Não tem como provar essa coisas... quando a gente tá apaixonado...a gente sabe que tá apaixonado e pronto! Eu tô apaixonado e com todo respeito, eu não tô nem aí se você acredita ou não, o que importa é que ele sabe! E Bobby... eu sei que você não vai querer saber, mas eu tenho que te falar, pra não restar dúvida... porque se já não bastasse tudo isso que eu sinto... ainda tem o resto.

_Resto? Que resto? - Bobby perguntou inocentemente.

Sam desviou o olhar, meio sem graça, era pra Bobby ter entendido.

_Você sabe! A gente...a gente já ...fez! ...tudo...sabe...nós já fizemos...juntos, tudo...

Bobby arregalou os olhos finalmente compreendendo a que "resto" ele se referia.

_Opa, chega! Informação demais.

_Tá...mas você entendeu?

_Puta que o pariu, claro que eu entendi! Vai querer desenhar pra mim agora? Idiota!

_É que...se você acha que talvez eu não tenha certeza...sobre ele..sobre nós...cara...eu tenho certeza! Certeza absoluta!

A expressão de Sam não deixava dúvidas de que ele estava perfeitamente bem, feliz e satisfeito com a escolha que fez.

_Chega, Sam! Sério.

Bobby rumou para o escritório todo sem graça deixando Sam também todo sem graça na sala.

Depois de uns minutos chamou-o e lhe indicou uma pilha de livros, raspou a garganta ainda meio sem graça e lhe disse que era melhor cortaram o papo e começarem a pesquisar naqueles livros para ver se achavam alguma coisa útil.

**-W-**

Quando Dean voltou o clima parecia bem mais ameno, Bobby lia num canto e Sam navegava pela internet conferindo livros e sites. Os dois totalmente compenetrados em suas pesquisas.

**-W-**

Apesar das muitas horas dedicadas às pesquisas nenhum dos três achou nada nem minimamente útil. Sam começava a se desesperar e sua capacidade de concentração estava cada vez mais baixa. Via Lúcifer em todo canto da casa, não conseguia comer direito, vivia exausto, mas não conseguia descanso no sono pois quando dormia era carregado para um mundo de pesadelos que o deixavam ainda mais moído e tenso ao acordar.

Dean percebeu que ele começou a beber litros de café e a fazer o impossível para se manter acordado, depois de uma boa prensa ele acabou confessando que quando dormia tudo ficava pior, por isso não queria mais dormir.

Estavam todos no limite quando Bobby os questionou sobre Castiel.

_Dean, você já tentou chamar o Cas?

_Já Bobby! – Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos e esfregou os olhos num gesto de exaustão – foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz lá na cabana.

_E...

_E? E nada! nem sinal.

_Chama de novo.

_Pra que cara? Ele não vem.

_Será que dá pra princesinha fazer uma oraçãozinha e tentar chamar o anjinho mais uma vez? Por favor?

Dean bufou e revirou os olhos, mas fez o que Bobby pediu, abaixou a cabeça e pediu em oração.

_Castiel, seu anjo de uma figa, eu oro e peço pra você arrastar essa bunda cheia de penas até aqui! Amém!

Dean abriu os olhos olhando de um lado a outro, deu de ombros.

_Eu disse que ele...

Castiel apareceu bem na sua frente, cabeça inclinada para o lado, lhe pregando mais um susto daqueles.

_Por que você supõe que eu tenho penas na bunda, Dean?Não entendo!

_Cas!

_Sim. Você me chamou.

_...?

Dean ficou vermelho de raiva.

_Eu te chamei a mais de uma semana, onde você se meteu?

_Eu estou em guerra Dean. Pensei que você tivesse entendido.

Dean deu com a mão para ele.

_Cas, nós...o Sam...a gente precisa de ajuda, cara! Não sei mais o que fazer.

_Sim, eu sei!

_Você sabe?

Cas olhou profundamente de Dean para Sam e depois voltou para Dean.

_Eu sei. Eu sei tudo que há para saber.

Dean engasgou com aquela declaração, Bobby assumiu o controle da conversa.

_Você sabe de alguma coisa, pode nos ajudar com a barreira de Sam. Está cada vez pior.

_Não posso ajudá-los.

_Não pode...ou...

_Ou o que Dean?

Dean se aproximou dele disposto a implorar se fosse preciso.

_Ou não quer mais nos ajudar por causa...de...nós?

Castiel tombou a cabeça para o lado novamente.

_Não estou entendendo, Dean.

_Certo, você não tá puto com a gente? Quer dizer, comigo e com o Sam? A gente...juntos?

_Por que eu me importaria?

Dean se exaltou com a tranquilidade do anjo.

_Ah Cas, porra! Sei lá? Porque é pecado, talvez?

Cas sorriu para Dean como se ele fosse uma criança tola, que não entendia alguma coisa óbvia.

_É claro que é pecado Dean!

Os caçadores se entreolharam, Bobby revirou os olhos para o anjo.

_É por isso que você não vai ajudar? – Bobby perguntou.

_Não, Bobby! – virando-se para Dean, Cas continuou – apesar do que você pensa Dean, não me importo com seus pecados e nem com os pecados de Sam. Já tenho os meus para me preocupar, não me interessa seu envolvimento, até porque não é nenhuma novidade.

Isso definitivamente atraiu a atenção dos três caçadores.

_Co-como assim, não é nenhuma novidade?

Dessa vez foi Sam quem inquiriu Castiel.

_Zacharias sempre nos alertou para o fato de que vocês eram muito mais ligados e próximos, indo muito além do que relacionamento de irmãos justificaria. Sua interação com Dean sempre foi além, vocês sempre estiveram em perfeita sintonia um com o outro e essa sempre foi sua maior vantagem. Zacharias dizia que vocês eram – Castiel fez um sinal de aspas com os dedos – "psíquica-fisica-emocional e eroticamente co-dependentes" – sem dar atenção às expressões de assombro deles continuou – além do fato óbvio, de vocês serem almas gêmeas. Portanto, como eu disse, não é nenhuma novidade.

Dean e Sam continuaram olhando Castiel com expressão confusa, como se ele estivesse falando enoquiano, Bobby meneou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, foi o único que conseguiu por sua surpresa em palavras.

_Hum...que coisa, hein...?

_A questão - Castiel continuou ignorando o ar abobalhado deles – é que eu não sei como ajudá-los, mas vou tentar descobrir. Volto quando e se encontrar alguma coisa.

Dizendo isso, desapareceu num suave farfalhar.

**-W-**

_Hei, Sam! Sammy... psiu! – Dean chamou Sam, estavam os três no escritório, cada um com um livro na mão, o silêncio era pesado. Sam levantou a cabeça para encarar Dean sentado ao seu lado.

_Que?

_Sabe o que o Cas falou?

Dean cochichou para ele, com um olho em Bobby que continuava concentrado do outro lado do cômodo.

_Que que tem? – Sam respondeu também cochichando de olho em Bobby. Quando voltou os olhos para Dean viu não ia sair boa coisa dali por causa do sorriso safado que ele lhe lançou.

_Almas gêmeas, hein? –Dean arqueou as sobrancelhas divertido, Sam rodou os olhos.

_E daí? O que é que tem, idiota? – Dean abriu mais ainda o sorriso.

_Acho que eu sou seu príncipe encantado! –Deu uma piscada para ele e se ajeitou na cadeira toda empertigado, Sam retribuiu com uma careta.

_Você não é...deixa de ser besta, você não é nenhum príncipe encantado! Era só o que faltava, príncipe encantado? Como você é idiota! – resmungou pra si mesmo voltando a se concentrar no livro.

Dean se aproximou mais um pouco e cochichou novamente no seu ouvido cheio de sorrisinhos.

_Eu sou o príncipe encantado e você é a Cinderela!

Sam se revoltou e lhe deu uma cotovelada, cochichou de volta bem baixinho.

__Eu vou te mostrar a Cinderela seu cretino, te boto de quatro e te mostro a Cinderela..._

Bobby rosnou do outro lado da sala e sem levantar a cara do livro mandou-os fazer silêncio.

Passados alguns minutos Dean recomeçou com as gracinhas.

_Você é a Cinderela, eu sou o príncipe encantado e Bobby é a Madrasta Má! – Sam não aguentou e estourou numa gargalhada.

_Calem a boca os dois, ou vou botar vocês para fora! Que tanto vocês ficam de cochichos aí hein?

Dean se ajeitou na cadeira e Sam pigarreou.

_Nada não, Bobby! Nada não.

__Você não tem jeito! Pra mim tá mais pra bobo da corte, isso sim! _

**-W-**

Por mais que se esforçassem não conseguiam avançar um passo sequer em busca de uma solução.

Dean tinha deixado Sam e Bobby pesquisando e tinha voltada à manutenção do compactador de sucatas de Bobby, não havia nada de errado com o equipamento, exceto a falta crônica de manutenção, Dean se acalmava e ordenava os pensamentos enquanto desmontava, limpava e voltava a montar o maquinário. Sabia como aquela engrenagem funcionava, sabia o que estava errado só em ouvir o motor funcionando.

Se fosse assim com Sam. ..se pudesse entrar na cabeça dele, desmontar as peças e montar de novo, cada peça no seu lugar certo. Queria tanto poder fazer alguma coisa, aquela sensação de impotência estava botando ele louco.

Estava divagando em pensamentos quando viu Sam se aproximando, largou as ferramentas e cruzou os braços se encostando no grande e velho motor, esperando ele chegar perto.

_Oi.

_Oi Dean.

_Tudo bem?

_Hu-hum...

Dean perscrutou seu rosto demoradamente.

_Tudo bem mesmo, Sammy?

Sam balançou para trás e pra frente com as mãos nos bolsos, sorrindo de lado respondeu.

_Ainda tô me mantendo dentro dos sapatos, se é o que quer saber.

Dean sorriu de volta pra ele.

_Cadê o Bobby? - perguntou.

_Lá dentro, fazendo o almoço.

Dean pegou de novo a ferramenta que estava usando e voltou sua atenção para a máquina, Sam se encostou ao seu lado, depois deslizou e se recostou contra ele insinuante.

_Sabe, acho que ele vai demorar por lá...

_É?

_É!

Sam se desencostou da máquina e seguiu em direção aos fundos do ferro-velho, atrás do velho barracão, Dean lançou um olhar em torno e seguiu-o a passos rápidos. Ao dar a volta foi surpreendido por Sam que o puxou com força e o jogou contra a parede se apertando nele e o beijando sôfrego.

_Sammy, se o Bobby pegar a gente, cara...é capaz dele meter chumbo... – Dean disse no meio do beijo, sentindo Sam desabotoando suas calças e descendo o zíper.

_É! Então para de falar e me fode logo.

Dizendo isso Sam se virou de costas contra a parede, desabotoou e desceu as próprias calças, esticando a mão pra trás puxou Dean pelo quadril.

_Vem Dean...faz comigo...

Dean se encostou nele esfregando o pau na sua bunda, beijando sua nuca. Esticou a mão e tocou-o entre as pernas, Sam já estava duro.

_Porra Sammy! Já tá assim?

_Eu tô com tesão, cara! Tô morrendo de tesão!

Dean se esfregou um pouco nele se excitando rápido, apertando sua cintura e beijando sua nuca, se afastou minimamente e abaixou a cueca, ergueu a camiseta de Sam expondo suas costas e liberando a visão da sua bunda, sentiu o pau fisgar de tesão. Cuspiu na mão e passou entre as nádegas dele, cuspiu de novo e esfregou saliva na cabeça do pênis. Separou as nádegas com as mãos sussurrando no seu ouvido.

_Empina mais a bunda, Sam!

Sam se remexeu, livrando um pé de sapato e tirando uma perna do jeans, abriu mais as pernas, encostando o rosto e o peito contra a madeira do velho barracão empinou os quadris para trás, se arrebitando o máximo para ele. Dean encaixou o pau entre suas nádegas, a glande contra o ânus.

_Eu vou por...pode Sam?

_Ah cara, põe logo de uma vez porra!

Dean o agarrou pelos quadris e se forçou para dentro dele, deslizando devagar, Sam fechou os olhos respirando rápido com a boca entreaberta.

_Puta que o pariu! Porra, cara! Puta merda!

_Para de xingar!

_Dói, caralho!

_É muito apertado! Relaxa que para...

Sam continuou de olhos fechados respirando e tentando relaxar, Dean puxou sua camiseta mais para cima, passando a gola pela sua cabeça deixando-a presa apenas pelos braços dele, beijou e mordeu sua nuca, seus ombros e suas costas suadas .

Sam desvencilhou-se da camiseta deixando-a cair no chão, levou uma mão para trás puxando Dean pela bunda, a outra servindo de apoiou para o corpo, deitou a cabeça de lado oferecendo o pescoço para ele beijar.

Dean começou um vai e vem suave e ritmado dentro dele, que foi ficando mais intenso a medida que Sam gemia e se descontrolava, a mão que antes servia de apoio, se lançou contra o próprio pênis se masturbando freneticamente, Sam teve que soltar a mão que puxava Dean para se apoiar na parede novamente, se forçando contra ele.

Ia gozar rápido.

_Porra Dean, tô quase cara! Ai delicia...

Dean se empurrava erraticamente dentro dele, mordendo suas costas e gemendo no mesmo ritmo.

_Você gosta, né Sammy? ...fala tá...me fala...quando for gozar... tá bom? Fala que tá gozando, cara...eu gosto que você fala...

_Tá!...continua assim...assim Dean...puta merda...assimmm...

Dean puxou Sam pelos cabelos fazendo-o torcer o pescoço para trás, beijou sua boca com fúria, mordeu seu lábio, sem deixar de meter com força e rápido.

__Agora Dean...agora...assim...assim eu tô...eu gozo assimmmm...ahmmmmDeannnn !_

Dean prendeu seu corpo, o braço passado sobre seu peito, entrando fundo e forte, apertando seu corpo inteiro com desespero, se derramando dentro dele.

Ficaram abraçados, Sam ainda apoiado contra o barracão, Dean apoiado contra seu corpo nu.

Dean beijou-o entre os omoplatas, lambeu seu suor, beijou sua nuca e mordeu seu ombro fazendo ele se arrepiar. Sam sorria largado.

_Cara, se o Bobby pega a gente...

_Ele arranca seu pinto!

Dean saiu de dentro dele com um suspiro satisfeito. Sam se abaixou e puxou as calças observando Dean fazer o mesmo.

_Porque meu pinto? Tem que arrancar o seu, você que veio aqui me seduzir.

_Ah é mesmo, esqueci! Esqueci que você resistiu até...quase que eu tenho que te pegar na marra, né?

Dean se abaixou e pegou a camiseta de Sam no chão, fez uma careta e mostrou para ele.

_Fudeu Sam!

_O quê?

Dean esticou a camiseta e mostrou a grande mancha de esperma bem no meio, na parte da frente da peça.

_Ai caralho, que mancada.

_É...camiseta gozada essa sua!

_Há-há! Você me mata de rir!

Dean pegou a camiseta das mãos dele e puxou um pedaço encardido de estopa do bolso de trás da calça, Sam se indignou e tomou a camiseta dele.

_Você não vai passar esse trapo imundo de graxa na minha blusa.

_Ah tá! Então vai lá assim, todo cheio de porra! O Bobby vai adorar te ver, Cinderela.

_Dá aqui! Deixa que eu limpo.

Limpou como pode passando a parte molhada na parede várias vezes, sempre xingando Dean.

_Para de rir, e se me chamar de Cinderela de novo te meto uma porrada!

_Ah Sammy, não fica bravinho não, vai! Vou comprar lencinhos umedecidos pra você, tá bom? Vem cá com seu príncipe vem!

Sam se deixou abraçar tentando não rir.

_Você é muito tonto, Dean!

_Eu sou tonto mas você me ama!

Sam bufou e o empurrou, vestindo a camiseta manchada.

_Não que você mereça...vamos, melhor eu voltar, vou tentar entrar escondido. – falou fazendo uma careta pra enorme mancha na blusa.

Antes de sair andando porém, puxou Dean e lhe deu um beijou apaixonado.

_Você é o pior príncipe encantado que eu já vi sabia?

_É, eu sei. Você também é meio grande para uma princesa!

_Vai se foder Dean, princesa é o caralho!

_E é bocudo também!

**-W-**

Se Dean pudesse ao menos imaginar que aquela seria a última vez que veria Sam bem em muito tempo, o teria prendido entre os braços e o teria mantido ali, não o teria soltado por nada no mundo.

**-W-**

O estômago de Dean estava roncando, já passava muito da uma da tarde e ninguém tinha vindo chamá-lo para almoçar. Será que Bobby tinha pego Sam no flagra?

Meio apreensivo Dean rumou para a casa. Entrou direto par o banheiro, onde se lavou. Relanceou os olhos para o cesto de roupa suja constatando com um sorriso que a camiseta manchada de Sam encontrava-se lá dentro, enfiada por baixo das outras roupas, saiu e dirigiu-se à cozinha onde foi recebido por Bobby.

_Ah, finalmente! Tem quase uma hora que eu mandei o Sam te chamar.

O estômago de Dean gelou.

_O quê?

Bobby pressentiu algo no tom de voz assustado dele.

_Sam não foi te buscar, Dean?

_Na-não...Sam! Sammy!

Dean disparou pela casa aos berros a procura do irmão com Bobby o seguindo de perto

Procuraram pela casa toda, procuraram pelo pátio, entre o labirinto que eram os corredores do velho ferro velho, Dean voltou até o compactador, depois olhou atrás e dentro do barracão. Nada.

Chegou a conclusão que Sam saiu da casa em direção ao compactador, porém não chegou lá. Bobby checou o portão de entrada e confirmou que continuava trancado.

Ou Sam havia sido levado por algo ou alguma coisa ou estava ali, em algum lugar entre as pilhas de carros sucateados, o que era mais provável.

Dean refez o caminho entre a casa e o compactador, dessa vez parando para observar cada canto ou fresta onde ele pudesse ter se escondido.

Se abaixou olhando através da janela quebrada de um carro prensado sob uma pilha enorme de outros carros. Bem lá no fundo do monte de sucatas, no final do túnel estreito viu uma forma se mexer.

_Sam! Sammy! Bobby, achei, trás a lanterna!

Bobby veio correndo em sua direção e lhe entregou a lanterna., Dean iluminou a forma embolada de Sam escondido dentro daquela caverna estreita.

_Sam...Sam..olha para mim!

_Porra, como ele conseguiu entrar lá? – Bobby perguntou espantado, o túnel formado era estreito e cheio de pontas de metal retorcido.

_Não sei, mas ele não tá me ouvindo, vou ter que entrar também.

Devolveu a lanterna pra Bobby e se enfiou no buraco rastejando de encontro a forma encolhida de Sam. Da onde estava podia ouvir Sam choramingando e implorando para algo o deixar em paz.

Apreensivo, Bobby viu os pés de Dean sumirem túnel a dentro e como se não fosse o bastante o monte de sucatas começou a fazer ruídos, o metal estalando e rangendo.

_Dean, sai logo daí, isso parece que vai desabar.

No final do túnel havia um espaço onde Sam estava encolhido forçando o corpo pra longe de Dean tentando fugir dele, abalando a frágil estrutura que rangia conforme ele empurrava com as mãos tentando abrir passagem para o outro lado.

Dean pode ouvir o metal retorcido ceder aos poucos ameaçando soterrá-los em baixo daquela pilha de sucatas mal equilibradas.

_ Sam, olha pra mim pelo amor de Deus.

_Não, não! Me solta, me deixa em paz, me deixa em paz...

_Sammy, sou eu, sou eu.

_Mentira, mentira...me deixa em paz.

_Sam, olha para mim! – Dean ordenou na sua melhor voz de irmão mais velho. –_** Olha pra mim agora, Samuel! Eu tô mandando você olhar para mim, olha pra mim quando eu falo com você!**_

_De-Dean?

_Vem comigo Sam, vem. Eu vou tirar você daí.

_Dean, não me deixa aqui sozinho Dean, ele vai me machucar.

_Ninguém vai te machucar, e só vir comigo. Vem comigo, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo!

Dean foi se arrastando lentamente para fora do túnel falando firmemente com Sam, ordenando a ele que o seguisse até estarem os dois sãos e salvos do lado de fora. Envolveu Sam com os braços falando baixinho com ele, com o coração aos pulos de medo.

_Tudo bem Sammy, tudo bem! Eu tô aqui, eu tô aqui!

**-W-**

_Cas? Castiel? Se está me ouvindo eu estou mesmo precisando de você!

_Estou aqui Dean!

_Cas!

_O que foi Dean?

Dean fungou e apontou para o corpo do irmão estendido na pequena cama do escritório.

_Sam não acorda Cas, tem três dias. Ele não acorda!

Bobby e Dean contaram para Castiel o último surto de Sam que resultou naquele aparente coma, Castiel chegou a conclusão que Sam não estava mais conseguindo se manter consciente, provavelmente estava preso dentro da sua própria cabeça, achando que ainda estava preso na jaula Junto com Lúcifer.

_Sinto muito Dean, não sei o que fazer.

_Não! Eu não aceito isso! Eu tenho que tirá-lo de lá!

_Dean, calma filho!

_Não Bobby, não vou perdê-lo, não vou.

Castiel pendeu a cabeça para o lado, estreitou os olhos, fitou o nada com expressão vazia, quando falou, disse a única coisa que Dean queria ouvir.

_Vá buscá-lo, então.

_Co-como!

_Só vejo um jeito Dean, nem sei se pode dar certo! Não sei por que não pensei nisso antes.

_O que Cas, fala.

_Você sabe, você o achou no céu! Pode achá-lo no inferno.

_Não entendi Cas, explica isso!

_Você não o encontrou no paraíso, quando morreram?

_Encontrei!

_Como você fez?

_Eu...não sei...eu só segui a estrada, só isso.

_É o que você tem que fazer, siga a estrada, encontre a jaula, tire ele de lá.

_Cas, como? Não tem jaula nenhuma, é tudo loucura da cabeça dele.

_Não significa que não exista! Está lá, dentro da cabeça dele, mas está lá. Você só tem que entrar e tirá-lo de lá.

_Como eu faço isso?

_Eu coloco você lá, eu posso colocar você lá e posso te tirar, mas não posso tirar Sam entende? Não posso tirar nenhum dos dois de dentro da jaula, você tem entrar, pegá-lo e tirá-lo de lá, quando estiverem fora da jaula eu tiro vocês. Se você entrar e tirá-lo de lá, você destrói a ilusão.

_Bobby?

Bobby deu de ombros.

_Pode dar certo, Dean. Eu acho! Ele pensa que não saiu, você entra e tira ele. Fim da ilusão. Eu acho...

_Só tem um problema Dean! – Cas proferiu e Bobby revirou os olhos pra ele.

_Quando eu disser que temos que ir embora, temos que ir embora, com ou sem o Sam entendeu?

_Sim, porque?

_É o caos lá dentro Dean. Você não ia conseguir manter sua sanidade por muito tempo, acredite, até eu mesmo tenho um limite para aguentar, depois é demência, pra sempre. Ficou claro?

_Ficou Cas, ficou!

Cas deu um passo para a frente e tocou sua fronte com a ponta do dedo.

**-W-**

Cinza.

Tudo cinza.

Uma imensidão cinza.

Dean estava sentado no chão, um chão cinza, olhando a sua volta, um infinito sem cor, apenas nuances de cinza e um silêncio terrível.

Solidão.

Uma solidão terrível, uma dor terrível.

Abandono.

Tentou se levantar e não conseguiu, se desesperou com tanto espaço vazio a sua volta, tanta solidão.

Estava há muito tempo ali, desde sempre estava ali sozinho.

Ficaria ali sozinho para sempre, por toda eternidade.

Aquilo era o inferno.

Ficar sozinho pra sempre. Nunca mais ver outro ser humano. Nunca mais ouvir a vez de outro ser humano, por toda a eternidade. Nunca mais poder tocar...

_Sammy!

Dean se lembrou.

Tinha que procurar Sam e tirá-lo de lá. Levantou-se trôpego tentando firmar-se nas pernas, começou a correr, a princípio sem destino, meio perdido naquela vastidão sem cor, depois se deixou guiar pelo instinto, correu sem se preocupar para onde estava indo, em alguns momentos chegou a fechar os olhos, mudava de direção de tempos em tempos só pelo desejo de mudar. Estava sendo levado a Sam, guiado por ele.

Deparou-se finalmente com uma parede cinza e uma porta. Tateou nos bolsos procurando por algo que o ajudasse com a fechadura trancada, não encontrou nada. Bateu com o punho cerrado na porta, nada. Ouviu alguém gritar La dentro.

_Sam! Sammy!

Tateou a roupa de novo e lá estava, enfiada no cós da calça a faca de matar demônios de Sam. Usou-a para arrombar a fechadura e entrar.

O que viu fez seu sangue gelar.

Sam estava pendurado no meio da sala, preso ao teto por correntes, seu peito nu tinha talhos cortando-o dos ombros até a cintura. Feridas abertas mostrando a carne meio esbranquiçada por baixo das camadas da pele. Seus pulsos estavam em carne viva e sangravam. Dean se aproximou e tentou levantar seu rosto.

_Sammy, Sammy! Sou eu. Eu vou te tirar daqui.

Sam não reagiu, Dean usou a ponta da faca para abrir os grilhões das correntes, Sam desabou quando finalmente conseguiu soltá-lo.

Dean o abraçou sentindo horrorizado a umidade quente e escorregadia das suas costas. Virou-o para ver a extensão dos ferimentos e teve que tapar a boca para conter o grito que subiu por sua garganta.

Da base do pescoço até a linha da cintura não havia pele, ele tinha sido esfolado,estava em carne viva.

_Meu Deus...meu Deus...meu Deus...

__Deus? Acho que não!_

Lúcifer em pessoa observava a cena com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Dean estava entrando em pânico, obrigou-se a controlar-se porque Sam dava sinais de voltar a consciência.

_Sammy, eu vou tirar você daqui!

__Eu quero ver você tentar!_

Lúcifer respondeu sem esboçar nenhum gesto contra ele , enquanto Dean arrancava a camisa que vestia e vestia em Sam para proteger ainda que minimamente seus ferimentos.

_Quem é você?

Dean afastou seus cabelos grudados na testa, beijou seu rosto.

_Sou eu Sammy, sou eu! Vou tirar você daqui.

__Ah que lindo!_

Sam gemeu e tentou empurrá-lo.

_Não, me deixa em paz, eu sei que você não é ele, eu sei. Me deixa em paz.

_Sam, sou eu, sou eu!

Sam se arrastou pra longe dele chorando, se encolheu sobre si mesmo, Dean via rosas de sangue se formarem e encharcarem o tecido, Lucifer ria dobrando o corpo e segurando a barriga.

_Seu desgraçado!

Dean brandiu a faca e partiu para cima dele que desviou desdenhando.

__Você não pode me ferir com isso aí, filho._

_Eu posso tentar!

Partiu de novo para cima dele enterrando a faca fundo no seu peito, Lúcifer não deu mostras de sentir o ferimento, puxou a faca e jogou no chão com desdém. No instante seguinte estava sentado numa cadeira a um canto cutucando a unha e rindo debochado.

_Sam, pelo amor de Deus Sam, vem comigo.

__Vai! Leva ele! Leva se puder! Leva! Leva! Leva! Leva!__**LEVA!LEVA!LEVA!**_– Lucifer berrava a plenos pulmões com um sorriso divertido.

_Você tá com a Lisa, com a Lisa! Você não tá aqui.

Dean tentou erguê-lo de novo mais ele gritou de dor, Dean chorou junto com ele.

_Vem Sammy, não consigo sozinho, vem.

Sam gritava para ser deixado em paz e chorava de dor implorando para ele parar de machucá-lo.

__Buá, buá, buá! Bebezinho chorão! Sammy bebezinho chorão! Bebezinho chorão!_

Dean tentou erguê-lo, adulou, implorou, gritou. Tentou com todas as forças colocá-lo de pé, mas não conseguiu. Não conseguia carregá-lo, por mais que tentasse, caiu com ele inúmeras vezes ouvindo seus gritos de dor, se sentindo cada vez mais fraco, mais sem forças, mais exausto e desesperado.

__Ah, desiste logo de uma vez e cai fora daqui filho, vai!_

_Cala a boca, seu desgraçado! Cala a boca!

__Uia! Desculpa! Fica aí então, seu metido!_

Dean não pôde mais, não conseguiu mais ouvir seus gritos. Puxou-o para seu colo e o embalou, sentindo o sangue quente escorrer pelas suas mãos.

_Tudo bem Sammy, tudo bem! Não vou te machucar mais, tudo bem amor. Descansa agora! Pode descansar, eu vou ficar com você. Eu vou cuidar de você, eu vou cuidar de você, meu amor. Por que você é meu amor, você é o amor da minha vida. Eu vou ficar com você pra sempre.

__Sniff! Sniff! Você me faz chorar! _

Dean deixou que as lágrimas rolassem abundantes enquanto embalava e ninava Sam, estava desistindo, não tinha mais forças.

**-W-**

_Dean!

Dean levantou a cabeça para ver Castiel brilhando em luz a sua frente.

_Temos que ir agora Dean.

Lucifer se levantou de um salto e ficou pulando em volta de Castiel, saracoteando de lá pra cá berrando para ele ir embora.

__Você vai embora! Você tem que ir, não pode ficar aqui, não pode, não pode!Some daqui! _

Lúcifer pulava de um lado por outro em volta de Castiel berrando a plenos pulmões.

__Xô! Xô! Passa!Some daqui , some! Tá enchendo aqui de pena, volta por seu poleiro! Volta pro seu poleiro no céu, vai! _

Castiel virou o corpo e o surpreendeu com uma manobra rápida, prendeu sua cabeça entre as mãos, Lúcifer gritou e esperneou enquanto luz vazava de seus olhos, suas narinas e sua boca. Cas soltou o corpo sem vida no chão e se dirigiu a Dean novamente.

_Venha agora, não há mais tempo.

_Não vou, não vou deixá-lo.

_Dean, lembre-se do que eu falei! Você vai enlouquecer se ficar aqui com ele.

_Não importa, não vou deixá-lo.

Sam se mexeu no seu colo, olhou o corpo de Lúcifer inerte no chão, olhou para Dean e sussurrou seu nome.

_Dean, é você?

Dean sorriu para ele.

_Sou eu amor, sou eu.

Sam estendeu uma mão trêmula e tocou seu rosto.

_Eu tive um sonho tão lindo com você!

_Não foi sonho Sam! Vem comigo que eu te mostro.

Sam voltou a chorar.

_Não posso Dean, não consigo, desculpa.

Dean o acariciou e beijou.

_Shi...não chora Sam, tá tudo bem!

Dean olhou a sua volta e viu as paredes começarem a ruir, começando a esfarelar de cima para baixo.

_Dean, se você não vier agora vai ficar preso aqui!

Sam relanceou o olhar para o anjo.

_Cas? O que ele tá fazendo aqui?

_Nada Sammy, nada!

_Dean, vem agora!

_Oque ele tá falando Dean, eu não entendo!

_Nada Sammy, não é nada.

O lugar desabava, grandes buracos se abriam no chão, no teto e pelas paredes deixando entrever apenas aquela imensidão cinza. Castiel sentia que fracassava, num ato de desespero se ajoelhou em frente a Sam tentando chamar sua atenção, não podia tocá-lo ali dentro, mas podia falar com ele.

_Sam, Dean vai morrer aqui!

_Não! Dean não!

_Você tem que tirar ele daqui, Sam. Tira ele daqui.

Com um gemido Sam rolou o corpo se apoiando nas palmas das mãos ensanguentadas, se ergueu nos joelhos puxando Dean pela gola da camiseta. Chamou por ele mas ele não respondeu, já estava se perdendo dentro da própria loucura e não reagia mais. Gritando de dor Sam se ergueu arrastando Dean consigo, Castiel o incentivava.

_Vem Sammy, pela porta. Não posso tirá-lo daqui contra sua vontade, só você pode tirar ele daqui, mas você tem que sair também Sam. Vem, aqui pela porta, eu te pego, pego vocês dois assim que passar pela porta.

Gritando e se apoiando em Dean, meio puxando e meio arrastando o irmão, Sam rumava a passos lentos, deixando um rastro de sangue vivo.

Ao cruzar a soleira da porta Castiel se lançou sobre os dois envolvendo-os em sua luz enquanto a sala se encolhia sobre si mesma e sugava toda aquela imensidão cinza num implosão de vazio infinito, sem cor e sem som.

**-W-**

**Luckaz: **Querido, o dia que você parar de suar com meus "lemons" eu paro de escrever! Tô preparando uma surpresa que vai te fazer suar horrores, acredite!Obrigada, meu bem.

E sobre sua review para o capítulo XI, uau! É tão bom quando uma história pega a gente de jeito que a gente que até esquece do resto! Adorei quando você me disse isso! Fiquei tãaaaaaao feliz! Obrigada mesmo.

**Luluzinha: **ah que legal! Que bom ouvir isso, saber que os lemons são bons mas o resto também é! Afinal não dá pra segurar uma fic só na safadeza né? Eu pensei bastante sobre isso, em como a cois aconteceu pelo lado de Sam, espero que tenha ficado verossímel. Depois você me diz.

Beijinho e obrigada por ler e comentar querida.

**Meire: **Você leu mesmo? Você leu tudo? Você emendou um capítulo no outro e leu tudo de uma vez? Nossa, então acho que você gostou mesmo, né? Que bom que você gosta do meu jeito de escrever, gosto muito quando as pessoas falam isso, me deixa mais segura.

É! Eu acho que os avisos que eu deixo para os lemons não são exagerados não, né? As vezes até eu fico meio com vergonha do que eu escrevo, sabe? Tipo, eu vou ler depois e me dá até um frio na barriga! Antes eu ficava "posto, não posto?" mas agora eu mando bala...hi, hi, hi, hi!

E acredite, a coisa tá ficando pior a cada dia.

Também não curto quando os dois viram duas "Julietas" depois de transar. Porra, é macho com macho, né! Não dá para ficar melando cueca! Ops, até dá, mas só no mal sentido, certo?

Um milhão de obrigadas por ler tudo e comentar cada capítulo. Eu realmente adorei que você tenha tido o carinho de postar uma review para cada capítulo dizendo o que achou.

Um beijo grande.


	13. Chapter 13

Lembranças! Não, obrigada. Capítulo XIII

Nem sei se alguém notou, mas no capítulo X tinha uma frase assim "Incesto e homossexualismo, na mesma frase" que eu substitui por, "Incesto e homossexualismo, numa tacada só. Eu fiz isso porque essa frase ficou martelando na minha cabeça de um jeito estranho, eu adorei essa frase, mas cada vez que eu lia não parecia certo. Cheguei a conclusão que essa frase não é minha. Eu acho que li em alguma fic e achei tão boa que ficou gravada na minha cabeça e eu usei. Só que eu procurei num monte de fics que eu adorei e não consegui encontrar. Se eu tivesse achado o autor, pediria para usar a frase e daria os créditos pro gênio que a escreveu, porque cara...ela é perfeita! Como não achei, achei melhor substituir. Plágio descarado não é minha praia. Então se você por acaso leu essa história antes de eu ter feito a alteração, e reconheceu a frase como sua, por favor não se ofenda, não foi minha intenção de copiar assim na cara dura, ok?

Mais uma coisa, quando uma história é muito legal ela meio que cola na gente, né? Eu li uma bem legal esses dias, Daydream da TheMrsPadackles. Nessa, tem um momento em que o Dean chama o Sam de Cinderela. De novo colou no meu subconsciente e eu acabei construindo uma cena encima desse apelido, O Dean zuando o Sam dizendo que ele era o príncipe encantado e o Sam a Cinderela. Então, tá aí o crédito. Até onde eu sei o primeiro Dean a chamar o Sam de Cinderela foi o Dean da MrsPadackles, beleza? Aliás, eu recomendo essa, é bem legal !

Por último, tem um amorzinho de novela rolando aí pra baixo e depois tem um lemon daqueles... e gente... dessa vez é sério! Até eu fico _"mei vermeia" _quando leio o que eu escrevi. Se sua pressão subir, ou sei lá mais o que você tem ai que pode subir, lembre-se que você foi avisado! Se agarra com seu copinho de água benta, pinga umas gotinhas no "zóio" porque o que você vai ler é pecado, viu? Se fizer uso de algum calmante é bom tomar agora também, por que dessa vez o bicho pegou!

Era isso, então vamos ao que interessa

**-W-**

Sam abriu os olhos, tornando lentamente à consciência, sentindo o pânico crescer por dentro, a espera da dor lancinante que ele sabia que viria.

Mas não veio. Não sentiu a carne rasgada se abrindo, não sentiu o cheiro de sangue fresco, nem os braços ardendo pelo esforço de sustentar o corpo pelos pulsos. Seu corpo doía, os músculos pesavam, mas era mais exaustão do que dor realmente.

Tentou focar o pensamento e todo seu ser convergiu para uma única imagem.

__Dean!_

Se levantou rápido ficando meio tonto, com a vista embaçada tentou focar o quadro a sua frente.

Castiel encostado a um móvel parecendo ter sido atropelado por um caminhão e no meio da sala, de joelhos no chão Bobby, tentando reanimar Dean.

Se jogou da cama, caindo de joelhos, foi de gatinhas até os dois, chamando por Dean, sentindo o coração apertar ao lembrar-se da expressão dele, do olhar vazia, da falta de reação.

Sentou-se de mau jeito perto dele e tentou puxá-lo pela gola da roupa implorando para que acordasse.

_Dean, pelo amor de Deus...Dean acorda! Bobby, Bobby ajuda!

Bobby permanecia olhando de Sam para Dean e de novo para Sam.

_Não sei o que aconteceu Sam, ele não respira! Não respira, eu tentei tudo, não respira.

__Dean! Dean!_ –Sam puxou seu corpo chacoalhando-o como se ele fosse uma marionete, gritando com ele desesperadamente – _Acorda desgraçado, acorda! _

Deitou seu corpo de novo no chão, puxou sua cabeça pra trás, colou a boca na dele soprando ar em seus pulmões inertes.

_Bobby, ajuda!

_Sam, já fiz, não adianta! Sam ...já faz tempo!

Sam puxou Bobby pelo frente da blusa gritando contra seu rosto.

__Não! Não fala isso...me ajuda! Você tem que ajudar Bobby, ajuda porra!_

Voltou a colar sua boca na dele tentando soprar vida por entre os lábios, Bobby engatinhou e passou por ele,pôs as duas mãos sobrepostas no seu peito e começou uma vigorosa massagem, intercalada com o movimento de soprar ar que Sam fazia entre pedidos e suplicas, para o corpo inerte, derramando lágrimas sobre seu rosto sem nem mesmo perceber que chorava.

Depois de muito tempo Dean gemeu.

_Dean, Dean!

Sam pôs o ouvido na sua boca, sentindo a brisa suave da respiração dele se normalizando, passou os braços pelos seus ombros puxando-o contra seu peito.

_Graças a Deus – Bobby proferiu – vem Sam vamos colocá-lo ali na cama.

Juntos carregaram Dean e depositaram seu corpo ainda desmaiado sobre a cama estreita. Sam se sentou na beirada do colchão dobrando o corpo sobre ele, acariciando seu rosto, Bobby voltou sua atenção para Castiel que parecia necessitar de atenção também.

_Cas, vem cá senta aqui! – puxou o anjo e levou até a velha poltrona de couro ajudando-o a sentar-se. Rumou para a cozinha a passos rápidos e trouxe um copo, encheu-o de whisky , um santo remédio na sua opinião e ofereceu a ele, que bebeu de um só gole sem nem piscar.

_Eu estou bem Bobby, só estou...esgotado!

_O que houve Cas, o que aconteceu!

Cas olhou para Bobby e depois para a figura deitada inerte na cama, balançou a cabeça.

_Não sei bem Bobby, nós...quase não conseguimos.

Bobby abaixou a voz e questionou Cas em tom de segredo.

_Mas e o Sam, como foi, Dean conseguiu tirar ele de lá?

Cas olhou para Bobby com aquele olhar firme, direto.

_Não Bobby, Dean não conseguiu...

_Mas que merda...tanto coisa para nada!

_Não Bobby, não é isso, Você não entendeu. Dean não salvou Sam, foi o Sam quem salvou Dean!

_O-o que?

_Sam saiu Bobby, saiu sozinho e trouxe Dean junto com ele!

Bobby ficou mudo.

Depois de um tempo perguntou.

_Isso significa...

_Não sei o que significa, só sei que Sam saiu sozinho de dentro da jaula! Ele saiu sozinho...por suas próprias forças. Eu não sei, mas creio que Lúcifer não será mais um problema pra Sam.

Ao lado Dean despertava lentamente.

_Sam?

_Oi Dean!

Sam respondeu com os olhos pregados nele, acarinhando seu rosto, ajudou-o a levantar e sentar-se na cama.

_O que aconteceu Sam?

_Você é doido sabia! que porra foi essa que você e o Cas fizeram, hein?Você quase morreu, você ficou doido de fazer uma besteira dessas?

_Sammy, eu não consegui! –Dean arregalou os olhos e puxou Sam para perto dele, correu as mãos pelas suas costas e depois olhou as palmas em busca de sinais de sangue. Apalpou seu corpo, segurou seus pulsos avaliando se tinha ferimentos.

_Tô bem Dean! Tô bem.

_Tenho que ir agora.

_Cas- Sam chamou – muito obrigado, obrigado mesmo! - Cas apenas acenou com a cabeça e sumiu sem aviso como era de seu feitio fazer.

Sam voltou sua atenção para Dean novamente, Bobby se jogou na poltrona e encheu o copo que Castiel usou entornando um grande gole de uma vez, depois dirigiu sua atenção para a cena a sua frente. Ficou observando os dois, a proximidade dos corpos, o tom de voz cúmplice, a preocupação, a expressão de alívio, as palavras de carinho que Sam sussurrava baixinho para Dean, a cabeça inclinada para ele, as mãos se tocando.

_O que aconteceu Sammy, não lembro direito!

Sam deu de ombros.

_Não tenho certeza, Cas disse que eu tinha que tirar você... acho que você tava morrendo... não sei. Então eu sai com você, Cas fez alguma coisa... não sei o que mas eu vi ele virar uma bola de luz. Depois só lembro de acordar e ver você no chão, você não tava respirando Dean! – Sam falou com voz trêmula pela lembrança, pôs a mão na sua nuca, encostou sua testa na dele totalmente esquecido de Bobby – Fiquei com tanto medo!

Dean o abraçou puxando sua cabeça contra seu ombro, beijou seu rosto, falou baixo no seu ouvido.

_Eu tô bem agora...não fica assim, ,a gente tá bem!

Bobby se levantou em silêncio e saiu da sala, indo para os fundos da casa. Ficou lá muito tempo cismando sobre tudo o que vinha presenciando nas últimas semanas.

Não adiantava ser hipócrita e querer negar o que estava na cara, podia não concordar mas não podia negar a verdade. O que estava vendo eram duas pessoas que se amavam.

Antes de qualquer coisa, antes de serem dois homens, dois irmãos, eram duas pessoas que se amavam e nada nem ninguém ia ficar entre eles, isso estava bem claro. Eles passariam igual a um trator em cima de quem tentasse separá-los e qualquer um que tentasse ficar entre eles seria cortado de suas vidas.

Ele tinha dois caminhos para seguir, aceitar aquela união descabida ou não aceitar. Sabia que não aceitar equivalia a vê-los sumir da sua vida!

Seus garotos! Sua única família!

Não era uma decisão assim tão difícil de tomar afinal.

**-W-**

Depois de algum tempo Sam veio procurá-lo.

_Oi Bobby!

_Oi Sammy, cadê seu irmão?

_Capotou, tá dormindo, ele parece exausto, mas eu acho que ele vai ficar bem. –deu uma risada aliviada –acho que todo mundo vai ficar bem agora!

_Você tá legal? Tipo nada de... – rodou o dedo em volta da cabeça e assobiou perguntando com um gesto como estava sua cachola.

_Não! Nada de ...- Sam respondeu sorrindo e imitando o mesmo gesto – eu sai Bobby, sai mesmo! Acabou!

Bobby se aproximou dele e pôs a mão no seu ombro apertando de leve.

_Que bom filho! Que bom.

Depois de uns segundos de silêncio cheio de significado Bobby pediu para Sam segui-lo.

_Vem cá Sammy – abriu a porta do quartinho de bagunça ao lado da cozinha, Sam se encostou no batente da porta fazendo uma careta pra toda aquela bagunça de velhas caixas empilhadas, papéis antigos, mapas carcomidos de traças. – Me ajuda a dar um jeito nessa tralha, vamos levar isso lá pro barracão, depois a gente dá uma limpada e trás a cama de armar pra cá, tenho certeza que tem um colchão jogado em algum lugar, a gente põe por aqui, arruma um lugar no chão para você. Deixa a caminha pro seu irmão, é mais confortável.

_Bobby... –Sam estava meio espantado, Bobby estava oferecendo um quarto pra eles, para os dois dentro da casa dele? Quando eram crianças usavam aquele quartinho, naquela época tinha duas caminhas de solteiro ali onde eles dormiam quando seu pai precisava largá-los com o tio Bobby por causa de algum trabalho, Sam era muito pequeno quase não se lembrava do quartinho apertado, mas pensou que Dean provavelmente teria mais lembranças dali.

Depois com o tempo, com os dois crescidos passando cada vez mais tempo com o pai, o quartinho foi posto em desuso e Bobby acabou usando-o como uma extensão do escritório, guardando alguns livros velhos ali, até transformar aquilo num verdadeiro depósito de velharia inútil. Nem abria mais aquela porta.

_Seu irmão precisa de um lugar melhor para descansar e você não cabe naquele sofá, mas não vai pensando que vocês vão ficar de agarramento dentro da minha casa que não vão não, hein?

_Bobby, que isso? Claro que não, tá doido? – Sam respondeu rápido evitando olhar para ele, ficando vermelho só de pensar o que Bobby diria se soubesse que eles já vinham se agarrando pela sua casa. Quer dizer, não pela sua casa exatamente, mais propriamente pelo seu quintal.

_Certo, então vamos logo arrumar isso aqui.

Trabalharam rápido arrastando caixas que Sam colocava no velho carrinho e levava para o barracão, em poucas horas esvaziaram o quartinho, Bobby fuçou no meio da bagunça e encontrou um velho colchonete, quando Dean acordou quase a noitinha chamando por Sam naquele tom meio desesperado de quem ainda não está com os dois pés muito firme na realidade, Sam correu pra perto dele, amparou-o ajudando-o a sentar-se na sala enquanto Bobby desarmava a caminha e arrumava de novo lá no quarto de bagunça. Sam explicou com para Dean com um sorriso, sobre o quartinho e sobre a cláusula de não agarramento, tendo que ouvir Dean gracejar dizendo que ia pedir pra Bobby fazer uma exceção e liberar a parede do barracão.

Sam rodou os olhos mas riu, era bom vê-lo assim, fazendo suas piadinhas idiotas, ainda que seus olhos estivessem fundos, sua pele pálida e seus lábios mantivessem um tom meio arroxeado, ele estava ali, inteiro, com a cabeça cheia das besteiras de sempre, nem mais nem menos pirado do sempre foi.

**-W-**

Sua convalescença foi lenta e complicada, no começo tinha dias em que mal conseguia sair da cama, em outros aparentava estar mais disposto. Foi melhorando muito lentamente, se fortalecendo um pouco a cada dia. Sam não entendia o que tinha acontecido com ele e Castiel não sabia explicar, só sabia que seu corpo todo tinha entrado em um tipo de colapso, seu coração tinha parado de bater, seus pulmões parado de respirar.

Até onde Cas sabia, ele deveria estar morto. Cas afirmou categoricamente que Dean ultrapassou todos os limites dentro da mente de Sam e que quando os trouxe de volta não tinha nenhuma esperança de que ele mantivesse a sanidade. Isso era mais uma coisa que ele não sabia explicar, porque ele garantia que tinha visto Dean enlouquecer lá. Ele viu a loucura se instalando.

Dean deu de ombros e disse que era melhor não questionar, isso ia entrar pra lista de coisas impossíveis de acontecer, mas que viviam acontecendo com eles. Sam só pode concordar.

O tempo passou, os acontecimentos sobrenaturais continuaram e finalmente chegou o dia de porém o pé na estrada de novo.

O telefone de Bobby não parava de tocar, as notícias de acontecimentos bizarros não paravam de pipocar pela internet e pelos jornais sensacionalistas que eram sua principal fonte de informação, criaturas que não eram vistas a séculos voltavam a atacar por todo o país, Castiel trazia notícias assustadoras dos quatro cantos. Estava mais que na hora dos Winchesters voltarem a ativa.

E foi o que fizeram...

Voltaram às caçadas, cada vez mais ferozes e mortais , com sua perfeita sintonia, cruzando o país, sempre implacáveis em sua luta contra o sobrenatural.

Bobby dedicava-se às pesquisas, ajudando-os, estavam no rastro de algo grande. Realmente grande.

**-W-**

Tinham acabado de concluir uma caçada exaustiva a uma criatura mitológica que nem Bobby conhecia, uma criatura considerada extinta a centenas de anos. Estavam ambos cansados e precisando relaxar. Depois de se acomodarem em um quarto de motel das redondezas procuraram por um bar, Dean queria beber, ouvir música, ver gente normal. Sam estava cansado, mas como ainda estavam pilhados de adrenalina, sabia que não iam conseguir descansar. Melhor fazer o que ele queria então.

Foi o que pensou quando saíram pela cidade rodando de carro, mas já estava começando a mudar de ideia, porque Dean definitivamente era igual a um papel pega moscas pra mulheres, e Sam não gostava nada disso.

Nem precisava ele fazer nada, bastava ficar sentado bebendo e jogando conversa fora em algum bar que logo vinha uma _"puta"_ gravitar em volta dele.

Sam ficava uma fera. Se pudesse arrastava ele pela mão e tirava das vistas daquelas cadelas peitudas que faziam questão de ficar passando pra lá e pra cá se roçando nele.

_Puta merda, não tem outro lugar pra essa daí passar? – Sam rosnou encarando a ruiva bonitona e de seios grandes, com cara de mau.

_Hein?

Sam bufou.

_Não tá sentindo os peitos dela, não?

_O que? –Dean olhou pra trás, mas a moça já tinha passado por ele.

Sam apontou com cara azeda.

_A ruiva ali, é a terceira vez que ela passa atrás de você se esfregando, até pôs as mãos no seu ombro agora. Vai dizer que não sentiu os peitos dela nas suas costas?

Dean olhou de novo e fez um muxoxo com a boca dizendo que não. A ruiva olhou para ele nesse exato momento e se achou correspondida.

Sam revirou os olhos quando a mulher cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido da amiga e veio toda rebolando pro lado deles, empinando o peito ainda mais. -_"Lá vamos nós!"_ – pensou.

_Explica para ela que você já foi amamentado quando era bebê! Manda ela procurar um banco de leite, vai fazer sucesso por lá!

Sam rosnou pra dentro do copo e Dean engasgou com a cerveja caindo na gargalhada.

_Oi!

_Oi!

_Eu estava ali com a minha amiga e não pude deixar de notar você me olhando.

"_Tá brincando? Juro que eu achei que era você que tava se arreganhando pra ele!" _

Sam respondeu em pensamento. Dean apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu para ela, aquele raio de sorriso de lado que devia ser proibido por lei.

A mulher arreganhou mais um pouco o próprio sorriso e se inclinou para ele, uma mão de unhas grandes pintadas de vermelho roçando a gola da sua camisa de maneira provocante. Dean relanceou os olhos pro lado de Sam sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha como quem diz _" viu só como eu sou irresistível"_, Sam bufou pra dentro do copo de novo e se virou no banco ficando de costas pra ceninha de paquera descarada.

_Eu tava pensando se você e seu amigo não gostariam de se juntar a nós! – a moça tornou a falar fazendo um gesto na direção do grupinho de amigas encostado ao balcão lançando olhares pros dois e soltando risadinhas parecendo já meio bêbadas.

_Ei, Sammy! A ...

_Linda!

_Linda! A Linda aqui tá perguntando se a gente não tá a fim de se juntar às suas amigas, o que você acha?

"_Aí já é demais!"_

Sam se virou rápido no banco, encarando Dean com raiva.

_Fica à vontade Dean! Eu tô saindo fora. – Levantou-se e fez um gesto chamando a garçonete jogando algumas notas sobre a mesa. Virou seu copo de uma vez, pronto pra se mandar dali.

_Calma, Sam. –Dean tentou segurá-lo pela manga da jaqueta mas com um puxão Sam se soltou e disparou pelo bar porta afora. Dean disparou atrás dele, ignorando completamente a ruiva, mas quando tentou segui-lo foi atrasado por um grupo barulhento que se dirigia ao balcão. Pedindo licença e distribuindo empurrões, conseguiu vencer a pequena multidão, mas quando chegou do lado de fora não viu nem sinal de Sam.

**-W-**

Dean estava inquieto andando pelo quarto, já fazia mais de uma hora que tinha chegado e nada de Sam dar as caras, nem atender ao celular. Dean já tinha ligado pra ele umas dez vezes, quando finalmente ouviu o barulho de chave na porta.

Sam entrou no quarto sem olhar para Dean, bicudo e mal humorado, arrancou a jaqueta e jogou em cima da cama, ignorando Dean que tentou se aproximar. Simplesmente desviou da mão que ele estendeu tentando tocá-lo e rumou para o banheiro de queixo em pé, peito empinado e cara de ofendido.

_Sam, Sammy, qual é...- Dean ainda tentou segui-lo banheiro a dentro, Sam parou virando de frente para ele e com um safanão que não deixava dúvidas do seu humor meteu a porta na sua cara, Dean deu um pulo pra trás pra não ser atingido bem no meio das fuças.

_Mas que filho da puta! _Sam_, _abre essa porta agora!_

Dean esmurrou a porta aos berros.

_Deixa de ser besta, abre a porta!

Nem resposta, mudou o tom de voz, tentou outra estratégia.

_Sammy, o que foi, vai? Abre!

Nada.

Dean adulou mais um pouquinho, depois berrou mais um pouquinho e voltou a adular.

Nada ainda.

Enfezou.

_Tá bom! Fica aí então. Eu vou voltar pro bar. – jogou sua última cartada – quem sabe a Linda ainda não tá por lá?

Balançou a chaves do Impala perto da porta do banheiro. Em um segundo encarava o dedo de Sam apontado no seu nariz e a cara dele torcida de raiva.

__Seu...seu...se você voltar lá pode arrumar outro quarto pra você! Você não entra mais aqui!...melhor ainda..vai pra onde você quiser, vai pros quintos dos infernos que eu tô indo embora!_

Passou por ele igual a um foguete empurrando-o com o ombro.

_Ah Sammy...eu não vou a lugar nenhum cara, você acha que eu ia sair assim!

Sam olhou pra ele, estava descalço e de pijamas, mas não se convenceu, bufou e virou a cara de novo.

Dean veio todo lânguido para o seu lado.

_O que foi? Você ficou com ciúme, foi?

Sam se indignou. Onde já se viu?

__Euuuu? Ciúme? De você? Daquela vaca, eu...você..._

Dean riu da falta de palavras dele, o que se mostrou um erro, um erro dos grandes.

__Você...seu puto, galinha, sem vergonha, ordinário!E eu que pensei que a gente...que você não ...quer saber? Vai se fuder seu ordinário do caralho...eu tô indo...fica aí com suas piranhas, seu grandíssimo filho de uma puta!_

_Hei, calma!

Dean achou melhor começar a levar Sam a sério, ele estava mesmo muito puto da vida, melhor tentar fazer ele se acalmar, porque do jeito que ele estava irritado era bem capaz de sair andando e deixar Dean falando sozinho. Dean voltou a falar manso com ele, usando um tom conciliador.

_Sam, eu não fiz nada, não tem motivo pra você ficar assim bravo desse jeito!.

__Você não fez nada? Cara de pau!_

_Tá bom, amor. Então fala, o que você acha que eu fiz?

_Não vem não, não me chama de amor não ...não vem tentando me amansar...você sabe bem o que você fez! Você...você...

Sam andava pelo quarto com o dedo apontado para ele e o bico espichado.

_Hum? Eu o que?

_Você ficou lá...todo cheio de graça, todo se achando! Ficou dando bola pra aquela vaca!. – Sam cruzou os braços sobre o peito e se afastou ficando de costas para Dean novamente.

_Dei bola nada. Você viu, eu só respondi. Foi ela que veio falar comigo, eu só respondi, Sammy.

Sam bufou de novo, Dean tentou mais uma vez, falando meio duro com ele.

_Escuta aqui Sam, eu não fiz nada! Você não tem o direito de me acusar de nada e você sabe! Não é como se eu fosse sair com a mulher do bar. Ela veio conversar, eu só conversei.

_Ah Dean, qual é? _Deixa de ser safado!_ Até parece que ela queria só conversar...chamando a gente pra ficar com as amigas? Só conversar? Fala sério, você acha que eu sou idiota!

_Não acho você idiota. Só acho você que tá sendo bobo!

_Bobo? Eu sou bobo? É... eu sou bobo mesmo! Eu sou é um idiota porque eu achei... se a gente tá junto...eu achei que você não que você ia ...ah, deixa para lá!

Sam estava mesmo muito chateado e bravo, mas não ia ficar fazendo cena, estava mais do que decepcionado.

_Sam, não sei que besteira você tá pensando, mas eu não tive nenhuma intenção nem com aquela mulher e nem com nenhuma outra, é sério cara! –Dean deu de ombros confuso – eu não sei o que eu fiz pra você ficar assim tão bravo. Lá no bar...eu tava achando engraçado, só isso! Tava me divertindo com a situação.

__Se divertindo com a situação, Dean? Como?_

Sam perguntou cheio de ironia.

_Sei lá, eu achei que você ia só dizer que não, que não tava afim... aí eu ia dizer pra ela alguma coisa tipo..."meu namorado não tá afim"...sei lá! Ia zoar, não pensei que você fosse ficar bravo desse jeito, juro! Achei que a gente ia rir depois!

Sam olhou pra ele com cara de espanto. Dean se aproximou e estendeu o braço segurando na barra da camisa dele, de leve, tentativamente.

_Sammy, que besteira que você ficou pensando aí nessa sua cabeça, hein?

Dean deu um puxãozinho nele pela roupa, tateando o terreno.

_Hum? Que foi hein?

Dean o balançou um pouco, puxando-o devagar. Sam ficou sem graça, fez meia careta com a boca, olhou para um lado e depois para o outro, baixou a cabeça fixando os olhos na mão de Dean ainda o segurando pela barra da roupa.

Estava começando a se acalmar, finalmente percebendo que arrumou briga por nada, por puro ciúmes. Mas na hora, quando viu ele fazendo aquela pose dele, de garanhão metido a conquistador, só conseguiu pensar que ele ia ferrar numa conversa cheia de gracinhas com ela.

Era a primeira vez que acontecia de uma mulher chegar junto mesmo, de cair matando em cima dele desse jeito depois que eles começaram aquele romance.

Teve fantasias raivosas imaginando Dean saindo com a moça de dentro do bar direto pra cama, como fez a vida inteira e ele ali, sem poder fazer nada pra impedir.

_Sammy?

Dean tocou seu rosto com a mão.

_O que você tá pensando, Sammy? Você acha que eu quero sair por aí com qualquer uma? Que eu vou pegar mulher em bar pra transar?

Sam não respondeu, apenas permaneceu de cabeça baixa, sem coragem de dizer nada.

_Fala comigo, Sammy. Você pensou isso, é?

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça.

_Porque você pensou isso?

Sam se remexeu incomodado.

_Hein? Fala, vamos conversar, vai!

_Sei lá, Dean...sei lá! ... eu fiquei com medo...pensei besteira! Sei lá se você não sente...tipo assim...falta...?

_Falta? Falta de que?

_De mulher. De transar sabe? Toda aquela coisa... corpo de mulher...peitos, bunda...sabe?...é diferente!

Sam deu de ombros e Dean franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Você sente? – devolveu

_Eu não, né Dean...mas é diferente comigo!

Dean inclinou um pouco a cabeça, ficou curioso, não estava entendendo qual era o motivo da insegurança de Sam.

_Não tô entendendo Sam. Se você não sente falta porque acha que eu sinto? Porque que é diferente com você? Você tá ...satisfeito comigo...com a gente?

_Claro que eu tô Dean! Porra, é prefeito com você!

_Então...se você tá satisfeito comigo porque acha que eu não tô? Não entendo...não tem porque, Sam.

_Ah Dean...você sempre foi...assim mais...não sei como dizer...

_Mais o que?

_Sei lá...- Sam deu uma risadinha, o clima já estava mais ameno , deu de ombros – mais galinha!

_Hei!

_É isso mesmo, nem adianta se ofender...você sempre foi galinha, vivia pulando de cama em cama, tava cada dia com uma.

_Ah Sammy, era só porque eu não tinha quem eu queria. Eu não tinha você! - puxou Sam pela camisa enfiando a mão por baixo, envolvendo-o num abraço até encostar seu corpo no dele. Então era isso o motivo de toda aquela insegurança. Uma besteira dessas.

_E eu não sinto falta de nada, adoro transar com você, você tem tudo que eu quero – Deslizou a mão pelas suas costas, descendo pela sua bunda e dando um apertão – bunda...delícia – trouxe a mão para seu ventre e subiu tocando os músculos do seu peito, acariciando a pele e tocando seu mamilo com a ponta dos dedos sentindo ele se arrepiar, mordeu os lábios e depois passou a língua por eles – ...peito, bem gostosinho...adoro quando seu biquinho fica assim arrepiado bem durinho, adoro lamber você aqui – puxou sua blusa, desceu a boca, passou a ponta da língua pelo biquinho enrijecido, depois fechou os lábios em torno e chupou de leve. Subiu o rosto e beijou-o com a boca aberta e a língua projetada para fora lambendo seus lábios, acariciou um pouco mais seus mamilos com a ponta dos dedos enquanto o puxava mais contra si com a outra mão na sua cintura. Escorregou a mão de novo pelo seu abdômen descendo pela frente do jeans, deslizando sobre o pênis, envolveu-o com a mão em concha segurando seus testículos, sentindo-lhes o peso, massageando-os, massageando seu pênis por sobre o jeans, fazendo ele endurecer rápido e gemer contra sua boca entreaberta, continuou falando com ele - ...pau... seu pau me deixa louco, eu gosto do seu pau cara! Adoro quando você me pega e me fode, mete bem gostoso me segurando com força, fico doido quando você me morde, puxa meu cabelo...me deixa até meio tonto!

Sam rodou Dean o empurrando contra a parede, segurou suas mãos e prendeu seus braços acima da cabeça, pois a boca no seu pescoço e mordeu enquanto se esfregava nele com força.

_Você gosta quando eu te mordo assim é?

Dean se esfregou nele de volta.

_Eu gosto, eu gosto...me morde, pode morder.

Sam o mordeu e depois lambeu seu pescoço.

_Safado!

Riram juntos, Sam o abraçou e encostou o nariz na sua pele aspirando seu cheiro bom, beijou-o atrás da orelha, depois colou a boca no seu ouvido.

_Desculpa, Dean...eu perco a cabeça...muito ciúmes...

Dean riu e o abraçou acariciando suas costas, beijando seu pescoço, se esfregando nele todo sôfrego.

_Sammy!

_Hum?

_Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa.

Sam se afastou dele inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás para diminuir a diferença de altura entre os dois, olhando-o de frente questionou.

_O que, o que foi?

_Sabe a moça que você ficou de papo na livraria?

Sam deu uma risadinha confusa antes de responder.

_Sei. Que que tem?

_Fiquei com ciúme também...

_Ah, qual é? Tá de brincadeira!

Dean o puxou e voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, distribuiu mordidinhas pelo seu queixo, beijou seus lábios de leve.

_... ela tava te dando mole..."você já leu esse? e esse? e nhenhenhen!" – Dean imitou com voz fininha fazendo cara de nojo – ...tava dando em cima de você...descarada!

Sam rodou os olhos.

_Como se eu fosse dar bola...

_Eu sei... – voltou a lamber e a dar beijos em sua orelha - oferecida do caralho...fiquei com uma raiva...!

Sam amoleceu.

_Você ficou mesmo com ciúmes dela? – perguntou todo dengoso contra seu ouvido.

_...fiquei... –Dean o puxou mais pela cintura, seu quadril contra o quadril dele, depositou um beijo por baixo do seu queixo, encaixando o rosto ali, rindo e mordiscando de leve.

_Nem precisava.

_Eu sei...mas eu fiquei!

Sam se deixou acariciar um pouco antes de voltar a distribuir carinhos pelo seu corpo e beijos de boca aberta contra seu pescoço, raspando os dentes pela pele fazendo ele se arrepiar.

Ficou aninhado ali, prendendo-o contra a parede, se roçando nele, excitado e feliz pensando em como a vida podia ter mudado tanto. Como era bom poder apertar o corpo dele contra o seu, beijar seus lábios, saber que eles pertenciam um ao outro, que ninguém ia ficar entre os dois. Podia ser ciumento a beça e às vezes não se controlar, mas sempre acabavam se entendendo. Depois que passava a raiva achava até engraçado, porque nunca foi ciumento desse jeito antes, era só com ele. Ficava doido, pensava um monte de besteira, depois que passava via o quanto tinha sido bobo.

_Eu quase fiz uma cena lá, né?

_Quase?

Dean respondeu caindo na risada.

_Ah Dean, porra! Também não precisa avacalhar, né!

_Sammy, na boa, não teve quem não sacou que você tava se roendo de ciúmes!

Sam rodou os olhos e deu um empurrão fraco nele, estalando a língua e balançando a cabeça meio contrariado.

_Ah, tá bom...desculpa vai!

_Não!

Sam o empurrou de leve para olhá-lo nos olhos.

_Não?...não desculpa?

_Hu-hum! Você vai ter que se esforçar muito mais que isso, sabe! Você feriu meus sentimentos, não sei se eu consigo superar.

Enquanto falava foi pontuando beijos pelo pescoço de Sam e puxando-o em direção à cama, onde sentou-se trazendo Sam para seu colo, enterrou os dedos nos seus cabelos, uma mão acariciando suas costas largas, a outra puxando-os para trás fazendo-o inclinar a cabeça, beijou seu pescoço, seu pomo de adão, mordiscou a curva do pescoço para o ombro. Sussurrou no seu ouvido.

_Eu tô tão arrasado Sam! Acho que eu nunca fui tão humilhado em toda minha vida.

_Coitadinho! O que eu posso fazer pra me redimir hein, Dee? – Sam perguntou ondulando o quadril sobre ele soltando pequenos gemidinhos quentes no seu ouvido

Dean segurou Sam com força pelos quadris e rodou o corpo, jogando-o na cama. Empurrou seu corpo para cima fazendo Sam se ajeitar no meio da cama, se enfiou entre suas pernas.

_Não sei. Talvez se você deixasse eu assim...tirar um pouco dessa sua roupa, quem sabe...

Foi falando e metendo a mão por baixo da camiseta de Sam empurrando o tecido pra cima, expondo sua barriga, desceu a boca sobre seu estômago e distribuiu beijos chupados e lambidas molhadas por ali, mordiscando suas costelas de leve, fazendo-o se retorcer e gemer de prazer, subiu pelo seu peito levando a camiseta junto arrancando-a do seu corpo.

Se ajeitou sobre ele, prendeu seu rosto entre as mãos olhando-o nos olhos.

_Eu te amo Sam. Eu te amei minha vida inteira e vou te amar pra sempre!

Sam acariciou seu rosto, seus cabelos, correu os dedos pelos seus braços, suas costas fortes, enfiou as mãos por baixo da sua roupa apertando a pele do corpo que ele sabia que era seu, só seu. De mais ninguém.

-Eu sei Dean! É que eu sou meio besta às vezes! Eu também te amo! Te amo pra sempre! Não liga pra mim não, tá?

Dean o beijou suavemente.

_Você é o amor da minha vida, Sam!

_E você da minha!

Dean o beijou suavemente olhando-o nos olhos, se perdendo dentro dele.

Despiu-se das próprias roupas e despiu-o das dele. Beijou-o inteiro, seus olhos, sua boca, seu queixo descendo pelo seu peito, seu ventre e seu sexo.

Sugou seu pênis enquanto ele gemia e enfiava os dedos nos seus cabelos, abriu suas pernas entrando com dedos úmidos em seu corpo. Sentiu ele se fechar e retesar o corpo em reflexo, beijou suas coxas lhe dizendo o quanto o amava e era feliz com ele, acariciou-o com cuidado e carinho até ele começar a se empurrar contra sua mão rebolando e gemendo de prazer.

Se deitou sobre ele num encaixe perfeito dos seus corpos, penetrando lentamente, olhando dentro dos seus olhos, beijando sua boca, engolindo seus gemidos de dor até viraram suspiros de prazer.

Ondulou o corpo sobre ele, dentro dele, enlaçando suas mãos, colou sua testa na dele se mexendo com suavidade, distribuindo beijos, amando-o, tomando-o e se entregando ao prazer de ouvi-lo pedir mais, sentindo a delícia que era ter suas mãos de dedos longos apertando os músculos das suas costas, suas pernas compridas enlaçadas na sua cintura prendendo-o lá dentro.

_Te amo Dean, te amo. Isso... faz assim...faz beijando!

Dean cobriu sua boca sofregamente aumentando o ritmo, penetrando com força, se desesperando por entrar mais nele, se desesperando por querer mais dele, querer sua boca, seu corpo, sua alma.

_Sammy, Sammy...ah Deus Sam...te amo tanto...tanto.

_Dean...Dean...assim Dean...vem pra mim...vem...ah...Dean

_Sammy...não consigo...tô quase Sam...tô quase...

Sam riu, enlaçou seu pescoço com o braço erguendo o corpo contra ele, encostou sua testa na dele, mordendo os lábios e respirando forte, a outra mão enfiada no meio deles se tocando.

_Então goza Dean...goza...eu quero ver... – Sam o puxou com mais força, usando as pernas, estremecendo e vindo junto com ele, olho no olho, sentindo os braços dele se fecharem num abraço ainda mais apertado contra suas costas, enquanto seus corpos estremeciam e se desfaziam num turbilhão, se misturando, se juntando, deixando-os saber que eram um do outro, pertenciam um ao outro e não podiam mais existir separados.

Era sempre assim entre eles! Era amor, era sexo! Era cheio de romance, de declarações apaixonadas, de palavras de amor ou de palavras obscenas.

Era entrega e posse, era doce e arrebatador, às vezes calmo, às vezes desesperado, mas sempre intenso, sempre perfeito.

As vezes ficavam deitados juntos sentindo o corpo mole do pós sexo, grudados um no outro, falando bobagens apaixonadas e fazendo manha. Bobos, cheios de dengos e palavras melosas, como qualquer casal apaixonado.

**-W-**

Sam tinha que reconhecer, Dean era charmoso por natureza e exercia uma atração irresistível sobre as mulheres mesmo quando não estava fazendo nada além de bebericar uma garrafa de cerveja e olhar ao redor com seu lindo sorriso de lado.

Continuava sendo assediado onde quer que estivessem, fosse em um bar bebendo depois de um dia difícil, em uma lanchonete comendo apressado um dos seus sanduiches melequentos que faziam Sam torcer o nariz, ou até mesmo em uma loja de conveniência, comprando um quantidade infinita de porcarias industrializadas, brigando e discutindo com Sam que não cansava de ranhetar contra seu gosto gastronômico, sempre tinha alguém de olho nele.

Sam andava até meio conformado, dizia que ele tinha um jeito oferecido de ser , por isso era tão assediado pelas mulheres e até por alguns homens.

Ainda tinha crises de ciúmes e sentia vontade de sair batendo o pé a cada vez que alguma mulher se tornava mais ousada pra cima dele, mas não recriminava mais Dean.

Se a coisa começava a ficar séria e a mulher mais ousada, bastava fazer uma cara feia e olhar torto pra Dean para ele gravitar pro seu lado da mesa e se encostar nele de um jeito sugestivo.

Mas bem sugestivo mesmo!

Isso geralmente bastava para despachar quem quer que fosse, embora as vezes a ousadia chegava ao ponto da mulher em questão rabiscar seu telefone num papelzinho e enfiar no bolso dele, dizendo para procurá-la quando estivesse "desocupado"!

Sam só não subia pelas paredes de ódio porque Dean sempre fazia questão de pegar o papelzinho e picar em pedacinhos bem pequenininhos, bem na sua frente. Depois colocaria a boca no seu ouvido e perguntaria na maior cara de pau se Sam não estava a fim de mantê-lo ocupado por algumas horas.

Geralmente terminavam embolados encima da cama com Sam ameaçando dar um tiro na próxima "biscate" que se atrevesse a encostar em Dean e Dean pedindo com dengo pra Sam fazer coisa melhor com a boca do que ficar falando na fulana.

**-W-**

Dean não se cansava de provocar Sam dizendo que ele era um menininho para casar. Todo recatado no dia a dia, mas em cima da cama era um garanhão, ou uma puta, dependendo da disposição do momento.

Ou da posição, Dean concluiria com um sorriso sacana.

Já Sam, sabia bem como lidar com Dean, um beijo no pescoço, umas palavras sacanas no ouvido e seria capaz de convencer Dean a fazer qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Ainda brigavam horrores, mas nunca mais saíram na mão. Dean dizia que não poderia mais sair no tapa com ele, por que não queria um relacionamento abusivo.

Sam caiu na risada na primeira vez que ele disse isso, mas quando tiveram a primeira briga feia e Sam teve vontade de quebrar a cara dele, é que entendeu o verdadeiro sentido da coisa.

Não ia sair no tapa com ele pra depois, quando fizessem as pazes, simplesmente virar o rabo pra ele foder, seria humilhante.

Inteligente e centrado, optou pela melhor solução, virar o rabo logo de uma vez e acabar com aquela merda de briga idiota.

As vezes, quando brigavam feio, Sam ficava tão irritado que só de pirraça pedia dois quartos de solteiro. Geralmente saia pisando duro na frente dele com Dean resmungando nos seus calcanhares. Fazia questão de esperar Dean alcançá-lo antes de entrar no quarto, só para poder bater a porta na sua cara com ar de ofendido.

Dean passaria uns bons minutos xingando e praguejando no próprio quarto antes de se decidir a sair e encher a cara. Ligaria pra ele mesmo sabendo que ele não atenderia, deixaria uma mensagem malcriada dizendo que ia atrás de algum puteiro onde pudesse encher a cara e arrumar companhia, de preferência uma bem peituda. Sabia que ele ficava louco com isso.

Em menos de meia hora seu telefone tocaria.

Era o tempo que Sam levava para passar de mortalmente indignado para totalmente preocupado. Dean atenderia e Sam berraria com ele exigindo saber onde que ele estava, com quem e o que estava fazendo.

Geralmente ele estaria trancado dentro do impala rodando à toa pela cidade só fazendo onda, mas ia fingir que estava se divertindo horrores em algum bar badalado. Sam ia exigir que ele voltasse imediatamente, ele ia fazer mais um pouco de onda, mas ia acabar cedendo e voltaria com o rabo entre as pernas, jurando por Deus que não tinha feito nada de errado.

Passaria mais um bom pedaço de hora ouvindo de cabeça baixa e cara de culpado a ladainha de Sam reclamando dele.

Como ele era grosseiro, como ele não o respeitava, como ele era inconsequente e malcriado ou como ele era cabeçudo e turrão. O discurso de Sam seria feito em tom exaltado, ora aos berros, ora com bico espichado e cara de manha.

Quase sempre terminavam a noite pedindo na maior cara de pau, para a recepção trocá-los dos quartos de solteiro para um quarto de casal, isso se não caíssem no sono em cima da cama de solteiro do quarto de Sam mesmo , depois de uma ou duas deliciosas trepadas conciliatórias.

Com o tempo Dean também aprendeu o que precisava fazer com Sam a cada vez que ele ficava impossível com suas crises de mau humor, ou como Dean chamava secretamente, "momentos em que Samantha está crise".

Não que ele tivesse peito para dizer isso em voz alta. Não senhor, gostava muito de sexo para se arriscar assim, e passar dias com Sam em "modus operanti não estou falando com você, portanto não fale comigo" era simplesmente insuportável.

Além do que, Sam podia ser assustadoramente criativo quando queria vingar-se.

Quando Dean queria alguma coisa com a qual Sam não concordava, bastava Dean dizer que: "esta tudo bem, Sammy", "não tem importância, se você não quer tudo bem!", "a gente faz do seu jeito". Depois bastava complementar com um olhar cabisbaixo e um sorriso de lado bem pequenininho.

Sam ficava com o coração partido, mesmo quando desconfiava que Dean o estava manipulando não conseguia falar não pra ele. As vezes chamava-o de cínico, manipulador e dissimulado, mas cedia no final. Só pra vê-lo abrir aquele sorriso lindo e triunfante, que fazia seus olhos brilharem.

Quando discordavam de alguma coisa de verdade, quase sempre o sexo era a ponte para voltarem a se entender.

Sam era muito criativo na hora do sexo, às vezes esperava sentado na cama, confortavelmente recostado contra a cabeceira Dean sair do banheiro, só de toalha, para surpreendê-lo com pedidos obscenos.

Pedia calmamente pra ele subir na cama, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

_Vem Dean, sobe aqui. De pé, aqui na minha frente, vem...

Pedia pra ele por uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, abria a toalha e pedia pra ele por o pau na sua boca. Adorava a cara de espanto que ele fazia. Adorava a sensação de abocanhar Dean e ficar apenas parado segurando o pau entre os lábios, dentro da boca, sentindo-o crescer até ele gemer desesperado e começar a se empurrar e se puxar, as mãos apoiadas na parede, os olhos pregados na sua boca, os quadris dançando para trás e pra frente, se rebolando cheio de tesão e safadeza. Se masturbou muitas vezes e gozou junto com ele enquanto o sugava com força deixando ele vir na sua garganta.

E tinha também as fantasias.

Essas eram as melhores, embora no começo tenha sido meio complicado, o nível de confiança e cumplicidade entre eles rapidamente levou-os a um novo patamar de entendimento na cama.

-W-

_Sammy, você tá de brincadeira, né?

Sam balançou a cabeça afirmando que não, estava meio envergonhado, mas realmente queria aquilo, queria muito.

_Olha, se você não quer, tudo bem! Não tem problema. – Falou sem olhar para Dean, usando suas próprias armas contra ele. Se afastando um pouco, jogou o pacote pequeno em cima da cômoda, dando de ombros, voltou a se aproximar dele novamente e o beijou enfiando as mãos por baixo da sua camisa.

Dean se abraçou a ele, beijando seu pescoço de volta.

Era estranho, mas se ele queria, talvez pudesse fazer, podia até vir a gostar, quem sabe? Quer dizer, era uma fantasia dele, então, porque não?

Foram se despindo mutuamente, a excitação suave aumentando conforme os beijos iam ficando mais intensos e as carícias mais ousadas. Sam caminhou abraçado a ele até a beirada da cama e empurrou Dean sobre o colchão, terminou de se despir, deitando-se nu entre suas pernas.

Senti-lo assim, duro, meio desesperado de tesão, aninhado sobre si ajudou-o a decidir que definitivamente podia e queria fazer aquilo por ele.

_Pega lá. – Dean falou em seu ouvido, Sam ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo sorrindo meio safado.

_Sério?

_É! Pega lá, vai!

Sam dirigiu-se até a cômoda e voltou com o pequeno pacote nas mãos, já rasgando sofregamente a embalagem.

Enrolou uma perna e calçou no pé que Dean lhe estendia, esticou a meia de seda até o meio da coxa dele, enrolou a outra perna e vestiu nele, terminou de desenrolar a peça, vestindo-a completamente em Dean, enfiou a mão pela cintura de elástico com cuidado para não desfiar o tecido macio e frágil e ajeitou-lhe o pênis meio de lado em direção ao quadril. Ele já estava completamente duro. Ficou um segundo observando sua deliciosa obra, hipnotizado pelo tecido esticado sobre o sexo rijo.

Acariciou-o por cima da meia de seda.

_Puta merda, que tesão que você ficou, Dean!

Dean riu se sentindo meio envergonhado, mas o olhar guloso de Sam sobre seu corpo serviu para mandar o restinho de resistência dele pro espaço. De repente esqueceu que estava se sentindo ridículo, nu, vestindo uma meia calça de seda preta, com o pau duro preso por baixo do tecido transparente e passou a sentir-se extremamente sexy.

Se acariciou massageando o próprio pênis, deliciado com a delicadeza do tecido que não impedia o sentido do tato, e sim o atiçava, e com o olhar tarado de Sam sobre ele. Se deitou todo arreganhado na cama de novo e chamou por ele.

_Vem Sammy, vem me comer!

Sam se deitou sobre ele, enfiado entre as suas pernas, se esfregando nele todo, gemendo indecente. Beijou e lambeu sua boca, mordeu seu queixo, enquanto sua mãos corriam firmes sobre a carne da coxa. Enfiou a mão por baixo dos seus joelhos e levantou sua pernas empurrando-as em direção ao peito dele.

_Fica assim! –ordenou

Sam puxou uma perna sobre o ombro, beijando e lambendo sua panturrilha. Seguiu beijando o peito do seu pé, passou para o calcanhar mordiscando de leve, lambeu a planta do pé. A sensação da língua quente e molhada era deliciosa e surpreendeu Dean, não imaginou que aquele tipo de carícia pudesse ser tão prazerosa, esticou a ponta do pé e acariciou os lábios dele, Sam abocanhou seus dedos chupando e lambendo demoradamente cada um deles. A imagem de Sam chupando seus dedos enluvados pela meia de seda preta era tão obscena que Dean chegou a perder o fôlego de prazer.

Se sentindo mais confiante esticou a outra perna e acariciou o peito dele com a ponta do pé, esfregou o dedo sobre seu mamilo fazendo ele se arrepiar, Sam se empolgou com a carícia, sem deixar de lamber-lhe os dedos, segurou seu outro pé e incentivou Dean a tocá-lo no mamilo de novo, daquele jeito, com a ponta do dedão.

Voltou a segurá-lo pelos tornozelos empurrando suas pernas para trás voltando a posição inicial de joelhos dobrados e coxas arreganhadas, Dean segurou os próprios joelhos se mantendo todo aberto para ele.

Sam deslizou pelo colchão se deitando até ter a cabeça entre suas pernas, Dean se ergueu nos travesseiros para vê-lo.

_Eu vou te chupar inteiro, vou te lamber todo.

Sam projetou a língua para fora e lambeu suas bolas por cima da meia calça, chupou delicadamente fazendo Dean gemer e contorcer.

_Ah Sam! Porra que delícia essa sua língua cara!

Sam lambia e chupava sua bolas, enquanto suas mãos acariciam a parte de trás de suas coxas expostas pela posição. Escorregou um pouco mais e passou a lamber-lhe a carne tenra entre os testículos e o ânus, mordiscando devagar, puxando a seda com os dentes. Dean se jogou contra o colchão apertando as mãos contra suas próprias coxas se puxando mais, se abrindo mais, se entregando todo àquela carícia enlouquecedora.

Sam ergueu os olhos para ele passando a língua por aquele ponto e subindo pelos testículos até o pênis preso sob a seda. Se concentrou em chupar a cabeça, colhendo com a ponta da língua a pequena gota de líquido viscoso que entrevia pela trama delicada. Abocanhou a glande sugando com forças saboreando o gosto dele misturado ao gosto do tecido, uma mão num agarro firme contra a coxa musculosa e a outra se tocando devagar, de leve. Estava tão excitado que as suas bolas doíam e a pele dos seus testículos se arrepiava em ondas de prazer, apenas por vê-lo duro preso por baixo da meia de seda, como imaginou tantas vezes. Teve que parar de se tocar, porque a visão de Dean se retorcendo, gemendo com os lábios vermelhos, entreabertos, as bochechas coradas, o suor porejando na sua testa e grudando seus fios de cabelo louro o estavam levando a um ponto de excitação que apenas mais um leve roçar e ele iria gozar no lençol.

Voltou a lamber e chupar toda a extensão do seu pênis enquanto Dean puxava seus cabelos querendo mais.

_Sammy, tá me matando...!

_Tá gostoso, Dean?

_Porra se tá, chupa mais!

Se concentrou em atendê-lo chupando e lambendo ele todo, segurou o pênis através do tecido e levantou um pouco envolvendo parcialmente a cabeça sendo impedido de devorá-lo completamente pela resistência da meia de seda que se esticou mas não rasgou.

Ótimo, era assim mesmo que ele queria.

Continuou lambendo seu pau, enquanto com os dedos rasgou o tecido sobre as bolas, abrindo um pequeno rasgo, pondo-as pra fora pelo buraco formado. Voltou a lambê-las, colocando uma de cada vez na boca, fazendo uma sucção delicada.

Dean levou a mão lá embaixo indicando onde queria a boca dele, tocando uma bola e depois a outra.

_Isso Sammy, chupa aqui. Assim! Isso!

Sam se concentrou em chupar envolvendo completamente uma de cada vez com os lábios, levando pra dentro da boca, usando a língua para lamber pondo pressão com as bochechas para sugar bem de leve, como se fosse um doce saboroso.

_Meu Deus, Sammy...tão bom...tão bom...puta delícia isso...

Dean repetiu uma ladainha de palavras dizendo o quanto era bom e gostoso e pedindo pelo amor de Deus por nem sabia o que.

_Aqui Sammy, por favor! Eu quero aqui!

Tocou seu pau e pediu para ele chupar de novo.

Sam achou que já tinha judiado bastante dele e vê-lo implorar submisso era delicioso demais.

Acariciou-o novamente com as pontas dos dedos, deslizando da cabeça até a base presa sob a renda.

_Aqui, Dean? Você quer aqui, é? – disse tocando a glande vermelha e rodeando com o dedo, massageando a borda inchada.

_Sammy... – Dean choramingou.

_O que você quer Dee? Pedi!

Dean se contorceu sob seus dedos tentando se empurrar contra sua mão.

_Pedi Dean! Você quer que eu ponha tudo na boca, é?

_Quero Sam, me engole, eu quero! Chupa tudo...

_Hum...gostoso seu pau, Dean...delícia...você é uma delícia sabia?

Sorrindo de um jeito predador Sam rasgou o tecido e puxou seu pênis pelo buraco enfiando-o inteiro na boca. Desceu e subiu a boca sugando com força, encovando as bochechas. Passou depois a se concentrar na ponta forçando a língua contra a fenda que liberava gotas grossas de líquido seminal, deslizou os lábios e envolveu o cabresto, beijou-o com os lábios e a língua, depois sugou de leve, com delicadeza aquele ponto extremamente sensível, voltou a colocar a cabeça na boca sugando só a glande usando a língua num movimento suave de mamada, Dean se retesava todo na angústia do prazer quase insuportável. Sam voltou a descer a boca sugando o máximo que conseguia, ele tinha ficado mesmo muito bom naquilo, não tinha nada que ele não conseguisse arrancar de Dean diante da promessa de por a boca lá.

_Ai Sam, como você chupa gostoso... tão gostoso...assim eu não aguento.

Dean já estava quase choramingando.

_Ainda não Dee...- com mais uma chupada forte Sam largou seu pênis ouvindo Dean resmungar, escorregou novamente na cama, pondo força nas mãos e empurrando as coxas dele mais pra junto do peito, expondo suas nádegas.

_Eu vou lamber seu rabo, Dean! Você quer?

_Sa-sam...

Dean quase desmaiou quando sentiu os dedos de Sam se enfiando entre suas nádegas acariciando seu ânus por cima da meia de seda, seguidos da língua lambendo-o por sobre o tecido. Com um gemido desesperado Sam abriu mais um rasgo no tecido fino e enfiou a língua pelo buraco lambendo-o lá. Dean não acreditou que ele estava mesmo fazendo aquilo. Perdeu o ar e toda consciência de si mesmo ao sentir a língua úmida tentando se enfiar dentro dele, os lábios lhe dando um beijo forte, voraz, a sensação de pressão quando Sam colou a boca sobre seu ânus e chupou com força, esfregando a língua macia, lhe dando um prazer inédito, apertado, incompleto e desesperador. Sam continuou a lambê-lo, hora rodeando a carne rosada com a língua, hora dando beijos vorazes, usando lábios e língua.

__Que delicia Dean...até seu rabo é louro. _

Sam fazia uns barulhos indecentes com a boca, das chupadas, dos beijos úmidos, das lambidas completas. Com a ponta da língua, delicadamente Sam forçava bem no centro, pedindo descaradamente pra ele piscar o ânus na sua língua, simulando penetrá-lo para depois lamber tudo de novo usando toda a extensão da língua, lambendo de baixo até em cima, rápido, com força, puxando seus ancas contra si, enfiando o rosto entre suas nádegas, para no segundo seguinte se concentrar em morder, beijar e chupar a carne branca da popa da bunda. Em um determinado momento segurou seu pênis e meteu na boca outra vez, chupando com força, fazendo Dean se torcer de susto e tesão, empurrou mais suas coxas pra trás virando seu traseiro completamente para cima, colou de novo os lábios no seu ânus e chupou forte. O barulho de sucção totalmente vulgar e indecente, um prazer a mais para Dean.

Dean achou que fosse explodir quando ele usou os dedos para abri-lo mais, forçando a carne a se arreganhar e voltou a usar a língua nele, dando lambidinhas pequenas bem no meio, parecendo um gatinho lambendo um pires de leite.

_Eu quero te foder com a minha língua! - lambeu ele de novo desesperadamente, passando os lábios pelas pregas da carne, passando a ponta da língua, contornando e depois forçando contra seu ânus, chupando sem pudor, babando e lambuzando ele todo, tomando o que era seu de direito sem nenhum tipo de censura ou restrição – eu vou te comer de tudo que é jeito, Dean

_Sammy, pelo amor de Deus...não aguento!

A sensação era incrível, desesperadora, excitante e frustrante, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A língua quente lambendo e empurrando com força lhe dava uma sensação estranha de calor, uma sensação de inchaço e pulsação lá embaixo. Queria mais, queria sentir ele inteiro lá dentro, bem fundo. Dean tinha os nervos do pescoço esticados, acariciava os cabelos Sam com uma mão e a outra dava puxões desesperados em seus próprios cabelos.

Com um gemido que era quase um rosnado Sam puxou Dean pela cintura virando-o de bruços na cama, usando toda a força dos braços puxou seus quadris pra cima fazendo-o ficar de quatro, segurou seu pênis pela base e investiu contra seu corpo com força, puxando num mesmo movimento suas ancas contra si, embriagado pela deliciosa visão das nádegas firmes cobertas pela seda negra e o ânus rosado e úmido rodeado de pelos louros exposto através do rasgo do tecido.

Deliciosamente pornográfico.

_Eu adoro esse seu rabo apertado, esses seus pelos! Eu amo, cara.

Deslizou rápido e fundo para dentro do ânus lubrificado pela sua saliva, Dean gritou e arqueou as costas, Sam envolveu um braço pela sua cintura e travou a outra mão com força na junção da coxa com seu quadril, colou a boca nas suas costas e mordeu, se puxou rápido para fora e se empurrou de novo, Dean meteu a mão entre as próprias pernas se masturbando desesperadamente, tentando respirar, perdido entre a dor e o prazer de tê-lo inteiro dentro de si. Estendeu um braço e buscou apoio na cabeceira da cama firmando a mão espalmada contra a madeira, se empurrou para trás forçando o corpo contra Sam, a bunda de encontro à pelve dele provocando um som obsceno de carne batendo contra carne. Sentia o ânus ardendo pela deliciosa fricção provocada pelo entrar e sair rápido do pênis enorme.

A sensação que ainda era tão nova!

Um prazer tão surpreendente, tão inesperado.

Nunca imaginou que era assim!

Que era tão quente, tão ardido, que seria tão bom se arreganhar todo e sentir ele entrar centímetro por centímetro!

Tão grande.

Que a fricção provocada pela esfregação do pênis pudesse ser tão deliciosa, que pudesse provocar um prazer tão intenso.

_Assim Sam...meu Deus...assim...

_Tão gostoso...porra que rabo apertado, Dee!

_Com força Sammy, mete mais forte...

Sentia-se perdido dentro daquela sensação incrível de abrir-se, rasgar-se para ele. Sentir que estava cheio dele e ainda era pouco.

__Porra Sammy...com força...eu quero...bem forte...ai Sam...assim, assimmm...ahnn meu Deus... tão gostoso..._

Se empurrar desesperado e gritar porque ele quase o tocava em um lugar secreto, mágico que minava todos os seus sentidos. Dean se perdeu entre seus próprios gritos, a dor e o prazer da penetração brutal, as mãos fortes de Sam enterrando os dedos nos seus quadris, a boca pelos seus ombro e nuca, mordendo e arranhando, lambendo e chupando.

Por dias iria olhar-se no espelho e ver as marcas de mordidas espalhadas pelos ombros, pescoço e nuca e se lembraria da última vez que tinha ficado de quatro para ele, embaixo dele e tinha empinado a bunda e implorado para ele foder-lhe o rabo com força enquanto mordia e chupava suas costas. Iria sentir um misto de vergonha e tesão porque tinha rebolado e gritado pedindo pra ele enfiar bem fundo.

Fazia de tudo na cama e faria de novo sempre, de quatro de frente, de lado, por baixo ou por cima, do jeito que ele quisesse.

Dean se empurrava com força no desespero de senti-lo cutucando lá dentro, roçando por dentro, atritando, enlouquecendo. A sensação de pressão crescendo ao finalmente ser atingido do jeito que queria, uma vez, duas, várias vezes, estremecer de prazer, revirar os olhos, se perder em seu próprio corpo, sentir as mãos dele apertando, puxando, o peito dele colada as suas costas, a boca mordendo sua nuca, gritando por ele também, perdido e desesperado dentro do seu corpo.

_Dean...Dean...meu...!

Sam o puxava e empurrava mordendo seu pescoço, lambendo sua orelha, gritando seu amor e sua posse.

__Você é meu...meu...Dean! Você Dean, eu quero...só meu ...ah que gostoso...!_

Dean respirava com a boca aberta no mesmo ritmo do movimento da penetração, se entregando entre gemidos e pedidos desconexos, oscilando à beira do precipício, pronto pra se deixar levar, só mais um toque, só mais um roçar, só mais um pouco.

__Assim...mais Sam...mais...porra Sammy...aí...bem aí...desse jeito, ah meu Deus._

Sam esfregou o rosto contra ele, raspando a pele de suas costas com a barba por fazer, fazendo ele se arrepiar inteiro, metendo com mais força e desespero.

__Apertado...tão...apertado..._

__Porra Sam...desse jeito ...assim...asimmm...assimmmm...Sammy assimmm... Sammy ahnnnn... Sammmm!_

Dean se entregou ao orgasmo estremecendo e gritando alto, arqueando as costas, esticando o pescoço, Sam puxou seu rosto fazendo ele se contorcer pra trás e cobriu-lhe a boca engolindo seus gritos, beijando-o com brutalidade. Sustentando seu corpo com um braço passado pelo seu peito, ergueu-o e puxou-o para trás, por sobre seus quadris, segurando-o pelo tronco, usando toda sua força para erguê-lo, subindo e descendo o quadril, puxando-o seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se sentasse contra seu pênis metendo ainda mais, mais desesperado, gozando forte e fundo dentro dele.

__Meu...meu...você é meu Dean...meu!_

Dean se largou contra o peito dele sem forças para se sustentar ainda estremecendo no limiar do prazer, a cabeça jogada para trás apoiada no seu ombro.

Sam o manteve seguro contra si ainda um pouco mais, sentindo-se derreter dentro dele. Se pudesse ficaria assim pra sempre, preso dentro do seu corpo. Queria nunca ter de separar-se dele.

Sam era sempre assim, intenso, desesperado, possessivo, rosnando seu amor, demonstrando com beijos desesperados pelo seu pescoço, puxando seu rosto com a mão enorme, engolindo sua boca.

_Eu te amo, Dean! Você é meu! Você é meu... só meu Dean! Te amo cara, te amo!

Escorregaram juntos para o colchão, Dean se aninhou na curva do seu braço, respirando forte, todo quente, exausto e feliz.

_Eu também te amo Sam!

Ficaram abraçados, Sam distribuindo beijos delicados pelo seu rosto derramando palavras carinhosas no seu ouvido, perguntando se ele era dele, naquela ânsia possessiva.

_Você é meu Dean? Me diz que você é meu pra sempre!

Dean ria feliz. Ele precisava desse sentido de posse todo que Sam demonstrava, precisava saber que Sam o queria pra ele, que se pudesse, o amarraria ao pé da cama. Sam morria de ciúmes dele, tinha vontade de furar os olhos de quem se atrevia a olhá-lo fosse homem ou mulher, e ouvi-lo dizer "você é meu!" com posse, com desejo e desespero era tudo que Dean precisava para se sentir seguro e amado como nunca tinha se sentido antes na vida.

_Eu sou Sammy, eu sou! Pra sempre!

Sam se ergueu apoiado no cotovelo, afastou os fios de cabelo louro grudados da testa dele, pontuou beijos pelo seu rosto, na ponta do seu nariz, até sua orelha. Cochichou em tom de segredo, mas sem conter o riso.

_E então... gostou?

Dean sorriu de volta para ele.

_Se eu gostei, tá brincando? O que você acha? – Dean perguntou mostrando a mão melada de esperma.

_Do jeito que você gritou eu acho que você gostou um pouquinho!

Dean revirou os olhos rindo.

_Idiota! – estalou um beijo rápido nos seus lábios – Porra Sam, dá onde você tirou isso?

Sam apenas riu ao seu lado. Dean se ergueu nos antebraços e olhou-o insistindo.

_Qual é? Não vai falar?

_Não! – foi a resposta direta e risonha dele.

Diante da expressão curiosa de Dean, ele completou.

_Você vai me zuar.

_Não vou.

_Vai sim!

_Sam, eu sou o cara de meia calça preta que tava de quatro dando pra você! Acho que eu não tô em posição de te zuar.

_Nossa amor, como você é romântico!

_Tá bom, eu sou o cara de meia calça preta que tava de quatro, romanticamente dando pra você. Melhorou?

_Isso foi lindo, Dean!

_Eu sei baby, eu sou assim mesmo, _tooodo romântico!_ – arrematou rolando na cama e ficando parcialmente sobre ele, beijou-lhe a boca, os olhos, mordiscou o queixo.

_Fala vai, Sam...

Sam fez um muxoxo com a boca se fingindo de contrariado.

_Eu vi num filme... – respondeu revirando os olhos pra ele, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

_O quê? – Dean perguntou divertido

_É isso que você ouviu. – respondeu rendido, já rindo junto com ele.

_Pornô?

Sam rolou os olhos para cara de safado que ele fez.

_É!

Dean até tentou segurar a risadinha mas não deu.

_Pornô gay?

_Lógico né, besta! Para de rir! – até tentou impor um tom sério na voz, mas não conseguiu.

_Tá, parei. –Dean continuou soltando risadinhas mal contidas – Conta!

_Bom, foi depois que você me contou sobre... – Sam apertou os lábios meio contrariado, ainda sentia ondas de ciúmes toda vez que pensava naquele cara – sobre o tal do Terry, lembra que você falou que tava meio confuso e tal e o cara te beijou? Então...eu também tava confuso...e curioso! Peguei esse filme para ver, sabe, pra sei lá...só de curiosidade, e tinha um monte de cenas com um monte de caras, eu só fui passando, parando numa parte ou outra até que apareceu esse ator...louro...olhos verdes. O outro cara pediu para ele usar uma meia calça, igual a essa.

Sam apontou para a meia calça de seda preta que Dean usava, agora apresentando rasgos em locais estratégicos.

_Bom, eu não consegui não pensar em você naquela hora, cara! E depois também. Simplesmente não conseguia esquecer!

Dean não ria mais, aquilo era muito interessante. Conversavam bastante sobre aquele tempo que passaram separados, sobre como cada um se sentiu, sobre como Sam descobriu e aceitou seus sentimentos, mas aquilo era novidade. Sam nunca tinha falado sobre essa parte, sobre as dúvidas e curiosidades dele com relação ao sexo em si.

_Foi uma loucura Dean, puta merda! Eu ficava vendo aquela cena na minha cabeça, na minha imaginação era você vestindo a meia de seda. Eu acho que bati umas mil punhetas pensando em você de meia calça. Eu fiquei tão tarado que as vezes tinha que parar num posto, num restaurante e correr pro banheiro para tocar uma rapidinha. Eu vivia 24 horas por dia de pau duro . – Sam se remexeu ajeitando Dean sobre seu peito – uma vez cheguei a parar o carro no acostamento, na estrada em plena luz do dia pra te render uma homenagem – riu com a lembrança – esporrei até no painel do carro.

_Nossa, eu tô lisonjeado! Fodidamente lisonjeado!

_Ah, cala a boca! Idiota!

_Então? – Dean aproximou a boca de seu ouvido, gemendo todo lânguido – foi tudo que você fantasiou, baby?

_Foi muito melhor! – Buscou sua boca, arrebatou-o num beijo voraz, correu a mão pela sua coxa envolta em seda negra, subiu para suas nádegas expostas, enfiou os dedos entre elas, penetrando a umidade quente – tão bom que eu quero de novo! Vou comprar um estoque, uma de cada cor!

_Ah Sammy, assim você me deixa doido!

_Hum...que gostoso você...assim, molhadinho! Que delícia, amor! – Sam sussurrou enquanto entrava com os dedos dentro dele, sentindo Dean já começando a se requebrar contra sua mão.

**-W-**

**-W-**

**Meire: **Oi querida!

Claro que eu li suas reviews, meu Deus! Foi incrível.

Eu me diverti horrores escrevendo a cena em que Sam fala com o Bobby sobre até onde chegou com Dean. Que bom que você se divertiu lendo.

Você também gosta dos lemons é? Safadeeenha! Vou confessar que eu adoro escrever essas cenas, adoro mesmo. Você gostou do confronto dentro da cabeça do Sam? Eu achei que já tava na hora de Sam dar uma prova desse amor incondicional que ele também sente!

É muito bom receber reviews como a sua querida! Me incentivam e me enchem de vontade de escrever sempre mais e sempre melhor.

Beijinho e obrigada

**Luluzinha:** Oi meu bem!

Pois é! O Sam quase que fez m..., mas ainda bem que ele viu a tempo que tava dando mancada, né! O Bobby é mesmo um cara vivido, não tinha como ele engolir isso assim, a seco sem maiores explicações, mas eu acho que o Sam foi sincero a ponto de convencê-lo dos seus sentimentos! Essa conversa entre o Sam e o Bobby fez sucesso, hein! Kkkkk, também rachei escrevendo isso!

Você queria ver Sam mostrando a "Cinderela" pro Dean, né? E aí, o que achou? Deu pro gasto?

Muito obrigada pela review deliciosa.

Beijinho linda.

**Luckaz: **Oi querido!

Você gostou deles no ferro velho? Qual parte, do Sam surtado embaixo da pilha de sucatas ou do Sam "surtando" o Dean, escondidinhos atrás do barracão? Me fala vai! Hi hi hi hi hi!

Hum...mais uma coisa...! Suou um pouquinho nesse também? Hehehehe

Obrigada por ler e comentar.

Beijinho querido.

**Ebonylovesdeanandsam: **Oi pra você!

Deixa eu perguntar... você não fala minha língua ou tá só fazendo graça? Bom, eu entendi que você acha que wincest é errado, mas porque é mesmo que eu tenho que parar de escrever? Porque você tá mandando?

Na boa, escreve numa língua em que você consiga desenvolver um argumento mais profundo do que um simples "é errado"!

Aí quem sabe, a gente pode discutir sua opinião, ok?


	14. Chapter 14

Pequeno blablabla de desculpas pela enrolação:

Sabe aquela coisa que dizem que algumas histórias se escrevem sozinhas? Pois é, é verdade!

Essa é uma história que esta se escrevendo sozinha, detalhe interessante é que por esses dias, ela resolveu não se escrever. Juro que não conseguia por nada no papel. Outro detalhe mais interessante ainda, pelo menos pra mim, a cada vez que eu me sentava pra escrevê-la, o que saia era o epílogo. Não tive como lutar contra isso, enquanto não deixei rolar não consegui parar de patinar nesse capítulo. Então, acabou que essa história já tem um fim, que mais do que se escrever sozinho, se impôs pra mim. Agora que eu fui quase que obrigada a parir o final estou conseguindo caminhar para unir as pontas até chegar lá. Vamos ver no que vai dar, mas se posso dizer algo a meu favor é que, bem, pelo menos o final acho que será surpreendente, por que surpreendeu até a mim.

Histórias que se escrevem sozinhas...! e eu que achei que isso fosse lenda!

Então, só para ser clara: desculpem pelo atraso, não é culpa minha, é culpa dessa história!

**Lembranças? Não, obrigado.**

**Capítulo XIV**

**-W-**

Bobby ainda não se sentia muito confortável com eles dois juntos, por isso quando o caçador os acompanhava tentavam evitar muita intimidade, apesar de não terem mudado muito o comportamento um com o outro no que se referia ao modo como se tratavam no dia a dia, não tinham mais aquela postura meio machista de não partilharem proximidade física, o que seria ridículo mesmo, dado o tipo de relacionamento que partilhavam.

Não evitavam mais o contato entre seus corpos ao sentarem-se juntos para conversar como era comum antes, quando eram apenas dois irmãos compartilhando o mesmo espaço diminuto por tempo demais. Não se afastavam mais rapidamente, concedendo espaço ao outro a um simples roçar de pernas ou braços.

Dean era mais arredio, Sam particularmente era mais propenso a se expressar através do toque, por isso ainda que raramente, buscava contato com Dean segurando sua mão, ou apoiando a mão no seu ombro ou coxa se estivessem próximos, chegando em momentos de maior descontração a se encostar nele e entrelaçar seus dedos quase sem nem perceber direito o que estava fazendo. As vezes ainda, Sam passava o braço sobre os ombros de Dean, buscando proximidade de modo espontâneo num toque que poderia ser considerado normal entre irmãos, mas Bobby sabia o que aquela proximidade toda significava, e isso bastava para tornar esses eventuais momentos em situações muito embaraçosas que culminavam numa recusa na forma de um enrijecer de corpo e um olhar embaraçado lançado na direção do caçador mais velho indicando sua presença constrangida.

Sam novamente era quem mais sofria por conta desses momentos de carinho negado, por ser quem mais buscava e precisava do toque como forma de expressão, era mais aberto e demonstrava mais seus sentimentos e tocar fazia parte do seu jeito de ser. Por isso se sentia rejeitado e as vezes ficava irritado e arredio, Dean tentava compensar, apesar de seu temperamento não o fazer realmente propício a grandes demonstrações físicas de afeto que não diretamente ligadas ao sexo, aos poucos se habituou e se permitiu desfrutar do prazer que era puxar Sam para se deitar no seu colo, aninhado no seu peito, correndo os dedos por seus cabelos e o beijando suavemente sem nenhuma conotação sexual, apenas derramando seu carinho sobre ele, deixando-o cochilar preguiçosamente nos seus braços enquanto se distraia fosse lendo uma revista qualquer sobre carros e motores ou vendo distraído algum programa de televisão.

Ainda por respeito a Bobby e para evitar constrangimentos maiores como quando receberam-no em seu quarto despreocupadamente, para darem-se conta da situação apenas depois de perceberem-no lançando olhares incrédulos para a cama de casal recém partilhada por eles, com suspeitas manchas espalhadas pelos lençóis amarrotados, que instituíram a norma de, quando o velho caçador os acompanhasse, pedirem quartos com camas de solteiro.

Tudo bem que Bobby tinha aceitado o relacionamento deles, mas não era por isso que iriam esfregar esse relacionamento na sua cara o tempo todo, até por que, sempre foram bastante reservados sobre seus sentimentos, Dean em particular era bastante fechado e depois daquela primeira conversa franca que tivera com Bobby no ferro velho a tantos meses atrás, nunca mais voltaram a tocar no assunto explicitamente.

Já Castiel se mostrou um capítulo à parte.

Embora não houvesse demonstrado um pingo de surpresa referente ao fato dos irmãos estarem "juntos", a inocência do anjo aparentemente não lhe permitiu interpretar de fato, o que "estar juntos" poderia implicar.

Isso ficou bastante claro para todos durante uma caçada em que precisaram do anjo para ajudá-los nas investigações. Castiel ficou de verificar um prédio abandonado que suspeitavam, estava servindo de covil para algo ou alguma coisa e voltar para dar informações, porém as horas passaram e nada de Castiel. Alta madrugada os caçadores desistiram de esperar seu retono para aquela noite e resolveram se recolher, Bobby de volta a seu quarto deixando Sam e Dean sozinhos com suas teatrais camas de solteiro.

Sam estava impossível, reclamando de tudo, da caçada que não acontecia, da longa espera por notícias, tenso e irritado. Por isso, para não acabar discutindo com ele, Dean acabou aceitando quando sugeriu que juntassem os colchões no chão, ainda reclamando que estava muito frio e não queria dormir sozinho, e seria impossível dormirem os dois juntos numa cama de solteiro mínima como aquela, dizendo que acabaria matando Dean sufocado naquela cama estreita, ou acabaria derrubando-o no chão porque rolava a noite inteira jogando pernas e braços pra cima dele. Dean ainda riu um pouco perguntando qual era o objetivo de manterem as aparências com as camas de solteiro se Bobby podia bater na porta a qualquer hora e ver os colchões esparramados pelo chão, Sam retrucou que com ou sem camas de solteiro, Bobby estava sujeito a ver muito mais do que inocentes colchões se ousasse bater na porta deles a qualquer hora.

Com Sam finalmente mais tranquilo, em meio a risos e puxar colchão, esticar lençol, afofar travesseiros acabaram agarrados em cima de um único colchão jogado de qualquer jeito no chão, sem cobertor, nem lençol, nem nada. Apenas os dois e as roupas de dormir deles espalhadas ao redor.

Sam meio sentado, nu com o tronco encostado a parede, os braços passados pelas costas de Dean, uma mão prendendo-o pela nuca, a outra espalmada nas suas costas, Dean sobre ele, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, cavalgando sobre seu quadril com as mãos apoiadas sobre seus ombros, a cabeça jogada para trás, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta e a língua lambendo os lábios lascivamente enquanto gemia com voz rouca, subindo e descendo rápido sobre o pênis ereto.

Foi essa a visão que Castiel teve ao aparecer no quarto silenciosamente como era seu costume.

Ficou parado observando a cena, sua inocência lhe concedendo alguns segundos de confusão antes de realmente entender o que era aquilo que ele via escorregando rápido para dentro e para fora, entrando completamente para depois quase sair do corpo do seu protegido. Pendeu a cabeça de lado e ficou ainda uns segundos curiosamente concentrado, desvendando o misterioso movimento dos corpos se batendo tão intensamente à sua frente.

Foi Sam que, quando puxou Dean para beijar-lhe o ombro vislumbrou sua presença parada em pé, logo a frente, com seu típico pender de cabeça quase cômico de tão inclinado e seus claríssimos olhos azuis grudados na bunda de Dean, mais precisamente no ponto de união de seus corpos.

__Cas!_

Com reflexo de caçador, Sam esticou a mão e puxou o cobertor da cama à sua direita, enrolando-o na cintura de Dean que tentou se levantar mais foi impedido pelo braço forte de Sam que novamente correu a mão para sua nuca puxando o seu rosto contra seu ombro e o cobertor para suas costas, cobrindo-o todo, agindo por reflexo tentando proteger Dean, como se fosse preciso esconder a identidade de seu amante de Castiel.

Os momentos seguintes se passaram em um confusão de cobertores e lençóis enrolados e pedidos de desculpas gaguejados sob gritos raivosos.

Dean ainda enrolado no cobertor, finalmente conseguiu se libertar de Sam que, com um lençol na cintura insistia em manter com uma mão esticada para trás, Dean posicionado as suas costas, totalmente oculto e protegido pelo seu corpo enquanto com a outra ia empurrando um Castiel atônito em direção à porta.

_Porra Sam, me solta e para de gritar! Tá fazendo um escândalo, cara.

Dean exigiu empurrando o braço dele que ainda insistia em se prender a sua cintura.

_Dean, eu...me desculpe. Eu não devia entrar assim...eu...eu esqueci...eu não sabia que vocês...eu não sabia!

_O que? Não sabia que a gente transava? Que caralho, puta que o pariu, Cas! Me explica pelo amor de Deus, como não sabia? – Sam ainda estava assustado e isso o irritava, ser pego assim de surpresa, totalmente vulnerável o assustava muito, por isso a raiva. Tinham proteções contra tudo; bruxas, demônios, vampiros, mas contra entradas sorrateiras de anjos bisbilhoteiros? Definitivamente não.

_Não precisa blasfemar Sam. – Castiel pediu de cabeça baixa.

__Aputaqueopariu_ _que não precisa!_

_Sam, cala a boca, vai! Fica quieto e me deixa resolver isso.

_Mas que porra tá acontecendo aqui!

Bobby abriu a porta do seu quarto de arma na mão entrando na conversa.

_Pronto! Agora fudeu de vez! - Sam replicou jogando uma mão pro alto enquanto a outra agarrava o lençol que ameaçava despencar pela sua cintura.

_Posso saber que berreiro é esse? _Porque vocês dois estão pelados?_

Cas se inclinou para Bobby em tom de cumplicidade pronto para elucidar o caso para ele, em todos os detalhes, inclusive gesticulando para ajudar a complementar sua explicação.

_Eu cheguei e eles estavam fazendo sexo Bobby! Sam estava sentado no colchão no chão assim, encostado na parede e Dean estava sen...

__Cala a boca Cas! – _Dean e Sam berraram juntos fazendo o anjo se retrair como fazia quando ficava embaraçado. Fixando um ponto na parede Cas se empertigou todo, assumiu sua velha postura ereta de soldado e falou num tom de voz sem emoção.

_Desculpem. Não sabia que não devo falar que vocês fazem sexo, não sabia que Bobby não podia saber. Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção revelar seu segredo!

Cas estava arrasado, além de ter se dado conta tardiamente do fato óbvio, que eles faziam sexo, não que não soubesse, apenas não tinha parado realmente para pensar nisso, estava confuso, sem conseguir entender se Bobby sabia ou não que eles faziam aquilo! Juntos! Daquele jeito!

Era segredo ou não afinal? Realmente não estava entendendo. Na sequência, Sam esclareceu s coisas ainda que sem muito tato.

_Que porra de segredo? Não é segredo nenhum, só não é pra ficar olhando Cas, pelo amor de Deus!

_Eu não tive intenção de ficar olhando, eu só...eu não entendi.

_Puta merda, meu Pai do Céu, ele diz que não entendeu! Essa é boa.

Sam estava mesmo uma fera, todo a irritação de antes de volta e com força triplicada.

_Você está blasfemando de novo Sam. – Cas retrucou ainda sem olhar para nenhum deles - Dean, quer que eu faça ele esquecer? – Cas perguntou já esticando o dedo indicador em direção à testa de Bobby.

_Hei, tira esse dedo da minha frente, senão eu arranco ele e enfio em você!

Cas recolheu o dedo rapidamente e voltou a sua posição de anjo ressentido, com as mãos firmemente posicionadas ao longo do corpo e o dedo bem longe da testa de Bobby que ainda rosnou alguma coisa sobre usar aquele mesmo dedo para ajudar a esclarecer certas coisas.

_Ah, puta que o pariu, isso só pode ser piada. – Sam ainda estava raivoso, entrou para dentro do quarto sendo seguido pelos outros, sentando à beira da cama que ainda estava com o colchão, continuou praguejando e resmungando.

Bobby relanceou os olhos experientes de caçador treinado pelo aposento, capturando numa fração de segundos os suspeitos vestígios espalhados por ali.

Um colchão no chão, roupas espalhadas ao redor, um frasco do que deduziu ser lubrificante íntimo vazando no assoalho ao lado do colchão. Não era difícil recriar o cenário com o qual Castiel se deparou ao aparecer ali repentinamente. Sentiu seu próprio rosto esquentar.

"_Coitado!" _

Foi seu pensamento cheio de solidariedade, ele mesmo se pegasse os dois no flagra assim, provavelmente ia passar uns dias meio gago, isso no mínimo.

_Sammy, não atrapalha vai. Bobby, pode levar o Cas pro seu quarto? – virando-se para Castiel, Dean perguntou – você veio contar alguma coisa sobre o covil?

Cas se animou minimamente.

_Sim , Dean eu fui...

_Depois Cas, vai com o Bobby que a gente já vai, tá?

Cas se empertigou todo de novo.

_Vem Cas, estamos precisando é de uma boa dose isso sim! Vem.

Bobby rumou para seu quarto com Castiel no seu encalço usando sua melhor pose de anjo do Senhor, embora seus olhos estivessem meio aflitos ainda.

Dean se dirigiu a Sam passando uma bronca nele.

_Porra Sam, pensei que você ia meter a porrada no Cas!

_É, ele bem que merecia. Puta susto, cara!

_Ah, Sammy, desamarra essa tromba! Fala sério, foi até engraçado! - Dean começou a rir, mas Sam ainda estava irritadíssimo. –vou tomar um banho, depois vamos lá ver o que o Cas descobriu.

_Eu vou também. – Sam se empolgou, já se levantando pra segui-lo.

_Vai nada. Fica aí, nem se atreva... – Dean falou já de dentro do banheiro.

_Ah Dean! Qual é?

Dean voltou para dentro do quarto jogando o cobertor sobre o colchão, enlaçou Sam pela cintura e enfiando o rosto por baixo do queixo dele, se encaixando ali, cobriu a linha do seu maxilar de mordidinhas e beijinhos.

_Você me deve uma completa, nem vem com rapidinha embaixo do chuveiro que eu não quero! Além do mais agora não tem clima, com o Cas e o Bobby logo ali esperando a gente. Depois que a gente resolver com o Cas aí sim, eu deixo você fazer tudo o que quiser.

Saiu lançando um olhar sexy por cima do ombro, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e dando uma lambidinha nos lábios.

_Tudo, Dee?

_É Sammy. Tudo!

"_Oh Meu Deus! Isso sim vai valer a espera"_

Foi o pensamento acompanhando de muitas imagens mentais que cruzou a mente de Sam.

No quarto de Bobby, Castiel continuava todo empertigado com os olhos meio arregalados.

_Então, er...Cas, você chegou e viu os dois...que embaraçoso, hein rapaz!

Cas se inclinou para Bobby perguntando em tom de cumplicidade.

_Você sabia que eles faziam sexo Bobby?

Bobby ficou meio confuso sem saber bem como responder.

_É...sim, sabia, quer dizer...eu...acho... eu procuro não pensar...é! Procuro não pensar muito sobre isso, não!

Cas balançou a cabeça concordando cheio de respeito pela sabedoria do caçador.

_Sim, melhor não pensar sobre isso! É bem perturbador ver Sam fazer aquilo com Dean.

_Aquilo?

_É – Cas respondeu com expressão meio confusa, entornando o copo de whisky que Bobby serviu , entortou a cabeça para o lado de novo e perguntou inocentemente – Acho que ainda não entendi direito – virando para Bobby concluiu seu questionamento - Como cabe?

Bobby engasgou.

**-W-**

Ao final de toda aquela confusão o que descobriram com a ajuda de Castiel é que realmente o velho prédio abandonado havia servido de refugio para várias criaturas de diferentes tipos, ou espécies, se é que poderiam ser consideradas assim. Entretanto quando Castiel conseguiu finalmente invadir o local nada mais havia ali, a não vestígios, pedaços de pele, tufos de pelos soltos, lascas de cascos e o fedor dos corpos imundos que aparentemente se abrigaram por ali por alguns dias, levando-se em conta a quantidade de dejetos, restos de alimentos e imundície do lugar.

Era como se estivessem se movendo em massa, direcionadas a algum local, guiadas por um chamado secreto. Todas aquelas criaturas juntas; metamorfos, lobisomens, vampiros, dragões e mais uma infinidade de outras que Cas não sabia sequer como descrever, porque não havia palavras para elas em nenhuma língua falada pela humanidade. Era completamente estranho e totalmente inusitado. Até onde Bobby sabia, não havia registro na história da humanidade de tamanha movimentação.

As pistas que conseguiram acabaram por levá-los em direções diferentes e optaram por bem, separarem-se.

Obviamente Sam e Dean juntos seguindo em uma direção, Bobby de volta ao ferro velho, atuando como ponto de ligação e suporte para eles e Castiel investigando e buscando ajuda nas "Ostes Celestiais" fosse lá o que fosse o significado disso.

Por fim as andanças de Sam e Dean, mais as pesquisas de Bobby, acabaram por levá-los a um grupo de demônios que ao que tudo indicava, também estavam no encalço daquelas criaturas o que por si só, era um fato deveras curioso.

Sam e Dean se bateram com o grupo, sua perfeita sincronia elevado à quase simbiose, uma interação capaz de posicioná-los em campo com perfeição como se fossem capazes de ler a mente um do outro e saber exatamente como dar o próximo passo, numa tática de ataque perfeita.

Metódicos, determinados e mortíferos, os irmãos Winchesters exterminaram o grupo um a um, com exceção de um único demônio que foi capturado e levado ao ferro velho para interrogatório.

Depois de muita tortura, o demônio deixou escapar alguma coisa sobre preferir ser morto por eles à trair o Rei.

O Rei era Crowley, disso todos sabiam, mas Crowley estava morto. Isso era um fato incontestável, pois eles mesmos tinham visto Castiel queimar seus ossos no porão daquela casa. Entretanto o demônio insistiu em afirmar que o Rei vivia, e procurava por "Eve", a "Mãe' de todas as criaturas.

Perturbados, mais confusos do que antes e terrivelmente preocupados, ao caçadores dedicaram-se a descobrir quem era Eve.

Eles não tinham como saber, mas aí iria se iniciar um calvário que duraria por muito tempo e traria muitas perdas e sofrimento.

Continuaram perseguindo e exterminando criaturas por todo o país, tentando descobrir mais sobre Eve enquanto tocavam a vida do único jeito que sabiam., e as coisas andavam até bem para eles.

Não que a vida fosse boa, não.

A vida deles não poderia ser considerada boa nem na escala mais baixa do ser humano mais conformista da face da terra. Mas dentro dos padrões deles, de caçadores que eram, a vida andava sim, bem boa.

Caçavam como sempre fizeram, comiam qualquer coisa de beira de estrada, isso quando achavam algum lugar para parar e sentar, fazer uma refeição decente que incluísse talheres, copos e guardanapos. Na maioria das vezes era só um pedaço de porcaria comprado em algum fastfood e comido as pressas sobre o capô do Imapla.

Ainda dormiam muitas noites dentro do carro, apertados no banco do Impala. Às vezes, quando o tempo permitia, Dean jogava um cobertor velho no chão para deixar Sam se esticar no banco de trás do carro com um pouco mais de conforto, apesar das canelas penduradas pra fora, mas na maioria das vezes, o tempo permitindo ou não, Sam se jogava com ele no velho cobertor, deitado sobre ele ou puxando-o sobre seu corpo, falando um tanto de besteiras no seu ouvido que logo o botavam suando e gemendo. Se agarravam com desespero, se amando sob as estrelas ou sob as nuvens, para depois caírem no sono, Sam deitado na curva do seu braço ou puxando possessivamente seu corpo sobre o corpo dele, prendendo-o, dormindo profundamente como se ali, agarrado a ele, fosse o único espaço no mundo onde ele coubesse. Colados um no outro, no chão ou numa cama de hotel, todo o espaço que tinham era a circunferência dos braços um do outro, e esse era todo o espaço de que precisavam.

E era isso que fazia a vida deles bem boa afinal.

Dean estava feliz, e Sam que não sabia da tristeza e da solidão que o futuro lhe reservava, estava feliz também.

Porque ainda estava muito longe envolto em brumas o dia em que seu abraço e o calor do seu corpo não seriam o bastante para afastar a dor do coração do seu irmão.

E assim seguiam, caçando sempre, sempre em combate e sempre juntos, se completando.

**-W-**

Sam rolava na cama de um lado pro outro, não conseguia dormir. Dean sentado à pequena mesa, no canto do quarto tendo como iluminação apenas um velho abajur, não parava de folhear o velho diário de John Winchester.

Desde que chegaram que ele não parava de escavar aquele diário, lendo e relendo sem parar em busca de alguma coisa que tivessem deixado passar, uma pequena pista, uma palavra que fosse que lhes desse alguma indicação de como poderiam enfrentar Eve, que era de longe a criatura mais perigosa e temível de que já tinham ouvido falar.

Tinham uma vaga suspeita sobre seu propósito, encher o planeta com suas crias monstruosas, e Dean estava meio obcecado em destruí-la porque tinha um sentimento muito ruim com relação a esse trabalho, quase como uma premonição, um sentimento muito, mas muito ruim mesmo.

_Dean! – Sam chamou com voz rouca de sono.

_Hum? – Dean respondeu sem sequer levantar os olhos pra Sam deitado na cama de casal dando sinais de estar ficando aborrecido.

_Você não vem dormir?

_Já vou Sammy, já vou.

Sam bufou e se virou novamente na cama socando os travesseiros. Mais uns minutos de silêncio onde o único ruído no quarto era o suave farfalhar das folhas sendo viradas por Dean conforme progredia na releitura do velho caderno de anotações, e Sam se revirou na cama de novo, distribuindo socos afofando o travesseiro e bufando. Irritado levantou-se e foi ao banheiro, saiu em alguns minutos passando pelo frigobar, pegou uma garrafa de água e sorveu quase todo o conteúdo de um único gole, voltou pra cama e se deitou atacando os travesseiros novamente.

Passados mais uns poucos minutos, Sam perdeu a paciência de vez.

_Dean, pelo amor de Deus, larga essa merda e vem dormir!

Dean finalmente notou o tom aborrecido dele e se dignou a olhá-lo. Sam estava recostado nos travesseiros, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito, descabelado e com cara de sono, parecendo muito irritado.

_Pode dormir Sammy, eu já vou.

Sam bufou de novo.

_Não. Vem agora!

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele questionando, ele bufou de novo e amarrou mais o bico, escorregando pelo colchão e virando de costas num claro sinal de aborrecimento, Dean resolveu fazer o que ele queria.

_Tá bom! – fechou o diário, apagou o abajur e se esgueirou pra baixo das cobertas esticando um braço e puxando Sam para o seu peito, se ajeitando com ele na cama, Sam bufou de novo, e ainda resmungando, virou-se para ele se deixando aconchegar.

_Que foi Sam? – perguntou afastando seus cabelos e beijando sua testa – não consegue dormir?

Sam se aconchegou mais nele e resmungou de novo sem responder, estava irritado.

_Ei! Que foi, por que você tá bravo?

_Ah Dean, pô! Você é foda também, né!

Dean riu sem entender.

_Eu sou foda? Por que?

Sam não respondeu e Dean viu na penumbra do quarto que ele ainda estava bicudo, com as sobrancelhas cerradas e cara irritada.

Dean se virou na cama ficando de frente pra ele, acariciou seu rosto e perguntou de novo em tom paciente.

-Que foi Sam? O que que eu fiz que você ficou assim bravo?

_Nada...não fez nada...- respondeu cheio de marra

_Ah Sammy, que foi? Fala vai...

_Nada...é que...pô, eu tô aqui com sono te chamando e você não vem!

Dean não entendeu.

_Mas eu falei pra você ir dormir, pode dormir!

Sam respondeu baixinho quase num sussurro.

_Não consigo.

_Não consegue dormir? Por que? Tá sentindo alguma coisa?- Dean perguntou se fazendo de preocupado, agradando-o.

_Não... não tô sentindo nada...

_Então que foi, Sammy?

Sam estalou a língua e fez um muxoxo com a boca.

_Não consigo dormir – apertou os lábios e revirou os olhos, fez uma careta e depois completou sem graça – não consigo dormir sem você. Fico rolando na cama...não consigo dormir.

Dean ficou surpreso, chegou a arquear as sobrancelhas e a arregalar um pouco os olhos. Sabia que ele ficava irritadiço quando demorava pra ir pra cama, reclamando da luz, do barulho da TV ligada, mandando-o vir deitar logo, mas Dean achava que era só por que a luz ou o barulho não o deixavam dormir realmente, embora soubesse que ele acordava quase imediatamente se Dean levantasse da cama por qualquer motivo, nunca associou isso à sua presença exatamente. Achava que era só a sensibilidade de caçador que o fazia despertar com o movimento.

Pensando bem sobre isso, Dean chegou à conclusão óbvia de que o incômodo de Sam estava sim relacionado à sua presença, porque se Dean levantasse da cama no meio da noite Sam acordava procurando por ele. Sam dormia enroscado nele, o braço passado por seu peito, a perna jogada sobre suas pernas.

Quando Dean se mexia na cama ficando de costas pra ele, ele lançava o braço pela sua cintura puxando-o, se colando as suas costas, se fosse Sam quem rolasse e ficasse de costas puxava o braço de Dean junto com ele segurando firme sua mão na frente do peito.

Dean ranhetava às vezes com ele só para provocar, dizendo que podiam ter ficado com Teddy, o urso gigante e depressivo, para ele poder abraçar, se jogar em cima e amassar, mas no fundo gostava mesmo de ser puxado na cama, gostava que Sam jogasse a perna enorme e pesada sobre suas pernas, enlaçasse sua cintura com o braço e enfiasse o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, todo quentinho, suspirando satisfeito e confortável, mais deitado sobre seu corpo do que sobre o colchão realmente.

Dean tinha que fazer um verdadeiro malabarismo para se soltar dele no meio da noite se quisesse um copo de água ou qualquer coisa assim, nem fechava mais a porta do banheiro, deixava aberta pra poder responder quando ele o chamasse com voz de sono, porque invariavelmente era só Dean levantar da cama e alguns segundos depois ouvia a voz de Sam chamando por ele.

_Ah, Sammy, porque não falou! Eu vinha correndo deitar assim bem juntinho de você.

_Eu chamei um monte de vezes, você nem ouviu! – respondeu já todo cheio de dengo, se chegando mais a ele e se esfregando todo – agora perdi o sono de verdade –reclamou insinuante.

Dean enfiou a cabeça embaixo dos cobertores, rindo e aproveitando pra meter a mão por baixo da camiseta larga de dormir dele.

_Perdeu é? Deixa que eu procuro, deixa eu ver se tá aqui – falou empurrando a barra da camiseta pra cima e puxando o elástico do shorts pra baixo, pondo a boca no seu ventre começando a beijá-lo – hum... eu vou procurar pra você, tá Sammy?

Sam riu e se torceu todo na cama quando ele o mordiscou na lateral do corpo, raspando os dentes por suas costelas.

_É, pode procurar mesmo! – falou pra dentro dos cobertores trocando olhares risonhos com Dean que levantou a cabeça para lhe sorrir de volta, depois voltou a correr a boca pelo seu abdômen beijando seu estômago.

_Vamos ver, será que você perdeu por aqui, hum? Tá quente?

_Hu-hum...tá frio.

Sam respondeu entre risinhos e Dean desceu mais um pouco em direção ao umbigo e pelo caminho sedoso de pelos que começava ralo e se avolumava mais pra baixo.

_E agora, tá quente?

_Hum...morno...bem morninho ainda!

_É?

Beijou seu pênis e passou a língua pela glande.

_Tá quente Sammy?

Sam não conseguiu responder porque ele abocanhou-o todo, Sam só conseguiu gemer enquanto Dean o sugava com força colocando seu pênis o máximo possível dentro da boca.

Algum tempo e muitas chupadas depois Sam pediu para ele parar porque estava em ponto de bala, no limite.

_Dean...Dean...para...

Sam o puxou pelos cabelos, levantando o rosto do travesseiro, tocou seus ombros e o puxou para cima o aconchegando entre suas pernas, passando os baços pelas suas costas ainda vestidas.

_Eu quero...dentro...

Sam o beijou com força, segurando-o pela nuca, gemeu dentro do beijo e se contorceu em baixo dele, se esfregando

_Tira essa roupa que eu quero você ...quero agora!

Dean se ajoelhou rápido na cama puxando a camiseta de dormir, ainda de joelhos desceu as calças e a cueca se apoiando nos joelhos dele para se equilibrar e escorregar as peças pelas pernas, jogou-as no chão lançando olhares sôfregos para Sam que corria as mãos pelo próprio corpo gemendo e se acariciando nos mamilos arrepiados e enrijecidos, no ventre, no pênis completamente excitado.

Sam se esticou e abrindo a gaveta do criado mudo ofereceu o pequeno frasco de lubrificante para Dean, virando-se de costas, ficando de bruços na cama.

Abriu mais as pernas e olhando-o por cima do ombro pediu.

_Vem logo Dean, vem! E u quero você agora.

_Porra Sammy, você sabe me deixar doido, cara!

Sam esticou uma mão pra trás e agarrando uma nádega se abriu pra ele, rebolando na cama e gemendo cheio de desejo.

_Quer, Dean? Quer por em mim bem aqui?

Dean encheu as mãos com suas nádegas afastando a carne, expondo mais seu ânus, gemeu cheio de desejo.

_Delícia Sam...hum... que gostoso seu buraquinho! – se curvou e enfiou a língua nele arrancando suspiros de prazer - tão apertadinho!

_Ah Dean, não faz assim...não aguento...

_Delicia de rabo apertado, cara! Eu vou te chupar aqui até você gozar.

Sam estremeceu de prazer.

_Puta merda que gostoso isso! Chupa assim. Ai cara, eu adoro isso!

_Abre pra mim, deixa eu meter a língua, deixa!

Sam se requebrava rebolando na sua língua e roçando o pênis pelo colchão numa carícia gostosa que ia levá-lo ao orgasmo logo, logo, porque estava mesmo no limite. Aquilo era muito bom, sentir a língua quente e macia lambendo seu ânus daquele jeito era delicioso, nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão gostoso ser acariciado ali, naquela parte tão intima e tão escondida do seu corpo. Adorava sentir os lábios macios colados nele enquanto chupava com força pondo pressão. A sensação era quase tão boa quanto ter a boca de Dean na frente, os lábios carnudos envolvendo-o e a língua trabalhando no seu pau.

Ergueu o tronco do colchão torcendo o pescoço para trás para olhar Dean com a cara afundada entre suas nádegas lambendo-o e chupando-o daquele jeito enlouquecedor, esticou a mão e forçou mais seu rosto contra seu corpo com a mão na sua nuca, pedindo para ele chupar mais forte, balançou os quadris rápido, fazendo as nádegas chacoalharem, choramingando e gemendo, esfregando o ânus na boca que o devorava.

_Dean, tão gostoso...lambe assim...hummm, porra é bom... isso, lambe mais.

Sam ergueu o quadril um pouco mais empinando mais a bunda, sem tirar o peito do colchão, a face apoiada no travesseiro se oferecendo para ele desavergonhadamente.

_Isso, chupa cara! Ai que delícia! Porra, isso é gostoso demais.

Dean continuou chupando e lambendo, afastando as nádegas com as mãos, abrindo a carne com os polegares e investindo contra ele, lambendo-o rápido e firme, para depois passar a língua pelo vão entre as nádegas subindo até a base da coluna e descendo até o escroto, esfregando a ponta da língua na pele entre as bolas, puxando seus testículos para trás delicadamente para ter mais acesso, deslizou mais a mão por baixo dele e puxou-lhe o pênis rígido, escorregou na cama e se torceu todo até conseguir meter a cabeça na boca e chupar, Sam gemeu mais alto, agarrando os lençóis com as mãos, precisando de alívio desesperadamente.

_ Dean, vem que eu não tô aguentando!

Com uma última chupada forte Dean se levantou, pegando o lubrificante caído na cama, derramou uma grande quantidade de líquido no próprio pênis e entre as nádegas abertas, na fenda que Sam oferecia tão descaradamente para ele arqueando o quadril, se arrebitando, gemendo e implorando daquele jeito desbocado dele que fazia a cabeça de Dean rodar de desejo.

Tocou-o com o dedo a fim de prepará-lo mas Sam reclamou.

_Não...vem logo!

_Sammy, vai doer...

_Não cara...seu pau, eu quero seu pau...agora...Poe logo, põe!

Dean se reclinou sobre ele encaixando a glande no orifício apertado, soltou o peso de leve penetrando devagar, Sam gemeu e agarrou os lençóis, Dean se segurou, se impedindo de deslizar de uma vez pra dentro dele. Beijou sua bochecha, seus cabelos, beijou sua orelha e mordiscou.

_Tudo bem Sam?

_Uhum...pode por tudo Dean...só... põe devagar, tá?

Dean soltou um pouco mais o peso do corpo concentrado naquele ponto que ia se abrindo lentamente para acolhê-lo, ia escorregando devagar facilitado pela posição, Sam gemia baixinho.

_Ai gostoso, Dee! Que puta delícia, cara!

_Sammy, você é tão quente dentro...sabia? Quente... macio...

Dean começou a fazer suaves movimentos de vai e vem dentro dele penetrando um pouquinho mais a cada vez que se soltava sobre o corpo musculoso preso embaixo do seu.

Voltou a beijar sua face, correndo a boca por seu pescoço, sua nuca, mordiscando de leve, fazendo ele se arrepiar e gemer no ritmo certo, cheio de prazer e desejo.

Sam se esticou enfiando a testa no travesseiro e arqueando o pescoço e as costas dando espaço para o que queria pedir.

_Me morde, me morde forte...assim, minha nuca morde! Ai que... bom..assim...hummm...morde...morde no pescoço...isso...forte, vai.

Dean segurava Sam pela cintura se enfiando dentro dele com força enquanto Sam tinha um braço enfiado por baixo do corpo se tocando. Distribuía mordidas fortes pela nuca bonita, lambia e beijava suas costas, seus ombros musculosos, para depois passar o nariz desesperadamente pelos seus cabelos aspirando o cheiro gostoso dele, seguindo com os olhos os músculos do braço dele se movendo enquanto ele subia e descia a mão com força se masturbando, o quadril empinado para cima para dar um pouco de espaço para a mão trabalhar.

_Isso Dean...com força...bem assim...é tão bom... morde vai, cara...morde...me fode e me morde! Ai...isso...mete gostoso, ai Dean!

_Assim Sammy...você quer assim é...com força? Você gosta, né! Tá gostoso assim? Sammy?Hum? Vou tirar pedaço, vou te comer bem gostoso!

Sam respirava com a boca aberta gemendo no ritmo das estocadas, adorando o barulho da pelve dele batendo com força contra sua carne,o peso do corpo dele meio largado sobre o seu, o peito quente e suado colado às suas costas. O queixo dele apoiado no seu ombro bem encaixado no músculo machucando, ia ficar dolorido ali, talvez até meio roxo. Dean ia adorar olhar seu corpo e ver as marcas que ele deixou pelos seus ombros, seu pescoço, sua nuca. Sam se arrepiava todo com a respiração quente no seu pescoço, a boca dele sussurrando sôfrego no seu ouvido.

_Nossa Sammy, Você é uma delícia, gostoso demais...

Arremeteu mais algumas vezes beijando suas costas e apertando sua cintura com força com uma mão enquanto a outra enlaçava seus dedos num aperto cheio de posse. Num movimento lento saiu de dentro dele se deitando de barriga para cima, segurou o próprio pênis pela base e balançou para ele, mordendo os lábios com desejo, pediu.

_Senta...eu quero assim...vem...senta em mim, senta.

Sam rolou pra cima dele se ajeitando, um joelho de cada lado do seu quadril, com uma mão puxou uma nádega e com a outra segurou-lhe o pênis, desceu o corpo lentamente até sentir que estava encaixado bem no meio, a cabeça do pênis roçando na sua entrada, Dean segurou-o pela cintura servindo de apoio enquanto ele descia o corpo engolindo-o lentamente, mordendo a boca e suspirando fundo de olhos fechados.

_Isso Sam...senta ...ai que tesão que você é, baby...

Sam soltou todo o corpo, sentindo a maciez dos pelos pubianos dele roçando-o por baixo, se curvou sobre seu corpo respirando fundo, sentindo-o entrar mais profundamente facilitado pela posição, envolveu seus ombros com os braços pedindo para ele esperar um pouco, se acostumando à profundidade da invasão, pôs a boca no seu ouvido e gemeu alto, pra ele saber o quanto era bom e o quanto ele gostava.

Depois falou baixo e sussurrante no ouvido dele, chamando-o como se fosse contar-lhe um segredo.

_Dean!

_Hum?

Dean respondeu no mesmo tom levando uma mão aos seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca, virou o rosto para olhá-lo, ver seu rosto, ouvir tudo o que ele quisesse lhe dizer.

Sam o encarou com o rosto ainda muito próximo, os olhos brilhantes, as bochechas vermelhas, os cabelos bagunçados, a expressão meio desesperada, prendendo-o com seu olhar.

_Eu te amo!

Dean perdeu o ar. Era sempre assim, essas declarações de Sam o faziam ficar sem chão, não conseguia respirar, tinha vontade de chorar de tanta felicidade.

Dean soltou o ar num suspiro profundo e tremido, abriu um sorriso enorme pra ele, sentiu o coração quase explodindo de tanta felicidade, beijou-o com paixão, Sam se ergueu um pouco, Dean esticou a mão e afastou seus cabelos do rosto prendendo-os atrás da orelha num gesto terno.

_Também te amo, cara. Te amo pra caralho!

Sam prendeu os lábios com os dentes, depois sorriu, fazendo aquelas covinhas lindas aparecerem , Dean sorriu junto.

_Tão romântico, Dee!

_É que você me deixa doido! Você é lindo demais, Sammy!

_Você me acha lindo?

Sam perguntou sorrindo e se movimentando de leve sobre ele, fazendo Dean gemer.

_Acho, lindo demais!

_E gostoso? Eu sou gostoso, hein? Você me acha gostoso Dee?

Sam perguntou de novo sem deixar de se mexer, subindo e descendo suavemente ainda, se acariciando provocante, levando Dean à loucura dentro dele.

Dean esticou os braços e agarrou suas coxas com firmeza, correu as mãos subindo pelo seu quadril, puxando-o pra baixo, ajudando a intensificar o movimento, empurrando o quadril contra ele, entrando dentro dele, com os olhos pregados nele, esticou a mão e envolveu o pênis enorme, rijo, apontando pra cima. Esfregou a cabeça rosada, espalhando o líquido viscoso que vazava pela pequena fenda, masturbando-o com firmeza. Sam gostava de falar e gostava de ouvir Dean falar com ele quando transavam. Falava besteira e ficava doido quando Dean correspondia e falava besteiras pra ele também.

_Porra se é! Você é um tesão, Sammy, um tesão!

Dean respondeu acariciando-o inteiro.

_Delicioso, essas coxas, essa pernona sua, enorme, ah cara... que tesão que você é! Você é tão grande, tão grande e tão apertadinho! – Dean falava com ele enquanto corria suas mãos por todo seu corpo - Essa sua bunda...seu rabo é um tesão...delícia... assim ...rebola... isso Sam...rebola essa bunda! Ai caralho ...você é a coisa mais gostosa do mundo! Queria te comer e te chupar, tudo junto!

Sam jogou a cabeça pra trás se esticando subindo e descendo rápido no seu pênis, gemendo com a boca aberta.

Dean adorava a visão dele se empalando assim, o pau duro e gotejante, uma vara dura apontando pra cima. Era lindo, erótico, indecente, e ele tinha mesmo muita vontade de chupar quando ele subia com o corpo e o pau ficava mais próximo do seu rosto.

_Vem cá cara... põe na minha boca!

Puxou Sam pela bunda em direção a sua boca, saindo de dentro dele, subiu um pouco nos travesseiros se posicionando melhor, Sam se apoio na cabeceira e pôs o pênis entre seus lábios, Dean o sugou devagar puxando-o pra dentro da boca. Sam quase gozou com a visão do pau deslizando pelos lábios dele.

Começou a se mover, fodendo sua boca, vendo os lábios perfeitos fechados em volta do seu pênis, Dean ajudava ditando a profundidade da penetração na sua boca com a mão no seu quadril empurrando de leve e puxando quando não conseguia mais engolir porque já estava bem dentro, bem no fundo da garganta. Não dava pra engolir ele inteiro, por mais que tentasse, era muito grande.

Sam não conseguia mais, se puxou de dentro da sua boca e se sentou sobre seu pênis novamente de uma vez, gemendo alto e apertando sua cintura com os dedos, numa sensação doída, amassando sua carne, Dean levou a mão ao seu pênis masturbando-o no mesmo ritmo intenso da penetração.

__Ai Dean, ai! Mexe...mexe rápido...vai! ...porra que gostoso! mexe vai...nossa cara, você mete tão gostoso...isso...vai...mais Dean...mais... ai delícia, eu vou gozar..._

Sam jogou o corpo para trás, descendo com força sobre seu pênis e depois ondulando pra trás e pra frente bem rápido e aflito, uma mão se enfiou entre os próprios cabelos puxando-os enquanto a outra buscava apoio na coxa erguida contra sua bunda, gemendo alto e descompassado, estremecendo todo, enquanto Dean o penetrava forte envolvendo seu pênis com a mão o masturbando sem diminuir o ritmo, sentindo a umidade quente do sêmen jorrando dele, melando sua mão e seu peito com grossas gotas peroladas.

__Ah..ah...ah...ahnnn...Deanahnnn...DeannnnDeannnnDeannnn..._

Sam se curvou sobre ele, com o rosto encaixado no seu pescoço ainda estremecendo nos resquícios do próprio orgasmo, Dean continuou com os pés plantados no colchão erguendo o corpo contra ele, estocando com força mais algumas vezes, a mão melada de esperma firme no seu quadril, a outra enrolada nos seus cabelos, puxando-os, beijando sua boca, mordendo seus lábios, gemendo seu nome até gozar dentro dele o sufocando num abraço apertado.

_Sammy, Sammy...te amo... te amo... te amo, Sammy!

Ficaram abraçados ainda unidos, se beijando e acariciando, acalmando seus corpos suados.

Sam rolou para o lado e buscou a curva do braço de Dean onde se aninhou, Dean esfregou a mão suja na própria barriga limpando o sêmen de Sam ali, que esticou a mão e esfregou com as pontas dos dedos as gotas de esperma do seu próprio orgasmo espalhando por todo o abdômen do irmão, testando a viscosidade entre os dedos.

_Te melei todo.

Dean riu e estendeu a mão para seu corpo tocando suas nádegas e beijando seu queixo.

_Te melei todo também!

Riram juntos.

Sam se esticou por cima do corpo de Dean, e pegou um das peças de roupa do chão sem nem ver qual era. Passou pela barriga dele e na mão limpando-o, depois envolveu seu pênis e limpou-o delicadamente, dobrou a peça e passou nos pelos pubianos também melados numa mistura de sêmen e lubrificante.

Depois limpou-se tentando ser discreto, rolando os olhos pro sorriso safado de Dean fazendo questão de deixá-lo sem graça.

_Tá escorrendo?

_Cala a boca, idiota!

Dean pegou a camiseta de suas mãos rindo e jogou-a no chão, depois o puxou para seu peito, Sam reclamou que eles estavam suados e fedendo, cheirando a sexo e precisando de banho.

_A gente tá colando de suor, eu tô fedendo!

_A cara, para vai. Vamos ficar aqui assim, abraçados! Tá tão bom, não quero levantar, quero ficar assim grudado em você.

_Que bichisse Dean, trepar e depois ficar abraçadinho!

Sam respondeu, mas se aconchegou mais a ele se encolhendo contra seu corpo.

_Pensei que a bichisse fosse a gente trepar!

Sam caiu na risada, Dean não tinha jeito mesmo.

_Não, só é bichisse quando é você que tá dando, não sabia?

_Ah, tá, entendi! E se eu quiser ficar te beijando? E muita bichisse também, amor?

Dean perguntou ainda rindo.

_É, mas tudo bem, eu deixo!

_Que bom, então deixa eu aproveitar.

Dean virou Sam na cama se jogando em cima dele e cobrindo seu rosto de beijos estalados, na boca, nos olhos, nas sobrancelhas, na testa, no nariz e onde mais conseguisse alcançar com Sam rindo e se retorcendo embaixo dele fingindo tentar escapar.

Esses e muitos outros momentos como esses iriam acompanhá-los pelo resto de suas vidas como as melhores lembranças que poderiam ter daqueles dias felizes.

**-W-**

E por um tempo foram sim dias felizes, apesar de tudo.

Dean tinha parado o carro à beira da estrada, Sam tinha escolhido o lugar, já tinha passado por ali mais cedo e queria que ele visse o quanto a vista era bonita. Tinham comido suas refeições rápidas e bebido uma ou duas cervejas. Sam estava dentro do carro tentando sintonizar uma estação qualquer e Dean estava parado um pouco mais a frente, apoiado do guard rail, de costas para ele admirando a vista. O penhasco que se estendia até o fundo da ravina, onde se podia ver o rio de curvas sinuosas surgindo aqui e ali entre as arvores, iluminado pela lua clara. Sam conseguiu sintonizar finalmente deixando o rádio numa estação que tocava suaves baladas românticas, desceu do carro já se preparando para ouvir Dean reclamar da música de mulherzinha que ele tinha escolhido, mas quando se aproximou não foi isso que ele disse.

_Nossa, Sam. É lindo aqui!

Sam se encostou ao seu lado, também apoiado na mureta de proteção.

_É, eu queria que você visse. É mesmo muito lindo!

Dean sorriu sem tirar os olhos da paisagem que se descortinava a sua frente.

_Tá tentando me seduzir, Sammy?

Sam soltou uma gargalhada.

_Seduzir Dean? Não! Qual é?

Dean se virou de costas, apoiando os cotovelos no guard rail, mantendo uma perna dobrada.

_Sei Sam! Jantar romântico à luz da lua, essa paisagem...música romântica...tá tentando me seduzir, sim.

Sam se virou também ficando na mesma posição que ele, ainda sorrindo respondeu.

_Hambúrguer frio, acostamento empoeirado e a música... bom, só consegui sintonizar essa emissora, achei que você fosse achar brega.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas e se virou novamente, debruçando na mureta e contemplando o rio lá embaixo.

_E a paisagem? Essa lua, o rio, a floresta! Acidental também, é?

Sam se mexeu raspando a ponta do pé pela terra do acostamento, riu e se aproximou mais dele, o abraçou por trás enlaçando sua cintura, encostando o peito nas costas dele, apoiou o rosto no seu ombro, a face contra a face dele.

_Ok, me pegou. Eu confesso.

Beijou sua bochecha de leve e depois correu o nariz pelos seus cabelos, voltou a falar entre sussurros.

_Tô tentando criar um clima mesmo. A lua foi o mais difícil! Gostou?

_Tô impressionado! Pra que tudo isso? – Dean perguntou, apesar de estarem rindo e brincando o clima entre eles era mesmo de romance e Sam estava se sentindo bem protetor com relação a ele e era muito bom quando ele aceitava seu carinho e seus cuidados sem resistência, porque isso era raro, muito raro..

_É que eu gosto de estar assim com você, e eu sei que você também gosta! Eu sei que você fica feliz quando a gente pode ficar assim, sossegados, só...curtindo! Eu gosto disso, de te ver assim, tranquilo. A gente tem sempre tão pouco tempo pra gente.

Dean passou os braços sobre os braços de Sam entrelaçando suas mãos, se deixando apoiar nele, aceitando mais aquele momento maravilhoso e único que a vida lhe concedia.

_Ah gente não tem tido muito sossego né, Sammy? Eu sinto muito por isso.

_Não Dean, não tô reclamando. Esse ano, sei lá, acho que foi o melhor da minha vida, não tenho do que reclamar, amor.

Dean suspirou profundamente, um som lamentoso que sempre fazia o coração de Sam doer.

_O que foi Dean? Te chateei?

_Não, não. É que as vezes eu fico pensando nessa vida que a gente leva, fico pensando que podia ser diferente,sabe? A vida da gente sempre foi...porra sempre foi uma guerra, desde que você era bebê. Eu fico pensando, como seria se a gente fosse tipo...se a gente tivesse uma vida um pouco mais normal, sei lá!

Sam virou Dean delicadamente de frente para ele, apoiou a lateral do corpo e o olhou profundamente.

_Dean, você queria ter uma vida normal?

Dean pensou um pouco antes de responder.

_Não sei direito, cara, mas eu acho que por mim não! Eu penso isso mais por você, mas por mim acho que não mesmo! Se a gente fosse normal, nada disso tinha acontecido, você sabe! A gente nunca ia estar juntos assim, nunca! Não é uma escolha que eu possa fazer, sabe? Não ter você. Não é nem mesmo uma opção, Sammy!

Sam o puxou e o abraçou, falou no seu ouvido.

_Acho bom Dean, acho bom mesmo, porque pra mim também não é!

Dean se abraçou mais a ele.

_Mas eu queria sim, as vezes, ter um tempo. Faz tempo que a gente tá na correria, quem sabe a gente não tira uns dias depois que resolver essa merda toda, hein Sammy? O que você acha?

_Tipo umas férias?

_É!

_Seria bom, a gente podia ir pra Vegas, cair na farra! Você gosta de lá, podia tentar quebrar a banca esse ano, hein?

Dean fez uma expressão sonhadora, pôs a mão no peito sobre o coração, mirando o nada e suspirando teatralmente comentou.

_Coristas, todas aquelas dançarinas, shows de Cancan...aiai!

Sam rodou o corpo de Dean prensando-o contra a amurada, se encaixando entre suas pernas.

_Mudei de ideia, nada de férias pra gente e nada de Vegas pra você. Negativo, nem a pau que eu te levo pra aquele lugar, com aquele monte de mulher de peito de fora!.

Dean gargalhou antes de responder, passando os braços pelo ombro de Sam e lhe dando um beijo rápido.

_Não tava pensando em Vegas seu tonto, na verdade tava pensando no chalé.

Sam abriu o sorriso.

_Ai sim, dá pra negociar!

_Beleza, uma semana? Assim que a gente terminar esse trampo?

_Fechado! - Sam o beijou selando o acordo. Um ano havia se passado desde que estiveram no chalé pela primeira vez descobrindo e vivendo intensamente aquele amor, seria bom voltar lá de novo.

_Certo, Sam, nossa semana no paraíso. Assim que a gente se livrar dessa tal de Eve, essa maldita chocadeira de monstros.

Dean se virou novamente entre os braços de Sam focando a paisagem à frente, recostado suavemente contra seu peito. Ficaram assim aninhados apreciando a vista, desfrutando da beleza da noite, cada um perdido em pensamentos, sonhando num modo de construir um futuro mais tranquilo.

Sam imaginando se um dia conseguiria dar a segurança de um lar para Dean onde eles pudessem compartilhar de mais momentos assim, com Dean tranquilo, sem medo e sem toda aquela tensão, relaxado entre seus braços, e Dean sonhando com um mundo mais seguro pra Sam, onde ele não precisasse conviver o tempo todo com o medo aterrorizante de não conseguir protegê-lo.

Infelizmente aquela seria uma promessa que não poderiam cumprir. Muita coisa e muitos anos iriam se passar antes que pudessem se encontrar de novo naquele lugar de sonho, mas sempre que pensassem no significado da palavra lar, era do chalé à beira do lago que se lembrariam.

_Sammy, ainda tá a fim de me seduzir?

_Hu-hum! Tô sim, não tá vendo?O rio ainda tá lá, a lua, tudo. Contratei essa lua só pra você, vai ficar aí em cima a noite inteira...ainda tá funcionado?

_Tá, tá funcionando! Aliás eu já tô no ponto.

Sam riu pra ele, sem entender, beijou sua nuca e atrás da sua orelha naquele ponto sensível que vazia seus pelos se arrepiarem na hora.

_No ponto, Dean?

_No ponto, se você tentasse me levar pra cama agora ia ver como eu tô fácil.

_Wow! Isso é bom! Então acho que tá na hora da gente voltar pro quarto, né? Você tá gelado, acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso rapidinho!

Sam ia falando e empurrando Dean em direção ao Impala, abraçando-o por trás e enchendo sua nuca e pescoço de beijinhos estalados fazendo-o sorrir e se arrepiar todo.

_Rapidinho, Sammy?

Dean resmungou fazendo cara de decepção, arrancando mais uma gargalhada de Sam.

_Não, não mesmo. Isso é só jeito de falar, neném!

_Hum...

**-W-**

Dean, Bobby e Sam ainda estavam investigando sobre Eve e tentando achar uma arma eficaz contra ela, por isso Sam precisou estender as suas pesquisas e tiveram de separar-se, Dean ficou no motel e Sam rumou para a cidade vizinha onde teria uma entrevista com um renomado professor de línguas mortas, porém por um contratempo a reunião teve que ser adiada para o dia seguinte.

Dean estava deitado confortavelmente assistindo a um jogo pelo canal fechado quando seu celular tocou, pelo visor reconheceu o número de Sam.

_Oi baby!

_Oi Dee!

_Aonde você tá?

Sam fez um muxoxo pelo telefone, estava irritado.

_Ainda tô aqui, o professor pediu pra transferir a nossa reunião para amanhã, então eu acho vou ter que passar a noite aqui, tá?

_Ah, Sam. Que droga.

_Eu sei, mas foi um imprevisto.

_Eu tinha planos pra hoje sabia?

Dean também tinha ficado irritado, aquele trabalho muito complicado e com Bobby na cola deles quase o tempo todo não tinham tido tempo para ficar juntos. Bobby tinha partido naquela tarde mesmo, depois de arrancar de Sam a promessa que ele iria entrevistar o tal professor pessoalmente e depois iriam todos para o ferro-velho confrontar suas descobertas. Daquela entrevista dependia a tradução que Bobby estava fazendo do texto que os levaria até uma arma capaz de eliminar de vez aquela criatura.

_Ah Dean, não fica bravo! Eu não tive culpa. – Sam retrucou manso, Dean era movido a sexo e Sam sabia que ele estava chateado já há dias, por conta da falta de intimidade forçada entre eles.

_Onde você tá?

_Aluguei um quarto pertinho da Universidade. _Não fica chateado, vai!_

Sam sussurrou pra ele pelo telefone, Dean resmungou um pouco mas cedeu.

_Não, tudo bem. Se não tem jeito...

_Dean?

_Hum?

_O que você tá fazendo?

_Eu? – Dean não entendeu a pergunta.

_É Dean! – o tom de voz de Sam mudou, ficou mais rouco, mais íntimo - o que você tá fazendo, amor?

Dean percebeu quando ele começou a usar sua "voz de cama", que era como Dean chamava quando ele vinha todo manso e cheio de intenção pro seu lado. Era seu jeito de mostrar que estava a fim de sexo.

Dean se ajeitou na cama rindo e se interessando na conversa.

_Eu tô deitado assistindo o jogo dos Lakers.

_Humm...tá vestindo o quê?

Sam também se deitou na cama recostado nos travesseiros, deslizou a mão pelo peito e se tocou sobre o jeans que usava.

_Eu tô...de cueca... – Dean entrou no clima percebendo onde a conversa ia dar - ...boxer...branca.

_Hummm...que delícia! Fecha os olhos Dee...imagina que eu tô aí com você. Se eu estivesse aí eu ia te beijar inteiro até você ficar sem ar...

_Sammy...

Sam abriu o zíper e desceu a calça até as coxas, puxou o sexo e as bolas pra fora da boxer e começou a se masturbar se acariciando inteiro.

Estava duro que doía.

_Eu tô me tocando pra você, eu tô tão duro... tô com tesão desgraçado! Tô com tanta saudade!

_Também tô Sammy!

_É? Tá com tesão ou tá com saudade? – perguntou todo sacana.

_Tô com tesão seu puto...você me deixou com tesão!

Sam fez um som de desapontamento pelo telefone, Dean riu, mas se condoeu e completou.

_Tô com saudade também, tô morrendo de saudade!

Dean se remexeu na cama e escorregou o corpo no colchão, enfiando a mão por dentro da peça intima, pescando o próprio sexo já começando a enrijecer, desceu rapidamente a cueca pra baixo da linha dos quadris.

_Dean?

_Hum?

_Eu tô aqui sozinho morrendo de tesão, Dee!

_Ah baby, não fala assim! Tá partindo meu coração!

_É?

_É, tô com dó de você sozinho aí, abandonado!

_Hu-hum...sabe o que eu queria agora, sabe?

_Não...o que baby?

_Eu queria chupar você! –Sam sussurrou rouco ao telefone, depois ficou quieto mordendo os lábios, deixando suas palavras surtirem efeito nos ouvidos e no corpo de Dean - eu queria colocar seu pau na minha boca e te chupar bem gostoso, daquele jeito que você adora, você quer?

_Ahn...Sammy...quero...

_Então pede Dean. Pede pra eu te chupar vai!

_Ai Sammy, tá judiando...ai cara, que vontade! Me chupa vai, me chupa! Me chupa bem gostoso...ahnnnn.

Sam se masturbava forte com os olhos fechados imaginando Dean deitado esparramado na cama se tocando do outro lado do telefone, as pernas de coxas grossas abertas, uma mão subindo e descendo pelo pênis duro, deliciosamente grosso e gotejando de tesão.

_Dean...fica de quatro pra mim?

Dean chegou a perder o ar com o tom da voz grossa de Sam cheia de luxuria, virou-se na cama, segurando o telefone com a mão apoiando o cotovelo na cama se pôs de quatro, uma mão ainda entre as pernas se masturbando.

_Você tá de quatro?

_Tô, Sammy...eu tô de quatro pra você.

_Enfia o dedo Dean, imagina que sou eu te preparando.

Dean trouxe a mão que se masturbava para a boca, lambeu dois dedos e se esticando todo introduziu-os no ânus, imaginando Sam ali colado nele, respirando contra sua nuca.

_É gostoso? Hum? Você gosta quando eu te preparo assim?

_Eu go-gosto, ah...eu adoro.

_Se prepara para mim, bem devagar...

Dean ergueu o corpo sobre os joelhos, empurrou a boxer pelas pernas livrando-se da peça que tolhia seus movimentos, apoiou o cotovelo na cabeceira da cama, segurando o telefone com a mesma mão, abriu bem os joelhos sobre a cama e arrebitou a bunda o máximo que pode, usando a cabeceira como apoio conseguiu se penetrar mais profundamente naquele posição.

_Ahnn...- Dean gemia sem nenhuma vergonha para Sam saber que ele estava curtindo e entrando na fantasia _ Ahn Samm... que delícia...

_Você tá enfiando os dedos bem fundo?

_Tô, bem fundo...

_Mexe os dedos...entra e sai devagar.

_Ahn Sammy...tão gostoso...

_Isso... rebola para mim, rebola. Mete os dedos bem fundo e rebola... mais depressa Dee...mete bem rápido!

_Ah! Porra que tesão...Sammy... é tão bom...tão bom...

Dean se penetrava e rebolava contra os próprios dedos, o pênis ereto, teso contra a barriga, parecendo ferro em brasa, apontando para cima nem se balançava de tão duro. Dean gemia o nome de Sam no bocal do telefone para ele ouvir.

_Eu vou meter Dee...vou meter bem gostoso em você, do jeito que você gosta.

Dean voltou a se masturbar imaginando Sam atracado nele, dentro dele metendo com força, mordendo seu ombro, falando besteira no seu ouvido, as mãos nos seus quadris apertando forte na ânsia de se enfiar inteiro dentro dele.

_Eu vou te enrabar com força, você quer? Diz que quer, diz!

_Eu quero, eu quero Sammy...

_Eu vou te enrabar daquele jeito que você adora! Vou meter até você gritar!

_Eu quero...eu quero...!...tão gostoso!

Sam já estava tão excitado que apenas por ouvir Dean gemendo e imaginá-lo de quatro dando pra ele sentiu o orgasmo violento crescer e tomar conta do seu corpo.

_De-Deeannn...eu tô gozando Dee...ahn... eu tô gozannnnahnn!

Dean se tocou com mais força ouvindo os gemidos de prazer de Sam do outro lado da linha, imaginando o rosto dele, os olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, os músculos retesados pelo orgasmo. Simplesmente adorava ouvir ele dizer que estava gozando, adorava olhar seu rosto e ver a expressão de prazer que tomava conta dele. Achava que ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando gozava.

Dean arqueou o corpo se esticando inteiro, se esvaiu contra a própria mão respingando sêmen pela cabeceira da cama e pelo travesseiro.

Se jogou na cama respirando forte contra o bocal do telefone.

Pra Sam ouvir e saber que ele tinha gozado também.

_Sammy...você é doido! – falou rindo contra o telefone e limpando a mão suja na fronha do travesseiro. – eu gozei no seu travesseiro!

_Ah fala sério, no meu travesseiro Dean? – Sam resmungou se fingindo de bravo, para em seguida mudar o tom de voz – eu tô com saudade, neném.

_Eu também, baby.

Dean ficava todo molinho quando Sam o chamava assim, e ele sempre retribuía chamando Sam de baby. No começo, quando surgiram as primeiras conversas manhosas, conversas de cama, cheias de palavras de casal, Dean ficava envergonhado, só chamava Sam de "baby brother" em resposta aos apelidos carinhosos que ele usava, mas com o tempo, as manias e as intimidades de casal foram crescendo, e quando estavam sozinhos Dean não tinha mais nenhum problema em usar todos os apelidos carinhosos e nem em falar tudo que sentia para ele. Era uma reviravolta muito grande para alguém que passou a vida inteira escondendo os sentimentos e se fingindo de durão.

_Eu te amo, neném!

_Te amo também, baby!

Desligaram com Sam prometendo que tão logo terminasse a entrevista iria se mandar pra junto dele.

**-W-**

P.S: queridos, me desculpem, mas só vou conseguir responder às reviews na próxima semana e também prometo atualizar, ok.

Beijos pra quem aguentou a espera até aqui.

Espero que tenha compensado.


	15. Chapter 15

Lembranças? Não, obrigada!

Capítulo XV

_Olha só, não vou pedir desculpas de novo por que já tá virando sem-vergonhice da minha parte. Eu atraso, vocês arrancam os cabelos, eu peço desculpas, vocês desculpam, e eu atraso de novo. Uma safadeza só, mas não é por querer, juro! Só posso dizer ao meu favor que estou tentando por o melhor nos capítulos, e às vezes não fico satisfeita e tenho que reescrever uma, duas, dez vezes até ficar a altura do que eu acho que vocês estão esperando._

_Espero que esteja valendo a pena, tenham certeza que eu tenho o maior respeito do mundo por quem acompanha minhas histórias, se não estou sendo pontual com vocês não é por falta de respeito ou dedicação._

_E de novo aviso, tá cheio de safadeza aí pra baixo, ok?_

_Esse capítulo tá bem docinho em homenagem ao dia dos namorados. _

**-W-**

Sam tinha certeza que havia uma entrada em algum lugar. Tateou as paredes, embaixo da mesa e nada. Sua atenção foi despertada pelo tapete puído, levantou-o e lá estava, uma pequena trava no chão, puxou-a e um alçapão se abriu.

_Senhores, a biblioteca de Samuel Campbell!

Bobby estava boquiaberto, Dean tinha os olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

_Nossa Sammy? Como você descobriu isso?

_Escutei uma conversa do velho Samuel sobre um texto antigo que ele precisava buscar na biblioteca, deduzi que só podia estar por aqui, oculta em algum lugar.

_Ok, rapazes, comecem a procurar.

_O que exatamente Bobby? Pelo que devemos procurar?

Dean perguntou olhando desanimado para a imensidão de livros, mapas, cadernos de anotações e mais uma infinidade de papel velho, dispostos a sua volta.

_Qualquer coisa que nos dê uma pista sobre Eve, como encontrá-la, como matá-la!

Começaram a trabalhar, Sam sentado à mesa, Bobby escaramuçando as prateleiras, Dean pegando um livro ou outro e se sentando também à mesa do lado oposto de Sam com os pés cruzados sobre o tampo.

_Dean, tira os pés da mesa, cara!

_Ih, princesa! Qual é? Tá cuidando da mesinha do vovô, é?

_Vai se ferrar, babaca! Só tô pedindo pra ter um pouco de educação, tá com os pés enfiados na minha cara, mano!

Sam respondeu sem alterar a voz, sequer levantando as vistas do livro que estava lendo, Dean resmungou alguma coisa chamando Sam de fresco, mas tirou os pés da mesa, Bobby levantou as sobrancelhas para cena de encrenquinha de irmãos, depois abanou a cabeça em desânimo. Nunca ia entender aqueles dois, uma hora estavam de cochichinhos pelos cantos, de namorico arrulhando igual dois pombinhos, tentando ser discretos e se esconder dele, mas falhando miseravelmente, depois ficavam de provocação, Dean particularmente não parava de atazanar Sam até ele ficar irritado de verdade, às vezes Bobby tinha até que dar uma bronca neles pra pararem de criancice.

Bobby chegou à conclusão que eles tinham encontrado um inusitado ponto de equilíbrio naquele relacionamento esquisito deles.

A maior parte do tempo Dean agia como o irmão mais velho que era, pelo menos quando Bobby estava presente, embora as vezes Sam virasse o jogo e tomasse alguma atitude que deixava claro tanto pra Dean quanto para o velho caçador, quem é que ditava mesmo as regras daquele relação.

Se Dean estava extrapolando em alguma coisa, fosse bebida, comida, jogos, ou pegando pesado nas brincadeiras, se estava muito agitado e encrencando com tudo, Bobby já tinha visto Sam cruzar os braços e lançar seu olhar de zanga pra cima dele, falando seu nome em tom de aviso. Era até engraçado como Dean murchava na hora, mudava de atitude, sorrindo amarelo e parava imediatamente com a provocação ou fosse lá o que fosse que estava desagradando Sam. Nesses momentos Bobby sorria e se o clima permitisse tirava sarro da cara dele dizendo que finalmente alguém tinha passado o laço no pescoço de Dean Winchester e o mantinha em rédea curta, bem quietinho, manso feito um carneirinho.

Sam chegava mesmo ao ponto de pegar tanto no pé de Dean por causa da bebida que tirava o copo da sua mão sem cerimônia se achasse que ele estava passando do limite. Limite esse aliás, que ao que tudo indicava, era estabelecido por Sam. Dean ciscava e rateada igual a um galo de briga, mas raramente desafiava essa nova autoridade de Sam sobre ele.

Bobby assistia essa interação com curiosidade e um ligeiro assombro por que até então, por tudo que já tinha visto, ninguém mandava em Dean Winchester, ninguém! Mas bastava um olhar torto de Sam e Dean abaixava a cabeça. Bobby não perdia uma oportunidade de infernizar Dean, sacaneava sem dó, chegava a tirar onda ameaçando chamar Sam pra dar uma bronca nele, quando queria que fizesse alguma coisa e Dean ficava enrolando.

A contrapartida dessa autoridade toda que Sam tinha sobre Dean era que Sam fazia de tudo por ele, toda atenção, todo carinho, todo cuidado e dedicação. Dean continuava completamente arredio, sempre fugindo de ser cuidado e confortado, continuava se esquivando, reclamando que não precisava de nada, que sabia se cuidar, que seus ferimentos não eram tão graves, que ele não era uma boneca pra Sam ficar pajeando, as vezes se irritava mesmo e mandava Sam ir brincar de dar comidinha para Barbie e largar do seu pé, mas Sam não se intimidava pelo seu comportamento agressivo, nem pela cara de poucos amigos ou o jeito vexado e constrangido, retrucava que ele era um ingrato metido a bonzão que achava que não precisava de ninguém, mas continuava com seus cuidados, perseguindo Dean pela casa de Bobby com gaze, álcool, algodão, ou o que fosse que ele precisasse para tratar-lhe as feridas que sempre eram muitas. Bobby já tinha visto Sam cuidar dos seus ferimentos, enquanto chamava sua atenção em cochichos se esforçando para Bobby não ouvir, pedindo pra ele ser mais cuidadoso, não se arriscar, dizendo que não podia perdê-lo, mandando-o calar a boca e ficar quieto enquanto ia passando bronca nele por causa de sua mania de tomar a frente de tudo, se arriscando demais.

Definitivamente tinham alcançado um ponto de equilíbrio curioso entre o relacionamento de irmãos e de amantes. A linha divisória era bem clara, principalmente quando envolvia Sam e algum risco. Dean se punha sempre a frente como o irmão protetor que era, Sam seguia sua liderança sem questionar e Bobby podia perceber que Sam só se sentia realmente seguro com Dean ao seu lado. Nos demais aspectos da vida deles entretanto, a última palavra era sempre de Sam, e até onde Bobby podia avaliar, contra tudo e contra todos, inclusive ele mesmo com suas piores previsões, aquilo estava dando certo pra eles e isso era muito bom.

**-W-**

A biblioteca de Samuel Campbell se mostrou uma fonte inestimável de informação afinal. Descobriram não só como derrotar Eve, mas como localizar a única arma que poderiam ter contra ela.

Bobby voltou para o ferro velho ficando encarregado de organizar os matérias que eles poderiam precisar, inclusive suprindo-os de grande quantidade de peças de ouro tiradas do espólio os dragões que haviam derrotado, Sam e Dean voltaram para o motel onde estavam hospedados a fim de juntarem suas coisas e rumarem para o ferro velho no dia seguinte pela manhã onde, se tudo desse certo encarariam a mais louca aventura de suas vidas.

**-W-**

Dean dormia profundamente, Sam não conseguia dormir. Estava preocupado.

Finalmente tinham descoberto como liquidar com Eve, a Mãe de todas as criaturas, mas não lhe parecia que seria um trabalho fácil, por que mesmo contando com a ajuda de Castiel, viajar para o passado era uma coisa perigosa. Tinham que viajar até 1861, achar a colt, localizar a fênix, matar a criatura e trazer suas cinzas de volta ao presente já que essa era a única arma conhecida contra Eve.

Sam olhava Dean dormir pensando sobre como ele podia estar tão seguro que aquilo ia dar certo. Era nesses momentos que Sam conseguia sentir mais intensamente, mais claramente a relação de irmãos entre eles, porque Dean simplesmente o tirava do sério com aquelas infantilidades dele e Sam se sentia de novo o caçula correndo atrás do irmão avoado e impulsivo, fazedor de besteiras e arranjador de encrencas que Dean era.

Dean estava simplesmente encantado com o fato de irem para o velho oeste, parecia até que ia fazer turismo e não sair em uma caçada que era de longe a empreitada mais perigosa que já tinham enfrentando, estava inclusive empolgadíssimo com as vestimentas e não parava de falar em lojas e trajes que poderiam usar, Sam já tinha brigado com ele umas dez vezes dizendo que não estavam indo a um baile a fantasia e sim caçar um monstro, Dean tinha ficado chateado à beça, dizendo que ele não sabia se divertir e era um estraga prazeres. Sam retrucou que não era um estraga prazer porque não havia prazer nenhum em ser lançado numa viagem pelo tempo-espaço que podia muito bem dar errado e eles irem pararem qualquer lugar e em qualquer época da história.

Ao final das contas acabaram discutindo e ficando cada um num canto do quarto, emburrados e lançando olhares sentidos na direção um do outro. Por fim Sam acabou dando o braço a torcer como sempre acontecia quando discutiam por alguma bobagem assim, apenas porque estavam nervosos e preocupados. O jeito de Dean enfrentar situações de tensão permanecia o mesmo, fazer de conta que estava tudo bem e que nada podia dar errado e se divertir com o que tivesse à mão. Sam conseguiu finalmente entrar no clima dele, não sabia o que estava por vir, mas não era como se pudesse evitar o inevitável. Tinham realmente que conseguir as cinzas da Fênix e pra isso tinham que viajar ao passado e vivenciar aquela louca aventura, e se Dean conseguia deixar a preocupação com o perigo eminente de lado pelo menos por um tempo, Sam ia fazer o possível para não estragar a brincadeira dele.

Um ou dois comentários de duplo sentido sobre uso de botas e chapéus, cintos de couro e coletes lançados em tom desinteressado por Sam do outro lado do quarto, foram o bastante para fazerem Dean esquecer a raiva e desmanchar a tromba, abrindo um sorriso todo safado, fazendo Sam sorrir também e revirar os olhos se rendendo.

Ficou cismando mais um pouco navegando pelos sites em busca do máximo de informação possível até sentir os olhos pesarem de sono, desligou o computador, se espreguiçando, estalando os ossos do pescoço e esticando os músculos das costas. Estava exausto.

Olhou novamente para Dean dormindo parecendo mais uma pintura de tão lindo, e como acontecia as vezes, foi pego pela estranheza daquele relacionamento. Era seu irmão dormindo ali, todo largado, relaxado e sereno, só com um short velho.

Seu irmão mais velho, que tinha feito caminhõezinhos de latas velhas para eles brincarem, que tinha ensinado Sam a nadar, que ia buscá-lo na escola, que comprava suas brigas quando ele ainda era muito pequeno pra se defender.

Seu irmão que tinha ido para o inferno por ele.

Seu irmão que tinha sido apaixonado por ele, em segredo, a vida inteira.

Seu irmão, pelo qual ele também era perdidamente apaixonado.

Seu irmão que o tinha deixado todo quebrado e dolorido.

Seu amante.

O único homem na face da terra que ele desejava. O único que ele permitiria tocá-lo daquele jeito, o único que ele ansiava tocar.

Sorriu pra si mesmo na penumbra do quarto, pensando no quanto o relacionamento deles era intenso, mesmo passado já tanto tempo. O corpo dele ainda mexia com Sam como na primeira vez em que o tocou com luxúria, ainda sentia-se desesperado e sem chão como no primeiro beijo, quente e faminto como na primeira vez que se entregou a ele.

Olhando-o dormir rememorou a noite, sorrindo e pensando que tinham tido uma sessão de sexo daquelas. Mais uma de muitas, aliás.

Sam nem se lembrava direito como tinham acabado no banheiro, dentro do box. Os músculos das suas coxas e braços ainda estavam trêmulos, exaustos de sustentar o corpo pesado dele, enlaçado na sua cintura com as pernas, e no seu pescoço com os braços enquanto Sam, em pé, com as costas na parede de azulejo frio do banheiro, o segurava firme deixando-o usá-lo como apoio para subir e descer no seu pau.

Tinha sido uma transa e tanto e depois do banho Dean ainda o surpreendeu prensando-o contra a pia enquanto ele se barbeava, esfregando o pau duro de novo na sua bunda, arrancando sua toalha da cintura, querendo meter nele todo afoito como se não tivessem acabado de transar.

Dean beijou e mordeu suas costas, coxas e bunda com uma fome absurda conseguindo excitá-lo muito rápido, exigiu de um jeito mandão que raramente ele assumia na hora do sexo que Sam colocasse a perna em cima da pia usando-a como apoio, xingando e praguejando, dizendo pra ele abaixar um pouco para poder meter, porque ele era muito alto.

_Abaixa, caralho. Você é muito alto, abaixa um pouco Sammy.

Sam sorriu ao se lembrar do jeito bravo dele quando depois, quando estavam os dois largados no chão do banheiro, saciados e suarentos, caiu na besteira de tirar sarro o chamando de nanico.

Deu o que fazer pra segurá-lo, Dean se levantou de um salto chamando-o de um monte de nomes feios e mandando ele se foder. Nem Sam dizendo com toda safadeza do mundo que topava se foder de novo com ele serviu para acalmá-lo. Dean virou a cara, empinou o rabo e se enfiou embaixo do chuveiro todo bicudo, Sam teve que entrar com ele e passar uns bons minutos adulando e se desculpando até ele aceitar e deixar-se tocar novamente por Sam, resultado; Sam de pernas abertas, joelhos meio dobrados, bunda empinada, sentindo o frio do azulejo de novo, só que desta vez na cara e no peito, as costas bem quentinhas com Dean grudado nelas castigando-o por trás, puxando seus cabelos e mordendo seus ombros, dizendo que ia mostrar direitinho pra ele o que o nanico sabia fazer.

Sem contar que iam precisar comprar mais condicionador de cabelo, porque aquela tinha sido mais uma inovação da noite, creme de cabelo como lubrificante.

Sam até apostou com ele que toda vez que Dean fosse lavar o cabelo ia ficar duro só por causa do cheiro do condicionador.

Ainda sorrindo deitou-se na cama, beijando Dean na têmpora, que rolou e se aninhou no seu peito, sem acordar. Sam o envolveu no seu abraço de urso Teddy. Em menos de cinco minutos ressonava suavemente.

**-W-**

Como Sam previra a aventura no oeste não foi nada fácil, muito embora tenha conseguido localizar a colt e Dean tenha se batido num duelo ao velho modo dos cowboys e tenha, sabe Deus como, vencido a Fênix, não conseguiram trazer as cinzas. Mas mais uma vez o destino mostrou-lhes que alguém lá encima estava a favor dos Winchester porque quando até mesmo Dean se achava desesperado sem ver como poderiam vencer Eve, receberam a melhor encomenda de todas e pelo correio.

As cinzas da Fênix embrulhadas para presente.

Enquanto Bobby e Sam se dedicavam às pesquisas tentando descobrir o paradeiro de Eve, Dean confeccionava balas recheadas com as cinzas e municiava as armas.

Dean estava agitado incomodando Sam e Bobby, atrapalhando suas pesquisas.

Depois de muito atormentá-los avisou que ia sair um pouco porque não aguentava mais ficar trancafiado ali dentro do ferro velho enquanto não descobriam uma pista de Eve. Sam não gostou nada desse comportamento dele, mas não era como se pudesse segurá-lo por ali, então apenas acompanhou com o olhar estreitado em forma de aviso Dean apanhar as chaves do impala e sair porta afora sem dizer pra onde estava indo.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois o celular de Sam tocou, reconhecendo o número no visor Sam se levantou para atender, se afastando do escritório e dos ouvidos apurados de Bobby.

Sem nem cumprimentar Dean, foi logo questionando.

_Onde você tá, hein?

_To num lugar muito bacana Sammy!

Dean respondeu todo risonho do outro lado da linha, ignorando a voz zangada de Sam.

_Dean, se você estiver no bar novo de stripper que abriu no centro eu vou te matar!

_Porra Sammy! Cê é foda hein, cara! Eu tava brincando cacete! Eu falei aquilo brincando, nunca que eu ia lá escondido de você,que merda!

Sam se arrependeu na hora, ele e aquele ciúmes dele, claro que Dean não tinha ido lá, que idiotice, tinha sido só mais uma provocação besta dele.

_Tá! Eu sei, desculpa, falei besteira! Desculpa.

Dean fez um som de zanga pelo telefone.

_Desculpa vai, Dean! Fala, onde você tá?

_Paradise...-Dean fez uma pausa dramática antes de continuar – Paradise Motel, suíte Mirrors! Você não vai acreditar nisso aqui!

_Dean!

_Sammy, dá uma enrolada no Bobby e corre pra cá, vai!

__É espertinho?_ E como eu faço pra enrolar ele, hein?

_Sei lá, se vira! Mas vem logo!

_Ai puta merda, você me arruma cada uma. Porque você não ficou aqui para enrolar ele e eu não fui pra aí te esperar bem sossegadinho, hein?

_Porque eu que tive a ideia, _espertinho!_

_Tá, vou ver o que eu faço aqui.

_Sammy...

_Hum?

_Não demora viu, porque eu tenho uma surpresa te esperando!

_Surpresa? Hum, sei não? Acho que eu já conheço essa sua surpresa!

Dean riu, um som límpido e claro que sempre fazia Sam rir junto com ele.

_Isso também, mas é outra coisa!

_O que Dean? O que você tá aprontando, hein?

_Vem logo que você descobre!

_Dean...

Sam ficou com o telefone na mão ouvindo o sinal de linha vazia, sorrindo feito um idiota para o nada.

Voltou para o escritório pensando em que desculpa inventar para conseguir se safar dali.

Depois de uns minutos andando pra lá e pra cá sem conseguir pensar em nada Bobby o surpreendeu.

_Se estiver muito difícil de achar um jeito pra me enrolar Sam, você pode simplesmente dizer que vai sair. Você sabe, não tem que pedir minha permissão pra ir encontrar com o safado do seu namorado!

Sam estacou no meio da sala ficando roxo de vergonha, Bobby riu da cara dele e completou.

_Sam, eu posso estar ficando velho, mas ainda não estou surdo!

_Bobby, eu não...

_Ah, cala boca e se manda da minha frente, moleque!

**-W-**

Sam estava gostando muito daquilo, sim senhor, muito mesmo. Tinha gostado do quarto cheio de espelhos e tinha gostado da surpresa, só não sabia se estava gostando mais da imagem que via, ou do que veria quando saísse do banheiro.

Virou de costas e torceu o corpo contemplando sua imagem refletida no espelho.

Nada mal, nada mal mesmo.

Voltou a se olhar de frente, ajeitou o cinto e puxou as luvas, enfiou o chapéu na cabeça, meio quebrado de lado! Tinha até perneiras, cara! Estava se sentindo um perfeito cowboy. Sorriu, estava mesmo bonitão.

Abriu a porta do banheiro e deu um passo pra dentro do quarto cheio de espelhos, contemplando o loiro apoiado na cabeceira da cama, vestido quase igual a ele, chapéu, camisa de mangas longas, colete, jeans e botas. Parou fazendo pose enfiando os polegares no cinto largo, esperando ser notado.

_Puta merda Sam, que homão que você ficou!

Sam riu de lado, escorregou uma mão pela frente da calça se acariciando, com a outra deu um toquinho no chapéu.

_Gostou Dean?

Dean soprou o ar devagar, com os olhos colados na mão se movendo de um jeito obsceno sobre o volume do pênis, não conseguiu responder.

Sam se aproximou com mais alguns passos, tocou Dean no queixo e levantou seu rosto desviando seu olhar do volume nas suas calças, capturando sua atenção.

_Sabe montar Dean?

Dean engoliu em seco sem entender direito o que ele estava falando.

_Hein?

_Eu perguntei se você sabe montar, porque eu sei!

Sam deu mais um passo se colando a ele, escorregou a mão pela sua cintura, pelas costas e desceu para a bunda, enfiou a mão entre as nádegas, puxando-o com força pra frente e pra cima, colando seus quadris.

_Eu vou te por de quatro e vou montar em você!

Sam segurou Dean pelo queixo com a mão enluvada e o beijou com força enfiando a língua de um jeito voraz na sua boca prensando-o na parede com seu corpo maior, Dean gemeu segurando-o de leve pela cintura, subiu as mãos pela sua barriga tocando e acariciando, depois seu peito, seus mamilos, gemendo mole dentro dos seus braços, Sam riu no meio do beijo já saboreando aquela entrega quando num movimento rápido Dean o agarrou pela gola da camisa pegando-o totalmente desprevenido, rodou seu corpo e empurrou com força contra a parede, segurou seu rosto como ele tinha feito antes e se esticou para alcançar-lhe a boca, esfregou os lábios na boca dele, a face na dele, sussurrou rouco contra seu ouvido.

_Que bom que você sabe montar Sammy, porque você vai montar sim, mas é no meu pau!

Puxou a mão de Sam e o fez esfregá-la no seu sexo, enquanto com a outra mão mantinha seu rosto preso.

_Mais primeiro você vai ajoelhar e vai me chupar, ouviu?

Sam gemeu em resposta.

Dean bateu sua cabeça de leve contra a parede e perguntou de novo.

_Você ouviu Sam? Ajoelha e chupa! - pôs mão no seu ombro e o empurrou para o chão - Agora! – ordenou.

Sam se ajoelhou sem despregar os olhos do seu rosto, levou as duas mãos ao cós da calça, abrindo o botão e o zíper lentamente, meio atrapalhado com as luvas, enfiou a mão por dentro da boxer, olhando-o sério e mordendo os lábios cheio de desejo, Dean empurrou seu chapéu mais pra trás na cabeça para não perder a visão deliciosa de Sam segurando seu pinto duro com a mão enluvado e levando até a boca aberta, mordeu os próprios lábios quando Sam esfregou a cabeça na língua e depois beijou.

_Isso cowboy, assim mesmo que eu gosto!

Sam o tirou da boca, puxou as luvas arrancando-as e o acariciou novamente, segurou o pênis pela base e contornou os lábios com a cabeça inchada, passando a glande por eles como se fosse um batom enorme, lambeu de novo só com a ponta da língua, sorriu pra Dean.

_Assim Dean?

Abria boca e fez o pênis deslizar lentamente pra dentro chupando com força, encovando as bochechas para dar pressão e prazer como sabia que Dean adorava.

Dean apoio a mão na parede gemendo, ergueu o rosto e olhou no espelho posto estrategicamente sobre a cabeceira da cama num ângulo inclinado, tocou Sam no rosto de leve e falou.

_Olha, Sam.

Sam desviou os olhos de Dean para sua imagem refletida, ajoelhado todo vestido, meio imprensado contra a parede, segurando o pinto duro do irmão e chupando.

Definitivamente indecente.

Sam gostou de se ver fazendo aquilo, e gostou de ver os olhos de Dean brilhando para ele pelo espelho, sorriu com a boca envolta do pau, voltou a chupar com vontade. Quando se posicionou melhor pra poder se ver, notou o outro espelho enorme na parede do outro lado da cama dando uma visão panorâmica do quarto, e dele ajoelhado, sem tirar os olhos do espelho começou a descer e subir a boca no sexo duro admirando as reações de prazer de Dean, a boca entreaberta, a língua vermelha lambendo os lábios carnudos. Sam segurou Dean pela cintura mantendo-o no lugar, impedindo-o de se mover contra sua boca. Em um movimento meio aflito Dean arrancou o chapéu da cabeça de Sam e o jogou longe, enterrando os dedos nos seus cabelos e puxando sua cabeça, comandando o movimento de vai e vem, falando com ele pelo espelho lateral.

_Isso Sam, assim! Chupa cara, isso! Puta que tesão!

Sam intensificou a sucção levando Dean à loucura.

_Abre a boca! Põe a língua para fora.

Sam abriu a boca e Dean, segurando o pênis bateu várias vezes com a glande na sua língua, voltou a se meter na sua boca e puxar-lhe os cabelos.

_Chupa, chupa mais! Chupa tudo! Que delícia!

Sam segurou Dean pelos quadris e o sentou na cama, Dean jogou os braços para trás apoiando o tronco e deixou a cabeça pender, olhando pelo espelho de cima Sam voltar a por a boca no seu pau olhando-o direto nos olhos, devolveu seu olhar com a mesma intensidade, mordendo os lábios e gemendo sem vergonha para imagem do irmão refletida no espelho enquanto ele o chupava com força.

_Ah Sammy, isso é tão bom, cara! Você chupa tão gostoso... bom demais...

Sam enfiou uma mão por baixo da camisa acariciando seu abdômen enquanto a outra segurava a base do pênis massageando, a boca trabalhava nele descendo e subindo, para depois envolver-lhe a glande sugando apenas com os lábios, ora beijando ora acariciando com a língua, lambendo inteiro da ponta até a base, seguindo para os testículos, envolvendo-os e puxando entre os lábios sugando do jeito que sabia que Dean gostava.

Sam se levantou lentamente e montou em Dean, se abaixou e colou a boca no seu pescoço, sujando com força, lambendo até chegar na sua boca, beijou-o de leve, pôs a língua pra fora pedindo pra ele chupar.

_Chupa minha língua Dee, chupa! Experimenta minha língua, tá com o gosto do seu pau, tão gostoso!

Dean levantou a cabeça e envolveu a língua de Sam entre os lábios chupando com força, sentindo a aspereza do jeans de Sam atritando contra seu sexo duro. Dean puxou Sam e o colocou no meio da cama recostado contra os travesseiros, Sam se esticou todo sorrindo, facilitando para Dean abrir o zíper, arrancou suas botas e suas calças escorregando pelas pernas, mas o deixou com as perneiras de couro e o colete, teve que tirar as luvas para conseguir desabotoar sua camisa, expôs seu tórax e atacou seus mamilos, sugando devagar, passando a ponta da língua deixando-o molhado e arrepiado.

Ainda lambendo seu mamilo Dean desceu a mão por entre suas pernas, massageando seus testículos, depois seu sexo, envolveu seu pênis com a palma da mão fechando os dedos em volta da forma dura e cilíndrica, estimulou-o acariciando-o todo por cima da boxer, Sam gemia e ondulava os quadris.

Sam segurou a mão que acariciava seu sexo apertando-a mais contra si, puxando e esfregando no pênis, levou a outra mão ao próprio peito e tocou-se no mamilo que Dean sugava, sentindo-o duro e molhando, e sentindo a língua dele lambendo-lhe o dedo enquanto lambia o bico intumescido, enfiou o dedo dentro da boca de Dean que o sugou. A sensação era deliciosa e Sam se excitava mais e mais com a boca de Dean. Retirou o dedo da cavidade quente e úmida e acariciou-se no outro mamilo pondo-o arrepiado também, segurou Dean pela nuca e empinou o peito oferecendo o biquinho pra ele chupar. Dean envolveu-o com os lábios e sugou de leve.

_Que tesão de tetinha, Sammy.

_Ah Dean, mama! ... é bom... mama mais!

Dean voltou a rodear o mamilo com a língua e depois colou os lábios simulando um movimento de mamada bem suave e lento, se deliciando com os gemidos de Sam e o jeito que ele empinava o peito para ele.

_Isso, mama! Chupa assim meu biquinho!

Dean ergueu os olhos pro espelho e viu Sam olhando-os e lá, deitou a cabeça no peito dele meio de lado e esticou a ponta da língua passando pelo bico para lá e pra cá sorrindo pra ele.

"_Grande ideia essa de espelhos"_

_Dean, tira essa roupa que eu to doido pra te ver me comendo!

Dean se levantou e começou a despir-se sem muitos gestos de sedução, estava afoito demais, arrancou as botas tropeçando e se apoiando na cama, puxou as calças meio desajeitado levando as perneiras e a cueca junto, arrancou o colete e a camisa e se jogou na cama de novo, entre as pernas de Sam.

_Põe o colete Dean! Você fica sexy de colete e bunda de fora.

_Caralho Sammy! Deixa essa porra pra lá.

_Não! Põe o colete.

Dean se levantou xingando e procurando o colete no meio do amontoado de roupas no chão, se enfiou nele rápido e voltou pra cama.

_Tá do avesso Dean!

_Não fode, velho! Vai olhando minha bunda aí e me deixa meter pelo amor de Deus.

Sam riu e o empurrou, sentou-se na cama e puxou o colete pelos braços dele, virou a peça do lado certo e o vestiu de novo, deitou-se puxando-o junto, colando o peito desnudo no dele.

_Agora, sim. Pode meter a noite inteira.

_Ai delícia! Tá um tesão com esse negocião duro!

Dean voltou a se esfregar contra a virilha dele, seu sexo contra o sexo dele, beijou-o de novo, enquanto tentava empurrar a boxer que Sam ainda vestia com uma mão, mas a peça enroscou no cinto que prendia a perneira. Dean se irritou.

_Porra! Que difícil, caralho! Como que os caras trepavam naquele filme, hein?

Se levantou e desafivelou o cinto de Sam soltando a peça e puxando a cueca.

_Acho que o cara só abaixava a calça e o outro metia.

Dean voltou a se deitar sobre Sam mantendo o tronco elevado para olhar pra ele todo atrapalhado tentando empurrar a cueca perna abaixo com os pés, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar das perneiras presas embaixo do corpo.

_É? Você assistiu?

Sam revirou os olhos já livre do resto das roupas, puxando-o pela bunda forçando-o a voltar a se esfregar nele de novo.

_Todo mundo assistiu, Dean! – Sam gemeu no seu ouvido, correndo a outra mão pelas suas costas por baixo do colete.

Dean sorriu de lado, segurando o pau dele e esfregando junto com o seu próprio.

_Eu não! – respondeu todo orgulhoso.

Sam fez uma cara de deboche pra ele.

_É, eu lembro, você disse que era muito macho para curtir filme de viado. Macho pra cacete você!

_Isso mesmo, e ainda sou! Vou te mostrar como eu sou macho!

_To vendo, muito machão. Fala pra caralho, mas meter que é bom nada!

Sam respondeu cheio de malícia, retorcendo e empinando o quadril de encontro a ele.

_Ah é? Você vai ver!

Dean riu e enfiou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, rosnando e fingindo morder, fazendo Sam gargalhar e depois gemer quando voltou a atritar seus sexos, Sam levou as mãos na sua bunda e ajudou na fricção, erguendo o quadril com mais força contra ele, sua atenção foi capitada pela imagem no espelho, e Sam se interessou pela visão, as costas vestidas pelo colete de couro, a bunda branca de Dean refletida, as duas meias luas firmes e roliças, cobertas por uma penugem loira delicada.

_Dean, vira pra lá.

_Hein?

_Pra lá, cara! Ao contrário na cama.

_Mas que porra, Sammy! Assim eu acabo brochando.

_É? E eu te mato!

Sam o empurrou e se sentou levando o travesseiro para os pés da cama, se deitou ao contrário se ajeitando no travesseiro e abriu as pernas de novo o chamando para voltar a se encaixar ali.

_Vem, deita assim.

Dean se deitou e voltou a beijá-lo e a se esfregar nele, Sam puxou suas nádegas esticando a carne, se deliciou com a visão do ânus refletido no espelho. Esticou mais a mão e acariciou-o ali, Dean gemeu e riu.

_Olha que tesão Dean!

Dean torceu a cabeça para olhar o espelho fixando os dedos longos de Sam abrindo seu ânus. Sam esfregou a popa do dedo ali, enquanto Dean voltava a beijar e chupar seus lábios, ainda ondulando os quadris, Sam levantou a cabeça do travesseiro fugindo dos seus lábios, levou a dedo a boca e chupou encharcando-o de saliva, enquanto Dean atacava seu pescoço de novo, segurou uma nádega e puxou, voltou a esfregar o dedo no seu ânus, dando tapinhas com a popa do dedo bem no meio, Dean rebolou e gemeu olhando-se pelo espelho.

Depois de um tempo de beijos fortes e chupões, sentindo Sam estimulando-o atrás com os dedos longos Dean se levantou ficando de joelhos entre as pernas de Sam, segurou-o firme pelas canelas elevando suas pernas, se posicionou melhor entre elas.

_Num "guento" cara! Vou meter!

Segurou o pau e esfregou a cabeça várias vezes contra o ânus exposto.

Relutantemente saiu da posição, se esticando até o criado, abriu a gaveta buscando as embalagens individuais de lubrificante que sempre estavam por ali. Pegou um dos saquinhos brilhantes e voltou a se ajoelhar entre as pernas arreganhadas de Sam, leu a embalagem com um sorriso, rasgou com os dentes, cuspiu o pedaço de lado.

_Morango, Sammy! Hum delícia, Sam com morango.

Dean apertou a embalagem derramando um pouco do liquido no côncavo da mão, lubrificou o pau todo com os olhos colados em Sam que tinha os olhos colados no seu pau. Sam adorava vê-lo fazer aquilo, adorava a mão lambuzada se esfregando no pau duro, preparando- se até estar inteiro brilhando de óleo. Adorava o jeito que Dean lutava para se controlar, mordendo os lábios, respirando rápido, enquanto o lubrificava devagar, esparramando o liquido nele, acariciando seu ânus lentamente, estimulando-o devagar, penetrando nele com os dedos, lento e delicado, um pouquinho de cada vez, beijando suas coxas, massageando seus testículos e seu pênis, até toda expressão de desconforto ser substituída pelos gemidos de desejo, até Sam choramingar pedindo para ele por, dizendo que estava pronto.

Dean entrava e saia dele com os dedos alargando-o devagar, depois quando ele estava bem mais relaxado começou a tocá-lo por dentro, acariciando aquele ponto do jeito que ele gostava, só com o dedo médio, em movimentos circulares muito suaves, às vezes alternando com uma leve pressão.

Dean tinha descoberto esse tipo de massagem bisbilhotando escondido em sites pela internet, e quando Sam o flagrou lendo avidamente, tão concentrado que nem percebeu sua presença, ficou totalmente desconcertado e fechou rápido o computador, mas Sam o fez abrir de novo e mostrar o que estava vendo. Depois de ler toda a matéria alternando olhares risonhos entre o texto e um Dean Winchester meio roxo de vergonha, Sam se sentou no colo dele e disse que queria saber se ele tinha aprendido mesmo.

Sam foi totalmente surpreendido pela sensação incrivelmente prazerosa de ser massageado daquele jeito enquanto Dean o chupava. Gozou de um jeito tão intenso que seus pés formigaram. Essa e outras descobertas eles saboreavam juntos na cama sem nenhum tipo de restrição. Descobriram juntos também o prazer da estimulação anal apenas, experimentando sem preconceitos o quanto era bom ser tocado e estimulado no ânus pelos dedos, pela língua ou pelo pênis, com movimentos suaves e pouco profundos.

Foi Dean também que surpreendeu Sam pedindo para ele fazer força pra fora na hora da penetração por que descobriu que assim o ato ficava mais fácil e menos dolorido.

_Dean!

Sam o chamou e puxou-o pelos cabelos.

_Vem cara, que eu to quase gozando desse jeito.

_Quer assim Sammy? Quer que eu chupo?

_Hu-hum! Dentro!

Dean se lubrificou um pouco mais espremendo o restinho da embalagem, posicionou a glande contra o ânus, vendo as pregas rosadas se abrirem conforme Sam forçava o esfíncter para facilitar a penetração pela cabeça do pênis muito maior que o orifício apertado. Sam puxou o ar quando sentiu-o deslizar num único movimento pra dentro do seu corpo.

Por mais preparado que estivesse era sempre um pouco dolorido, mas ele sabia que não doía mais que isso. A penetração total da cabeça era sempre o auge da dor, que logo seria substituída pelo prazer.

_Ah Sammy...

Sam segurou os próprios pés no ar se olhando pelo espelho sentindo o pênis se afundar lentamente dentro dele.

Dean segurou-o pelas coxas forçando seu quadril mais pra cima, ondulando para frente e pra trás, se empurrando para dentro e depois se puxando, Sam levou a mão ao pênis e começou a se masturbar com movimentos lentos, se tocando devagar, olhando-o nos olhos.

_Dean...

Sam segurou-o pela junção da coxa com o quadril apertando os dedos na carne dura dele, puxando-o com mais força, querendo sentir mais fundo, parou de se tocar pra não gozar logo, agarrou a coxa musculosa com a outra mão gemendo.

_Isso Dean, assim...porra...eu gosto tanto...

Dean se deitou sobre ele enfiando a mão por baixo dos seus ombros apertando e puxando seu corpo, aumentando o ritmo ouvindo-o gemer e ofegar, colou a boca no seu ouvido sussurrando seu nome e mordiscando sua orelha.

_Sammy...Sam...

Sam enfiou a unhas nas suas costas, levantou rosto e mordeu seu ombro com força, depois lambeu. Amassou os músculos das suas costas com as mãos, beijando seus ombros pontilhados de sardas. Ele era tão lindo, Sam tinha ganas de devorá-lo.

_Tão lindo você, Dean! Tão lindo.

Sam enrolou as pernas em volta da sua cintura erguendo o corpo e envolvendo-o entre os braços prendendo-o num abraço forte e desesperado.

_Dean, meu...meu...

Dean retribui o abraço apertando-o também, esticou a mão livre e o puxou pela coxa se enfiando forte e fundo.

_Só seu Sammy! Só seu...

Sam esfregava o rosto contra o rosto dele, arranhando sua pele, Dean ficava todo vermelho onde ele passava a barba, era tão delicioso ver o jeito como ele se arrepiava e oferecia o pescoço e os ombros pedindo pra ele beijar e morder.

_Me morde Sammy, me marca...fala que eu sou seu, fala!

_Você é meu Dean! Só meu, só meu...

Sam o empurrou fazendo-o sair de dentro dele se deitando de barriga pra cima na cama, passou o joelho sobre seu quadril e montou rápido nele, segurando o pênis, descendo a bunda sobre ele até estar inteiro dentro de novo.

Gemeu jogando a cabeça pra trás, Dean se ergueu um pouco e puxou o colete e a camisa que Sam ainda vestia, arrancando-os e jogando-os longe, largou-se de novo contra o colchão puxando seus nádegas e erguendo o quadril com força, Sam se inclinou pra frente, as mãos apoiadas no colchão de cada lado da cabeça dele. Dean olhava para o espelho no alto de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, Sam seguiu seu olhar e o que viu lhe deu um frio na barriga. A deliciosa visão da sua bunda branca refletida e o pênis enorme sumindo pra dentro do ânus, depois escorregando pra fora. Sam gemeu e desceu a bunda de novo engolindo-o inteiro.

Nunca tinha se visto assim, a bunda arreganhada, o ânus esticado em volta do pênis, o pênis entrando todo dentro dele, entrando e saindo, entrando e saindo, rápido e duro, a veia saltada visível , ardendo, queimando, doendo, abrindo ele todo, esticando seu corpo, dominando seus sentidos em ondas de um prazer dolorido, se admirou entre confuso e excitado com a visão, curvou o corpo ainda mais sobre ele ainda olhando-os pelo espelho, pedindo pra Dean meter, começou a rebolar num movimento rápido e descompassado.

Dean puxava suas nádegas todo sôfrego com a visão, as mãos meladas de lubrificante escorregando e se firmando de novo abrindo-as.

_Porra que lindo Sam! Sua bunda é linda... olha que tesão meu pau entrando...

_Vai Dean mete, eu quero ver!

Dean fincou os pés na cama e dobrou os joelhos mantendo-os meio abertos para não atrapalhar a visão e elevou o quadril penetrando com força, apertando os lábios segurando-se pra não gozar.

Foi impossível segurar o gozo quando Sam enfiou a mão pelo meio dos corpos deles se tocando e gemendo no limiar do orgasmo e o surpreendeu dizendo coisas que nunca tinha dito na hora do sexo por mais falante e desbocado que ele fosse.

_Isso Dean...fode meu cu! Eu quero...isso...fode meu cu com força, cara!

Dean o puxou pelos cabelos fazendo-o olhar para ele, queria ouvir, queria _ver ele falando aquilo,_ daquele jeito baixo e vulgar.

_Pede de novo Sammy! Pede...

Sam se ergueu assumindo o controle da penetração subindo e descendo rápido e desesperado, apoiando as mãos nas coxas dele, enfiando as unhas e arranhando.

_Fode meu cu Dean...delícia...isso...com força... assim...fode que eu gosto...eu gosto de dar pra você, eu gosto!

Sam levou a mão ao pênis novamente se masturbando, gemendo e falando besteira, desbocado e obsceno, vulgar e delicioso.

_Ai que tesão, cara! Ai Dean...que delícia...seu pau no meu cu...que delicia...eu vou gozar...não para...fode, fode...ai Dean...ai ...eu to gozando...ai...ai...Deannnnn- Sam mordeu os lábios esticando o pescoço, seu corpo todo convulsionando, o esfíncter contraindo dolorosamente, prendendo Dean por dentro levando-os a um dos orgasmos mais intensos que já tinham partilhando.

Dean se ergueu sentando-se rápido mantendo-o preso, puxou-o pelos ombros se enfiando mais dentro do seu corpo, sentindo o ânus dele contraindo na hora do gozo, puxando seu pênis e apertando, fazendo-o gozar também, bem dentro e bem fundo. Dean perdeu totalmente o controle, mordeu seu peito com força , marcando a pele logo acima do mamilo, escorregou as unhas pelas suas costas, arranhando fundo, tremendo e gemendo seu nome, gozando e gritando de prazer.

Ficaram agarrados com Sam ainda sentado sobre ele, abraçando-o com força pelo pescoço, Dean com os braços fortes envolvendo suas costas, mantendo-o preso sobre si, respirando rápido, suados e tremendo, se sentindo mais ligados do que nunca. Depois de algum tempo Dean sentiu-se ser expelido do corpo de Sam num movimento involuntário, Sam fez um muxoxo de desagrado com a sensação, riu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Dean, sussurrando meio rindo, meio envergonhado.

_Acho que eu caguei seu pau.

Dean caiu na gargalhada.

Empurrou Sam para a cabeceira da cama e se deitou sobre ele ainda rindo.

_Cara, que coisa idiota pra falar. Cadê o romance?

_Ó quem fala!

_É que você fica sempre dengoso depois que a gente transa, fica todo cheio de manha principalmente...

Sam o empurrou e montou sobre ele de novo, beliscou seu mamilo e ameaçou torcer, Dean se encolheu reclamando e rindo.

_Ai, dói!

_Não fala!

Sam voltou a ameaçar apertando seu mamilo entre os dedos, Dean continuou rindo e tentando se livrar do apertão.

_O que? Não ia falar nada!

Sam o soltou e devolveu o sorriso.

_Ia que eu sei!

_Não ia! Achou que eu te fosse zoar? Só porque você fica todo dengoso depois que dá?...ai...ai Sam..para...tá doendo!

Dean se retorcia e ria com Sam beliscando seu peito, o abraçou e o rodou ficando sobre ele novamente segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça.

_Cara, você me tirou o ar falando aquilo!

Sam fez uma careta e revirou os olhos dando, de ombros.

_Eu sempre falo quando a gente tá transando.

_Não desse jeito, você nunca falou assim, tomei até um susto.

Sam riu e se remexeu todo sexy embaixo dele, esticando os braços mais pra trás, apoiando as mãos contra a cabeceira da cama.

_É! E você ficou doido! Me mordeu, me arranhou, quase gozou só de ouvir.

Dean apoiou o queixo no peito dele sorrindo e deixando ele falar, adorava essa tagarelice de cama.

_Você adora quando eu falo besteira né? Você é um safado Dean, seu cínico, nem vem bancando o santinho! Você gosta mesmo é quando eu falo um monte de besteira pra você, você gosta de ouvir e de fazer. Seu safado!

_Adoro. – Dean se esticou e roubou um beijo dele, voltou a se apoiar no seu peito. – adoro essa sua boca suja!

_É, eu sei. –Sam deu um toquinho no braço dele e ordenou – destrepa!

_Não.

_Sai Dee, tá pesado!

_Não saio.

_Sai folgado. Banheiro!

Sam o empurrou com força e se levantou, Dean se esticou sem muito empenho tentando agarra-lo e trazê-lo para cama de novo, mas desistiu quando ele se esquivou rindo e entrou no banheiro. Ficou deitado ouvindo os sons de Sam se movimentando no outro cômodo, depois de alguns instantes, Sam saiu de lá com uma toalha úmida e morna nas mãos, se sentou na cama e se dedicou a limpar Dean que ficou fazendo gracinhas perguntando se Sam já estava limpinho e se já podiam começar a se sujar de novo.

Sam jogou a toalha no chão tendo sua atenção atraída pelas peças espalhadas por ali. Achou o colete e vestiu, depois resolver vestir as calças, seguidas das botas, deu a volta na cama e se olhou no grande espelho lateral. Sentiu falta do chapéu, andou pelo quarto e resgatou a peça, colocou na cabeça e voltou pra frente do espelho fazendo pose.

_Vai me dar trabalho para tirar tudo de novo.

_Não tá curtindo? Você que tem tara nesse negócio de cowboy.

_Eu tenho tara é em você!

_Depois a gente tenta fazer igual o filme.

Dean franziu as sobrancelhas querendo dizer que não entendeu, Sam se virou pra ele e respondeu risonho.

_Eu abaixo as calças e você mete.

_Ah, é! Tinha esquecido.

Sam voltou a ajeitar o chapéu na cabeça, Dean achou que ele estava mesmo lindo.

_ Ficou um gato Sammy!

_Você também ficou!

_Cara, se continuar assim se exibindo vou te comer de novo!

_Só se colocar sua roupa.

Sam sorriu pra ele por cima do ombro e piscou dando um peteleco no chapéu.

Dean se sentou na cama com as pernas cruzadas, observando Sam voltar a falar.

_Cê não sabe o que aconteceu!

_O que?

_Bobby... ouviu tudo.

Dean ergueu as sobrancelhas.

_Como assim?

Sam virou-se pra trás e respondeu.

_Sei lá, ouviu eu falando em enrolar ele...tem um ouvido...

_Jura? E aí? – Dean sorriu divertido, Sam amarrou a cara.

_Passei a maior vergonha! Ele disse que eu não precisava de permissão pra encontrar o safado do meu namorado e me mandou sumir da frente dele.

Dean sorriu ainda mais imaginando a cara de Sam na hora.

_Seu namorado é?

_É. Tá caducando ele.

Sam voltou a se olhar mudando a posição do chapéu na cabeça.

_Porque caducando? Eu não sou seu namorado?

_Não!

Dean se levantou e o abraçou por trás, beijando seu pescoço.

_Ah, não? Por que não?

Sam riu também se inclinando contra ele, deixando-o passear as mãos pelo seu ventre.

_Por que você não pediu! Dã!

Dean o virou e o empurrou até a cama, sentou-se no seu colo montado a cavaleiro com os pés apoiados no chão, Sam envolveu sua cintura com as mãos, desceu pelas nádegas nuas acariciando, Dean empurrou o chapéu encaixando-o mais pra trás na cabeça dele, achou que ficou bonitinho, parecendo mais menino. Beijou-o de leve e se afastou para admirar olhar o sorriso suave dele, beijou-o de novo, repetindo o gesto com mais um, dois, três, um milhão de beijinhos estalados, mordeu os lábios e depois sorriu.

_Quer namorar comigo Sammy?

Sam não acreditou como ele podia ser tão bobo.

_Dean...

_Quer?

_Que bobagem Dean!

_Namora comigo Sam!

Dean pediu de novo cheio de risinhos voltando a beijá-lo.

_Só se você colocar sua roupa de cowboy.

_Tá! Aí você aceita namorar comigo?

Sam rodou os olhos e riu assentindo.

_Namoro. Idiota!

_Que bom! Vamos comemorar então!

Dean se levantou rápido, correu para o outro lado da cama, colocou o chapéu na cabeça e calçou as botas, veio para o lado de Sam só de botas e chapéu, pôs a mão no seu peito e o empurrou fazendo-o deitar na cama.

_To pronto, vamos comemorar.

**-W-**

Sam e Dean só voltaram ao ferro velho bem tarde na manhã seguinte, Sam passou o dia inteiro todo envergonhado tentando evitar Bobby, já Dean agia dentro da mais absoluta normalidade, até meio metido para falar a verdade, andando para baixo e para cima todo feliz e risonho.

**-W-**

Estavam estacionados a beira da estrada deserta esperando por Bobby, o caçador deveria encontrá-los ali por volta da meia noite. Bobby tinha uma pista realmente boa de onde localizar Eve, se tudo desse certo teriam dado cabo de Eve antes do novo dia terminar, mas ainda tinham um bom tempo pra esperar.

Sam estava encostado no impala e Dean estava mais à frente apoiado na cerca de arame, olhando para o horizonte, para a plantação se estendendo até o infinito. O rádio tocava músicas antigas num volume baixinho, o silêncio só era quebrado pelo suave farfalhar do vento.

_Isso é soja, Sammy?

Dean perguntou de lá da cerca sem se virar pra trás. Sam deu de ombros.

_Não sei, não dá pra ver direito, tá escuro, mas deve ser sim. Essa região é de plantio de soja, maior produtor do estado se não me engano.

Dean torceu o pescoço pra trás para olhar para o irmão sorrindo meio debochado.

_Seu esquisito! Como você sabe essas cosias, hein?

Sam enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta e deu de ombros pra ele sorrindo também.

_Sei lá, eu acho que é porque eu leio muito, aí acabo gravando as cosias. Num sei!

Dean voltou a contemplar o nada.

_Dean?

_Hum!

_Vem cá.

Dean se virou novamente de cenho franzido e perguntou.

_Pra que?

_Pra nada, só vem cá.

Sam respondeu dando de ombros novamente, Dean fez uma careta enrugando o nariz e disse que não, que tava bem ali.

_Porra cara, vem cá vai. Que que custa? Eu to te chamando.

Dean bufou e fez de conta que não era com ele.

_Dean, deixa de pirraça, vem cá que eu quero te dar um amasso!

Dean riu e se virou pra ele debochado.

_Você já não me amassou bastante essa noite? Minha bunda tá ardendo de tanto que você me amassou!

Sam desencostou do carro e se aproximou dele.

_To falando de ficar beijando babaca, não quero trepar.

Puxou o pela cintura e o envolveu com os dois braços, beijou-o de leve.

_To afim de namorar, de ficar te beijando, sentindo seu cheiro assim. Não gosta não?

Sam enfiou o nariz no seu pescoço dizendo que ele tinha um cheiro muito bom, Dean tentou empurrá-lo fazendo careta e se fingindo de desgostoso, mas já estava sorrindo.

_Hum...tá todo viadinho hoje! Cinderela!

_Eu não! Quer saber? Você que é a minha Cinderela, todo cheirosinho desse jeito!

Sam deu um impulso e antes que Dean pudesse se afastar ou reagir, passou um braço pelos seus joelhos pegando-o no colo e rodando com ele.

_Para Sammy, que porra! Me põe no chão, caralho!

Sam gargalhou, apertou-o mais contra o peito tolhendo seus movimentos e andou com ele até o impala com Dean se torcendo todo tentando descer, o depositou sobre o capô, se encaixando entre suas pernas enquanto ele tentava empurrá-lo xingando e reclamando. Sam puxou seus braços pra trás do corpo prendendo suas mãos com força, segurou seu rosto com a outra mão e o beijou fazendo-o calar-se, quando Dean se entregou ao beijo gemendo e relaxando, Sam soltou-lhe as mãos e voltou a envolver sua cintura em carícias suaves. Pôs a boca no seu ouvido e provocou.

_Eu sou mais forte que você e sou maior também, eu consigo te pegar no colo! Acho que legalmente isso faz de mim o príncipe!

_Você é um idiota, isso sim! Bichinha!

Dean respondeu tentando resgatar sua pose de machão.

_Dean, você que é todo deliciado, com esse narizinho e essa boca, e é lourinho também! Tem cara de princesa!

_Vai tomar no teu cu que a Branca de Neve é morena!

Sam riu e concordou, depois fez uma cara de pena e completou.

_É...mais é baixinha!

Dean o socou voltando a xingá-lo de todo nome feio que se lembrava e ele teve que prender seus braços para trás outra vez, cobrindo sua boca num beijo forte.

_Para! Fica quieto que eu sei que você gosta quando eu te pego de jeito!

_Não gosto!

Sam riu jogando a cabeça pra trás, mas sem soltar as mãos de Dean presas atrás do corpo.

_Você gosta sim, porque você é doido por mim, fica até molinho quando eu te prenso assim e te beijo aqui.

Só para demonstrar beijou Dean atrás da sua orelha, Dean gemeu e se arrepiou. Sam riu e continuou a pontuar beijos ali.

_Viu? Você nasceu pra mim, Dean. Eu te conheço, conheço cada gemido seu, eu sei do que você precisa!

Sam já tinha soltado suas mãos e Dean envolvia seu pescoço e acariciava sua nuca com os dedos enfiados por baixo dos seus cabelos, desistindo do teatro.

_É? E do que eu preciso, hein Sammy?

Sam se afastou um pouco dele e apoiou as mãos nas suas coxas, deu um beijo rápido nos seus lábios arrancando mais um sorriso.

_Você precisa de mim cuidando de você, você precisa confiar em mim e parar de se preocupar tanto. Você precisa me deixar mostrar o quanto eu te amo! E o quanto eu quero cuidar de você Dean, do jeito que você sempre cuidou de mim, mas você não deixa e isso me magoa.

Sam olhou intensamente pra Dean.

_As vezes, parece que você não confia em mim, quando decide tudo sozinho, não me conta as coisas, se arrisca sozinho, eu não gosto disso.

Dean abaixou a cabeça, olhando a mão enorme de Sam pousada sobre sua coxa, acariciou seus dedos, depois enlaçou sua mão na dele e apertou forte, sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos respondeu baixinho.

_Eu confio em você, Sam. Eu só... se parece às vezes que eu não confio, que eu não te deixo fazer nada sozinho é porque eu tenho muito medo que te aconteça alguma coisa, só isso... eu tenho medo de te perder, Sammy.

_Você não vai me perder neném, confia em mim como eu confio em você!

Sam puxou Dean e o abraçou, Dean correu as mãos pelas suas costas retribuindo o abraço, deitou a cabeça no seu ombro, ficaram assim abraçados por um momento até que Sam se afastou um pouco de Dean e sorriu pra ele.

_Que foi? – Dean perguntou

_Olha a música!

Dean franziu as sobrancelhas.

_Que?

Sam cantarolou baixinho pra ele, sorrindo e fazendo-o sorrir junto.

_So baby talk to me, like lovers do. Walk with me, like lovers do. Talk to me, like lovers do.

Sam cantarolou com voz baixa e suave acompanhando o rádio, Dean deitou a cabeça no seu ombro de novo deixando se embalar e levar pelo momento, se sentindo bobo, feliz e apaixonado, como os amantes fazem.

As canções se sucederam suaves embalando os dois até que muito tempo depois avistaram os faróis da velha picape de Bobby. Sam se afastou um pouco e Dean desceu do capo, ambos se recostaram contra o carro, os corpos próximos, Dean entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele, meio escondidos pelas jaquetas largas, ficaram assim até Bobby estacionar e descer do carro, se tocando de leve até ser inevitável separarem-se e quando o fizeram não foi sem um suave aperta de mãos, como um lembrete, uma promessa de que estavam ali um para o outro e sempre estariam.

A caçada ia começar finalmente.

**-W-**

**Tah:** Amore, esse capítulo é dedicado à você e as safadezas são todas suas! Como você não quis escolher, escolhi por você. Gostou da fantasia do Dean, gostou dos espelhos? Obrigada por ser a review nº 100. (ainda não acredito que bati as 100 reviews, uau!)

**Luluzinha: **Sem teclado de verdade e você me faz uma review dessas? Imagina se te dou um teclado então, aí você me mata de felicidade! O Bobby é um figuraço mesmo né, e o Cas, bom...o Cas é o Cas. Dispensa explicação! Gosta dos lemons né? Que bom porque eu adoro escrevê-los. Principalmente o sex fone, foi um desafio pra mim. Obrigada por comentar viu? Mas obrigada mesmo!

**Meire: **Nãofoi por querer Meire, nem tinha visto o último episódio quando escrevi esse capítulo, sério! Sobre o lance do Cas, sabe que eu também pensava isso quando lia alguma fic do tipo. Como que o Cas ainda não flagrou os dois? Não resisti, tive que mandar bala. Que bom que você tá curtindo. Obrigada por comentar, meu bem!

**Crisro: **É! Parece que o povo curtiu o Cas dando o flagra neles, parece que era meio que um desejo da maioria, né? Eu acho que o Sam é mais safado mesmo, mas dominador na hora do "vamo-vê", o Dean me parece mais submisso, mas doce, sei lá! É a química que eles me passam. Parece que tá dando certo nessa história. E você tá certa, vem turbulência por aí sim. Coisa pesada. Obrigada por comentar lindinha!

**Luckaz: **Se sentiu no quarto com eles? Wow! Esse é o melhor elogio que eu podia receber. Ser transportado para dentro da história que se está lendo é maravilhoso e eu fico muito grata por você me dizer isso. Fez meu dia, neném! (hihihihihi, adoro chamar os outros assim sabia?)

**Beijos pra todos, até o próximo e feliz dia dos namorados atrasado!**


End file.
